Bloods Melody
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: They say true love runs through blood. Yugi, the "Prince of the Sea" is arranged to marry the Pharaoh who is unwilling. Can the two find love? What about those who hate Yugi's people? Will fate win or distruction? What adventures lay ahead for them and their friends? Yaoi! Mostly AtemxYugi! Also includes JoeyxSeto, BakuraxRyou, MarikxYamiMarik, and others!
1. Jolly Sailor Bold

Egypt: hey everyone! I really hope you like my new story!

this first chapters short and so is chapter 2, but after that they should become a lot longer

PLEASE DO A GIRL A BIG FAVOUR AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

And before you ask if I own Yu-Gi-Oh! the answer is **_no_** otherwise Atem/Yami would never have left and the anime would never have ended! AND NO I DONT OWN THE SONG FROM PIRATES OF THE CARRIBIAN! AND SOME OF THE VERSES ARE MY OWN SO! :P

again please review! i hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>

**Jolly sailor Bold**

* * *

><p>Little Price Atem laughed softly to himself, loving the sand tickle between his toes as he wiggled them in the fine power. Smiling Atem ran to the water's edge, stopping so his toes were in the water. He sighed in happiness as the warm clear water lapped at his feet. atem loved the sea, it's wild untamed beauty, it's power, its mystery. He breathed deeply as a gush of cool sea breaze blew past him fresh off the waves, making his spiky hair sway freely and him smile wider.<p>

Atem looked up quickly when he heard a small giggle. He looked around for the source of the cute sound, but saw nothing.

_I could have sworn I heard someone laugh...someone with a cute giggle...that sounds like small bells..._ The sound came again like wind-chimes. Atem pin pointed the sound as coming from his right. Smirking, Atem ran quietly as he could to the rocks and looked around.

There came a splash from further through the rocks. Wildly curious, Atem climbed up and over the rocks to stop at roughly the place he'd heard the splash when the giggles came again. Atem smiled and giggled himself, realising whoever it was, was playing a game with him.

"I will find you eventually." Atem taunted softly. The giggling increased along with more splashing. Atem followed the sound, but the sound was cut off by another loud slash as he came over as pile of rocks and whoever it was was gone again. A moment later the giggles came again. Atem laughed and tried to follow the sound, and much to Atem's joy, the lovely giggles turned to beautiful singing.

"_While up aloft, in storm, _

_From me his absence mourn,  
>And firmly pray arrive the day, <em>

_He's returned safely home._

Atem smiled as he listened to the song, the waves seeming to lap up to the rocks gently in time with the song. As Atem approached the song, he realised it was a boy singing.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me <em>

_But my jolly sailor bold._

Atem stopped for a moment to hear the boy sing, his voice as beautiful as an angel, as stunning as the sea itself.

"_The sea has strength and beautify,_

_And none can rival this,_

_Yet love for my jolly sailor,_

_Is nothing but pure bliss,_

Atem peeped over a set of rocks and froze, seeing a young boy probably a few years younger than his seven years of age. His hair was a little like his own, but his face was much cuter and his eyes were the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing can console me <em>

_But my jolly sailor bold._

Atem carefully climbed over the rocks and back down on the other side, careful to be quiet so as not to scare off the lovely boy. Atem walked around the small boy so he approached from his back, seeing that the boys legs were in the water and he was still splashing around as he sang happily.

As Atem watched the boy he did not see the small pool of water on the rocks surface, softly splashing. The boy turned from the hips quickly to look at Atem. The older boy almost stopped breathing at the angelic face before him. The young boy smiled widely at Atem and continued.

"_My sailors very handsome,_

_With dazzling eyes aflame,_

_I pray to my blue ocean,_

_To return him once again,_

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me <em>

_But my jolly sailor bold~"_

As the boy trailed off on the soft lullaby, Atem smiled widely at the boy.

"B-beautiful..." Atem muttered softly, not able to take his gaze away from the boy. The boy giggled happily, splashing again. Atem laughed and looked down to the boys feel in the water as he continued to splash in his joy. Only the boy had no feel, annd no legs either.

Atem looked at the boys hips to see his creamy white skin faded into lovely silvery violet scales that covered a slim elegant tale with a transparent fin at the end, tinted violet. The tale glistened and sparkled due to the sun shining on the scales and water that was still on the tale.

"Y-y-you're a mermaid?" Atem asked in astonishment.

"_A merman actually."_ The boy said teasingly, his voice as hypnotic and lovely as it was when he sang, even talking normally the voice sounding like the most perfect music. But there was an undertone to the boys voice, like a second voice that spoke in perfect sync with the boys, but the voice didn't sound like a voice, more like... the sound of waves and the wind. Atem thought his ears were playing tricks on him. _"Are you frightened of me?"_ The voice of the child turned worried and sad. _"I assure you I am harmless. Many people make up stories of my people!"_ Atem was shocked when he realised that his ears weren't playing tricks on him and the boy really did have an undertone to his high and young singing voice, but more pressingly, the boy before him looked like he was about to burst into tears!

"No, no not at all! I-I mean I-I've heard stories, b-b-but I would never think that someone like you was like that! You're so cute and sweet!" The boys stared at each other for a while. Atem thought over his words and his cheeks burned when he realised he'd just openly confessed that he thought the boy was cute. The younger boy saw Atem's blush and realised he meant what he had said and so giggled happily, causing Atem to blush more.

"_Well I'm very happy to have met a human as handsome and kind as you."_ The boy said, slipping down into the water slowly. He skimmed the water and waved good-bye, before flipping backwards and diving deep into the water, dissapearing from sight.

Atem stood on the rocks for a while longer, the wind blew onto him again-rustling his hair. Atem smiled to himself and hummed the tune to his new favourite song.

* * *

><p>I dont know about any onf u but i think that was cute ^^<p>

well please review and let me know what you think!

thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	2. Let it Begin

Atem: Hey and welcome to chapter 2 of Bloods Melody!

I'm doing the introduction today as, YET AGAIN!, i am not in this chapter even though i'm an important part of the story. so Egypts let me do the introduction while shes buidy working on her other stories and also looking at the snow.

Egypt: ITS ACTUALLY SNOWING HERE IN ENGLAND! 0.0 i thought we werent goign to get any this year and yet here it is! O.O

Atem: (rolling his eyes) anyway, Egypt apologised that this chapter is yet again short, but chapter 3 should be longer, and this chapter is important as things kick off from here!

So, EgyptsBlackRose does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I would still be in it and it would have tured into a big fluff fest!)

We hope you enjoy this story as much as we do!

and please REVIEW!

Egypt: oh and a **HUGE thank you** to all of u who have reviewed and even put this story on favs or on alert! you all rock! :D 

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was stunning. The golden sand was dyed silver by the moons white glow; the sky was clear and stretched out in front of them as far as they could see. It was hard to tell when the sky and sea met on the horizon, as the darkness of the night deprived the water of its blue colour, and thus the calm water with its small waves was black, reflecting the stars in the heavens above. The rocks to their right were pure black, sharp and menacing looking rocks, only black shadows in the late time of night, they were the only solid and still thing they could see among the land and water, everything else around them swayed or rose in the soft summer breeze.<p>

Slowly a figure emerged from the black water, as the stars reflected on the small weak waves of the shore line, only a short way of from the beach.

First came the hair, a gravity defying black lush healthy hair, the wild mane forming a star like shape with sweet violet colour tips. Golden bangs came as a fringe in a shape that could only be described as lightning, and from the centre partning on the hair line hung a small version of these bangs, looking feeble and weak compared to the grand mane that stood up in all directions.

This smaller bang hung against a smooth forehead, over a small thin silver band with a large Amethyst stone the colour of violet in the centre, decorated around the stone were beautiful; engravings of waves. Below the silver tiara were large, captivating, childishly innocent eyes of the same light violet that framed the hair and the stone that decorated the forehead. The eyes were enhanced by thick long black lashes. The eyes themselves were deep pools of Violet Ocean, so clear and vast that one could lose his soul to those piercing bright purple eyes that seemed to glow in the moons dim light. The eyes were set into a rounded face with full, pink cheeks and rosy, full, luscious lips that looked irresistible temping and taunting.

The angel like face was followed by a slim neck, small shoulders and a feminine body with appealing curves, a body that could send even the most noblest of men mad with desire and lust. The figure was very small, slender and fragile looking, yet at the same time dynamic, solid and enduring. The figures skin was a silvery white under the moons light, so healthy and radiant the light seemed to glow on the skin.

The men froze where they were when they saw the cherub-faced boy emerged from the water, slowly walking so the black sea barely moved around him as he came forth. The child looked like a God in both grace and beauty. Their eyes widened at his innocent charm and insanely beautiful body that was barely covered.

Low around the boy's hips was thin violet silk that was kept in place by his silver waist band, a slit large enough for the right side of his hip and entire right leg to be shown. The silk was long, longer than the boy's legs so they were brushing on the sandy platform. The fabric was wet and clung to his skin.

The boy stopped only when his body was fully out of the water, yet stayed on the water's edge so his heels were still lapped on by the soft waves even with his clothing in the way.

The boy stood there in front of the men and women gathered on the beach, looking at all of them in turn and knew them as the Egyptian court. The men, and the women who were stood to the back, were all dressed well and decorated in gold that shone in the torch light of their camp up further on the beach.

"Welcome to the Land of Egypt, Prince Yugi." One said, stepping forth and bowing to the small boy.

The boy looked at the man who had stepped forth and addressed him, smiling softly, nodding his head once in acknowledgment to the high Court member. The sight of the loneliness and sadness on the child's smile sent their hearts aching.

"_I am pleased we could meet Egypt's great High council. My people deeply respect your country; this unity will bring great joy to them."_ The boy replied, his voice soft and sweet, sounding like music, a soothing, enchanting lullaby.

"As it will please ours." The councilman said smiling politely. "Please, join us in our tent out of the cold so that we may discuss and prepare together." Yugi nodded, walking just as gracefully as before, his muscles and movements moved as fluid and smoothly as water, as the sea itself.

As Yugi moved up the beach, a small trail of the salty water followed his every step, defying all laws of nature as he climbed the small slope of sand to the white tent. As he did so, the water stayed with him to keep to his heels all the way. As he sat on a small leather chair in front of a table, the water flowed up his legs and wrapped around them to comfort the small teen, as if the element refused to leave its master.

"_Let us begin."_ Yugi said voice so charming yet full of authority and command.

"Yes, lets. This marriage is very important." Yugi's smile saddened slightly at the comment, yet he would not let the cold emotion touch his eyes as the discussions began.

_My people come first, they are what are most important, and I have to protect them_. Yugi thought to himself sternly, throwing himself into the planning and arrangements. _Love is not an option for royals, all that matters is my people stay safe and have a future._

* * *

><p>Atem: well thats chapter 2 up so please review!<p>

...

oh great Egypts gotten out again and shes making a snow angel -_-'

got to go! **please review!**


	3. Why me?

Egypt: Hey hey! ^-^ im updating again so soon because ur reviews have made me so happy ^-^

I'm so shocked so many of u have put this story on fav and alert! :D not to mention all of the awesome reviews uv given me! :D

so as we'v established before, I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! Ra only knows how much i wish i did! just like every other fangirl!

Atem: we hope u enjoy it and please review!

Egypt: enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[3]<span>

Why me?

* * *

><p>Atem strode down the hall, looking powerful and confident. His broad muscular shoulders rolled as he moved so swiftly, a slight sway in the hips, looking like a Lion on the prowl.<p>

Atem's hair was long, a large star like shape, black with crimson tips to match him narrow, fiery, observant eyes which were rimmed with kohl and thick black lashes. His bangs were the exact colour of gold in the shape of large and powerful lightning bolts that also stripped his mane of hair. Some of these bangs, however, were concealed by the large golden crown with the Eye of Horus in the centre, wings on each side of his head.

The mature teens face was clearly still young, yet the responsibility he carried on his shoulders had clearly taken its toll on his young features. His cheek bones had long since come through and even in the dimmest of light were seen, yet his narrow eyes were somewhat large that held fierce authority.

His entire body was toned and muscular, a rich golden brown, developed because of all of the hard training he had been put through in his young life under the Egyptian burning sun, his large arms showed discipline, and even though his was slightly shorter than most men, his body language was taller and more honourable than any other.

There was no being in all of Egypt more admired or desired than the Pharaoh of Egypt. Men and women alike swooned at the sight of him, his deep and authoritative voice rung through the air like thunder in a storm. He was strapping, respected, wanted, needed, irresistible, and dominant.

All other countries respected and even feared Egypt because of him, his power was known by all and well acknowledged through expensive gifts on important occasions. Many great kings paid respect to the young Pharaoh; no one could deny he was a great and successful leader. Everyone knew what a gifted fighter he was, how wise in politics, and on a good day, companionate and merciful...but only on a good day.

Yes he was great, he helped his people and protected them well, but he was cold, unsocial, isolated and rough. Many of women and even some men had tried to seduce him through the years, but to no prevail. In fact he had come close to taking the lives of one or two...though that was a hard time after his sixteenth birthday when a servant girl had dared to enter his chamber and waited for him in his bed...that hadn't gone so well.

However, the Court were kind and patient, they had straightened things out in every case, even when Atem had threatened to kill many on the spot. Yes the Court was well respected, even by Atem in many cases in the past. But today, he was extremely angry with them.

Everyone saw this in his body language and strong aura and quickly disappeared as their King moved through the halls with the style of a powerful predator.

When Atem finally made it to his room, as tradition was in the very centre of the palace, he locked his door and turned to his favourite place in the palace beside the gardens, the balcony.

Atem leaned on the stone carved railing and gazed out at the country he loved so much, so much he had agreed to dedicate his life to the land and its people.

Thebes was his capital, as it had been for many generations of Pharaohs. Not far away, only downstream on the other side of the Nile, was Karnak where the Temples to the Greatest Gods where, such as Amun and Ra. There in the middle of the two temples was the Sacred Lake that held stunning crystal blue water where at sixteen he had been bathed and pronounced Pharaoh. His land was lush and green, the drought seasons had been mercifully weak in his time of ruling so far and his people ate well. He watched in a mix of pride and jealously as small children ran freely through the streets, screaming and laughing, their small bodies easily weaving through the crowds on the hot day. Some children were even playing in the shallow waters of the Nile, giggling and splashing away, carefree and unbound.

They don't even realise how lucky they are. I may have riches and power, but at least they are more likely to marry for love. Commoners can afford to marry for love, not always, but sometimes. And it's easy for them. They are not bound to the palace like me; they can roam free while I'm stuck inside making sure everything goes right for them. Atem thought to himself bitterly. He loved his people dearly, but at the moment, all he could feel was envy. I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, the most powerful man in the world and yet others decide on who _**I**_ marry?

The court had returned from the coast that morning to Atem's surprise, as he hadn't even known that the court had left. Then to make matters worse, they had gone behind his back and met with a royal of another powerful and high nobility- much like his own as they said- and arranged his own marriage. To say Atem was infuriated was the understatement of the millennia. Ra could not even match up to the heat and power he felt.

Eventually there came a soft, familiar knock on the door. Atem recognised the gentle sound and sighed.

"Come on in Mama!" He called. The small curvy girl opened the door, hastily stepped in the shut the wooded door again quickly, as if she was afraid Atem would make a run for it. The girl with long chocolate brown hair stepped forward, heading straight to the balcony, knowing her King would be there. Atem didn't turn to the girl. She gave a soft sigh.

"Master Mahad told me why you were so upset... Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sounding somewhat sternly, not really asking, more like demanding.

"Not really." Atem growled in annoyance. Mana rolled her eyes, used to Atem's angry wrath.

"Oh come on Atem, we're practically brother and sister! We've been best friends ever since I can remember! Come on, talk to me." Atem sighed, giving in to his oldest friend.

"I just wish that I was in on the arrangements, I wish I could choice my own partner, I wish I was allowed to find love then marry for that..." Mana nodded in understanding. "And why do I have to be so young when I marry anyway? Why not when I'm twenty or something?"

"Atem you're going on nineteen, you have long since become a man, and as a Pharaoh it is tradition to marry when you succeed the throne! The court have been extremely lax with you and let you rule on your own for all this time." Mana soothed. Atem sighed in frustration and balled his fists in anger. I hate it when she's right. Atem knew all too well why the court had done this. "I'm not surprised your father did this really." Mana added thoughtfully. Atem gave a hard, throaty chuckle.

"Me neither. I always knew he'd try and arrange my marriage, I just didn't expect that he'd plan as far ahead as this." The court had explained to Atem that their actions against him were because of his father. The former Pharaoh had made the court promise- and any new members that were to join also have to uphold this promise to the diseased Great Pharaoh- that before Atem's nineteenth birthday the young man would marry the successor of his old and powerful friend. Almost everyone was shocked, except for Shimon who knew the former Pharaoh better than anyone, that the late Pharaohs "old and powerful friend" was none other than the diseased King of the Sea, and that now Atem was engaged to the old man's Grandson who had taken his Grandfathers place and now ruled over all the seas!

Ggrr! Curse that old man of mine for arranging my marriage! I don't even know this _**Prince Yugi**_!

"You know..." Mana had spoken up again, clearly seeing Atem's shoulders tense and saw he was working himself up again. "All the court says that the Prince is exceptionally beautiful...even the women were in wonder..." Atem looked at her from the corner of his eye. Though he was trying to hide it, Mana could see that her friend was curious. She wanted to giggle but she didn't, instead sighed and looked out to the city like Atem had done and was trying to pretend to do now. "They made him sound like an Angel of the Gods." She said slyly.

Atem frowned. An Angel hu? Could one person possibly be that beautiful?

"They said that he was as elegant as water." Mana said again, sounding absent minded. Atem turned towards her slightly, arching a sleek perfect eyebrow at her in question, urging her to go on. Now other girls would probably fainted at the charming look of the King, but not Mana, his handsome boyish charm had long since worn off on her and all she saw was a brother in the small young man before her. "Apparently, his eyes are look like precious jewels and he has more beauty than ever seen before by anyone. They each felt spell bound just by the sight of him, and his voice was like the most gorgeous, striking music! Oh Atem, he sounds just like a dream!"

That's an understatement. My court go out and look through my entire country regularly, they have told me of beauties in Egyptian cities and towns, yet I have never heard them speak so highly of someone before...

"But..." Mana hesitated, seeming troubled by the thought. "T-they said he seemed lonely and sad..." Atem was shocked at this.

Lonely? Sad? ... Really? Why I wonder?

"So, they said that we'll be leaving for the coast soon." Mana said thoughtfully again, quickly changing the subject. Atem looked back to the city and the Nile glistening like a jewel in the Egyptian young summer sun.

"Yes, it's my birthday in just over five months. The nobles and servants leave in two days with all their things and supplies, along with most of our things, and then two days later we leave with the court and move to the new capital and the Sea palace." Atem looked down to the courtyard to see things already being organised and moved around. In four days his palace, his home since birth, would be completely empty of both people and objects.

"I can't wait to join you in the Sea palace! I always thought it was strange your father built a palace far up north. But I've heard so many stories of the place! Is it true that the garden as big as the temple of Amun and all open and even has its own beach?" Mana asked eagerly.

"As big as the temple of Ra actually and yes. And the sea even runs through the palace temples as well, right through the centre with the pillars on either side. Rocks are everywhere along the coast, great for climbing on when the tides not to strong." Atem said softly with a sigh, a cheerful smile on his lips at remembering his childhood there at the Sea palace in the hot summer.

"Wow." Mana said in a sigh, sounding dreamy and distant. "I can't wait. It must be wonderful!"

"It is." Atem said, smile growing.

"Isn't it the place where you met that singing mermaid you told me about?" Mana asked curiously.

"Merman." Atem corrected automatically, making Mana smirk. "And yes." Atem wanted to chuckle when he remembered Mana's reaction. Rumours of sailors and fishermen on the sea going missing had reached the palace, so when he told her the charming, stunning mer-boy when he had returned home the young girl had freaked out and almost fainted. It took her an entire two hours before she finally calmed down enough for Atem to tell her everything.

"Do you still remember that song?" Mana asked curiously.

"Yes. I remember his voice, the tune, the words..." Atem trailed off, letting the sweet voice fill is ears again. Mana watched the smile on Atem's lips grow. Lately Atem rarely smiled for real, but the thought of his mer-boy sure did the trick.

"Do you think you will ever see him again?" Mana asked, innocently curious.

"I don't know." Atem said in a frown. Even after all these years the young mer-boy had constantly popped into his head. "But I first met him there at the palace, so maybe he'll show himself again. Mana giggled and winked at Atem.

"I bet you wouldn't mind marrying him hu Atem?" Atem scowled at her, a faint redness appearing on his cheeks and his lip jutting out into a small pout. Mana rolled her eyes at the look and smiled wider. "Well I have to go. I have a lesson with Master Mahad and then I have to start packing my things." Mana gave a small bow then skipped through Atem's room and out the door. Atem rolled his eyes at her and turned back to his city.

Because this Prince was a royal of the Sea, Atem and his court were going to have to move the capital to the Sea side palace so Atem's _**fiancé**_ could stay near his own home.

Atem sighed and looked down to his hands.

My little merman...if only I could see you again...

* * *

><p>Atem: wait so i dont want to marry Yugi?<p>

Egypt: you dont know him yet, or that he's the merman u met as a child

Atem: oh

Egypt: so please remember to review! ^-^

thank you! ^-^


	4. If only you knew

Egypt: Yo! whats up people?

Atem: ur updating this story again thats what

Egypt: oh yeah ^-^

Yugi: when are me and Atem going to finally meet for the first time? im supposed to me marrying him right?

Egypt: yep in about 5 months according to the story, but in reality i wont make my awesome readers wait that long

Yugi: (whimpering) but i want to be with Atem!

Egypt: aaww! u will baby panda! just wait a little longer! so lets move on with the story shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[4]<span>

If you only knew...

* * *

><p>To say the servants looked exhausted as they entered the boat was a humorous miscalculation. The men and women were practically were dragging their feet as they climbed up to the ship. The Nobles, as always, were dressed finally in their silk and cotton, gold jewellery catching the sun's rays and making them glitter, they looked formal and snobby even as they strode up to the deck of the ship that would be their home for the short journey. The ship was arranged to keep sailing all through the day and night so that the occupants of the boat could get the Sea Palace ready for Atem and his High court.<p>

Mana ran up the gang plank and waved good-bye eagerly to Atem and her Master, having decided to leave early so snoop around the foretold wondrous palace. Apparently she couldn't wait two more days to see her new home so had arranged to leave with the rest. Atem smiled slightly, shaking his head at his old friend's informal and childish behaviour.

"She'll never change will she?" Mahad asked from beside him, sounding half teasing half annoyed and unimpressed.

"But would you really have it any other way?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow. Mahad smiled at this, following his Pharaoh as they turned to return to the old palace. Mahad had become Atem's second friend when the young Egyptian was assigned protector of the Prince. Mahad even knew of the mer-boy Atem had met all those years ago, one of the very few trusted with the information.

In the palace there wasn't much to do, the halls were vacant of souls, the walls stripped of their curtains and tapestries, and there were no sounds of feet rushing through corridors, no gentle chatter. There weren't even any jobs to perform, court had dealt with their duties in advance so they were free to sail, so there was nothing for any of them to do.

The last of Atem's things were packed and piled, his clothing already picked out for him for his departure. The young man looked around his bare room. His draws and chairs gone, his Sennet table taken, his wardrobe cleared out, his wash room barren.

With a heavy sigh, Atem walked out to his balcony, looking out over his country.

The young King couldn't deny he was confused on how he should feel. One side was sad to leave the city he knew so well. In Thebes he was in the very centre of Egypt, he was at the heart of the land, right where he belonged. Yet another part of him was excited and happy to be moving to the Sea Palace, some of his best memories were in that place, and the scenery was so breath-taking he knew he could never bore of such art. But the marriage to the young Prince Yugi was putting a damper on his enthusiasm.

The young mer-boys face flashed through his mind, again. Atem smiled slightly and closed his eyes, allowing the memory of the boy to fill his mind. Yes, he could practically smell the salty air, feel the wind blowing gently through his hair like fingers, see the boy's gorgeous, perfect face, and hear his sweet, musical voice, the comforting, lulling sound of the tune to the song.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

Atem's smile widened, hearing the song in his head as if his little mer-boy was there with him, but when the young man opened his eyes, all he saw was the sun beginning to set.

I've been stood here all morning day dreaming about that little mer-boy? Oh Ra, how pathetic can you get? Frowning at himself, Atem sighed again, retreating to his bed for the night, and most of the morning.

* * *

><p>The Sea side palace was even more flawless than anyone had said. Mana grinned as she ran around the entire Palace to look at everything. The marble that made up the palace had flakes of jade to bring a sea bluish-green hint, along walls were paintings of the sea and boats fishing, tapestries of deep orange and reds were hung up to bring a fiery brightness to the new home.<p>

Mana giggled as she ran; even on the other side of the palace she could hear the waves clearly as they echoed through the tall corridors and large halls, along with smelling the refreshing Sea breeze, carrying the scent of water and salt with it, so clean and fresh.

Finally she ran back to the other side of the palace, the west side with the Ocen lapping against it. Skipping around, she stopped dead in her tracks, frozen with wide eyes at the sight before her. The garden...

Only the Goddess Isis herself could have created such perfection in beauty. Two pillars stood far apart from each other, leaving a wide gap for the entrance thus giving a clear view of the paradise. Winding up the pillars like a spiral were vines, their rich green sleek leaves wet because of the water they had been fed by the garden keepers. Every now and then there were Lily-like flowers, pure white with a very small orange centre. Some new buds had pink dots along the centre of their petals as if painted on by a gifted artist.

Taking only two small stone steps down Mana was met by soft, lush, velvety grass, acting like a cushion to her bare feet. Again the green was slightly wet from a good thorough watering. Thick well-kept bushes lined a small stone plated path, their flowers varying in colour, from blood red, dove white, sun yellow to even spring pink.

Mana was no expert on plants, but even she could tell that some plants were foreign, even spotting blossom trees with their trunks twisted and twilled, their branches thick enough to climb on. The creamy pink and white flowers on the small trees was captivating, inviting her to pick them. Other foreign trees stood on the grounds, some taller than the palace walls with emerald green leaves, others small like twisted under grown bushes.

A lot of the flowers were foreign as well but jyst asbeautiful, so strange yet intriguing. Walking idly through the gardens, Mana span and looked in all directions, desperate to take in every stunning flower or plant she saw.

Finally reaching the centre of the garden Mana was met by the soft, light drips and falls of water. A fountain. The statue in the middle of the fountain was a strange looking animal she knew to be called a dolphin. The strange looking fish's head was raised and was spouting out water playfully; the water around it was crystal clear to reveal the small baby blue and gold square tiles. Along the surface floated water lilies of pink and white, looking like ships surfing the sea. But this seas surface was completely still and peaceful. Around the edge of the fountain on the outside were carvings of seaweed curving and swaying in the imaginable ocean water with pretty tropical fish swimming around and through them. Mana smiled in wonder at the sight.

Giggling cheerfully, Mana skipped through the rest of the garden. The Garden of Eden looked like the Sahara desert, dull and barren, compared to this shred of heaven in the palace. And there in front of her, standing between grass and sadn, gazing out to sea with a lost look, was a God-like being.

Mana froze at seeing the small boy, his pale skin looked white in the suns heavy heated light, his silver waist band low in his hips, his violet cloth short and fitting, his slim, lean body flawless, uninterrupted with any scars or muscles like Atem's body was known to be-but then again he had been through strick training-but this boy looked perfect. Mana's eyes widened even more as the boy slowly turned to show large innocent violet eyes, long black eye lashes, and a hair style that was very similar to her friend. Mana was at a complete loss.

"_It's nice to see someone else enjoys good gardening."_ The boy chimed softly smiling kindly to her. Mana blinked furiously to try and come back to earth. The boy giggled at her strange behaviour.

"Y-y-you're the gardener?" Mana asked in shock and confusion, she knew this was Prince Yugi from what Master Mahad and the others had told her. **Why would Royalty like him spend so much time in a garden? I mean it's wonderful and everything but…why?** Yugi giggled again.

"_Well when the court told me the Pharaoh would be moving here soon, I thought he would appreciate a nice garden to entertain himself in. I kept all the old flowers and plants, feeding them well to give them a little more life, then had my people import the most magnificent plants they could find from other countries." _The boy said in his sing song voice, momentarily sending Mana's mind blank in astonishment because of the sheer beauty. **Guess I'm going to have to get used to him, like I did with Atem.**

"So, you're Prince Yugi?" Mana asked politely. The boy looked up at her and smiled politely, nodding softly. **Wow he's so small and cute!** "Well I am Mana! Atem's oldest friend! We grew up together in Thebes!" Mana said, smiling kindly at the small boy. "I think we're going to be great friends!" The boy's face turned to one of shock.

"_Friends?" _Yugi asked in a whispery voice, reminding Mana of the sound of the wind moving through the halls. Slowly, Yugi smiled. _"Yes, I would very much like that."_

"You talk like you've never had a friend before…" Mana said thoughtfully, looking closely at Yugi. Bad choice. Again her mind was momentarily stunned by the boy's natural enchanting charm. Yugi's eyes widened sadly and he turned slightly away, looking to the ocean again.

"_I used to, 3, when I was a small child…but we were separated… It has been so long… I think that I have forgotten what it feels like to have a friend…"_ Mana's heart throbbed and her throat became unbearably thick. Without thinking she flung her arms around the small childish teen, hugging him gently but tight enough for him to feel secure and comforted. Yugi was stunned, freezing like a statue.

"Oh Yugi." Mana sounded like she was about to cry, but Yugi's lonely face and sweet sad eyes made her feel helpless and cold, filling her with a strange desire as to help him. "Don't worry; from now on, I'll be your friend." Yugi looked up at Mana from the corner of his eyes on shock. Slowly, the boy's lips pulled up into a huge, charming, bright smile, a childish grin full of happiness and hope. The boys teeth were sparkling white…and sharp looking…yet as Mana looked to the boy's teary eyes and knew he wouldn't hurt her. **I doubt he could ever hurt any living thing.**

"_Oh thank you Mana!" _Yugi cheered, throwing his skinny arms around the taller teen and hugging her tightly. The garden was silent again, until Mana noticed faint soft humming coming from the small teen in her arms. She looked down at him in question. He shrugged. _"I like to sing when I feel any emotion, especially happiness."_

"You sing?" Mana asked curiously, making Yugi giggled.

"_Every mermaid sings, each mermaid has their own song. The song is implanted in our brains from our beginning, no song is the same as another, all are unique, no one knows why. They say that the song is born with us and is meant for the one you're destined to be with."_ Mana's heart started to race. **Maybe…**

"C-could you sing your song to me Yugi?" Yugi looked up at her curiously, his round cherub face tilted to the side, but then he nodded softly again, taking her hand and leading her through the garden to the beach.

There they sat on the golden sand that had been heated through the day by Ra's rays. Now it was evening and the sun was sinking towards the horizon, nearing the endless water with each moment that passed them. The ocean seemed to grow stronger with Yugi close, slowly creeping up the beach to touch their toes. The two young teens giggled at the contact, their bums warm and comfortable by the fine sand.

Yugi sighed and looked around.

"_I met a human boy once not far from here, many years ago. I used to return every summer whenever I could and sing, hoping he would hear me and find me again. I sang my song to him…" _Yugi trailed off, seeming lost in the memory. But everything clicked together for Mana, and she smiled a happy, joyful smile, looking to the horizon to watch Ra sink towards the water and waited for Yugi to sing, and after taking a shaky breath, he began.

_"While up aloft, in storm, _

_From me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray arrive the day, _

_He's returned safely home._

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_"The sea has strength and beautify,_

_And none can rival this,_

_Yet love for my jolly sailor,_

_Is nothing but pure bliss,_

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me _

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_"My sailors very handsome,_

_With dazzling eyes aflame,_

_I pray to my blue ocean,_

_To return him once again,_

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me _

_But my jolly sailor bold~"_

Mana listened in silence at the exquisite, lulling sound of Yugi's voice, so peaceful and soft.

**Oh Atem…if only you knew…**

* * *

><p>Egypt: wow longest chapter yet for this story! and so cute to! i love writing fluff ^-^<p>

Atem: my yugi's cuter!

Egypt: (rolling my eyes) anyway...please let me know what u think of this chapter! so please review! ^-^


	5. My Jolly Sailor Bold

Egypt: Hello! ^-^

Atem: well she's happy...

Egypt: of cause! i was at a Snow Patrol Gig last night and had an awesome time! and to top it off, I come in at 12am, log on here to check things out quickly, and I see 18 reviews, and my Hotmail full of people putting this story on fav or alert! i am over the moon!

**you all have made me so happy! thank you so much! and im really greatful for the reviews! you guys are amazing! ^-^**

Yugi: so do i meet Atem yet!

Egypt: *giggles* wait and see! ^-^

Atem&Yugi: Enjoy and please keep reviewing! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[5]<span>

My Jolly Sailor Bold

* * *

><p>The winds strength was unmatchable. It was as if nature its self was urging the ship forward. The wind carried with it the smell of crops and plants as it blew off of the land, overflowing the white masts and pushing the boat strongly to its final destination.<p>

The sky was clear and striking; the blue bright because of the sweltering sun that burned in the sky, birds flew high up enjoying the lift they got from the strong currents of the wind, their hearts soaring with the warmth of the day.

The land looked healthy and well, mountains rose and fell in the far of distance, on the boarders of the Kingdom. Along the Nile the crops grew with palm trees and other such plants, looking to lush, rich and green.

People stood on the bank of the river, watching as the golden painted boat sailed along the surface with such ease and speed. They would stop working and wave, children would race against the boat, men and women bowed and waved in blessing. It seemed everyone was out and about, the elderly sat in the shade of trees by their homes as mothers watched over their children like halks and men called out at stalls and in the steets to sell their goods. It was clear that they were grateful for the strong breeze as to keep them cool under Ra's powerful rays.

The sailors were heard at work, tugging and straining on rope then tying them expertly in knots, rushing around the boat to make sure everything was working. The men under the deck- large strong men hired to row the ship- sat back, singing, playing music and gambling without a care in the world, content to let the wind do all their work.

Yes. It was a glorious day. The sun was high and the day wasn't too warm, the land looked beautiful and the Nile offered comfort. Everyone was out and about on the fine morning, everyone smiling and pleased by the day that was clearly blessed by the Gods.

Everyone except for Atem.

The Pharaoh sat on a throne on the prow of the ship, sometimes forcing a smile and waving back to the children and his people as he quickly passed them by. He envied the birds because they could fly away, go wherever they pleased, and nest wherever they wanted. He envied his people and how they could move homes whenever they wanted and choice where they lived, they could work and meet anyone, even choice someone for themselves. But not him. Not the Pharaoh of Egypt how had a duty to fill out and responsibility for millions.

Atem sighed, resting his elbow on one of the chair arms and his chin on his hand, closing his eyes and tried to steal his mind away from his upcoming doom. Instead, he listened to the sound of the waves beating on the side of his ship. After a moment he quietly hummed his favourite tune, the mer-boys eyes flashing before his closed eyes.

Slowly, Atem realised that the soft splashing was in time with the tune. Frowning in confusion, he opened his eyes and rose, walking to the railing by the water and looked down.

Atem blinked rapidly, rubbed his eyes and looked again, but just as he thought, it was gone.

For one split second, Atem could have sworn that he saw a flash of violet, but as he blinked the colour below the water was gone. The silvery violet colour of the mer-boys tale appeared in his mind, yet there was no evidence of life by the ships edge.

Atem looked closer, leaning over the railing to try and see below the moving water, but whatever that may have been there was clearly gone.

Was it simply the sun reflecting in the water and causing the colour to appear? Or could it be…

"My Pharaoh!" Seth called behind him. Atem rose slowly, eyes still on the water. "Is everything alright?" The tall brunette was now beside him; following this younger cousins gaze carefully into the water but saw nothing.

"Yes Seth, I was just admiring the water." Atem replied coolly. Seth nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur. The ship docked by the Palace and Atem was immediately swept away by the nobles who were eager to show him the work done in his honour. The nobles acted so proud of the work that someone could have thought that they had done the long and difficult tasks themselves.<p>

The noble's daughters were clearly all dressed and glammed up for him, bowing and battering their eye lashes at their young Pharaoh whenever they thought he looked their ways, but Atem had ignored all of this and simply observed the new appearance of his home.

He declared it a fine job done and thanked the Keeper of the servants, ordering him to feed the servants and slaves extra well that night. He then left the audience for his rooms, saying that he was tired and wished to rest, then asked for his dinner to be brought to his room for him.

Now the young King laid on his bed, listening to nature's lullaby of the ocean lapping at the shore and walls, soothed by the rolls of the water and gentle splashing.

It was night, the stars were out and the moon was a pretty white orb, glowing silver in the black sky. Around it, the night's stars sparkled, glowing in competition with each other to catch anyone's eye. The sea softened and the music turned gentle and caressing. Sighing, Atem stood up. He hadn't changed yet and was full from his meal, but was in the mood for a walk.

I wonder where Mana is…I haven't seen her all day. Atem thought to himself, curious, but not at all worried. Mana was the type to wonder off on adventures then appear later out of nowhere, gushing with her fun tale with a bright childish smile.

Atem wished to see his old friend and so asked a servant walking through the halls. The servant fell to his knees at the sight of his Pharaoh and answered promptly.

"I believe she is in the garden Your Majesty. She goes there early every morning then stays well into the night."

Atem thanked the slave then walked off, heading for the well-remembered gardens. He had a smile on his face. Always in the gardens hu? Could she have met someone? Atem smiled wider at the thought.

As he reached the gardens, he froze in his step. The gardens had become so big and…and astonishingly extravagant. The moons light offered him little but enough to tell of the rich pretty colours and the lovely shapes.

Walking down the presented path, Atem came to a water fountain, and he observed the new feature with a fond smile. Then the young King heard giggling.

"Mana!" Atem called. The giggling was shushed, then there was splashing, and then silence. Atem frowned and rushed through the garden to stop at the Ocean, just before his feet passed from the velvety grass to the thin sand. Mana was stood there on the sand, feet in the shallow water.

"Oh Atem! When did you get here?" She asked, sitting on a pile of rocks and grabbing her sandles, tugging them on as she looked up at him. Atem's frown deepened, watching her curiously.

"This afternoon. People tell me you've been coming here ever since you arrived…" Atem said thoughtfully, stepping forward towards her.

"Yeah I've made a friend!" Mana cheered, grinning widely.

"Really? Do I get to meet them?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow. Mana's grin turned into a sly smirk.

"Oh you'll meet him soon. He's so cool! He's fun and sweet and so cute!" Mana chirped, smiling normally again, her usual happy grin. "I just know you're going to love him." Atem rolled his eyes at her, but was happy for his friend.

It's clear that she only likes him as a friend…so who is this guy?

"So when do I meet him?" Atem asked casually.

"Soon. When he's ready. He's quite shy at first, but you're really going to like him Atem! Well I'm tired. I'm off to bed. But why don't you stay here? After all, it's a beautiful night." Giggling childishly, she gave him a sly wink then skipped off past him, humming away.

Atem chuckled and rolled his eyes at her, walking over to sit where Mana had once been. He took his seat and sighed again, listening to the sound of the water. Moments or maybe only seconds passed- time didn't matter to him in that moment- but the tide came up slightly, washing over his feet.

Atem looked down and smiled, he didn't mind at all. The water was a mysterious black yet his feet were clearing visual in the clear water, warm like a bath, and so soothing Atem felt at peace and comforted straight away. Smiling, Atem took off his sandles so as not to ruin them and dipped his feet back in, rubbing his feet into the sand and wiggling his toes.

Then he heard a cute, soft giggle.

Atem's eyes widened and he froze, gasping at the sound. It didn't sound exactly as he remembered, but it was pretty damn close. The sound seemed faintly deeper and a little more mature now, but was so much more lovely than Atem's memory had made it out to be.

Atem stood up quickly and looked around, instantly desperate to find the source of the sweet musical sound.

There came quiet splashing then more giggles. Before Atem knew it he had a huge happy smile on his face and was scrabling over rocks fast and skillfully.

"I will find you eventually!" Atem said teasingly, resiting from memory, the giggles turned to cheerful light chuckles that made Atem join in. Every time Atem got close to his little mer-boy- who he was so desperate to see again- would dive and swim away. "Will you not let me see you my little merman?" Atem asked, his voice deep, smooth and seductive.

If Atem had been two feet closer to the black water, he would have heard the mer-boy gasp at the sound.

There was the sound of water moving as if it was falling a few paces behind Atem. Slowly, he turned to see what could only be described as an Angel.

Sitting there- with his violet tale up out of the ocean and resting on the rocks and curved up to be nearest to him, pale skin glowing in the moon light, eyes and hair sparkingly moist, a soft, sweet smile upon delightly pink lips, resting on one arm and sitting up to look at the tall Pharaoh- was the mer-boy. The young looking boy looked like a creation of the Gods, glowing under the full moon, skin so flawless it was almost irresistable not to touch. Atem's eyes almost bugged out at the sight before him, the boy looked elegant even sitting still. His golg bangs swayed in the slight summer breeze, the only thing of him that moved.

It was clear that the boy had barely aged over the past few years. He still had a full round face, with plump, tempting lips, and large gleaming eyes and long lashes, his lair was still wild and long. At first glance someone could have mistaken the childish teen for a young girl of maybe eleven or twelve, but his flat, soft looking chest said otherwise. Even though he looked so young, he held a pride in his shoulders that showed as he sat there, so straight and formal like a Royal. And though the boy had large, wide, innocent looking eyes and a pure face, his lips were turned up into a sly, sedusive, sensual smirk.

The young boy sat still smiling suggestively at the older teen, taking in how the young boy from his childhood had aged to become a young, handsome, strong looking man. This young man still held boyish charm with the young merman liked, he looked defined, chissled and mature. He liked the toned muscles and lean body the teen now possessed, and this showed in his smirk that played on his lips. To say that the handosme boy had turned into something of a God was an undertone. The young boy liked this young man, this powerful looking individual.

Only a faint, dazed- or dazzled being the better discription- part of Atem's mind realised that the waves had become quicker and a little more strong, yet kept in a rhythem. It was as if the Ocean itself was a heart that was beating in time with his own- as his heart also was beating strong and fast- and reflecting the incredible, perfect moment with his little mer-boy, the one he had often dreamed of, the one that he thought of so often, now there with him after so many years. This seems too good to be true. The moment, the night, all so perfect...he's perfect...

After the two had finally finished eyeing each other up- causing an adorable pink colouring on the young mermans full cheeks and his smirk to widen slightly- the young one giggled charmingly, unknowingly setting Atem's still heart into a race.

_"Well hello again, my Jolly Sailor Bold. Finally, we meet again."_

* * *

><p>Yugi: THATS IT? all i say is <em>"Well hello again, my Jolly Sailor Bold."<em>? *gives me a death glare*

Egypt: f-f-for now...i'll put a LOT more in for chapter 6! please dont kill me! *scared for my life here!*

Atem: *chucking and hugging Yugi to calm him down* PLEASE remember to review! we hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Moment of Bliss

Egypt : sorry sorry sorry! *bowing a lot*

Atem: whats wrong with her now? -_-'

Yugi: she hasn't updated this story in a long time so she's trying to get out of punishment

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[6]<span>

But a moment of Bliss

* * *

><p>Atem's eyes blinked furiously at the young merman's voice, again his memory had not done the adorable sound any justice. The voice was so much sweeter than he remembered, reminding him of honey, so much softer, like a pure feather, so much smoother, like fine silk, and oddly a lot more mature now- no longer like soft chirps of a little chick, but the calls of a young dove. Yet no matter how many times Atem blinked his mind would not clear, the childish teen's voice had stunned him, dazing his senses, dazzling his mind.<p>

The two stayed where they were, neither daring to move or speak as if the night was a glass delicate orb and the slightest change would shatter it, yet neither of them was satisfied as they were.

The Sea continued to beat against the rocks hard and fast like a racing heart, the wind whispered past them moving Atem's linen kilt and swaying their hair, the moon shone above them with a silvery glow brighter than before, and the stars glittered in the heavens. The palace was still and silent with everyone sleeping, the gardens were empty; the ocean was an endless stretch of black rippling nothingness.

Finally the mer-boy had enough. Smirking- a dark, dangerous, sexy, devilish look that strangely suited the angelic face- the young mer-teen closed his eye.

Atem's eyes widened as the moons soft silvery rays glowed more strongly on the boy's perfect skin and tale, turning the dim glow into an almost blinding bright light. The boy before the young King turned from a mysterious water angel into a shimmering star right before his eyes. And yet the light was not painful to Atem's eyes, being an Egyptian who had spent many hours under the powerful rays of Ra, he had learnt to stand such intensity. So Atem watched in wonder and astonishment as the mer-boys tale seemed to separate and relax. Slowly, like a sea snail, the skin at the boy's hips grew to cover what was now a pair of shapely, curvy, firm legs.

The boy did not make any move as pale skin covered his separated tale, making no sign of pain, discomfort, relief, joy, or any emotion whatsoever. As the skin headed south from the hip line, a fine violet silk cloth appeared magically, unfolding out of nowhere on the boys left side of his hip like flower petals, to cover the boy from low on the hips to less than half way down his thighs, clothing his vital area. Atem watched in awe as the slim elegant violet scaled tale turned into long looking, smooth, attractive legs and a pair of small dainty feet. The boy wiggled his petite, cute toes, then faster than Atem could follow, jumped onto his feet with the grace and beauty of a dancer.

The boy straightened up and looked over to the young man again, smirking wickedly when he saw that his ruby eyes were wide and watching every move he made in wonder.

At the same time Yugi's smirk darkened, Atem was at war with himself. One side of his brain was completely captivated by the hot, innocent mer-boy-now-God looking teen, while the other was screaming "Snap out of it you moron or you're going to ruin your chance with him! He's here so DO something already! STOP STARING LIKE AN IDIOT AND SAY SOMETHING TO HIM!" to the other half.

As if Atem's dazzled condition wasn't bad enough so far, the "mer-boy-turned-beatific-hottie" turned to face him fully and walked slowly towards him. Atem was sure his eyes were going to pop out at the sight.

As the young boy walked - small hips swaying, feet and toes pointed, footsteps whispering quiet, pale skin glowing under the pearl white moon- the boy held strong high posture with his head held high, shoulders relaxed but firm, fists clenched but his arms loose, moving so magnificently, elegantly, charmingly, enchantingly. For a split second Atem didn't see a frail, angelic boy but the makings of a King, but looking into those Violet Oceans of his eyes and seeing the purity and innocence there, with a hint of mischief and strength, the image of power vanished as quickly as it had come.

The mer-boy couldn't help it when his eyes held an evil, fiendish glint at spotting the young man's eyes bug out even more than before. But this was what he was after, the reaction he wanted, what he was looking for. _Yes! There is a chance! Mana was right! Oh but I'm not done yet. This is going to be fun. I just hope that his man can snap out of it, a hot body like that has to have a matching strong personality, my teasing and playing won't be any fun if he doesn't play back._

The boy stopped in front of Atem, always looking at his eyes. The mer-boy himself had butterflies in his stomach because of those eyes, blood red eyes that looked so endless, so beautiful and perfect. But the young merman was more than able to hide this fact and kept his dark smirk in place.

"_You are MY Jolly Sailor Bold...aren't you?"_ The boys voice turned to innocent and sweet it was as if a child was asking his parents if they loved him or not. The sound and the question set a fire off inside Atem's stomach, a heat that radiated through him he felt like he was as warm as Ra himself. PLAY IT COOL YOU STUPID IDIOT! Atem took a steady deep breath, and then released his cheeky smirk; a look he rarely used at it seemed to have the biggest effect on people around him.

The young merman's eyes widened at the smirk, a look he'd never seen before that screamed trouble-with-a-promise-so-just-kiss-me-now, and oh how the boy wanted to.

"So, now I'm a sailor? I've only sailed a few times in my life... But for a creature as stunning as you..." Atem leaned forward towards the boy, bringing their faces only inches apart. "...I'd be happy to oblige." The young body shivered slightly as the hot, minted breath of the Young King flooded his face, and he couldn't help but sigh lightly at the feel.

Now the young merman was the one in shock. Only a moment ago he had held the upper hand having the older stare at him and practically drooling, and now **HE** was the one dazzled! _But can anyone blame me? With a face that only the Goddess Isis herself could have created, a body any God or hero would envy for that matter... NO! If I don't snap out of it and play it cool then I'm going to blush then the game will be no fun!_

The boy recovered his smirk which was more mischievous than before, meeting the older eyes and stepping forward so their bodies were almost touching. The young boy looked to the older males forehead, slowly and gracefully as if dancing to elegant music- which wasn't far of as the sea had slowed down slightly but was still clearly very strong- lifted his hand to trace the eye on the golden crown with his small slim index finger.

"_That would make me happy, all Powerful Pharaoh of Egypt..."_ Replied the boy in a voice so soft that it was almost a whisper. The young King smirked wider down at the boy, feeling a strange sensation of heat and strong emotion run though his body, flooding him like hot water though his veins. Confused, but enjoying the odd sensation, Atem- unthinkingly- wrapped his arms around the small boy's petit waist, holding him and pulling him closer so that their bodies were held together. This time the boy couldn't help but blush when he felt his small soft body pressed the Atem's taller, stronger one. Smiling sweetly like an innocent child, curious and pure, the boy gets his fingers fall from the crown to stock the young Kings cheek, their skin barely meeting, as the touch as light as a feather. _"Do you like my song Pharaoh?"_

"Yes very much so." Atem said softly, looking into the boys violet eyes earnestly. The boy, to Atem's utter delight, giggled and smiled happily like a child being given sweets.

"_I am glad... Do you remember it?"_ The boy asked, his eyes seemed to glow slightly under the moon, a slivery haze that enchanted the Young King further.

"Why yes I do." Atem replied, smiling at the sweet face of the boy. The young merman smiled softly, eyes glowing even brighter, a grin spreading across the charming young face.

"_D-does the song...makes you...f-f-feel anything?" _The boy asked hesitantly, clearly nervous and...Afraid? Atem- to both of the boy's amazement- blushed slightly. Shamefully Atem considered avoiding the matter. I don't even talk to Mana about this stuff! But as Atem looked into the boys pleasing wide eyes, he knew he had to tell.

"I...feel happy...it makes me feel...less lonely...like...like a piece of me was missing and I didn't even know it...then all of a sudden you appear and...I feel whole-" Suddenly Atem was cut off. The young King had hung his head in embarrassment about admitting feelings because of the small, adorable, sexy, pure, mysterious, magical being in front of him. But all of a sudden his lips were held still by something soft yet firm, smooth and delicious.

Atem opened his eyes to see the boys face right in front of him, his beautiful eyes closed. It took a moment to realise that the boy was kissing him. After a moment of shock, the surprise wore off and Atem wrapped his hands gently around the upper of the boy's arms to hold him closer, pressuring the kiss a little more. The boy's reaction was more than pleasing for the Pharaoh; the slim arms flung themselves out of his grip and around his neck to heat the kiss. The young King wrapped his arms around the small boy's waist again to hold their bodies together.

The hot water through Atem's veins had quickly transformed into electricity, filling his body from the tip of his hair to the very tips of his toes. Yet again Atem was at war with himself. A small part of his was **shouting** "What the hell? You meet him again after 14 years and you KISS him? Are you insane? Leave the boy alone! He's too young! And you're ENGAGED!", another, larger, part was **screaming** "Well that was quick...but so, so good...his lips are so soft and sweet! I could kiss him forever and be content!" and the biggest part of him, a powerful demanding part that didn't belong to his mind but something more powerful and passionate, was **screeching **"THIS IS SO RIGHT! THIS IS HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! THIS IS MEANT TO BE AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE WITH HIM!".

Normally Atem would think with his head, but this time his head was not right and he knew it. Something stronger than his heart was telling him to be with the boy, as if his blood was calling out to the young merman in his arms, as if his body craved- no, NEEDED him. But his head was right about one thing.

Finally air was a problem, and the two parted- but only slightly- to gasp and pant. All the while the two kept eye contact, neither even considering breaking the perfect moment between them.

The summer breeze was so warm and comforting, the oceans waves breaking on the rocks next to them was soothing, crickets could now be heard playing their songs from the garden, the stars continued to glitter, the moons light was a magical silver glow, and the horizon was an endless stretch of black that concealed where the sky and sea met.

After their panting dies down, the mer-teen giggles cheerfully and stepped away from Atem only to take his hand and sit on the edge of the rocks. Once sat down the two dangled their legs over the sides and swilled their feet in the warm ocean water.

The young boy observed the difference between his human legs and the Young Kings, biting his lip as he did so. His own legs were pale and slim, looking as feeble and weak as dying corral. Yet the young man's legs were large and tones, lines tell-tailing the thick strong muscles the man had, skin dark and tanned.

"Tell me about yourself." The boy looked up in surprise at the man with him, who had sat silently for so long. When the boy looked up he saw the young man watching him looking him over again, yet he did not blush at being caught; only smiled mischievously.

"_Like what Great Pharaoh?" _The boy chimed, the sea was a lot softer now, the heart beats were soft and slow, but still in a light rhythm.

"Your name, you're childhood, your personality, your hobbies...anything..." The young boy smiled at the man. _Hhmm... Interesting..._

"_Well..." _The boy's tone was thoughtful and calculating, making Atem curious_. "I had a very busy childhood. My parents were slaughtered by Greek fishermen when I was just a baby, my Grandfather raised me well and gave me a very good education and taught me many things...he was a very wise man, and the greatest I've ever known. My family was always well off and well respected, when I was little I had three best friends._

"_Joey was the son of a commoner, sold into slavery by his alcoholic father when he was a small child. My grandfather gave him a place with us and assigned him to be my personal servant. I liked him because he treated me different from everyone else, like I was any kid from the streets. He quickly became my big brother figure, my first and closest friend. He was very tall, shaggy blond hair, creamy pale golden skin, cheeky, hard-headed, strong, loyal, noble, a great friend, really funny, he always knew how to make me smile. He was always there for me, a good fighter too. He was considerably stronger and taller than me, as you can clearly see I'm small for my age, but he was five years older than me so that's to be expected really._

"_Ryou was my second great friend, the son of another well respected family, his father a Lord and his mother was my mother's closest friend, he was three years older than myself with large light brown eyes and white hair, skin even paler than mine. He was more like an older cousin towards me really, a great person. He was really soft, caring, sweet, patient and kind. He was strong willed but no fighter like Joey, yet he always took care of me. When I was five my grandfather decided that I needed more friends than just Joey and practically kicked me and Ryou into a room alone so we could talk. We didn't have much in common; our only common interest was music which was nothing special seen as though all mermaids and mermen love music and have a talent for it. The more time I spent with Ryou the more we became closer, Joey took to Ryou immediately, seeing he was a shy boy that also needed protection and looking after, so the three of us became great friends quite fast. _

"_We didn't meet Marik until I was eight. Marik was four years older than me, stronger than Joey and even better at fighting. The only reason why we met was because someone tried to kidnap me and Marik captured them before they could even make it out of my room with me. The boy had really pale blond hair and a dark tan, not overly tall like Joey but a lot more toned. He was the best fighter I've ever seen, even so young. I ran after him when he tried to disappear after saving me, learning that his family were Defenders, a family known throughout our history to be great warriors, I had never known that the family were assigned to protect my own family, and Marik was my personal defender."_ The boy looked up to see the young Pharaohs face thoughtful, a playful smirk appearing. _"I guess my defenders are like you're Medji, great warriors assigned to defend even if it means death." _Atem stared wide eyed at the boy.

"The Medji are a secret known only to my family...how did you know..." The boys smirk darkened into one of danger and mystery.

"_Oh I know a lot more than you would think my Pharaoh."_ The boy winked at the young King, giggled cheekily, and then looked up to the moon as he continued his story. _"Anyway, Marik was cautious at friend but slowly he left the shadows and joined in with the games we played, and then became a great friend. I remember having to sit and watch while Joey and Marik wrestled to see who the better fighter was, I would then have to announce the winner which was always Marik, how Joey expected to beat a Defender I will never know, but then again he was Joey, a hear-head who never gave up." _A soft, fond smile played on the young boys lips, but there was great sadness in his eyes.

"_Eventually the fishermen became a greater problem, kidnapping and slaughtering millions of my people out of fear from petty rumours!" _The boy growled, eyes narrowing in hate and anger, his pearly white teeth becoming small deadly daggers in his mouth. _"For protection I was sent out of my city along with my friends and other women and children, my Grandfather refusing to leave to protect his people with the Defenders help. Sadly, as we fled the city a ship ambushed us; my friends sacrificed themselves for me so I could get away." _The boy stopped, his pain becoming too much. Atem watched his cherubic face tear up, cheeks flushed, eyes looking weak and pained. _"I never saw any of them again...But I know that are alive! And one day I'll find them!"_ The boy swore to the night, determination as sure and strong as the sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

"I will help you however I can little one, I swear to it." Atem said, tone strong and assuring, taking the boys hand suddenly and holding it to his chest desperately. The boy looked up at him and smiled softly, loneliness dulled into a small flame instead of a blazing ferniest like before.

"_Thank you."_ The boys stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, but were only a few short minutes, and neither wanted the night to end.

Atem watched in confusion as the boy quickly turned away from him and looked behind himself back towards the beach from where Atem had come from.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked cautiously. The boy turned back around to him and smiled softly, no emotion portrayed at all which confused the young King greatly.

"_No not at all. I must go though."_ The boy replied, closing his eyes again so his legs morphed back into his slim violently silver tale. Atem watched, yet again in awe at the boy. Why do I get the feeling this change is something I won't get used to easily?

"Must you?" Atem asked disappointment clear though he tried to hide it. The boy giggled childishly at the slight pout, leaning up to kiss Atem softly on the cheek.

"_I will see you again soon, I promise you that, but for now I must go and rest. There is much I must do for tomorrow."_ And with that the boy slipped into the water, pushed off from the rocks and swam backwards, skimmed the water with one hand and waved with the other, then dived backwards into the black water and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Egypt: there done! i hope that that was to everyones satisfaction, and if not im really sorry!<p>

Atem: so what took u so long to update?

Egypt: blame my amazing bf and valentines day ^-^

Yugi: yay i say so much! ^-^

Egypt: -_- happy now?

Yugi: well partly...im happy about the kiss but other than that wheres the fluff?

Egypt: on its way, and after that more pairings as well...im not saying anymore!

Yugi&Atem:please review!

Egypt: i hope u enjoyed it!


	7. Dance with me

Egypt: Yo people! ^-^

Atem&Yugi: Hello!

Egypt: so heres a new chap for all of u! ^-^ i hope u enjoy this one cause i really like this chap!

Yugi: Why?

Eygpt: *smirks* oh u'll see ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[7]<span>

Dance with me

* * *

><p>Mana hummed a nonexistent tune as she skipped down the hall, taking twists and turns until finally she made it to Atem's room. Everyone gave her weird looks as she moved through the halls, to no surprise considering that she had a huge proud grin on her face, not that Mana noticed the stares anyway. She couldn't help it! She had left Atem and her new best friend alone to get acquainted and now Atem was sleeping in late into the day! Normally Atem was up really to begin his duties like a responsible King he was in the early morning, yet it was almost time for lunch and Atem was still in bed fast asleep!<p>

**Talk about a busy night...** Mana giggled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Atem was still asleep in bed, peacefully dreaming about his mysterious water angel, a smile on his face as he turned over and snuggled into his pillow as the dream continued to play out.<p>

Around him things were peaceful; his room was far enough away from the busy corridors and halls servants used so there was little noise, the Sea beat up against the rocks and walls of his room down below was the only sound he could possibly hear, his large windows allowed the room to be flooded with light and a fresh warm Sea breeze. The walls were expertly painted and carved, displaying a strong scene for him, water waving around the room with spots of long green grass-like plants swaying in the current with bright pretty fish swimming around. The scene was like a more detailed, larger, better, colourful version of the carvings around the edge of the lovely fountain in the garden. The scene was relaxing and soothing to look at. The floors were light blue and gold tiles in extensive patters, both interesting and pleasing to look at.

The furniture was painted in gold such as the dresser, the draws, desk, bedside table, even the legs of his bed. The room itself was large and rectangular, windows taking up most of the west all which was the wall you faced when you walked in, two large windows on either side of the bed. Thin cotton hung against the windows and blew in the gentle breeze looking almost like something playing ghosts. The bed was in the centre of the room up against the west wall, large enough for five people to sleep in and still have plenty of room for them to have space and be comfortable. The bed was stuffed with feathers and cotton, his pillows fluffy and firm, his covers fine smooth white cotton.

Atem had not gone back to his room after the mer-teen had left, but instead stayed sat in his place looking out to sea, humming the young merman's tune. But eventually Atem couldn't keep his eyes open and they kept sliding shut, so the Young King took himself off to bed to rest before the night sky began to lighten.

Atem sighed in his sleep content to dream about his little mer-boy forever, but he jumped out of his skin when someone harshly knocked on his door, sending him flying off the bed and to land back first onto the cold tiles.

"ATEM! WAKE UP!" Mana shouted from the other side, still banging on the door loudly. Growling angrily, Atem flung the door open to face her.

"Jezz woman I'm awake!" Atem yelled over her calling, glaring at her angrily. But his old friend simply smiled cheekily.

"What? My little friend kept you up all night? You two didn't exactly wait around did you?" Mana said, her tone wickedly taunting, but playful as well. Atem was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning, which Mana had to admit was cute, but then he froze as his brain registered what she had just said.

"Mana! Nothing like that happened!" Atem said in a rush, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "W-we kissed once but that's all! We talked for most of the night!" Atem calmed down after he said that, suddenly turning cold and deadly serious. "But I have made a decision; I will marry my little merman! Not this Prince Yugi!" Mana stared in shock at Atem for a long moment but then dead-panned. **I don't believe it, he didn't tell Atem after all! This is about to get very confusing…**

"I-I-I have to go and see my friend. The servants will be here in a few moments to prepare you for the feast tonight in honour of you to welcome you to your new home." And with that Mana stormed down the halls, heading for the gardens.

Atem watched after her in confusion but shrugged and closed the door after her. Board with waiting Atem moved to the balcony to look out over the Sea in awe as the waves glittered under the young summer sun. That feeling last night…I've never felt something so powerful…I just know I have to be with him again. It's like…my entire being calls out to him, like something in me needs him… Atem sighed and watched the birds fly above, soaring in the air effortlessly.

* * *

><p>When Mana reached the gardens she didn't stop, she strode the rest of the way right until she was on the beach, stopping just before he reached the restless waters edge.<p>

"Yugi!" Mana called, carefully not to be too loud so people out of the garden couldn't hear her. "Yugi I need to talk to you!" at that the boy emerged, just like he had on that first night to the council only this time he was covered by violet silk tied around his hips like last night when he was with Atem. He stopped so half of his feet were still in the water and the other was touching the damp sand.

"_What is the matter Mana?" _The boy asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you what the matter is, Atem thinks that you and Prince Yugi are two different people and now wants to marry **you**! He's planning on denying the court to marry you! Yugi you have to tell him!" Mana pleaded.

"_I was going to tell him at the feast tonight."_ Yugi said softly, trying to sooth his worried friend.

"But Yugi what if he's angry that you deceived him?" The young girl was seriously worried; she knew how mad Atem could get. **What if this situation pushes them away? What if he never forgives Yugi or me?**

"_But I didn't deceive him, he deceived himself. I never told him my name or that I was a Prince but I never once told him a lie either. I was planning on coming to the feast and telling him myself to surprise him."_ Yugi soothed to her, his voice as soft and light as a feather to calm Mana's nerves. Mana opened her mouth to protest further, buy Yugi held up his hand to stop her. Immediately, Mana held her tongue. _"I know what I am doing Mana. I know you are just trying to help, but please, as your friend, trust in me, I know what I am doing."_ Mana sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I guess I better go and get ready then." Yugi gave a little smile and nodded, so the girl turned and left, silently praying things would turn out ok.

Yugi stayed where he was on the beach for a moment, watching her leave and considering her words. _Destined love is a bond that runs through blood, if we are truly meant to be together, and then we will work things out. I just hope I'm not the only one who felt something during that kiss…_ Sighing sadly, Yugi turned back to the ocean, but stopped half way.

There, high up, standing on the balcony was the young Pharaoh himself. Yugi smiled, he looked magnificent even only wearing a simple kilt. Smiling, Yugi turned the rest of the way to his sea, walking back down the gentle sloop until even the tips of his hair were submerged.

Under the water completely, his legs turned back into his small thin tale at his will, and he swan strongly to rush back to his room in the large coral and marble palace to finish preparing for tonight.

* * *

><p>By the end of the afternoon the Great Hall was finished decorating, now tapestries of bright and powerful colours hung from the ceilings, displaying great victories of Egypt in War, telling stories of past Pharaoh's. The tables were set with cutlery, plates and small bowls for wine, the seats were cushioned, the wine was ready in jugs, fruit had being spiced and dipped in honey as a small starter.<p>

The Lords and their families were the first to enter, taking their seats and the servants filling their bowls with wine or bear. As the night relaxed chatter started in the hall, girls huddled in packs and giggled together, gosiping, Lords and Soldiers stood together talking idolly, mothers sat together to talk while young men stood with bowls of wine in their hands and spoke together. All chatter stopped when the court later entered, the Lords and their families stood to give them a small bow, and finally Atem strode in and everyone one stood again to give a deep bow in respect of their King.

Atem wore his usual crown, from his ears hung large ankhs in gold, he wore his gold neck collar covering his shoulders and half of his bare chest, low in his hips was a golden band to hold in place his white kilt with a crimson sash, around bother wrists were gold wrist bands engraved with strange patterns, on his feel he wore leather sandals and around his ankles were more gold bands. The Young Pharaoh was an image of gold, sparkling in the torch light.

Without a care in the world Atem strode through the centre of the Hall as people all around him watched in awe and bowed to him. He took his place on the throne. As Atem sat the feast began. People went back to drinking their wine and eating, chatting happily and laughing together. Atem watched dully from his throne, not really interested in the feast but there only because it was expected of him.

After a few minutes the dancers came in, leaping and swaying to the beat of the drums and other instruments. People cheered as the dancers performed a simple dance that was enhanced by the fine ribbons they twirled and swayed with, the bells on their wrists and ankles creating music to match that of the band in the far corner.

As the dance came to its end it was clear that the feast was in full swing, more food was brought to tables and offered to their king, bowls of wine or bear were refilled as another song was starting and the dancers prepared to begin again. But they were stopped when the doors to the Great Hall were opened.

Everyone froze and looked to the small figure in the doorway, and Atem's eyes widened, as well as his smile, at realising who it was. The figure was shadowed as he stood outside, but his hair style was clearly similar to the Pharaohs. He entered the hall and stopped again once the doors were closed. Now in the torch light, everyone could give a good long look at him as he stood there, taking in the scene before him.

The boy was small and femininely thin and curvy; his golden bangs for a fringe had violet glass beads braided into the ends, a large silver band was on his forehead, decorated with a large violet jewel to match his eyes and the outline of his star like shaped hair, as other precious looking stones the same colour as the ocean around it. The boy wore a simple with silver thin chain with another violet amethyst stone in the centre in between two moons stones that rested on the nap of his thin neck.

His flat chest and stomach were bare; on each wrist was a single silver band with wavy lines and curves engraved in, the detailed pattern so extensive the odd design reminded many of the sea. Around his hips, quite low down and on a slant, was a silver band to hold in place a violet silk to cover his midsection. From the silver band hung platted violet silks with more glass beads that clicked together softly when he moved, but the plats were small and stopped just before the silk skirt did which was just short of half way down his thighs.

Around his feet and entwined up his legs, tied just below the knee, were sliver ribbons, the excess of the ribbons also had glass violet beads on the end.

But what caught the people's attention the most about the boy was the silvery violet and blue wave patterns on the boy's chest and stomach, overlapping onto the back to cover most of him, leaving only his shoulders, neck, head, arms, and legs free.

The waves were outlined in silver paint, so pretty it was clear the artist must have the skills of the gods in their hands.

Over the back of the boys hands were silver painted stars and curvy patters that were then copied around the boy's large kohl lined eyes to make them stand out even more.

The boy looked as pure as a dream, as lovely as a Perl, as stunning as the ocean, as dazzling as the starry night sky outside.

His pink full lips were turned up into a cheeky, mysterious smirk as he strode through the Hall, much like Atem had only with a grace that shamed the dancers around him and made them red with envy, knowing none of them could pull off such poise as the boy had.

Everyone watched the boy wide eyed, some of the guards subconsciously creeping closer to the angelic teen. Atem smiled widely at the boy clearly happy to see him. The childlike teen stopped at the foot of the stairs of looked up to meet Atem's fiery crimson eyes.

"_Would the Pharaoh like to join me out side on the balcony?"_The boy asked, battering his long eye lashes at the king, making him blush and his heart hammer on his rib cage. The room was filled with small gasps at the sound of the musical voice, obviously never hearing anything like it before. The young man almost jumped up from his throne and ran down the stairs to the boy, but only almost, as he had to keep his cool and look good to his people.

Atem offered his arm to the boy, who gratefully took it, and led him to the balcony. The music started playing as the two left the large room and entered the stone balcony, the party starting again as if everyone was unfrozen from the boys spell, but all they could talk about was the Godlike being.

The boy dropped Atem's arm and turned to him, leaning back onto the banister with his arms stretched out over it, palms resting lightly on the cold stone.

"_Are you pleased to see me Pharaoh?"_ The boy asked innocently, turning his head to the side cutely like a kitten would do when it was curious.

"But of cause little one, how could anyone not be pleased to see such an enchanting beauty such as you?" Atem asked slyly, stepping forward and stroking the mer-boys cheek. The childlike teen smiled and giggled.

"_I think that real introductions are in order, don't you?"_The boy asked, holding his hands behind him childishly. Atem chuckled.

"I believe you're right. I am Pharaoh Atem of Egypt. And you my little one?" Atem asked, heart beating fast and painfully, exited to learn the boy's name at last.

"_I am Prince Yugi Moto, ruler of the Oceans." _The boy said, head raised slightly in pride, voice coming out strong and deeper than normal- but he still didn't seem over thirteen.

Atem stood there and stared at the boy as if he had suddenly grown two more heads, eyes bugging out, his mouth gapping open. The young King tried to force out his voice, yet nothing but a light squeak managed to come forth. Did I seriously just squeak? what am I a ten year old girl? I must look so stupid right now! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TWIT!

Yugi stood there watching the Pharaoh with a confused look on his face. _He seems to have turned into a statue or something...he looks so surprised...was I really that good at covering my identity? He looks pale, maybe I should take him to a healer..._

"Y-y-you… W-why didn't you tell me?" Atem finally managed after two majorly awkward moments,, voice clearly forced, sounding rough and breakable. The young man felt a little pain, like a sting from a bee- a feeling of slight betrayal but suffered mostly from shock by this point.

"_I was told that you did not wish to marry, so I thought it might be best for you to get to know me first before you judged me. Besides, you never did ask me." _Yugi said softly, trying to sooth the tension like how he had with Mana.

Atem considered this and understood- somewhat- realising that he probably would have done something similar.

"But you said, a-about your family-"

"_I said that my family was well off and well respected, which is true. As Royalty we are rich and my people have always loved my family. I have never lied to you Atem, I simply didn't fill the whole picture. But you never did asked me what my name was, you never asked for my status. I knew yours because of the crown."_ The boy stated in a matter of fact tone, pointing to Atem's crown to illustrate further.

Atem looked to the ground.He's right, it was my own stupid fault. Wait but why am I worried, now at least I know I like and know the boy I'm marrying… But still, being left in the dark… He could have told me whenever he wanted, so why wait till now?

"I see." Atem said plainly. Looking at his little merman closer, he could see he felt troubled and worried. "So how did you know about the Medji? And why wait till now to tell me? Why not earlier?"

"_I knew about the Medji because your father and my grandfather were great friends remember? I met your father and spoke with him often whenever the two would meet, he was a great man. The two used to have friendly duels at games and share information; they even worked together politically a few times."_ Yugi said voice becoming a little happier at the light subject, and also the fact he couldn't sense any anger coming from Atem._"And to answer your other questions…I wanted tonight to be special; after all, it's a celebration of you moving here and us becoming closer together."_Atem nodded in understanding again. _"So…you're not mad?"_ Atem frowned at him.

"How can I be mad? I understand why you did it, and it was my own fault for just assuming that you were two different people." Atem shrugged dismissively, smiling at the boy in kindness and honesty. Yugi grinned, suddenly flinging his arms around Atem's neck to hug him.

"_It is true! I knew it! It's true!"_ Atem chuckled but frowned in confusion at the mer-boy.

"What are you on about Prince Yugi? What's true?"

_"Call me Yugi."_ The boy whispered, pulling away slightly to give the young King a soft kiss on the cheek. _" And to answer you're question... may I call you Atem?"_ The young man smiled and nodded, making the boy giggle happily. _"That this is destiny, we are true loves!"_ Yugi cried happily, giggling again and smiling up at the Pharaoh brightly. The sight was so cute and innocent the young King could have sworn he was hugging a five year old. After furiously blinking to clearn his mind, Atem frowned in confusion, stunned by the boy's words.

"Pardon me?" Atem asked, confused now more than ever. Yugi stepped back away from Atem to look at the young man's blank expression.

"_You know, true love. We're meant to be together…" _Yugi said his voice small and hesitent.

"You really believe in that?" Atem asked. "I always thought that destiny and true love was just a myth…"

"_No it's real!"_Yugi said his voice strong again. _"That is one of my people's beliefs."_Atem looked at Yugi, raising an eyebrow at him, urging him to go on. Yugi giggled at the cute look of the Pharaoh. _"Tell you what, tonight we feast and dance. But tomorrow, I will tell you everything about me and my people."_ Yugi offered.

Atem didn't even have to think about his answer, he nodded his head and smiled, not trusting his voice to come out normal with the young boy looking so breathtakingly lovely with such a happy smile on his face. The boy giggled cutely, grabbed Atem's hand and led him back into the feasting hall to continue their night.

* * *

><p>Egypt: there how was that?<p>

Yugi: i liked it! ^-^

Atem: a feast? that was ur big plan?

Egypt: *pouting* well yeah, now everyones seen Yugi and now u both know that ur gonna get married! ^-^

Yugi: YAY! ^-^ *hugs Atem*

Egypt: Please Review! and be honest with me! was this as good as the other chaps? let me know! thanks! i hope u liked it!


	8. Tell me a tale

Egypt: HELLO! ^-^

Yugi: why are you so happy now?

Egypt: because its friday and i have only a small pile of work this time! ^-^

Atem: easily pleased isn't she?

Yugi: -_-' id say so

Egypt: well if u two are done teasing at my expense...

Anyway, this chpat things get explained a little, so we get an insight into Yugi and his Merpeople ^-^ so here it is! i hope you like it!

Atem: please remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[8]<span>

Tell me a tale

* * *

><p>Atem sighed in contentment. The young king had had a good night's rest, but also had a wonderful night that then led to wonderful dreams. Yugi, his little mer-boy, had stayed with him all the night, eating with him at his Royal table, dancing with him to the music when it became time for everyone to join in and the two had even shared another sweet but passion filled kiss goodnight after Atem, being a gentleman, walked Yugi back to the beach so he could go home. Besides, with the looks Yugi was receiving from everyone in the Hall- mostly lustful- Atem didn't trust his people enough not to jump the young Prince while he was alone and unaware. But while the two were enjoying their time together during the feast, Yugi- to no surprise- was a wonderful dancer, moving perfectly with Atem who was gifted himself- being the King he had to be a good dancer - "All part of the trade, his father had once told him. Better yet, Yugi was funny and charming, making the young King finding himself falling even more for the young mer-teen. <span>He's not only easy on the eyes, <span>Atem had thought at the time, He's even more elegant when he dances than I could have imagined. And his personality, he's so innocent and childish, so...soft and sweet, so light and...pure. 

Atem sighed; he was half awake and half asleep. He was still tired and his eyes were closed, but his mind was awake and alert. In fact it was his mind that alerted him that his pillow was smaller and firmer than it was supposed to be; also that something was stroking his hair. Atem frowned and looked up sleepily to see an adorable smiling face and mysteriously naughty eyes gleaming down at him.

"_Well good morning Pharaoh."_ Atem's eyes shot open jumping ten feet in the air and falling off the edge of the bed with a heavy thud, calling out in surprise and confusion. Meanwhile Yugi rolled around in the large bed, holding his stomach and laughing loudly._ "HA! T-that was-HAHA-oh my, that so hilarious! HAHAHA! Oh Atem you should have seen your face! HAHAHA!"_ The boy continued his fits of laughter, whipping tears from his eyes while the young man sat on the floor pouting, but the look only made the boy giggle. Smirking playfully, Yugi jumped up from the bed, walked around to Atem, bending at the waist until he was face to face with the young King. _"What a strange reaction." _The boy's teeth glistened as he smirked wickedly, but he straightened, giggling, leaping easily over the young King and heading for the balcony. _"I shall wait for you outside while you get ready. It is my turn to hold up my end of the bargain after all." _He chimed as he went.

"Bargain?" Atem asked in confusion. The boy spun around and giggled childishly.

"_You know, I spend the evening at the feast with you in return for I explain my culture and people to you. Besides, as my future husband and thus future Ruler along with me, you will need to know these things." _The boy sang, winking at the King still on the tile flooring, causing him to blush. Atem hung his head in an effort to hide the obvious colour in his cheeks, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the statement, but feeling hot and his heart thunder in his rib cage. The boy grinned and closed the balcony doors behind him.

After Atem was washed and dressed, looking as a Pharaoh should, he headed out to join Yugi, but as he opened the doors, he froze in awe. The scene before him was bright from Ra's happy rays, the sky was a pleasant blue with only a couple of thin white spots to dot the sky, the Oceans waved looked strong today but still gentle and happy. But caught Atem the most was the small thin figure with his back to him. His middle was wrapped in its usual violet silk, his skin looked pure white in the sun, so flawless, and he was leaning on the stone banister leaning most on his right leg so his hips were at an angle. As he opened the door the teen turned half way towards him to smile.

"_Ready?"_ The boy's voice sounded so light and happy he was practically singing. He held out his hand of the young Pharaoh. Atem smiled and nodded, taking the offered hand without hesitation. Smiling brightly Yugi turned back to the banister, jumping up at stand on the thick stone. Looking up at him in confusion, Yugi only smirked wider then turned to the sea, raising his right arm out with his palm down. Atem watched as the water seemed to rise, almost in a bubbling motion, lifting into the air to form a pillar. Flabbergasted, Atem watched as Yugi, fearlessly, let go of Atem's hand to make the small leap onto the pillar of water. Atem just stood there, observing the water as it spiralled up and moved in a strange swirling current, in awe as the element seemed to wrap itself around Yugi's feet as if relieved and grateful to have their master back.

Looking up to the young teen, Atem saw that Yugi was watching him with a witty, smug smirk upon his pink sugary lips, his hand held out to him. Taking in a breath to suppress his astonishment, Atem jumped up onto the high railing, taking Yugi's hand and stepping onto the pillar to stand right in front of the small boy.

The young man couldn't help himself as he looked down to observe the water again, feeling the light currents brush and flow against his feet. Atem then noticed that the two were being slowly lowered to the ground. Amazed again Atem looked back to Yugi, seeing the teens violet eyes glowing strangely, the usually rich colour seemed paler and a light was coming from his eyes that had a bluish hint. The teen smiled softly up at the young King, squeezing his hand.

"You're the one controlling the water, aren't you Yugi?" Atem asked softly. The young Pharaoh was surprised that his voice was so level and even toned considering how astounded he was by his little water angel. In response the boy giggled feverishly and nodded cutely. Atem gave his another one of his charming smiles, making the childish teen blush slightly and his heart beat faster- and the currents of the water pillar become shockingly stronger, even...warmer. "Well my little one, I am very impressed. So that's how you got into my room this morning?" Yugi smiled shyly and nodded again, not trusting his voice when the older teen was giving him such a devilishly charming look.

After only a short moment the two were on the rocks, a flat area that was almost like a platform. Still blushing, Yugi released Atem's hand, flashed him a blinding smile, and then sat down on the rocky edge to dangle his feet in the water.

"I have another question Yugi..." Atem said, following the teen and sitting down with him on the water's edge, but had his legs up over the hot rocks folded under him as he leaned on one arm.

"_And what might that be Atem?" _Yugi asked innocently.

"Were you in the Nile the day I sailed here, swimming beside the boat?" The two eyes met, staring intensely at each other.

"_Yes."_ The boy replied simply. Atem smiled at this.

"So, you can swim in clear water as well?" Yugi nodded, taking a deep breath so he could begin his tale- no pun intended.

"_I think if I start at the beginning then work my way up, you will understand better. So, where to begin...? It's hard to determine the beginning of my people and culture as all we have are legends."_ Yugi said thoughtfully, resting his hands behind him, one over Atem's hand and wrapping itself around his sweetly, leaning back and closing his eyes as if sunbathing. Atem smiled at Yugi's posture, seeing his pale skin glowing in the morning sun looking so white yet healthy. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. _"I shall start there then, with the first legend, one that I know personally to be true...well the only one I know to be true. _

"_See, the Sea has an essence of its own, a soul if you will. A long time ago this spirit chose and blessed certain people like magicians, sorcerers, and other humans with high levels of magical powers, bestowing them with the gift of a tale and the power to breath under water. Discovering this gift, the people were grateful and left the earth to live in the sea. The spirit loved the new race dearly and protected them, but was drawn to one in particular, a small child with a pure heart. _

"_The spirit decided that the child was the best choice out of all and joined the boy in his body, the two souls then morphed into one to form the very first Mer-King. The new King or Queen, once crowned, would age slowly, over about 20 human generations or so, and the spirit would be reborn with each new Royal, giving them the power of the Sea. But that in itself is a curse, the Royal is responsible is all water. Rivers, lakes, streams, springs, the Royal is responsible for all water and so must learn to act and be like water, patient, elegant, strong, water creates and moulds the earth, gives life and hope. That is the responsibility of a Mer-King or Mer-Queen, a duty that is considered a great honour._

"_Our songs are also a gift from the Sea Spirit, born with us, designed to draw our destined mate to us. That is why we believe in fate and true love so strongly, because the bond without destined mate is so strong and powerful that our bodies call out to each other, our blood sings to the other when the bond is growing." _Is that what I felt during that first kiss when? When we shared that kiss, when I became so hot and I felt like my blood was boiling...was that my blood singing for Yugi? _"Each Mer-person has a unique song, their own. Once their destined mate hears it there is no going back, it becomes inevitable, a true, unconditional love."_ Yugi said dreamily. Atem looked to his face to see a face, peaceful smile. He looks so happy. I wonder why...

"_My ancestors have always been good, powerful Royals, gifted rulers who the people loved. All I want to do now is keep up with that legacy." _Yugi said, lowing his head from looking at the sky to staring out to sea again.

"I know what you mean. As you know my father was a great King, I just want to make him proud and be a good leader like he was." Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement. "So... I'm your destined love?" Atem asked, looking over to Yugi. The boy blushed but looked up the young King, their eyes meeting instantly. Atem saw the boys eyes were honest, open and...loving?

"_Did you feel anything when we kissed those two times?" _Atem smiled softly and nodded honestly. Yugi smiled widely. _"Like...like there were fire in your veins and you felt this need to be closer?" _Again Atem nodded, this time with a cheeky smirk. Yugi blushed slightly but smiled, shifting closer to the young man, leaning close with a wicked smirk on his lips until his lips brushed on Atem's cheek. _"Then yes."_ The boy whispered, leaning away with his smirk back and darker than ever, the devious look on the angel made the young man blush and look away.

"So has a Mer-person ever married a human before?" Atem asked casually, trying to change the subject, nervous and embarrassed. The young man never was good at expressing emotions really, so all the talk of true love made him feels a little uncomfortable.

"_It's been known to happen; sometimes the love a mer-person searches isn't under the sea, but on land. When this happened the Mer-person would them have to choice between their love and sea. Everyone has always chosen love, but sacrificed their gifts. Even if they are with their loves and their tales are gone, the newly formed human will still crave the sea."_ At this Atem turned back to Yugi, but the boy was staring at the sky. Still "crave" the sea? Why don't I like the sound of that?

"So when you and I are married...will that happen to you?" The young King asked worriedly.

"_No." _Yugi looked up to Atem and smiled softly, a genuine smile, soft and sweet like himself, a lovely smile that suited him. _"Because I'm a Royal, I can transform from human to Merman at will. I can live out of the Sea for any length of time and still be in control of my powers and responsibilities, so living with you in the palace is no problem. But living by the sea makes life a hell of a lot nicer and more comfortable for me, that is one of the reasons why I asked for the Capital to be moved here."_

"What are the other reasons?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"_Another is because this is where we first met so I thought it fitting. Also, this..." _Yugi spread his arm out and motioned to the Ocean facing them. _"Is also your Kingdom now, so really you're as close to the heart of the Kingdom at you can possibly be."_ Yugi explained, referring to the tradition of the Pharaoh ruling from the heart of his land. Atem nodded in understanding.

"But there's one thing I don't get... You inherited the spirit of the Sea, you rule the Oceans and waters, and yet you hold the title of Prince? Shouldn't you be a King?"

"_It is tradition that the Royal be called Prince/Princess until he/she is married. Then they are also given the crown passed down from generation to generation of Mer-Royals, a silver crown crafted by the first Mer-King himself."_ Atem gave a hum as a sign of understanding then looked back to sea.

The Mer-people really are interesting, and it is clear how passionate Yugi is about his people, and so devoted. He truly loves his heritage, respects his people and care for them, he's a true ruler. I just hope I can actually help him. Atem thought solemnly.

"_You don't need to worry you know."_ Yugi spoke up, breaking through Atem's thoughts. The boy smirked cheekily when he saw the young man looking confused from the corner of his eye and turned back to gaze at the horizon. _"You looked worried, and you don't need to. You are a strong, gifted, natural ruler, and I am sure that together we can do anything." _Yugi said brightly, turning back to the Pharaoh and smiling adorably at him to encourage the young man. Atem smiled and nodded, squeezing the boy's hand that was still holding him.

"Together." Atem echoed.

* * *

><p>The boy was tired from struggling, knowing that the act was not getting him anywhere except for reopening his wounds and coving himself in blood again. Sore, tired and achy, the boy turned towards the small round window in the dark room, his only source of light and his only source of hope. He was deep enough in the ship for there to be little water around, even if it was lapping on the walls around him. Calling for help was pointless, trying to escape was stupid, all he could do was wait and pray.<p>

Even with his human legs the sailors beat him, knowing his true identity and hating him for it. But the beating wasn't what got to the boy, he could take that and more. No. What got to him was the fact that he was separated from his friends. Saving the youngest, his closest friend, was the last thing he could do. But he then failed miserably from there. His other two friends had been taken from him no matter how much he had tried to fight back. One success, two failures, three broken promises.

There came thunderous banging from the floors above him, shouts and cries of pain, the sound of metal clanging together, then red liquid started to drip from the ceiling onto him and the floor around him from the cracks in the floors above. Disgusted but curious, the boy listened closely to hear the shout "Pirates! AAAHH-" and the warning effectively cut off. Finally everything fell silent and there was a cheer of victory, then banging coming from the stairs outside of the door.

The door was mercilessly kicked down then men flooded into the room to start picking up barrels and supplies. After a moment of sitting in silence and staying perfectly still, one finally spotted him.

"Oy Cap! Looks like a prisoner down 'ere, and a pretty one at that! Whatcha wanna go with 'im?" As the sailor called, a man came down the stairs and the boys eyes widened in both fear and wonder. The man was tall and largely built with wide strong shoulders and a slim waist. He had on a blood stained white tunic with rips and tears, no sandals but a large heavy looking sword strapped to his hip belt. The stranger smirked evilly, his dark, eerier, insane purple eyes glistening at the sight of the slim healthy looking teen before him, obviously muscular but nothing compared to himself. The child looked like a sane, innocent, stunningly beautiful version of himself, and oh too tempting to pass off.

"We bring him with us."

* * *

><p>Egypt: *sighs* done. that was a hard chap to write : i just hope everyone likes it!

Yugi: i did! i thought it was cool!

Atem: not bad :)

Egypt: thankx! ^-^

please review! see ya later!


	9. Join me

Egypt: hey everyone

Yugi: Yo Egypt! whats up? ur really down...normally ur really happy and loud when u update this story...

Egypt: things arent going very well for me at the moment and thats why im struggling to update often

Atem: this chap isn't very long Egypt...

Egypt: well i wanted to save some for the next chap, and im SO sorry if it isnt as good as the other chaps! but here it goes!

And i do not own the new song in this chap! whoever made the Goofy Movie does i guess

i hope u all like it

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[9]<span>

Join me

* * *

><p>After the two sat on the rock platform for Yugi to tell his story, the two stood and made their way over the rocks to the gardens, Atem holding the boys hand tightly and guiding him safely over. Atem smiled at the stunning sight before him, the leaves died emerald from Ra's rays and the plants looking lush and healthy. Still holding on to Yugi's hand to lead him through the garden exploring the every corner, the two of them admiring the pretty sight.<p>

"_Beautiful isn't it?" _Yugi asked with a small dreamy smile to match his voice as he gently put his index finger under a white flowers petal to angle it up. The petals were delicately decorated with pink dots down the centre with an orange circular centre.

"Yeah." Atem sighed, smiling as well, watching Yugi from the corner of his eye. "Beautiful." Yugi didn't look away from the flower, but leaned closer to take a whiff.

"_That's another thing about mermaids; our senses are a different to humans."_ Atem raised an eyebrow at the boy, who saw it from the corner of his eye and giggled adorably. _"Well our ears have to pick up sound waves in the water which is a lot easier than sound travelling though air-thus our hearing isn't as good- but picking up sense of smells is harder in water than air and our sense of smell is very sensitive- and so our sense of smell his a lot higher than that of a human. Also our skin is less sensitive to touch but we can pick up on other senses like elements of our surroundings- for example, we can pick up on another presence in a room even if we can't see or hear then and sense where they are and the aura they have."_ Yugi explained, straightening to move to sit on the fountain wall.

Atem plucked the flower, hiding it behind him as he went to sit with Yugi, and then slid the flower into place over his left ear, pushing some of his bangs out of his face as he did so. The boy smiled, blushing cutely at the young man's romantic action. Atem smirked, taking Yugi's hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"_Another gift mermaids have is that a kiss from a mermaid can allow humans to breath under water, a tear can heal any kind of deadly wound, and a mermaid's blood can cure any illness. However, the mermaid has to willingly give the kiss, tear or blood for the magic to work, or they could be fatal." _Yugi stated matter of factly, his sweet musical voice filling the quiet garden, the only other sounds being the breaking of the waves- a gentle soothing hum- and the soft song of a bird in one of the trees- high and happy- all harmony to Atem's ears, but Yugi's voice was by far the loveliest out of the three.

"Wow, I guess there's a lot more to you and your people than I thought." Atem said, respect and kindness in his tone.

"_Oh you don't know the half of it!" _Yugi cried feverishly, exited by the curious and impressed look in Atem's eyes. _"You know how my emotions change quickly? Like…one minute in a small child, the next I'm…not myself?" _Yugi said hesitantly, as if he was trying to figure out how to say things right, explain them how Atem would understand. Atem nodded, wanting to blush as he remembered the first night they met after so long, how appealing and sexy the young boy had been, but refused to allow himself to heat at the memory._"Well, that's part of our nature; I guess a down side to being a mermaid really. See, our personalities can change dramatically in a matter of a second with no warning and for no reason. But I don't really mind it. Oh and my people are good hunters too! We hunt large fish creatures and kill monsters of the sea like sharks that can kill mer-children."_

"Your people have many talents." Atem said smiling, finding himself admiring his young, small look-alike.

"_Well my people admire you and your own a lot more than other rulers and countries."_ Yugi said honestly, swinging his legs childishly, looking up at the sky and carefully taking sneak peeks at the handsome young man with him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh? And why is that?" Atem asked curiously, rubbing his thumb over Yugi's hand affectionately, making the boy giggle and blush.

"_Well Egyptians rarely kill my people, you have talented workers, your land is lush and healthy, and you're a great King…" _Yugi trailed off, smiling sadly up at the young Pharaoh, pain clear in his eyes and Atem knew it was from the fact that his own people were being butchered by fishermen from all nations, mentally making a note to look into a remedy. Atem smiled back, soft and charming, trying to encourage the boy and cheer him up, but Yugi only bit his lip and looked back to the sky.

Frowning sadly, Atem wrapped a strong arm around the boy's small shoulders to hug him tight to his side, rubbing the tops of his arms.

"Don't worry, together we will stop it and help your people." Yugi looked up at Atem and smiled happily, his eyes gleaming like he was about to burst into tears.

"_Thank you Atem."_ The boy leaned up and gave the young man a sweet soft kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"_A Mer-Royals blood has always been strong and pure, your blood is also powerful, and I can sense great magical powers within you. To my people and linage that's important."_ Yugi added softly, trying to change the subject to a happier one. Atem took the hint and played along, a cheeky smirk appearing.

"So I'm a full package?" The boy asked playfully. Yugi giggled and nodded, his face brightening dramatically.

"_Yep! To me anyway… Hey I have an idea for the day!" _Yugi cried joyfully, jumping up from his seat next to Atem and spun around to face him, a childishly playful smile on his lips._"I'll show you and the High court my Kingdom!"_

"But that's under water isn't it?" Atem asked, frowning in confusion.

"_Have you forgotten my gifts already?"_ Yugi asked, smirking wickedly, leaning at the hips to come closer to the young Pharaoh, licking his lips seductively.

"Wait, you mean the kiss?" Yugi's smirk darkened as he nodded. "But then wouldn't you have to kiss the others as well?" Atem asked emotionlessly so the boy wouldn't know just how much he hated that idea, but Yugi saw right through him and chuckled evilly.

"_Jealous already Atem?"_ Yugi said flirtatiously. Atem blushed and pouted slightly. Yugi chuckled at the sight, jumping onto Atem's lap to snuggle into him. _"It doesn't have to be a kiss on the lips, the hand or cheek will work just fine." _The boy chimed. Atem considered Yugi's proposal.

I am interested to see how Yugi lives, and it will give us a better understanding of his people…

"Well then I would love to see your Kingdom Yugi." Yugi jumped up in excitement, a huge grin on his face.

"_Yay! Let's go get the others!"_ The boy called cheerfully, grabbing Atem's hand and practically dragging the young man along.

Ra damn it he's fast and surprisingly strong for a little guy. The two burst into the Great Hall, once again clean and spotless from a thorough washing because of the night before, to where the High court were discussing matters. When they saw the two Royals burst through the doors, they broke out into grins at the sight of the guards barely opening them fast enough for the fast little angel dragging their King along.

Mahad stepped forward and bowed to the two.

"Pharaoh and Prince Yugi, how good to see you both." Yugi stopped his skipping in front of the young man, recognising him to be the leader of the meeting he had held with the court on the beach that night. Atem straightened up and dusted himself off, standing next to Yugi before this old friend. "I'd say it seems you two are getting along well." Yugi giggled adorably and nodded, winking to Atem.

"What can we do for you my King?" Seth spoke up, standing behind Mahad.

"Yugi has a proposition for us all." The young King stated, gesturing to Yugi for him to continue. The boy beamed happily.

"_I would like to extend an invitation to my fiancé and the High Court of Egypt to join me in a trip to my own Kingdom. I must insist you come as I feel that it will give you all an insight into my world."_ Yugi responded. The boy held such authority in his tone and power, like a God was speaking to them with a childish voice. The court looked at each other and then to their King who nodded and smiled.

"We will accept your invitation Prince Yugi. Thank you." Mahad replied.

"_Yay! Follow me!"_ Yugi cried joyously, and then skipped out of the room again. The court chuckled and smiled at the childish behaviour, but admired it all the same.

"Ah to be young." Shimon mused next to Atem who chuckled at his adviser and father's oldest, closest friend's comment.

"All that power, knowledge, courtesy and yet he's still a child, pure and innocent." Isis said, sighing in a content kind of way.

By the time the court caught up with Yugi on the beach, the boy was already soaking his feel in the soft, calm waters of the Ocean. Looking closer the group noticed how trails of water crept up the boys small curvy legs, winding themselves around him as if clinging desperately. As the group came closer, they realised he was humming, but only Atem recognised the tune. Hesitantly, they stepped into the water with the young teen, Atem standing next to him, but when the young man looked down Yugi had his eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face, breathing in and out evenly. Slowly the boy's eyes opened and Atem almost took a step back from shock. Yugi's eyes were glowing, like they had before only a lot brighter, a silvery glow that was startlingly beautiful on the boys violet eyes.

Smirking cheekily the boy turned approaching Mahad first to quickly take his hand and kiss it, then move on to another, until finally the last was Atem. Smirking devilishly, mischief gleaming in his eyes along with the mysterious silver glow, the boy stretched onto his tiptoes, taking Atem's face in both of his hands to bring him down slightly so their lips could meet. With his back to the court, Yugi moved his lips gently against Atem's who followed the boys lead happily. When the boy pulled away Atem found himself craving more, but Yugi surprised him by running his tongue along his lips, then dropped back down to giggle at the young man's flushed and shocked face.

Shaking his head to snap himself out of it, Atem shot a look at Seth and Mahad who were sniggering quietly.

"_Let's go then!"_ Yugi said with a charming smile, walking into the water. Atem and the court followed their waling turning into swimming when they couldn't reach the sandy slope any more. Yugi led the group passed all the rocks until they were some way out, then turned to them, all of the groups eyes were squinted slightly as the sun reflected off of the waves mercilessly, blinding them._"Follow me and stay together." _Yugi commanded, taking a breath, and then diving gracefully down into the water. The court followed swimming deeper down. Yugi paused for a moment, closing his eyes and transforming back into his original form. The group stared on, wide eyes in wonder, even Atem who had seen the transformation before. The boy giggled then swam up to them. _"You know you can all breath now. My kiss has cast a spell to give you the power to breath under water."_ Yet even with his assuring words and kind tone, no one dared to take a breath.

So Atem let out his breath of air he had being clinging to like a life line, and took a jagged breath in…then exiled…then inhaled. Atem looked at Yugi and smiled. Following his example the court did the same as their King, finding in amazement that the spell had worked on them also.

"_The spell will work as long as you are under water, but as soon as you take a breath of air again when we return to the surface the spell will be broken. Understand?"_ The group nodded, so the boy smiled again, grabbing Atem's hand once for to lead them the rest of the way to his Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Sing Siren sing!" "HAHA!" "Come on!" "More wine!" "We want singing!" "Demon sing!" The men cried loudly, throats rough from all the shots and drinks from the past three hours. The Master of the house, who was throwing a party for himself and his friends. Sneered at the thin delicate looking teen in the corner, sitting on his tool with his feet chained to the wall like an animal.<p>

The boy flinched as people cursed him, throwing cups of wine and beer towards him, laughing and sneering drunkenly with women on their laps also laughing. Sadly, he started to hum his tune softly, and then began. The rhythm was upbeat, but his voice was light, soothing, high to reveal his already obvious youth, a pretty sound like a harp.

"_I've got myself a notion,_

_It's one I know that you'll understand,_

_To set the world in motion,_

_By reaching out for each other's hands,_

_Maybe we'll discover,_

_What we should have known all along,_

_One way or another,_

_Together's where we both belong,"_

The boy only hesitated for a second as he felt a heated gaze fall on him from somewhere unknown. The young teen had felt these eyes before, and shivered in response. There was something about this stares presence that soothed him, made him feel safe- why he had no clue, but he couldn't ignore how much he relaxed when he felt those powerful eyes on him- and so sang with all his heart, hoping the stare-er realised it was for him as a thank you for the comfort he gave.

"_If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we'll never cheat and fall apart,_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it,_

_Eye to eye,"_

The boy did not hesitate, even though the presence of this person was coming closer. He simply felt warm, whole, soothed, protected.

"_If a wall should come between us,_

_Too high to climb, too hard to break through._

_I know that love will lead us,_

_And find a way to bring me to you._

_So don't be in a hurry,_

_Think before you count us out,_

_You don't have to worry,_

_I won't ever let you down,"_

The strange presence was so close now, making the boy almost smile as he sang on with more enthusiasm than ever before.

"_If we listen to each other's heart,_

_We'll find we'll never cheat and fall apart,_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it,_

_Eye~ to eye~"_

The boy trailed off and the presence halted. The men cheered, clashing their drinks together and laughing stupidly.

"Not bad for a demon! Maybe I'll have use for him tonight!" The men laughed louder. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" "Gentlemen calm yourselves! You can always share my little Siren!" At this the boy shivered in fear and dread, covering in the corner and trying to make himself as small as possible. _Oh please no! I beg of you Sea spirit! Spare me!_

"AAAHHH!" the boy shot out of his white skin at the sound of the scream of pain. He looked up to see his master with a sword though his chest, men and women screaming in fear as they ran away out of the door and into freedom. The sword was roughly pulled out of the demon of a man, releasing him so he crumbled to the floor lifeless and limp. The boy looked up to see a large dark figure, reddish brown eyes- the colour of blood and fire burning into him- stared at the frightened teen in a heated gaze.

Slowly the figure offered a hand. The boy started at the figure a little more before crawling off of his stool and stand up, but taking one step he almost fell over. He would hand fell head first onto the stone floor if thick tanned arms hadn't wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, an unbreakable grip that was possessive. The man raised his sword to bring it down onto the chains heavily, effectively freeing the boy. The man then scooped the boy up into his arms and ran, leaping over tables to jump onto the top window and look around to see soldiers heading their way, but the man was strong and fats, carrying the teen off into the shadows to disappear.

* * *

><p>Egypt: second surprise up and a little fluff for all you yaoi lovers out there, like me :)<p>

Atem: *pleased with the chap because of the fluffy moments and nuzzling Yugi*

Eyot: *rolling my eyes* anyway hope u all enjoyed it!


	10. See me

Egypt: HELLO!

yugi: O.O wow big mood change!

Egypt: yep! mostly cause my good friend is back on the site! ^-^ welcome back to CrystalMoonPrincess!

Atem&Yugi: *waves hi*

Egypt: and a huge thank you to all u awesome people who'v reveiwed! im just happy u like the story so far! ^-^

Now on with the story! and its the last of my little surprises as well! i wonder who will guess right his person...hhmm...

Atem: probably Emmy seen as though she's got all the others right

Egypt: i agree ^-^

so lets begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[10]<span>

See me

* * *

><p>The group swam down lower to the Seabed, making their way over coral and rocks. The Egyptians all stared in wide eyed wonder at all the colour and beauty.<p>

The long Sea weed swayed and danced in the water below them, bright colourful fish swimming freely everywhere without a care in the world, coral of all shapes and colours grew on top of strangely shaped rocks. It was like a garden, only more wild and free. Turtles swam low near the sandy bottom, slow and relaxed, fish of all sizes, shapes and colours darted to and fro, going anywhere and everywhere, sting rays- that looked like flat grey things to the land-walkers- glided away over their heads, and seahorses swam around them, curious. Isis giggled as one wrapped its tail around her figure.

Yugi looked back and smiled.

"_Seahorses are usually very shy creatures, so they much like you to do that." _

"It's so beautiful and colourful!" Isis sighed. Yugi nodded in agreement, a fond smile playing on his lips.

"_Come on! There's so much more to see!" _

As the group made it over the incline of rocks, they stopped in shock.

Small buildings, looking strong and well-built out of rocks were scattered around a large coral and marble palace, grand in both size and design. Farming areas were clear to see around the edge of the small city, seaweed and other strange plants growing. What looked like people were out working within the long plants, cutting and collecting their crops, their tails only just showing through the plants. Mer-people were swimming everywhere, over the Palace, through the streets, over the houses. Yugi smiled brighter, pushing off from the rocks he was holding onto and shot down the other side.

As the group appears, the Mer-people noticed them and started to approach, bowing in their large crowds as they passed.

Once at the palace the doors were opened immediately, revealing what looked like a Great Hall, a throne sitting at the other side of the room. The large room was filled with people, all chatting and talking amongst themselves, but as the doors opened they turned. Seeing as the new arrival was their Prince they bowed deeply.

"_Pharaoh and high Court of Egypt, the Lords and Ladies of my City." _Yugi introduced. The crowd smiled and bowed again, muttering a welcome. Yugi nodded to them all them led the group over to a set of doors on the left side of the room. _"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the Palace."_

"_Um…my Prince?" _Yugi turned and gave a polite smile to the girl. The court watched as Yugi nodded to the young girl who approached the royal. She had short light blond curls, creamy skin with rosy cheeks, thin pale lips and bring green eyes like that of a cat. Her small chest was wrapped in a pale green silk cloth and her bright emerald green tail- the same colour as an emerald as you shine a light through it, a slightly deeper shade than her eyes and richer colour than her clothing. She was very pretty, looking maybe fifteen with wise soft eyes with a sharp edge. The girl whispered into Yugi's ear. The boy frowned for a second then nodded.

"_Thank you for informing me Cashel."_ The girl smiled and bowed.

"_Would like me to join you on the tour my Prince?"_ The girl said politely, but for some reason Atem wanted to girl at the girl. Why did she call him _MY_ Prince? What's her relationship with Yugi?

"_Thank you but that is not necessary Cashel, you may spend your time as you wish. I know you want to visit your family, why not take the day off from the Palace and visit them?" _The girl gave the boy a beaming smile and a low, respectful bow.

"_T-thank you my Prince!" _Yugi smiled and nodded.

"_Just say hello to them for me, ok?"_ The girl nodded enthusiastically and swam off. Yugi chuckled and finally opened the large heavy doors to lead on the group.

"So who was that?" Atem asked, trying to make his voice sound casual. Yugi smiled wickedly at the older man.

"_Is something bothering you Atem?" _Yugi asked slyly. Atem frowned and looked away, making Yugi giggle then take his hand and squeeze it affectionately. _"Cashel became my personal servant after Joey was taken, she has been very kind to me and very understanding. I wouldn't really call her a friend as I know she would much rather is with her family and friends than I, but she's a good person all the same." _

"Oh." Atem muttered simply, feeling a little guilty and stupid. Why did I react to such a little thing anyway? It's not like she tried anything on Yugi, her tone was simply polite! What the hell's wrong with me now?

"_I'll show you my garden!" _The young boy chimed, sounding excited and proud, and when the group reached the large open area, they could all see why.

Corals of ever shape colour and size was patched on rocks- purple, yellow, cream, green, lime, blue, violet, deep ocean blue- cut seaweed everywhere along with strange flower like plants in bunches.

"_It's not much but pretty, a nice change from the palace. Took me forever to get it right."_ Atem turned in shock to the boy beside him.

"_You_ did all this?" Yugi blushed and nodded shyly.

"_Creating your garden was a lot more fun though, land plants are so much nicer."_ Atem started down at the cherub faced boy, his wonder and admiration growing, but the boy simply shrugged passively. _"It's a nice way the pass the time, and you get this strong sense of achievement and pride when it's all over." _The boy suddenly giggled as a memory crossed his mind. _"I used to work on this garden as a kid, and I made my friend help me. They hated it but did it for me anyway."_ The boys giggles became for feverish as the memory played out in his head of Joey pouting, muttering complains about stupid plants, Ryou having his dull board look that said "why-am-I-here-again?" and Marik made a dark angry look on his face like he could kill someone. Child Yugi had been rolling around in the seaweed laughing at the sight of his friends, only to result in a tickle war with Yugi being the key target.

After the garden Yugi showed them the Dining hall, Royal Library, scrolls room, and finally they came to the far side of the Palace.

"_This is the Royal area of the Palace. Only I, Royal guards and my servants are aloud around here. Down the hall" _Yugi pointed down the right hall_, "Was my old room from when I was a kid. This room" _The boy pointed to a pair of huge beautifully carved doors painted pale blue with carvings of waves. _"Is my room where every Royal has stayed since the first Mer-Royal. And down there," _Yugi pointed down the left side hall. _"Eventually leads to the tomes. Every Mer-Royal had been buried under this Palace in their own Private tome." _Yugi's voice was softer than normal and full of respect, it was clear that the boy respected and valued his heritage, but there was a hint of sadness. _"The Tome was carved under the Palace so that the past Royals could be close to their home and the new generation would stay close to them, keep the past close."_ Yugi muttered thoughtfully, his eyes unmoving from the heavy stone doors at the end of the long hallway. Atem stepped forward and took Yugi's hand, stroking it with his fingers in hopes of comforting the boy. It worked, Yugi finally broke from his trance to look at Atem and smile into his ruby red eyes.

"Umm…Prince Yugi?" Isis called softly. Yugi looked behind him to the young woman and smiled kindly, a signal for her to continue. "What is that?" The woman asked curiously, pointing to the wall were orb of oil was floating, seeming stuck to the roof. From the orb were flames of ice blue, licking and swaying around like the seaweed in the garden danced in the sea currents.

"_That is Blue Fire, the only fire that can burn under the sea and only created my Mer-people. It can be used on land but it's more effective in the water."_ Yugi answered. Speaking matter of fact-ly.

"So what does it do?" Mahad spoke up.

"_The same as the torches in your palace lights the halls and offers warmth when the waters get cold." _The young teen replied again, looking up at the black ball with blue fire. The court looked confused so Atem told them what Yugi had told him, only in a shorter version. Understanding and wonder passed over their faces as the Pharaoh finished informing them.

"I guess there's a lot we need to learn about Mer-people." Seth muttered, looking back at the ball of flames.

"_You don't have to worry so much."_ Yugi assured them, stepping forward to join their little group. _"It's always the blood line descendent who rules anyway."_

"So…the Pharaoh would not rule with you?" Shimon asked in confusion.

"_You misunderstand. See when a Royal marries, the Royal is the one who takes the crown and Rules with the most power. Atem would be considered a Prince to my people but he would still have power like me, but I would be the leader… Kind of like how a Queen of Egypt has power and utmost respect but orders mostly come from the Pharaoh."_

"So I would Rule with you but you give the final verdict, like how my court works?" Atem asked, clearing up the confusion. Yugi nodded.

"So those Lords and Ladies are your court Prince Yugi?" Isis asked politely, but Yugi shook his head and shrugged cutely.

"_Mer-Royals have never had a court; it's always been down to the Royal. The Lords and Ladies are here to both protect and offer power should there be a need." _Yugi said simply, then looking up to the surface of the water, humming thoughtfully to himself. _"I'd better take you all home, the sun is at its peak and I don't want Egypt to think I've kidnapped their Ruler and his court."_ Yugi joked teasingly. Smiling the group swam back out of the palace and followed Yugi as they swam right up to the beach and walked back out.

Seth huffed in annoyance as he grabbed a fist of his clothing and squeezed in a feeble attempt to dry himself off. "That was a great experience and I'm grateful for the invitation but this is very uncomfortable. Yugi giggled in response.

"_If you all go stand up the beach then I'll use my magic to dry you off if you wish that way you won't wet the floors of the palace." _The boy offered politely. The court nodded. Smiling Yugi stepped forth so he was only the edge of the water, his feet the only part of him still within the waters reach. Slowly and gracefully he lifted his hand towards the court and his eyes glowed with a silver haze like they had before. The boy tensed and stretched his hand and fingers out to the group. In a language that the group could not decipher, Yugi called out sharply. Suddenly their clothes tugged against then slightly as the water stopped clinging to their cloths and the moisture formed into millions of droplets, all flying towards Yugi with a unseeing speed. As the water neared him they slowed, gathering and wrapping around Yugi's hand and arm like a long sleeved glove. Dropping his arm, the water fell back into the Sea.

Atem chuckled silently at his courts astonished expressions. Yugi giggled, skipping though the water to the rocks to climb and jump over them like a child. Smiling, Atem watched him and realised where he was headed, an idea forming in his head.

The young man spun around and faced his friend. "Mahad will you please have lunch for me and the Prince sent to my room, and again at dinner time?" Shocked, Mahad simply nodded, curiosity shining in his eyes, not that Atem was worried. Which a bow the court left, heading back to the Great Hall to carry on their work for the day. Smiling Atem followed after Yugi, climbing over the rocks to spot the boy sitting with his tale splashing softy in the water, humming his personal melody and looking out at sea, seeming deep in thought.

Atem joined him, sitting down beside him and dangling his legs into the water. As an Egyptian he loved the water, The Nile was the heart of his Kingdom and its life source, but he himself was used to land. Sure he swam in lakes as a kid in the summer when it was too hot, and when he came to the shore where it was cooler to get away from the big cities he would swim in the sea every day, but the man was used to land. Sand, Earth, dust, stone, they were the main elements to his Kingdom, what made up most of the land. And yet here I sit, with a God-like being who is my fiancé, someone who has grown up under the Sea, who can control water. Is it just me or is that irony? I mean, we're so different, not that that's a bad thing. I love Yugi the way he is…I…love him? I…think so…

As Atem was deep in thought, food was brought into Atem's room above them. Hearing the commotion and innocently curious, Yugi transformed once again and slipped away from Atem's side without disturbing what seemed like a really important thought. His eyes began to glow as he span in a circle, arm extended, always keeping his palm facing the water. As he moved so elegantly and in perfect flow, a thin pillar of water burst up from the water a small way away from Atem, moving silently and weaving like a snake to wrap around Yugi's legs then hoist him up the balcony. Smiling the boy stepped off and headed into the large room.

Compared to his the room was very light, probably because of the marble and the sun shining into the room so much thought the wide windows. Looking around Yugi finally spotted a tray of food, more than enough for two. _Did Atem ask for this? _Curious and hungry, the boy picked it up. Back on the Balcony, the water scooped over the banister, picking Yugi up and slowly, carefully, dropping to the floor when Atem still sat as still as a stone with blank eyes.

Rolling his eyes Yugi sat back down beside him, setting the tray behind them to they could reach it easily, and picked up a slice of honeyed bread. When the you Pharaoh still didn't move after a minute, Yugi smirked wickedly, setting down his bread to scoop up some water in his hands, then flung it at the Young Pharaoh.

Atem jumped five feet in the air like a cat, landing on his feet and looking around anxiously. Yugi couldn't take it. He fell backwards onto his back, rolling around in fits of laughter at the young man's reaction.

"_T-th-that was as funny-hahaha-as this morning!"_ Yugi yelled though his laughter, whipping tears from his eyes. Pouting Atem watched as the little water angel laughed at his expense, until a devious idea formed in his head. Grinning evilly, Atem jumped onto Yugi so he was sitting on the boy, his small waist below him, then tickled the boy senselessly. Yugi withered and thrashed about, laughing hard as the older teen tickled him up and down his sides. _"N-haha!-No! Please! Enough! Haha! Atem-haha- PLEASE!" _Chuckling Atem stopped is assault, but stayed where he was.

Atem blushed as he took in Yugi's appearance, his round cheeks flushed feverishly, panting heavily, but the young boy simply smiled at him.

"_That was mean punishment you know."_ The boy teased once he calmed his panting. Atem shrugged and smirked playfully.

"Well you weren't too kind either." Atem stated with a mocking glint in his eyes, teasing the boy. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"_What were you thinking about anyway?" _The young teen asked, his innocence glowing in his wide violet eyes. Atem was silent, biting his bottom lip in considering what to tell the boy.

"Just...taking everything in really...so much information to take in on one day..." Yugi smiled up at him and nodded in understanding. That's mostly the truth...but I'm not ready to tell Yugi how I feel. Yugi may believe in this destined true love stuff and I understand his views...but I don't accept that just yet...but I can't ignore how Yugi makes me feel. Once I'm sure, once I know I really feel it, once there's no doubt in my mind...I will tell Yugi...I will tell him...I love him.

The tall teen swung for the millionth time that morning; bringing the tool down hard on the limestone and breaking parts away. Taking a deep breath he swung again, grunting as he did. Whipping the sheet of sweat from his forehead so he could see again, the tall boy took the tool in both hands again and swung.

"Faster!" A soldier yelled venomously, slashing out his whip. The teen growled quietly as the whip landed near him, sending small rocks and dust up into his face. Using his fiery anger and hot temper to fuel his strength, the boy swung again.

_One million and four! One million and five! I need a God damn drink! One million and seven! I need a god damn bath! One million and nine! I need to get back to the sea! One million and eleven! I need to find my friends fulfil my promises! One million and thirteen! Will this ever end?_

Deep breath and swing. That's all the teen did all day. Tired, hungry, thirsty, weak, furious, the list went on. His muscles ached and screamed at him to stop, yet he knew that if he did, he would pay the harsh consequences, and he couldn't afford to get himself hurt when he had a job to do.

"I said faster!" Fuming, the mature teen smashed harder at the rock.

When the teen was sure that the soldier had moved away and the next one was taking his time moving over, the teen slammed the tool down with his inhuman strength. There was a loud sound of metal hitting metal, but no one else heard it as the quarry was filled with moans, clangs, screams of pain as it always was. The boy glanced down and smirked cheekily, his usual happy, proud grin. He hit the rock again with enthusiasm as the next soldier passed by behind him, then finally dropped his tool and ran.

There were shouts and calls, the sound of men running after him, but he didn't care, his sand coloured eyes only focussed on the water of the Nile below him at the bottom of the sharp drop.

When he finally reached the edge, he healthy, lean teen jumped and dived gracefully from the man made cliff, soaring though the air to fall to the water.

The soldiers cursed but shrugged emotionlessly, knowing no human could survive such a deep fall.

* * *

><p>Egypt: ta-da! ^-^ guess who!<p>

Yugi: *smirks and opens his mouth*

Egypt: you dare give it away and I will hand u over to the fangirls!

Atem: *grips yugi protectively and possessively* run!

Egypt: *watches them run* lol! i hope u liked it!


	11. Reunite!

Egpyt: Yo people! what's happening?

Yugi: You'r finally updating this story! seriously were have u been

Egypt: oh here and there ^-^

Atem: she's been neglecting her stroies again

Egypt: hey theres a lot of work to do in 6th form (collage) u know!

Yugi: *rolling eyes* whatever, just get on with it

Egypt: fine then, as iv said before, i dont own Yugioh no matter how much i wish i did

so here's chapter 11, i hope u like it, please remember to review

and a huge shout out to all of u who already have and everyone whos faved or alerted this story!

Atem: yeah one of egypes stories is doing well for a change

Egypt: *throws book at Atem's head* ZIP IT!

now on with the story before I mind crush him!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[11]<span>

Reunite!

* * *

><p>The tanned girl panted as she hid behind a tree, listening for footsteps to bypass her. Her usually well kept brown fair was a mess from all the spells-gone-wrong and her constant running and hiding.<p>

"Mana you get back here this instant! We need to finish your lesson!" Master Mahad ordered, but the girl stayed where she was. Finally the young man sighed and wondered away, still calling her name.

Sighing in relief and whipping a thin layer of sweat from her forehead, Mana smiled proudly to herself, skipping though the garden until she heard the loud contagious sound of Yugi's giggling. Smiling, curious, Mana followed the sound and gasped at the sight before her, Atem sitting on Yugi and the boy flushed and panting with Atem blushing.

The two had just finished talking when Mana flew over the rocks and stood before them with a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner.

"Atem how could you?" The teen scolded. "I mean, I know how adorable Yugi is but you should at least wait until your wedding night!" As Mana's words sunk in, Atem's face became pale and he jumped off of Yugi.

"M-Mana! I-It's not like THAT! I was just tickling him! I-I-I would never-" Atem was cut off by Yugi's amused snigger, looking to see the boy sitting up and smirking at him, then give him a suggestive wink that caused the young Pharaoh to blush deeper.

Mama shook her head but offered a hand to Yugi, who gratefully took it. Mana pulled Yugi up then hugged him protectively.

"Yugi you're too cute and innocent for such behaviour!" Mana whined. Yugi giggled and wrapped his thin arms around the girls waist to give a gently squeeze. Meanwhile, Atem watched the friendly exchange in confusion.

"Wait a second...so... You to know each other? How?"

"We met on my first day here." Mana said carefully, refusing to meet Atem's questioning glare.

"And you knew he was the Prince all along, also the mer-boy I had met...and yet didn't tell me...?" Mana laughed awkwardly, stepping back a little and putting Yugi in front of her, scratching the side of her head in an innocent/playing dumb motion.

"W-well-"

"It was my fault." The two looked shocked to Yugi who had suddenly spoken up. The boy stepped forward to meet the young Pharaoh with a pleading and soothing gaze. "I asked Mana to let me be the one to tell you, she was just being a good friend." Yugi defended.

Mana looked between with two rapidly as they stared into each other's eyes, kind of like spectators do when watching sports. After a short while the tall brunet sighed in boredom, sitting on a rock to watch in a mix of confusion and interest. **Are they seriously having a silent conversation? This is kind of both weird and cool.**

Finally Atem sighed and smiled a little. Mana huffed out in relief, knowing that smile meant she wasn't in trouble and that Atem wasn't mad. Yugi smiled brightly.

"So, what shall we do today?" Mana asked cheerily, jumping up from her seat in excitement.

Atem hummed, tapping his chin with his index finger as the thought. The look made Yugi bite his lip to stop himself at giggling at the cute look.

"Well we could leave the palace and go into the town for the afternoon?" Atem offered.

"_Perfect! You've seen my home, now I can see yours!"_ Yugi cried happily, grabbing Atem's hand and leading him though the garden to the Palace.

"H-hay wait a sec-!" The tanned girl cried in frustration, running after her two best friends.

"There you are Mana!" The said girl looked over her shoulder, yelping in fear when she saw Master Mahad storming after her. Before she could escape, Mahad grabbed her hand to practically drag the girl off.

"No! Please, come on Master! I want to go with Yugi and Atem!" The girl whined.

The two other teens had long since stopped to watch the strange scene. Yugi stared after his friend in both confusion and humour.

"_Should we help her?"_ The boy asked curiously, looking up at Atem with a raised eyebrow. Atem seemed to have dead-panned at the common but strange scene of the young Priest dragging his best friend off around the corner by the collar of her dress.

"No that happens almost every day, you get used to it after a while. Mana will be fine, she just has little patience when her spells go wrong, which, as you've probably guessed by now, happens every other day." Atem explained in a dull voice, scratching the back of his head.

Yugi giggled, easily imagining his brown haired friend whining and complaining to the young man, sending the normally patient Priest insane. Atem rolled his eyes hearing a crashing sound while Yugi sniggered. Sighing, the young King took the Prince's hand and led him to the gates where they were given a horse. Atem climbed up first, holding his hand out for Yugi to pull him up. Once the two were in place, Yugi behind Atem with his arms wrapped around his waist securely, Atem gently kicked the stallion for him to move.

Yugi looked on in wonder at the sight before him. Small children ran around in the road, laughing and shouting at each other, merchants with stalls filled with their trade calling out to the crowds in attempts to tempt them over, women in long white dresses walked the streets with baskets or pots of water in their hands, old women sowing under the shades of the small homes. The sun beat down on them and heated the air around them so it was stiflingly hot, yet neither of the teens felt uncomfortable in the heat, but simply ignored it to admire the scenes.

Finally the two came to the centre of the city where a large fountain stood; kids were leaning over the wall to cup water in their hands then either throwing it on themselves to cool down or on each other to have a water fight. Yugi giggled at the cute sight, almost wishing to join in himself.

Atem bought them both some fruit while Yugi sat on the fountain wall, looking up at the bright blue sky and petting the horses chest as it stood near him. Atem came back and sat next to him, handing him a juicy fruit. Yugi took a hesitant bite, but then hummed at the sweet taste.

"_This is delicious!"_ The young Prince smiled.

"I'm glad u like it... So what do you eat when you're at home Yugi?" Atem asked curiously.

"_Fish mostly, or plankton." _Atem nodded. What other questions should I ask?

"Erm...have you ever...had a relationship with anyone before?" Atem asked, a little hesitant, seeming embarrassed to ask the question. Yugi simply smiled and shook his head.

"_No never. I mean some girls have tried but I was never interested."_ The boy answered honestly. _"And you Pharaoh?"_

"Like you Yugi, people have tried but I was just never interested in anyone." Yugi smirked, but nodded.

After their fruit and friendly light chatter, the two got back on the stallion, Atem leading the way. After a while they reached the shore again, tying the horse up to a pole then sat on the bank, watching as the water from the Nile met with the strong currents of the sea and the clean fresh water was swept away to blend with the salty liquid.

Yugi sighed as he listened to the lapping of the waves and the birds calling out, sitting down with his legs out and his arms straight, chest out and leaning his head back to catch the sun. The heat of mid day was long passed and now the day was cooling down to gentle, comfy warmth.

Atem sat beside him, his left leg folded under him with his right in front; his right arm hanging over his right knee with his left arm straight like Yugi's to support himself. He was looking out to the horizon and watching the sky slowly turn from bright blue to orange, signalling that the day was fading away.

As the sun sank, Yugi sighed in contentment, resting his head on Atem's shoulder. Atem looked down to the boy to see his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and rested his head on top of his; rubbing the tops of the thin, pale arms of the young Prince when a chilly desert breeze blew over them.

"_Now that's a sight for sore eyes."_ Came a strong, friendly, mature voice, with a hint of teasing and also joy. Atem frowned and looked behind him and Yugi to see the intruder, while Yugi froze, eyes shooting open and body stiffening. Gasping, he turned around.

There- standing roughly 10 feet behind them, dripping wet, wearing a ripped and filthy workers kilt- was a tall young man with shaggy dirty blond coloured hair, amber narrow eyes, pink thin lips, pale brown skin, defined shoulders and arms with a toned chest, thin waist, six-packed stomach and well worked legs. The young man was toned, maybe a little more than Atem, but still held the young and mischief of a young child. The boy grinned cheekily, bright and cheerful.

"_Hey there Yug'! How ya been pal?"_ Atem rose an eyebrow at the strange accent of the boy and the odd informality with the young boy next to him, watching as Yugi's eyes became moist as he stared at the boy.

"_J-J...Joey!"_ Yugi cried, scrambling to his feet to run to the man and jump, landing smoothly into the guys waiting arms. The boy wept, burying his face into the young man's chest as he cried with the tall teen smiled softly and rubbed the boys back.

Atem stood up and walked over to them, eyes narrowing at the intruder.

"And may I ask who you are?" Atem asked emotionlessly, fighting to keep the growl and darkness from his tone. The young man looked up at him and smiled softly, understanding in his eyes which only confused Atem more.

"_Sorry 'bout that. As Yug' said, I'm Joey."_ Atem's eyes widened at the name. The young King hadn't been able to understand what Yugi had wailed out because of his sobbing, but hearing the name everything clicked together.

"So, you're his best friend?" Joey grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"_I take it Yug's told ya 'bout me?"_ Atem nodded and smiled, standing by the two and offered his hand to the young man.

"I'm Pharaoh Atem, Yugi's fiancé." Joey smirked cheekily.

"_I figured you were special from how Yug' was snuggling up to you like that. He's never been close to anyone like that. The only people he could stand been around when we were kids was me, the rest of your little gang, his Gramp's, and that's it. You have to be someone special to be close to him like that in my opinion."_ Joey rambled on. Atem smiled and chuckled softly, warming to the young man already.

Yugi, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his tall friend's neck and his legs around his waist, clinging for dear life, jumped down from Joey's arms, whipping his tears away to smile widely.

"_I can't believe you're here with me after so long! What happened to you? Do you know where the others are? Are you alright?" _Yugi gushed. Atem and Joey chuckled softly at the giddy behaviour from the boy.

"_Wow Yug' you really haven't changed much have ya?"_ Yugi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot. Joey sniggered but carried on. _"Maybe we should find somewhere nice to sit and eat. I haven't had a descent meal in YEARS and I'm STARVING!" _Yugi smiled softly at that, nodding in understanding. Yugi looked to Atem, who smirked and nodded.

"Come on back to the palace with us."

When the three got back to the palace- Joey and Yugi on the horse with Atem holding the rains and walking, leading them home, as Joey looked so exhausted like he was about to collapse any moment- the young man had suddenly had a burst of energy when on the way to the Great Hall he got a whiff of the food cooking then legged it the rest of the way. Soldiers, Priests, Lords, Ladies alike all watched in confusion and shock as the worker boy bounded up the steps to sit at the Royal table and bounced on his seat.

Atem came in with Yugi on his arm, both smiling and laughing softly. Yugi sat across from Joey next to Atem who sat on his throne. Once the King was sat, wine and beer were poured then large plates of food set onto the table. Joey immediately grabbed food and stuffed it into his mouth, looking like a lion being starved for months then finally being given a meal. Yugi rolled his eyes, shook his head in mock disgust while Atem sat there staring in horror.

"Good thing that poor animal was already dead and cooked or that would have been a gruesome death. I wouldn't wish an attack like than on my worst enemies." Atem whispered into Yugi's ear. The boy bit his lip so he wouldn't giggle.

"_He's always had bad table manners and eaten like he was a pig, but I never thought he'd turn from eating like a pig to eating like Amit himself!"_ Atem sniggered while Joey just ignored them and ate his fill. Long before anyone else's, the table was empty. The three sat back and sighed in contentment, everyone was having their fill. _"So, will you answer me now?"_ Yugi asked, leaning into the table in anxiety. Joey frowned and scratched his cheek with a blank look.

"_Err...what were the questions again?"_

"_Joey!"_ Yugi whined. Joey chuckled.

"_Ok, ok I was kidding! Chill pal!"_ Yugi scowled at him playfully, growling softly, but the tough act only made Joey laugh more. Atem sat back and smiled, feeling happy that Yugi had his best friend back. Joey stopped laughing and turned serious._ "After the fishermen caught us we were thrown into the storage room and tied up. "There was no way for us to escape, so for better protection, Ryou cast one of his spells and gave us legs. We could still breathe under water and everything, but our tales were transformed into a pair of legs so we seemed more human. It stopped the sailors from killing us like the others, but instead they sold Ryou away to some rich land lord who stunk of beer, then me to the quarries as a worker. I don't know what happened to Malik, as far as I know he's still on that God damned ship. _

"_Anyway, after I was sold I was taken down the Nile on a boat and chained up in the quarries. Because I was a "Slave" I wasn't allowed pay and I barely got given any food. The hours were painfully long and a lot of those drunken soldiers just love to use their whips and seem to like the colour of blood." _At this Atem scowled at the table in disgust and horror, never even realising conditions could be that poor in the Quarries. But that was usually where serious criminals were sent for a life sentence, the conditions were supposed to be bad for the criminals to suffer for their crimes like murder, rape and such. And yet the quarries were **buying** workers? That will change very, _very_ quickly. Atem looked over to Yugi and his expression softened, but saddened at the same time. The small teen had his head hung with his fists clenched at his side tight enough to spill blood. Atem took the hand nearest to him and squeezed gently. Joey, however, was just staring at the table with a blank look, clearly too caught up in his memories to notice the sweet exchange.

"_I managed to escape, diving down a cliff into the Nile. No one followed me, figuring I was human and that I had committed suicide or somethin' like that. So I swam up the Nile until I reached the sea, then finally went back on shire and see you two love birds cuddling. And that's it really."_ Joey concluded, looking up at the two and giving then a slight smile.

"_So you have no idea where Ryou or Malik is?" _Yugi asked, his head still hung and his voice thick.

"_Well, I have a slight idea where Ryou is…" _Joey trailed off, sounding unsure, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the floor. Yugi looked up at him a little, a sin for him to continue. _"Well…I'm not sure on the whole story…but while I was swimming up river I stopped half way to steal some bread to eat because I was so exhausted…I heard a bunch of people talking about a murder…" _There was a ragged, horrified, pained gasp and everyone looked up to see Yugi staring at Joey, eyes watering like he was about to burst into tears again. _"Hey calm down Yug' let me finish!" _The boy bite his lip so he wouldn't whimper and begin another crying fit. Joey smiled a little at him then took a breath to continue. _"The one who was murdered was a __**drunken land lord**__." _The boy empathised. _"Turns out the guy was a tyrant. He would hire young girls then sleep with them. Anyway, according to the gossip he was having a party with his friends, his personal __**siren **__was singing for them. The other lords said that he had an angel face with white hair and a beautiful voice. Apparently the boy had just finished singing when the land lord was stabbed in the back by a dark figure with white hair who is believed to be the Thief King. And guess what was the only thing that was stolen despite all the gold and jewels…?"_

"_Ryou…" _Yugi whispered, voice trailing off as a hopeful smile grew.

"_Bing-go. And guess how I know for certain that it's our little buddy?" _Yugi tilted his head to the side, making Joey smile at the boy's old habits that seemed to still be in effect. _"Because this was in the house where the women told me it happened." _Joey slowly lifted his hand to reveal a small platted rope with a light blue crystal wrapped into it.

"_Ryou's necklace!" _The boy stood from his seat so fast the chair toppled over, not that he noticed. Joey nodded and smiled.

"_So I guess we know what happened to him, hu old pal?" _Yugi nodded, still staring at the crystal.

Atem raised an eyebrow, clearly not getting the full picture like the two close friends were. Joey chuckled and chose to explain seen as though the Prince seemed in a trance by the sky coloured stone. _"Well Ryou was singing, most likely his Heart Song, which would draw his lover to him if he was within hearing range. Ryou finishes his song and all of a sudden is saved by the Thief King? Too much of a coincidence if you asked me."_

"So you both think that the Thief King- the man who can out run my soldiers, break into a Royal tome and live as well as steal all its treasures, steals gold from **temples**, and had been escaping my grasp for 2 years now- has fallen in love with your best friend?" Atem asked, defiantly sceptical. Joey just grinned and nodded.

"_Life's one wacky adventure aint it?"_

"How can you be so sure that their…partners?"

"_Think 'bout it Kingy, has the guy ever killed before?"_ Thinking about it, Atem frowned but shook his head. _"And he had the perfect chance to make away with a pile of gold but leaves it behind and only takes a singer?" _Atem sighed and nodded, seeing their logic.

"_Now the only question is, how do we find them…"_ Yugi put in, voice thoughtful and serious. Atem almost didn't recognise the voice, he sounded nothing like the fun cute care-free Yugi he knew and loved, he actually did sound like a Royal. It's…different…but in a good way.

"Well actually that's the easy part." Atem muttered. "It's easy to find them, but you have to have a death wish."

"_I'm up for it!" _

"_No!"_ Yugi snapped, sending his friend a warning glare.

"_But why?"_ The young man whined. Yugi narrowed his wide eyes at him dangerously.

"_You're 21 Joey, stop whining. And as for why, I've only just got my best friend back and you want to run off into danger?"_ The boy demanded, hands on his hips and tapping his foot. Atem just managed to hold back a chuckle at the cute sight.

"I'll go with him." The three looked up in shock to see a tall young Priest with piercing blue eyes standing by their table bowing to Atem.

"Seth?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow in question. The young man straightened, glancing at Joey briefly before answering.

"I couldn't help but over hear everything, and I'd like to help. Besides, I do know Egypt very well and I have trained in the army before now." Atem thought for a moment, watching his cousin closely. Joey also stared at this new figure, confused but also slightly interested.

"I think it's a good idea." Yugi turned to Atem with a worried look. The young man smiled at him and stood to take Yugi's hand in his again and hold it up as if he was going to kiss it, but instead kept it close to him. "If they both go together then they have a lot of a better chance. From what you told me Joey is a good fighter and Seth is one of the finest trained in my army. I know they both will be fine."

Yugi was silent for a long time, standing there staring up into ruby eyes, his mind at war with itself. _I know Joey will find Ryou if he goes and bring him back safely, but I've only just got him back! But what if the others are hurt or in danger?_ Yugi sighed, dropping his head and nodding softly.

"_Fine."_ He muttered through a sour pout, but then his head snapped up to glare at Joey with fire. _"But you better come back!"_ Joey grinned and nodded.

"_Of cause bud, but we all have to uphold your promises remember?"_ Yugi smiled slightly at that and nodded, remembering very clearly.

Taking his hand, Yugi dragged Joey back out of the Great Hall.

"_We'll meet you at the Palace gates after nightfall." _The young Prince called over his shoulder. Atem nodded and smiled as he watched the small teen drag the young man behind him firmly, heading to the gardens. The two watched after them, before Atem turned to Seth with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"So, why the sudden act of chivalry Seth? Interested in our new mer-friend?" Seth, to Atem's shock and amusement, blushed and turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. With hair like that the boy looks like a mutt." Seth muttered.

"Yes but he is only a year younger than you..." Atem trailed off, watching his cousin again closely. Seth growled, then walked past his younger cousin, muttering something about having to prepare two horses, gather food and clothing for a long journey with a pup. Atem chuckled and shook his head at his cousin, rolling his eyes. "Ra give us strength."

* * *

><p>With Yugi and Joey, the young man followed as his young friend swam ahead of him, leading him through the old halls he remembered so well and that had barely changed in so many years.<p>

The two stopped at the military quarters, Yugi gathering a thin brown tunic and silver belt for Joey to change into while he gathered the rest of his necessary things, a leather belt for his sword and dagger, sturdy sandals and silver wrist and ankle guards. When the young man was ready, Yugi handed him a cloak with a hood.

"_For nights in the desert and to protect you in case of sandstorms."_ Joey nodded, knowing all too well what it was like without protection from the cold night air or when sandstorms swept over the quarries. He tied the light brown cloak around his neck loosely, giving Yugi an encouraging smile when he saw the boy look like he was about to burst into tears yet again. The tall young man placed his hands gently on the teen's small thin shoulders and bent down to his level so their eyes met.

"_I promise Yugi, I'll come back, with Ryou. I swear we'll both come back safe and unharmed." _Yugi sniffed and nodded, suppressing the tears and straightening up to look more like his part of Royal.

"_Then let's go."_ Joey smiled and nodded. _Yug's grown up so much, he actually seems more the part of King now..._

The two returned to the surface, Joey clean and presentable in his fresh, new clothing and spares in his small back that was around his shoulder. Seth's eyes widened at the new look the young man had, mouth popping open at the blond skilfully jumped and pulled himself onto the horse gracefully. Atem pressed his lips together so that he wouldn't burst into laughter, Yugi taking his hand and squeezing it for comfort as the two watched and waved as the young men exited the gate and raced into the desert. Yugi allowed a few tears to fall before taking a deep breath to banish his weeping.

Atem smiled softly at the boy. Yugi looked up at him with a weak smile, the young teen looking exhausted from the very, **very** long day, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck to stay up. Atem could see Yugi was going to collapse any moment, so he swept down to pick him up bridal style, heading to his room.

Once inside, Atem laid Yugi down under the covers, stroking the young teen's forehead before heading to the wash room to ready himself for bed. When he re-entered his room he was rubbing his hair with a towel. A fresh kilt on for bed and all is jewellery off for bed. Climbing into bed next to Yugi he sided, laying on his back to think over the day.

Next thing he knew, Yugi had managed to snuggle up to his side and now rested his head on his bare chest and arms wrapped around him, clinging for dear life. Atem smiled softly, kissing the boys forehead gently before resting back again, running his fingers through the boys soft locks with one hand and stroking his shoulders and back soothingly with the other before falling into slumber as well.

* * *

><p>Egypt: and done! so now we all know who the mystery characters are and who the surprises were all about!<p>

Atem: and just to clarify?

Egypt: *sighs* _**Malik&Marik were chapter 8,**_

_**Ryou&Bakura is chapter 9,**_

_**and chapter 10 was Joey**_

Yugi: i knew that! ^-^

Egypt: *rolling my eyes* yeah yeah panda

so well done to anyone who got any right! ^-^ hope this new chap was good! please review!


	12. Journey almost over

Egypt: hey everyone!

Yugi: so how long has it been since u updated? talk about over due Egypt!

Egypt: zip it panda iv had a lot on!

Yugi: oh like?

Egypt: we dont have enough time for me to list it all

Atem: O.O wow that much?

Egypt: *nods head* so just start the story already, but i really am sorry for the delay everyone, i hope this chap makes up for it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[12]<span>

Journey almost over

* * *

><p>The two stopped riding after a while, climbing off their horses and laying down on their reed mats in the cold grey sand.<p>

While all Seth could think about was the younger man opposite him on his own mat, all Joey could think of was his strange companion.

_Why does he have to keep staring at me like that? I must have caught him looking at me while we rode at least twenty times. What's this guy's problem?_ The 21 year old thought to himself with a frown. Ironic really as all Seth could think was about the other as well. Why do I feel this way about him? It's really starting to bug me! I don't even know him and am acting as love his as my little cousin! The 22 year old shuddered at that comparison. Sighing, Seth in frustration and Joey in exhaustion, the two clothed their eyes eventually to drift off into peaceful slumber.

When the sun begin to appear at sunrise, Seth groaned and rubbed his eyes as the growing light burned against his closed lids to turn the black into pink. Sitting up and dusting himself off, he looked over to see Joey still sleeping restfully, soft but definite snoring heard coming from the lean figure on the floor wrapped tightly in his brown cloak. Seth smiled slightly at the blissful expression the other man had, looking so graceful upon his matured and charming features, feeling a little regretful that he had to break that cute look. The older man shook his shoulder roughly for a few moments, but eventually the younger man growled.

"_Two more minutes!"_ Joey moaned in protest. Seth sighed, grabbing the sleeping mat in both hands, made sure to have a strong grip, then pulled with all his might. The boy laying on it was flipped over onto his stomach, landing with a heavy huff as the wind was knocked out of him from surprise. Joey jumped to his feet and raised his clenched fist in the taller man's face. _"What the hell was that for?"_

"You wouldn't wake up." Seth replied the younger man calmly, rolling up the reed mat to hand it back to him.

"_Well that's one Ra damn bad wakeup call you know! That hurt like hell!"_Joey yelled again, glaring daggers at the tall brunet who found the gaze comical. He looks like an angry puppy trying to fight back. Seth thought with amusement.

"My apologies." Seth replied softly again, but they both knew he didn't mean is apology at all. "But we need to set off anyway, now's the best time to start travelling and we will want to get to the cliffs before midday when the heat becomes too much." At that Joey nodded stiffly, snatching his mat back when Seth offered it making the blue eyed Priest smirk darkly in humour, both mounting their horses to ride off in a steady, but speedy gallop.

* * *

><p>The small pale teen began to stir, snuggling into his firm but comfortable, warm pillow and sighing, trying to force himself back into sleep. But it didn't work; his mind was awake despite his attempts to fall back into unconsciousness again. <em>"I was so comfy! It's not fair! And why's my pillow moving?<em> Yugi thought to himself. He went up on his elbow and opened his eyes to see a sun kissed chest that had clearly ben worked for. Blushing, he looked up to be met by the Pharaoh, his eyes still closed and breathing deeply. _He looks so young when he sleeps, like he's my age or something…so cute…_

Smirking with a wicked plan in mind, the boy leaned up and pressed his lips to Atem's. After a moment Yugi pulled away and opened his eyes to see Atem _wide _awake and staring at him in a mix of shock and surprise. The boy giggled, but stopped abruptly when something occurred to him.

"_How did I get into your bed?" _The Prince asked in deep confusion, sitting up fully to look around to find he was indeed in Atem's bedchambers.

"You were so tired last night that I thought it would be best for you to sleep here. You were half asleep standing up as it was, and it had been such a long day." Yugi looked back to the Pharaoh with another dark, cheeky smirk.

"_So you thought your bed was the best place for me?"_ Atem blushed at Yugi's suggestive tone, but then the boy suddenly turned as innocent as he looks again. _"D-did we…"_ The boy shifted nervously, cheeks a burning red. Atem wanted to chuckled, but settled for smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…?"

"_W-well you know…d-d-did we…"_ Atem sat up and smirked darker, eyes sparking, kissing Yugi gently on the cheek then leaning into him so his lips were at his ear.

"Nothing to fear little one. I wouldn't take you before your wedding night, where's the honour in that?" Atem finally released a light chuckle when the boy sighed in relief. Sitting up again Atem smiled cheerfully at Yugi who smiled shyly back.

"_May I have a wash?"_ Yugi asked politely. Atem nodded, still smiling and pointed to the door on their right. The boy jumped up and headed to the door without a backwards glance so the young King couldn't see his new found blush.

* * *

><p>The boy jumped up and leapt off the bed, walking to the wash room. Atem huffed out a sigh and fell back heavily onto his bed, closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer to Ra that his cousin and Joey were ok.<p>

Joey sighed in relief. Middle of the day and they had reached the cliffs. The two swung off their horses, taking the reins to lead then to the cliff face where rocks jutted out oddly to create shade. The horses laid down in the shade while the two sat on some rocks further up, drinking a little water and nibbling at the bread Seth had packed.

"_So how much farther?"_ Joey asked after a few moments of silence.

"As soon as we walk head up and though the cracks. That's bandit country, all kinds of thieves and crooks live there in caves and such after we burned down what was left of their old hide out that was Calelna. We had been trying to trap Bakura but it ended in him just leading his group up here." Seth replied. Joey frowned. _Ryou's living here with a bunch of thieves. That's not good. He must be so nervous and uncomfortable all the time… If this Bakura guy's hurt Ryou even in the slightest he's going to be dragged to the palace!_ Though Joey had a feeling that the two were parents, from what everyone else had told him about Bakura, he didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him.

When the sun was past the centre of the sky, the two gathered their horses and started to make their way up the steady cliff face to the large crack in the stone that was big enough to be a road.

Upon entering, the two slowed their pace to a casual stroll, looking up all the time to keep an eye out in case they were going to be jumped.

Sadly, the thieves were sneaky. One suddenly jumped from his hiding place and landed in Seth, pulling him to the ground.

"_Seth!"_ Joey leapt from his horse to knock the thief down, punching him hard in the head to knock him out. The older man sat up and nodded in thanks to the blond.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a booming loud, sarcastic voice. "If it isn't high priest Seth and his little friend." The two looked up to the top of the cliff to see a tall darkly tanned man with spiky white hair and bloody brown eyes glowing with mischief.

"_Where's Ryou?" _Joey demanded.

At that Bakura's smirk was lost, his features turned sharp and hard, glaring at the blond scary enough to freeze anyone. Joey shivered lightly then returned the glare.

"How do you know about him?" Bakura growled dangerously. Joey held his glare despite the frightful tone.

"_Joey?"_ Called a soft, tender voice. From behind Bakura poked out another white haired head. Large puppy brown eyes looked down to the small group, sparkling when he saw the blond. _"Joey!"_ Smiling widely, the young looking 19 year old stood next to the other white haired young man. Joey grinned cheekily, his usual smile for around friend.

"_Hey pal, how ya been?"_ Ryou's eyes watered a little but other than that he hid his pain well.

"_A lot better since Kura saved me."_ Ryou answered his voice softer than usual.

The three turned at the sound of muffled sniggering to see Seth's shoulders shaking and he had an amused smirk on his face.

"K-Kura?" Bakura narrowed his eyes into thin furious slits to glare at the tall brunet who only sniggered more.

"Zip it Priest!" The man growled lowly like an animal at the older man, wrapping a protective arm around the smaller's shoulders. Seth just kept on smirking. Ryou just rolled his eyes at the exchange and turned back to Joey.

"_Do you know where Yugi or Malik are?" _The boy asked, clearly nervous. Joey, who had been frowning at the childish exchange between the two, smiled softly at his friend.

"_As far as I know Malik's still on that Ra damned ship."_ Ryou hung his head. _"But..."_ And just like that the white haired boys head snapped up with hopeful large puppy brown eyes glowing. Joey smirked cheekily. _"Yugi's Prince now, alive and well. He's at the Sea Side palace now...and he's engaged."_ At those words Ryou's eyes widened so wide they looked like they were about to pop out.

* * *

><p>The two boys finally appeared out of Atem's room; servants rushing through the halls as usual stared from the corners over their eyes in shock, but then smiled and went on their ways again. The two had both freshened themselves with a wash and dressed in clean clothing, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast holding hands.<p>

After lunch Atem and Yugi both had matters to deal with to fulfil, so Yugi moved to the garden to sign papers and consider tasks at hand, while Atem carried out normally in the Great Hall with his court. The two would have stayed together and dealt with their duties together in the Great Hall, but as they weren't married yet others weren't too happy with allowing the couple to work together just yet.

By the time Atem was done it was almost lunch and he went to look for Yugi in the gardens. The boy was sitting on the fountain wall with various papers in his hands, deep in his reading. Smirking and crept up to Yugi's side and reached out to pinch his cheek.

"_Don't even think about it."_ Yugi mumbled absentmindedly. Atem jumped back in surprise.

"H-How the hell...I-I thought-"

"_Just because I'm deep in thought or reading something concerning does not mean that I do not pay attention to my surroundings. And besides, or sneaking skills suck, I heard you easily."_ Atem's jaw dropped open. Yugi giggled at the astonished and offended look the young man held.

Yugi looked to the sea and his mind drifted to his friends again. _I hope Joey's ok...I just get my best friend back and suddenly he's gone again. But if he does come back...then Ryou will be safe too...and maybe he knows where Malik is, then the gangs together again. Ra I hope their all ok. I wish they'd hurry up though._

* * *

><p>The two young men were laid back on the hot rocks with their limbs stretched out in an attempt to soak the warmth of the sun. Because they were mermen they couldn't tan, but that didn't stop them from loving the warmth that enveloped their skin. <em>Because they were in the mountings things were very quiet...<em>Ryou thought.

"Forget it _Priest_!"

"Your boy already said he wants to, so stop being such a stubborn thief already!"

_Escape for them._ The two sighed, Joey growling and frowning in annoyance while Ryou simply rolled his eyes.

"As soon as your stupid soldiers see me they'll skewer me to the gate!"

"Not with me around idiot!"

"The pharaoh will have me killed!"

"How can he if your lover boy is best friends with his fiancé?"

"Everyone will hate me!"

"That's your fault for stealing from temples!"

"Well where the hell will we stay?"

"In the palace where else?"

"I don't belong there!"

"But your boy belongs near the sea! And he has friends that care about him! Can't you deal with it for him?" Ryou blushed and flinched slightly, not liking being brought into this battle the two men were having. The both of them were stood in front of each other, shouting into each other's faces.

Ryou looked over Bakura again, yet again grateful to have been paired by fate with someone completely opposite to him. The man had dark tanned skin from endless days in the sun, thick arms, toned chest and stomach, thick legs and large shoulders from self training and lifestyle. He was so different to himself, who had white skin, thin weak body and limbs with neater hair.

Ryou's gaze flickered to the Priest and his expensive, nice looking tunic, then to Kura who had a very simple kilt and a billowing deep red robe. Looking to his face, he saw that his loves head was hung and his wild white hair was covering his face. Ryou sat up fully, worried about the older man. Bakura growled dangerously.

"Fine." Everything fell silent again, everyone staring at the Thief King in astonishment, especially Seth. Wow, I bring white head over there into the mix and the man gives just like that? I'm going to have to remember that little trick.

"Pup, let's go." Seth called after getting over his shock, with was a very short time. Joey shot up and glared at the man.

"_Who you callin' Pup?" _Joey seethed. Seth only smirked and climbed on his horse.

"Let's move it then!" Getting Bakura to the palace may have been easier than I anticipated, but I have a feeling Atem and Bakura aren't going to get on very well for a while. The Priest sighed. I can already tell I'm going to get a headache from them two arguing. I just hope those two lovers of theirs can keep them in check or there's going to be trouble.

* * *

><p>Egypt: there! chapter 12 is up! hope u like it! now got to go so i can start working on chap 13!...and also cause im freazing so i want to move into the living room where theres a nice warm fire waiting for me! see ya!<p>

Yugi&Atem: please review!


	13. Anticipation

Egypt: and heres chap 13! hope u all like it! ^-^

Atem: ur being short and to the point today

Egypt: iv got a mountain of coursework and revision to do before sunday -_-' final exams are in may :( and its my birthday soon so_** i wont be updating again any time soon! **_so sorry! *bows a lot*

so here it is! i hope this will do for now but hopefully i'll be back soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[13]<span>

Anticipation

* * *

><p>Yugi was struggling to contain himself by dinner time. All through the feast he bounced on his seat with his eyes glued to the Great Hall doors. Atem couldn't decide whether he should find the giddy, childish behaviour was amusing, or whether he should be worried about the small teen's health with him stressing himself out. With a sigh, he decided he was more worried than amused, so he took the boys hand and squeezed it to gain his attention. The young teen looked up at him, and for a moment Atem thought his heart would break. Yugi's eyes were filled with nervousness, longing, and worry. The look was completely new to Atem and made the boy beside him look even younger than before; he looked like a frightened toddler.<p>

"Yugi, please calm down. I am sure Joey and Ryou are fine. Seth is with them, and despite being an annoying kill-joy at the best of times, my cousin is very responsible and resourceful. I am positive everything is ok, just be patient." Yugi took a deep breath and nodded.

"_I know I'm acting silly...but it been so long since there was a chance that I would have my friends back...and I've missed them all so much...they've been like family to me...and now I'm so close to having them back, I guess I let my excitement and impatience get the best of me. "_ Yugi smiled sheepishly at the older man, a slight pink to his pale cheeks in embarrassment, but Atem just smiled softly at him and nodded in understanding.

Despite Atem's kindness and attempts to sooth the young Prince, Yugi couldn't bring himself to eat much- his stomach in knots in anticipation- so dinner was over rather fast for the two. Atem stood from his seat and offered his hand to the boy beside him.

"Come on, it's almost sunset, let's take a walk." Yugi smiled brightly at Atem, taking his hand and standing up as well, letting the young King lead the way. _He's really trying to help me feel better._ Yugi though happily, smiling dreamily.

Outside the air was crisp and cool, refreshing from being cooped up in the crowded Hall for so long. They both headed straight for the garden, walking at a slow pace and just enjoying each other's company and observing the difference in the view. The colour of the garden was slowly draining away as the sun sunk lower, the greens turning into greys, whites, pinks and other bright colours bleaching into pale dull colours as shadows grew longer and larger.

"Shall we sit on the beach and watch the sun set?" Atem asked after a while of wondering around. Yugi smiled widely, nodding enthusiastically. Last time we tried to watch the sun set we were interrupted, but this time we can finish our evening. Not that I regret Joey's interruption, it certainly brightened Yugi up. Atem thought to himself, smiling slightly at remembering Yugi's happy, bright, childlike grin. I just hope those four get here soon so he can be happy again.

Atem was brought out of his thoughts by a gasp from Yugi, a shocked, strangled kind of sound. Worried he looked down to the boy to find the childlike teen staring with wide eyes straight in front of him. With a raised eyebrow in a curious look, Atem also looked forward to see a slim form with extremely pale skin as white as a freshly washed sheet, mildly spiky hair, in a plain, ripped tanned tunic. The boy or girl didn't look overly tall, maybe the same height as himself maybe a little taller, but he was definitely a lot skinnier, as thin as Yugi, making he or she look fragile.

"Are you going to stare at him all day?" Came a very irritated growl. With narrowed eyes Atem looked to the right.

"Bakura." He growled himself; a deep should that vibrated at the back of his throat.

"_Ryou!"_ Both men jumped ten feet in the air in shock at the sudden cry, then watched dumbfound as Yugi ran at the Ryou, who was standing ankle deep in sea water. Yugi jumped, causing a startled yelp from the other teen, then quiet fell back with a loud splash, the only sounds being Yugi's soft sobbing and the waves breaking. Ryou looked up with a smile as Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck in a choke-hold-of-a-hug and wept into his chest. Smiling softly, hushing the small teen in his arms while he rubbed his back soothingly. Atem and Bakura watched from the shore, both sweat-dropped at the strange, affectionate, childish scene.

"So yours acts childish too hu?" Bakura asked after a while of watching the "sickeningly sweet scene" as he would put it, sounding emotionless more than anything, maybe a little board. Atem nodded stiffly.

"Then suddenly turns seductive and dark?" Bakura hummed in a sound of agreement. Atem sighed. "Seems to be common traits among them." Atem muttered back.

"I can vouch for the childish part, puppy here wouldn't stop whining and arguing all journey home." Came a new voice. Atem and Bakura turned to the side to see Seth strolling up to them.

"_I told ya don't call me a damn pup!"_ Roared a very steamed Joey, cheeks bright red and shoulders tensed up with his fists clenched at his side. Bakura sniggered; Atem rolled his eyes and shook his head in disproval yet couldn't help but smile as well; while Seth sighed.

"See what I mean?"

"Maybe you should try loosing the nick name and call him by his name. Maybe then he'll warm up to you." Atem muttered to his cousin, keeping his voice low so the approaching blond couldn't hear him. Something flashed through Seth's eyes but it was gone before anyone could read it. The tall young man squared off his shoulders and straightened, looking towards the two teens still in the water as a distraction.

"I don't know what you're talking about cousin. Why would I want that pup to warm up to me? He's rude, uncouth, childish, immature, brain-dead, has no manners whatsoever-"

"_Why you-! - Wait why are Yugi and Ryou in the water?"_ Joey's temper disappeared immediately and left behind another blank face.

"Yugi." Atem sighed. Joey's mouth made a small o shape, understanding immediately.

The two teens were completely oblivious to the stares and talking behind them, but after a while Ryou sat up and Yugi curled up onto his knee, making Ryou giggle.

"_I see the Prince of the Sea is still as soft and kiddie as ever. You haven't changed Yugi." _Ryou chuckled softly, hugging the small teen. Yugi looked up, Ryou smiled softly at the tears running freely down his face, whipping them away with his thumb softly making Yugi giggle.

"_And I see you're still the mother hen." _Ryou frowned at that and pouted slightly, making Yugi chuckle loudly. _"Oh Ryou I've just missed you all so much!"_

A chuckling Joey then stepped into the water to stand by them. He offered both his hands to help them up, Yugi taking his left and Ryou the right hand. Grinning cheekily Joey pulled both up roughly, then suddenly threw his arms around the both of them for a crushing bear hug.

"_Our little gangs almost back together!"_ Yugi giggled, but expertly slipped out of the blonds hold. The small teen looked out to the horizon with a serious look.

"_The question is how are we going to find Malik..."_ Everyone fell silent, most deep in thought while some- Bakura- stood there wondering what the hell was going on and who this Malik person was. My little Kitten mentioned he had friends...but because he became so depressed every time I tried to learn about his past I just gave up... Guess I better catch up on things, even the dumb Pharaoh seems to know whatever the hell this lots on about. He mused to himself.

"We could always dispatch our fleet of ships to search every ship." Seth suggested but Yugi shook his head.

"_No, it might anger other countries to have their ships searched by your sailors; we don't need that right now, who knows how the other rulers will react."_ Yugi's voice was filled with power, authority and wisdom, making him actually sound like the ruler of the Sea's, no longer childish but mature yet youthful, even Bakura had so admit to himself that Yugi sounded like a strong leader.

"_Well then w'at 'bout the huntin' party?"_ Joey asked, referring to his mer-people. Yugi hummed in thought.

"_Interesting idea...but then they would have to face sailors and we know how that will turn out, not to mention then there will be less to hunt for food for our people..."_ Yugi thought out loud with a frown.

"_Ok bad idea."_ Joey mumbled to himself, returning to his deep thinking.

"_Can't you use the water to search for him Yugi?"_ Ryou asked quietly. Yugi sighed and hung his head.

"_I'm not that powerful yet."_ Ryou bit his lip and nodded in understanding. Everything was quiet again until Yugi gave a big yawn and robbed his eyes in a very childlike manner. Smiling gently, Atem stepped forth and placed his hand on the boy's shoulders. Yugi looked up at him.

"I think that's enough for today. It's been a long day for all of us; I think it's time to turn in." Yugi nodded in agreement, Joey stepped over and took his hand, leading him into deeper water.

"_Come on then Yug', let's go Ryou! I'm so bushed I think I'm abou' ta collapse any sec!"_Joey called loudly in a very slow dragged voice as he yawned.

"_Umm..."_ Ryou hesitated, blushing brightly. Joey sensed his discomfort and topped turning around to face the boy while Yugi kept glancing at Atem with a faint blush of his own. _"Joey I-I...err...well..."_ Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes and his timid lover.

"Me and Ryou are already together blondy, so Ryou's sleeping with me." Ryou's cheeks turned an adorable apple red when Joey looked back to him from sending dagger looks at the older man. Ryou just nodded slightly to confirm Bakura's story.

"_Well I guess it's just you and me Yug'."_

"_We-well..."_ The boy began. Joey spun around to stare in wide eyes shock.

"_Oh no Yug' not you too!"_

"_Of cause not Joey!"_ Yugi shouted at his friend in embarrassment before taking a breath to calm himself. _"I-It's just...I slept over last night and I wanted to again, that's all._" _Better to leave out the part that I slept over in Atem's bed...not that anything happened or anything would happen this time._ But Joey wasn't stupid, looking from Yugi and his blush to Atem staring at the small teen with a shocked but happy look, the tall blond pieced everything together.

_Oh~ no ya don't! You're not sleeping with Kingy over there 'til the two of ya are married!"_

Both Atem and Yugi turned bright red.

"_J-Joey!"_

"I-It's not like that!" Atem tried to defend but Joey just walked deeper into the water.

"_I don't care how it is! While I'm around ya two will sleep separate 'til the weddin' ni't!"_ Atem watched dumbfound and helpless as a struggling Yugi was dragged off by the stubborn blond. Once they were gone, Bakura couldn't hold it in anymore and fell to his hands and knees laughing hysterically. Atem snapped out of it and growled at the other men.

"It's not funny Thief." Bakura just laughed harder.

"Yes it is!" Bakura roared through his barks of laughter, clutching his stomach. Ryou rolled his eyes, slapping the kneeling man on the back of the head.

"_Stop being so rude."_ Bakura stood up and narrowed his eyes at the younger man with a pout.

"Always spoiling my fun."

"_Only when you take things to far!"_ Ryou shot back. Atem and Seth looked at the white haired teen in shock, the young teen seemed so calm and soft, yet there he stood glaring at the Thief King whose resolve seemed to be crumbing. The older man finally sighed after a moment more of the staring contest and crossed his arms over his chest in what seemed to be surrender. Atem's jaw dropped to the floor. So Ryou has a hold on Bakura...hhmm I'll be remembering that. The boy grinned sweetly at his Kura then turned to Seth and Atem. _"So, where are our rooms?"_ Ryou asked politely. Atem nodded to Seth who grumbled for the couple to follow him.

As the three left the garden, Atem glanced once for at the sea where is little water angel had disappeared to, then headed to his own room for the night. As soon as the young man's head hit the pillow he was out like a candle flame on a windowsill.

* * *

><p>Atem groaned. The light in his room was painfully bright and burning his eye lids, so he turned roughly on his bed so his face was buried into a pillow. The teen would have happily stayed like that if not for the sound of contagious, light, bell-like giggles coming from somewhere close to him. He then felt light fingertips gently stroke his shoulders.<p>

"_Is the Pharaoh not waking up today? Shame, I was hoping for another tour of the city today as its so beautiful outside."_ Atem looked up slowly from his pillow for his eyes to meet bright violet gems, sparkling with kindness and mischief. Atem shot up too fast into a kneeling stance, but lost balance and landed on his butt with a huff, staring at the boy who was resting his back on a pile of pillows with his legs stretched out and crossed on his bed.

The boy smirked, moving on his hands and knees to crawl like a lion up to the young King. The boy didn't stop until their chests were almost touching and their faces were only centimetres apart. The boy batted his eye lashes at him. _"I hope you do come...I'd hate to be away from you..."_ The boy said as softly as a whisper. Atem gulped hard and nodded his head, eyes locked onto those jewel like eyes. Snap out of it idiot! You're acting like a love sick dope! 

Atem took a deep breath then smirked charmingly. "I wouldn't miss a day with my little water angel for anything." Yugi giggled again with a blush on his full checks. "But I'm not fully awake yet." Atem said teasingly, rubbing his nose against Yugi's. The boy's eyes darkened and turned cheeky and naughty, his sweet smile curving into a predatory smirk.

_"Well I know just the remedy for my Jolly Sailor Bold."_ The boy whispered seductively, leaning forward and angling up so their lips would meet. The boy closed his eyes and Atem found his sliding shut without consent, leaning forward himself slowly in anticipation. Images of that night they met again and that first kiss played in his mind, reminding how good it had been. His heart hammered as Yugi placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down with surprising strength then leaned over him to press their lips together.

Yugi hummed softly at the touch, placing both hands on Atem's chest so he was lying in the young man. Atem put his hands on Yugi's bare shoulder blades and pulled him down slightly so as to pressure the kiss. The kiss was simple but passionate and left the two craving more once they broke apart. Atem saw the want in the boy's eyes, matching his own desire, and rolled so that he was lying on top of the boy, leaning down again for another kiss.

"_Yo Yug' wha's takin' so long! We're not gettin' any younger down h're you know!"_ Joey yelled from below the balcony. Yugi gasped and crawled out from under Atem with a deep blush, standing from the bed with his head hung and his hands behind his back, biting his lip looking very much like a child who knew they'd done something wrong yet not regretting it. Atem chuckled and stood from the bed in front of Yugi, turning his head to his balcony.

"I'm coming blondey! Give me a sec!" Atem swept down swiftly to plant a kiss on Yugi's cheek softly then grabbed his jewellery and clothing, escaping to his bathroom. As soon as his door was shut, he leaned his back on it and let his blush show at last. Holy Ra! I can't believe it! I kissed Yugi! And he kissed me! And it was even better than the last time! Damn it Joey! We were so close to! Atem realised what he just thought then shook his head vigorously. Oh Ra I'm turning into a perv! ...not that I can really help it...he can be so sexy... NO STOP THAT! Sighing Atem had a bath and cleaned up.

Atem re-entered his room to see Yugi waiting for him, sitting on the edge of his bed and swinging his legs in a very cute manner. Smiling Atem approached, and as he did the boy looked up, blushed but smiled happily, jumped up from the bed.

"_Ready?"_ Atem nodded, taking Yugi's hand as the boy led him to the balcony. Every human, including Atem who had seen it before, was astonished at the water pillar lowered them to the ground where the others were waiting.

Atem and Bakura shot each other a glare but said nothing as their little mermen grabbed their hands and led them over the rocks and through the garden to the front of the palace. Horses were already set up for the group, and much to the blonds annoyance and everyone else's amusement, Joey was forced to climb onto the back of Seth's horse and sit with him, while Yugi sat behind Atem with his arms wrapped around the young Pharaohs slim waist and Ryou snuggling happily into Bakura's back with his arms hugging the man gently. Joey, unlike his friends, simply held onto the Priests clack, refusing to hold the older man, which only made Seth snigger.

The group spent a few hours just riding around the city- Atem keeping a close eye on Bakura in case he tried to nick some poor man's purse or food from the stands which succeeded in annoying the Thief King and making the two argue, annoying the two younger teens so they'd yell at the two to shut it which, surprisingly, the men did but still sent each other death glare- the group reached the pier.

The young mermen looked around excitedly at all the goods the sailors were unloading and selling, watching in awe as the sleek boats were tied up or their masts were released. Some men gave the young men evil, hated glares which upset them, but no one dared even whisper anything with their all powerful Pharaoh who could control shadow magic and _the_ Thief King around, not to mention the stern and scary Priest Seto. Eventually they came to a ship that held large gashes in the wood to show battle scars. These sailors were dressed poorly and instead of trying to sell fish or interesting crafts from other countries like other sailors, these men were selling jewels and beautiful pieces of art and such.

Atem noticed this and became cautious.

"Think their pirates?" Seth asked his cousin in a hushed voice. Atem nodded slightly and observed the scene. Yugi senses his unease and looked at the ship closer, noticing two hooded figures exiting discreetly behind other sailors. As the hooded men passed, one stopped and stared at him, then left his partners side and began his approach to the young Prince. Atem saw the exchange and how the smaller hooded figure was approaching _his_ little merman, jumping into action.

Atem rushed over to Yugi and stood in front of him protectively. The figure stopped and froze while the larger figure stood by him and whispered to the smaller. Seth was by Joey looking ready in case of a fight and Bakura was growling like a demon from hell in front of Ryou, eyes ablaze.

After a very scary and strange awkward moment, the smaller hooded figure removed his hood to reveal untamed pale blond hair the same shade as sand under the blazing sun at mid day, dark purple eyes that were chilling and stern, a dark native tan and thin lips pulled into a soft smile.

"_Hi guys."_ The young man said softly. His voice matched his face, defined and mature. Yugi easily moved from behind Atem and ran at the male.

"_Malik!"_ When the young man saw Yugi coming, he grinned happily.

"_Yugi!"_ The man opened his arms for the young boy, revealing that under the thick dark cloak was a dirty and ripped kilt with many blood stains, toned body but not overly so. He was slim but strong looking. The two hugged for a while as Malik patted Yugi's hair, his way of showing affection to the childlike teen, then looked up to his companion. _"Marik, these are my friends I told you about."_

"You weren't kidding when you said spiky-hair was a Shorty were you?" Yugi looked up and sent a disapproving glare at Malik.

"_A Shorty hu?"_ Malik just chuckled and ruffled the boys hair roughly making the young Prince growl in annoyance but smirk at his mischevious friend.

"_Yep."_ He then looked to the men beside him._ "Yugi like his Marik, my guy."_ Yugi grinned, smiling at the mystery man who had yet to remove his hood.

"_Pleased to meet you."_ Yugi said politely.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to Marik." Bakura said suddenly, smirking a strange smile that was almost...happy?...friendly?... It was enough to send shivers down Atem's spine it was that creepy. The hooded man took his whole cloak off to reveal a red tunic, whether it was die or blood no one but Marik knew, he was exactly like Malik only his tan was darker, hair more wild and spiky, eyes darker with an insane edge to them, a crooked smirk on his lips, almost as tall as Seth and as muscular as Bakura.

"You know me Bakura, I love a challenge and there's no better challenge than the sea." The man smirked eerily. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"And King of the Pirates has nothing to do with it?"

"Ok so I won one fight and now I'm in charge of a bunch of smelly men and a powerful ship." The man sarcastically said with a shrug like it was nothing. "Besides you can't talk, same happened with you when you beat the old King of Thieves." Atem listened and didn't know how to react. The man looked at the young Pharaoh then jumped. "Wow three Kings in one! Weird twist of fate or what?" Atem had to agree there. Yugi cleared his throat.

"_Oh yeah, forget me just because I'm only a Prince."_ Ryou giggled softly, but Joey and Malik watched the scene with blank looks.

"_How've you been anyway Yugi?"_ Malik asked with a raised eyebrow. Yugi smiled softly.

"_How about we all return to the Palace and I'll tell you everything." _Malik looked at Marik then back at the young Prince, Yugi knew what he was asking and he giggled. "_No not our Palace, Atem's! We're engaged you know."_ Malik's jaw dropped at that, making Yugi giggle again and shrug. _"He's my guy."_ Yugi quoted, making Malik and Joey laugh loudly and Ryou giggle again while the others looked confused- well not Marik who just grinned like a loon and nuzzled Malik's neck, understanding his own little merman didn't really believe in the whole _"true love crap"_ as his smaller look-alike put it.

So the six climbed back on their horses while Marik got his own for him and Malik, Atem and Yugi leading the group back. The young mermen watched as people looked on at them, Yugi and Ryou flinching while Joey and Malik glared as old men and women scowled at them angrily with hate filled eyes, whispering to people around them. Yugi and Ryou clutched to the elder's tighter for comfort while the other two balled their hands into fists until their knuckles were as white as Ryou's hair.

But then Yugi sat up straighter on the horse. _We each made promises to each other...I failed mine once...but now that we're all together again...I swear that I won't break my votes again...that's a blood promise._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important! please read!<strong>_

Egypt: Ok so im having a problem finding the right _Heart Song_ to suit Joey and Malik! amy suggestions? either review and tell me or send me a priv message i dont care but if u have any ideas please let me know! remember they have to be linked to love! thanks! hope u liked the chap!


	14. Together

Egypt: Yo people!

Yugi: oh well look who's back

Egypt: zip it panda! xp ! now, here's a new chap for all my amazin readers! ^-^

Atem: so what's in this one?

Egypt: mwhahaha not tellin!

* * *

><p>[14]<p>

Together

* * *

><p>Yugi looked over the Great Hall again as the music continued to play, the band playing a light cheerful tune. Yugi was sat next to Atem, resting on a chair beside his throne, as Yugi's hadn't finished been made. The boy had been surprised when the court had informed him that he was to have a throne made, and specially designed for him as well, but overjoyed as well.<p>

Yugi's eyes observed his surroundings carefully, watching girls glance at himself and Atem then giggle, how old men whispered away about politics, young girls danced in the centre of the room, the Pharaoh's court sat and talked among themselves...well most of them. Seth was elsewhere. Like sitting next to a certain blonde so as not to miss a chance to annoy him.

And so Yugi moved his gaze to the group at the foot of the stairs. Ryou, Malik and Joey were all sat together on one side of a table as their partners sat across from them. That word, "partners", was a pleasing word, and caused Yugi to grin. Even though Seth and Joey acted like they hated each other- always insulting each other and glaring whenever their eyes met- it was clear there was a certain spark. Bakura and Marik had made bets on which one of them would give out first and confess to the other.

As for the others, Malik and Ryou were happy with their mates and very comfortable. However there was the question of how to get Bakura and Marik to be willing to stay in the palace so the group could be together.

After the group had reached the palace they had immediately retreated to the garden, where Malik had explained that after they were kidnapped, he was kept on the ship and the only reason that they kept him and didn't kill or sell him was so they could use him as they pleased, which was mostly using him as a punching bag. After that the group had talked and Marik had mentioned that he might have to leave again. Obviously the four mermen were upset by this, so the Pirate King had agreed to stay the night in the palace but would have to talk to his crew in the morning. Bakura had then let it slip that he would also have to leave for a while to meet with his followers.

So there Yugi sat, mulling over their dilemma and trying to think of a way to persuade the two men to stay so that the mermen wouldn't have to separate again. Yugi was positive things would work out, because once the two men saw how upset Ryou and Malik got over the idea of having to leave- as they wouldn't be able to stand being without their mates- the men had reacted. Marik had almost crushing Malik in a bear hug and stocking his hair like a cat and Bakura wrapping his arms protectively around Ryou and holding the smaller man to him, both had looked distressed at the sight of their loved ones teary eyes.

Yugi tapped his chin deep in thought, chewing over ideas; while Atem watched him with a smirk and thinking how cute the teen looked when he was concentrating.

_It has to be something that they will love to do, something to give them strong ties to the palace so they have to stay, something that will not put them in too much danger so Malik and Ryou don't worry...but what?_

Meanwhile, Malik was sat in his seat, also thinking of a way to keep the group together. Malik watched with amusement as Seth called Joey a mutt again and the shaggy blond stood up furiously, shaking his clenched fists in the older, taller man's face, Ryou with his arms wrapped tight around the blond's waist so as to hold him back. Sighing, Malik hung his head slightly, instead focusing his heightened hearing on the room around him to distract himself. He had been trained to hear even the slightest sounds, read peoples aura's more clearly, and other necessities so he would be good enough for protecting his best friend and Prince. Suddenly, a whisper of a sound caught his attention, and the aura around the sound was dark and threatening. Malik looked up just in time.

But two seconds later, Malik was standing in front of Yugi, holding an arrow that had been aimed at the young Royal's chest. There were screams from women and sudden panic, but Malik was already in action once more, and now so was Joey. The two were already off running to catch a man in a workers kilt that had been hid in the crowd of people, who had previously thrown his bow and arrows away and tried to make a break for it, but the mermen were too fast and caught him easily. Malik and Joey brought the man to kneel before Yugi and Atem.

"_Thank you Malik." _Yugi said, smiling at his friend who gave him a wink.

"How on earth did you do that?" Seth asked from beside Joey.

"_Zip it money bags and I'll tell ya later."_ Joey growled, clearly furious. Seth would have retorted at the insult, but the angry, upset look on Joey's face stopped him so he simply nodded.

"Guards take this man to the dungeons! My court will see to him in the morning. But for now, I think that it would be wise for everyone to retire for the night." Atem commanded, grabbing Yugi's hand in a silent sign that meant that Yugi was staying with him tonight, and no one dared refuse because of the murderous look in the young Pharaohs eyes.

The group left together, heading down the hall to their rooms which were located close together due to request of the mermen.

"_That's it, I have to stay."_ Malik said suddenly, making everyone stop in shock and turn to the tanned boy at the back of their group.

"_Malik?"_ Yugi asked curiously. Malik hung his head again.

"_I have to stay, I was born and trained to protect you Yugi, and if I hadn't been here tonight then you surely would have died. That arrow was heading straight for your heart. I have to stay to protect you. It is my duty as a Protector and as a friend." _Yugi smiled sadly at his friend, walking past everyone to place both of his hands on the older young man's shoulders so he had no choice but meet his eyes. Once Malik gave in and looked up to meet Yugi's eyes, the Prince smiled softly, but the look in his eyes were hard and full of authority.

"_Malik, I will not allow you to stay at my side if Marik leaves, I will not do that to you. We all know that it causes a mer-person physical pain to be away from their mate for too long. And if you try to refuse my will, then I will force yours and order you go with him."_ The group- stared in shock at Yugi; the boy had never sounded so commanding. Yugi dropped his hands, but the tanned merman continued to stare into his eyes in astonishment. The group fell into awkward silence for some time. _"Wait...that's it!" _Yugi cried suddenly, the childish teen looked up at the group with exited eyes. _"Why don't Marik and Bakura become spies?"_

There was silence again. Bakura looked interested, Marik...well looked like a maniac like always, Ryou and Malik were shifting nervously-obviously not sure on that idea- Seth was looking curiously at the Prince, Joey was grinning- obviously already seeing where Yugi was going with this- and Atem looked shocked but thoughtful.

"Would you elaborate little one?" Atem asked, sounding interested, causing Yugi to giggle.

"_Well, Marik and Bakura are thieves right? So their good at sneaking around and fighting yes?" _Yugi looked up at Marik and Bakura. The two looked at each other, then back to the young Royal with wicked grins and nodded._ "Well won't those skills come in handy if they are spies, sneaking around to see if there's any trouble? They could even train others so you could send spies to other countries in case of wars and such, or even teach guards and so on how to fight."_ Yugi suggested.

"Our guards know how to fight." Seth put in, shifting away from Marik whose shoulders were shaking vigorously as a sign that he was silently laughing. By Ra that guy's crazy.

"_Yes but do they know how to fight against a skilled thief or assassin? For example the incident tonight?" _Yugi put in. Seth hummed to himself, thinking over the idea.

That did it; Marik burst out laughing, and throwing his head back to let out an insane cackle, and then smirked down at Yugi. "I love that idea! Sign me up!" Marik exploded suddenly, looking like a serial killer. Bakura chuckled but nodded.

"The idea's certainly tempting."

"I have to admit, I like the idea myself." Everyone turned in shock to Atem who grinned and shrugged. "Well it does make sense, they wouldn't be able to cause too much trouble and it does sound appealing to have such an advantage." Atem stood by Yugi and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Cleaver idea little one." Yugi blushed, making Joey snigger and Ryou giggle, while Malik smiled but rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to talk it over with court tomorrow and finalise it then, make it official." Everyone nodded enthusiastically, even Ryou and Malik seemed satisfied with the idea of the new positions for their lovers, but then Ryou lost his smile with a thought.

"_But won't your followers me angry that you're abandoning them?" _Ryou asked, looking sad and worried. Bakura shrugged and wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist to hold him to his side.

"Who cares what those morons think, I have something I need to protect." Bakura said seriously, giving the boy in his arms a pointed look so he blushed.

"Well I think it's about time we all retired for the night." Seth spoke up after a while. "Come on Puppy I'll show you were you can sleep for the night." He said absentmindedly. Now it was Joey's turn to have a serial killer look.

"_Who da hell ya callin' puppy you good for nothin' smart assed, arrogant, vain, obnoxious, miserable..."_ The list went on but Joey was so far down the hall his voice had trailed off to the group as he stormed after the High Priest. Bakura sniggered, Ryou covered his mouth cutely when he heard a few swear words thrown into the list as the blond turned the corner, Malik chuckled, Marik grinned like a loon, Atem chuckled to himself while Yugi just shook his head. Bakura then led Ryou away, Malik and Marik heading to their room, so Atem was left holding Yugi's hand and gently guiding him to his room through empty hallways.

Inside the two washed then climbed into bed to fall asleep peacefully curled up together.

The next morning was mostly uneventful for Yugi. He had woken early to find himself in bed with Atem, whose arms were snugly wrapped around him. The teen had slipped out silently and quickly reached his room through his window to get a fresh change of clothes which was now a small violet kilt that came half way down his thighs with a see blue sash wrapped around his hips, the felt over cloth hanging free to graze softly against his legs as he moved. Dressed and presentable, Yugi returned to Atem's room to wake him with a kiss.

The older teen hummed at the feel of the younger's lips against his, wrapping an arm around the boys waist and hips to bring him down to the bed beside him so as to deepen the kiss. When air became a problem, the two pulled away to gasp for air.

"I can get used to having such a nice wake up call." Atem muttered after a minute of regaining his breath. Yugi giggled.

"_More than happy to help."_ The prince chuckled, jumping up again. Atem moaned but threw off the covers to reveal nothing but a simple kilt around his hips as he trudged his way to the bathroom.

After that the two went their separate ways, Yugi to the garden to receive any news and paper work from his people and Atem to sort out the Spy jobs for Bakura and Marik.

When Yugi reached the garden, Joey was lying in the grass, Ryou was sitting cross legged by him in the sand, and Malik was standing under the shade of a nearby tree. The three smiled when Yugi arrived, talking casually as Yugi sat with a brush and ink with papers Cashel had left on the beach earlier for him.

Yugi sighed in boredom, reading reports from hunts and crop process, news on other cities like in the North and South Atlantic, Pacific, Arctic, Indian and southern Oceans, reports on villages and their relations with neighbouring villages to make sure there was no fighting, and finally the reports on fishermen. Yugi glared when he read how the number of deaths had risen again. _This has to stop._

Suddenly, Ryou squeaked making the three mermen turn to their white haired friend. Yugi smiled, Joey sweat-dropped, and Malik rolled his eyes at the sight of Bakura with his arms around Ryou's waist and nuzzling his neck.

"_I suppose you're done for today then?"_Ryou asked, his cheeks flamed and eyes still wide from the shock. Bakura chuckled but nodded.

"Yep! You're now looking at "the Head Guards of the Royal Court"!" Marik announced. The group turned to see the pale blonde striding into the garden like he owned the whole palace with a cocky grin. Malik rolled his eyes as Marik wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Yugi gasped when suddenly a gentle hand was on his shoulders. Looking up, he smiled widely as his amethyst eyes met Rudy. Atem sat beside him and snugged his face into the boys hair, making the teen blush rose red but giggle happily.

Seth just stood to the side under the sheltering shade, secretly glancing at the blonde who was close to sleep on the grass.

"What do you have there little one?" Atem asked, looking at the papers Yugi was clasping and trying to read the strange writing. Yugi lost his smile and suddenly turned deadly seriously.

"_Reports from my Kingdom. Fishermen are acting up again."_ All mermen turned to Yugi when they heard his tone.

"_Oh boy, Yug's angry."_Joey muttered, sitting up to watch his friend closely. No one missed how Yugi's clenched fists were shaking and his eyes were narrow, a slight glow in them. The sea beat against the sand faster and harsher, violent movements that worried the others. Out to sea the waves were becoming bigger, tossing in different directions, thrashing around like angry fists.

Suddenly, the waves dropped and stilled again. Everyone had been astonished, captivated by watching the strange actions on the sea, but as things stopped, they looked to Yugi only to freeze and stare wide eyed.

Atem, after watching the water in slight horror and worry, had grabbed Yugi's cherub face in both of his hands and brought their lips together in a soft, soothing kiss. Atem moved his lip gently against Yugi's encouraging him to join in. Without hesitation, the boy did, and so calmed him down, distracting him from his old train of thought so the teen became lost in the kiss. Atem pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against the young Royal.

"I promised that we would work something out about the fishermen, and I fully intend to keep that promise." Atem said in a soft but stern whisper. Yugi gulped but nodded, shivering slightly at how husky Atem's voice was.

"Get a room you two!" Bakura called. Marik burst into laughter. "Ow!" they both chorused as their lovers hit them in the back of the head.

"So mean." Marik said thickly, sounding like he was about to cry. Malik just shook his head at him.

"_Oh grow up."_ The smaller growled.

"Do you have to be so cold to me?" Marik whined.

"_If it keeps you in line then yes!"_ Malik growled again, louder this time.

Seth rolled his eyes at the two, but kept an eye on Atem and Yugi. The two were sat staring at each other, almost like they couldn't bear to look away. He looked at his cousin closer, observing him, how slow and careful his movements were as he lifted his hand up again to the boy's face so as to stroke the boy's cheek with his thumb, how softly he gazed at him. So that's what love looks like. Seth thought with a slight smile.

Seth then frowned and sighed as the thought over the earlier morning's activities, when the guards had dragged in the attempted assassin and he had been trailed and judged by the court. I have never seen Atem so made, and now, seeing him Yugi, I understand why he had reacted too strongly. Seth remembered how the assassin had screamed at them, called them insane and blind to allow the marriage of his King to a demon, how he had claimed mermaids were evil monsters and marrying the two would bring the end to Egypt. If that's how one man feel does how will the rest of the nation react? And what about other Royals like the Emperor of Rome or the King of Greece? How are we going to fix this one? And how are we supposed to save the Prince's people? So many problem's such little time. 

* * *

><p>Egypt: well thats chapter 14 for ya!<p>

Atem: please remember to review!


	15. Dark past revealed

Egypt: *bowing* im sorry im sorry! i know i havent updated in a while but i had e-

Yugi: yeah yeah we know we know just get on with the story already so everyone will be happy

Egypt: *pouting* fine. this chaps long, consider it as my appology and making up for the long wait

hope u enjoy it! and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[15] Dark past's revealed<span>

* * *

><p>Yugi sat with his legs in the water, letting to strong currents move them around as they pleased. The Sea was almost as powerful as that morning because Yugi's emotions were still burning inside of him. The young teen wanted nothing more than to weep for his people, but if he did the tide would become too high, forcing river levels to high also and cause flood around the globe. Yugi also wanted to scream and shout, tare his hair out, hit something, do anything to get rid of his anger, but if he did that then the Sea waves would become stronger than before, thrashing ships around and turn ships over, drowning humans. <em>Even if they were the guilty fishermen, I would never kill them like that. Such punishment would then cause their wives, children, parents or siblings to greave. Then I would be as bad as those murderers.<em>

Yugi tensed as hands rested on his shoulders suddenly, but immediately relaxed when the fingers started to need into his skin and muscles, gentle but firm, digging in. Yugi sighed and smiled slightly, closing his eyes and allowing the person to relax him. _I SO~ needed this!_ Yugi moaned when the fingers dug into the lines of his back, rubbing and soothing the aches and tense strain away. After a few minutes, Yugi's back muscles were no longer tense and stressed, but loose and calm, he himself had forgotten his anger and was one again peaceful and happy.

The boy looked up to see very familiar ruby eyes, firry ruby eyes that were glistening and staring intensely into his, firry scorching ruby eyes that twisted his stomach and made his cheeks flush slightly.

"That feel any better?" Atem asked, worry in his eyes and tone as he stroked Yugi's flustered cheek with his thumb. Yugi turned, gulped and nodded.

"_Y-you have very s-skilled hands." _Yugi stuttered, turning away more from the young King as he blushed brilliantly. Atem chuckled, softly, but scooped the boy up into his arms and put him onto his lap, resting his head on Yugi's small shoulder.

"Why thank you my little one." Atem purred, kissing Yugi's neck. The boy shivered at the contact, feeling Atem's breath over his bare skin making his blood heat up. "You need to stop worrying; we will take of this together. Tell you what, tomorrow I will call my council and we will discuss the matter as a group to find a solution, then you and I will put our decision into action. How's that sound?" Yugi smiled at Atem and nodded enthusiastically.

"_That sounds like a great idea! Thank you Atem!"_ Yugi cheered, throwing his arms around Atem's neck for a hug. Atem chuckled in response.

"Well, after our wedding they will me my people as well right? And I always want to protect and care for what is mine." Atem said running his hands over Yugi's sides, making the boy gasp and bite his lip, making it clear to the teen that he was no exception to that rule.

"_So I'm your property?" _Yugi asked breathlessly in a mock hurt tone, looking up at Atem to see his reactions. The older teen rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that little one, but you will be my husband, so it will be my duty to protect you." Atem cooed, kissing Yugi behind the ear sweetly to make the boy giggle. Yugi gigged happily and snuggled into Atem's chest, burying himself there like he could hid from the world, and with Atem's arm muscular arms around him, Yugi felt exactly that, like he was hidden, like he was one with Atem and found the feeling peaceful and comforting.

Atem smiled and tightened his arms slightly so Yugi was more secure and comfortable in his arms, one wrapped around his thin waist band and the other around his hips. The young man watched as Yugi's face became peaceful and his breathing became slow, not quite sleeping but more like dozing. The young King bit his lip. Sitting like that with Yugi on his lap made him feel completed, whole, peaceful, and happy. He loved the sweet dreamy look on Yugi's face and how his small body fit into his perfectly like he was meant to be there. Nows the best time to tell him I love him; make the moment even better...

"Yugi..." The boy looked up, violet eyes sparkling like the surface of the sea before them. Atem gulped down the lump in his throat, but he was still speechless. Yugi's skin seemed to gleam in under the grand sun, his eyes glistening with love and happiness, his smooth pink lips curved into a curiously cute smile. Oh why in Ra's name do I have to wait 5 damn months before I can have him? Atem thought shamelessly to himself. "Yugi I-"

"Pharaoh!" Seth's voice yelled almost demandingly. Atem and Yugi looked to the rocks to see Seth trying to carefully make his way over to the couple but failing terribly, while Joey just sniggered at him and barefooted climbed over the harsh rocks to the cute couple cuddling privately with little effort.

"_Ya both better come an' hav' a look at dis, it's not a pretty sight." _The blond told them with a concerned, serious face. Yugi was immediately out of Atem's lap and standing, knowing that whenever Joey looked that serious it meant there was serious trouble about.

Yugi, Atem and Joey quickly made their way over the rocks just as Seth was almost to the other side. He looked up as his younger cousin, Yugi and the blond practically skipped over the jagged rocks and growled in annoyance.

"You mutt!" He muttered under his breath, but Joey, even though he heard him perfectly, just laughed in responded as the priest struggled to turn and head back.

"_Oh come on slow pock! You wanna join us over here before the tide comes in?"_ Joey mocked. Atem chuckled.

"Why don't the two of you just catch up with us when you can?" The young King muttered, still sniggering. Yugi giggled and let Atem take his hand and lead him on.

"_Sure just follow the running soldiers and the sound of shouting." _Joey muttered, losing his humour for a moment and looked concerned again.

Atem and Yugi ran ahead, following the rushing guards to the front of the palace. The two stood on the steps and watched as the courtyard was lined with armed soldiers, peasants banging and pushing against the metal gates, some trying to squeeze through, all trying to get into the palace. The two royals started horrified at the scene of the furious crowd and angry shouts.

"Guard what is going on here!" Atem demanded of the nearest armoured man. The man fell to kneel and bowed his head as he spoke.

"Your majesty, the people are mad because they hate and fear Mer-people, they're angry that you're going to marry the young Prince, and claiming that the assassin was in the right and should be set free from the dungeons!"

Atem and Yugi stared at the guard in shock. Atem looked to Yugi to see how the boy would react but the boy was hung his head, letting his lightning blond bangs hide his eyes. The young boy stood there, breathing deeply and controlling his emotions with all his strength, but he knew that he was guilty. _Because of me, Atem's people are mad at him and rebelling, because of those awful rumours people fear me and my people. Well I will set things right._

"_I shall address them." _Yugi spoke up finally, his voice sounding as strong as stone and as powerful as the waters he commanded.

"Prince Yugi I beg you to reconsider! We in the palace can see that you're not a monster and how good you are for our King but the people are out for blood! Please, just stay in the palace and let us protect you." The guard urged, looking up at the young teen with pleading eyes.

The boy smiled weakly at him._ "You are very kind, but I must address them. Hiding will only make them think I have something to hide."_ Atem stared in shock at Yugi, the younger's wisdom still baffled him even after a week. The young King saw the determination in Yugi and smiled, taking his hand.

"Then I'm joining you." Yugi looked surprised but pleased by the comment, and nodded to the taller before leading them both down into the lines of soldiers to the gates. Yugi shivered as the gates shook, angry fists pounding on the metal and chanting "Monster!". Finally they got to the palace walls, heading up the steps to the top of the wall where archers were standing ready in case the order was given. "Stand down!" The men turned to see their King, lowering their bows immediately and relaxing the string, stepping back.

Yugi strode up to the edge first, looking out at the people with fear and hurt. Angry, murderous glares and roaring came from the mob, the chanting becoming louder and the banging on the gate now more furious as they saw him, it seemed that every man, woman and elderly was there. _This is what those rumours have done, spread and inspire hatred._ The fear and unease that was building in Yugi disappeared as Atem grasped his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. As the people recognised the taller figure as their King, the chanting turned to murmurs under his intense stare. Atem held up a hand and spoke loudly, powering his voice so even the people at the back could hear him.

"You have come here chanting for a Monster's blood, but I have come to tell you that no such monster exists!" Everyone marvelled at how Atem's voice sounded. The court had joined the soldiers in the courtyard- Seth with them…eventually- Bakura, Marik and Joey were standing protectively in front of a cowering Ryou who was being held by Malik with swords drawn, soldiers with their weapons at the ready, the mob with whatever sharp tools they could gather- most coming from farming- and little Yugi standing beside him...all were left speechless at the power, authority and wisdom that was held in Atem's voice as he spoke.

"But the boy is a merman! A demon!" An elderly man in the mob yelled, causing the chanting to start again.

"And who here thinks that their Pharaoh would take a Monster or demon as their husband?" Atem challenged. The mob stopped chanting and murmured amongst themselves in whispers as doubt started to settle in. "Who here believes that the son of the Great and Noble Pharaoh Aknamkanon would risk angering the Gods with marrying a demon?"

Yugi looked up at Atem, baffled. _What he is doing is very cleaver. No fool would dare accuse the Pharaoh of purposefully angering Ra and Amun._

"Our Pharaoh is right!" Came another voice. Seth had bounded up the stairs and now stood beside Yugi with a hand on his shoulder. "The young Prince here took me, the Pharaoh and the rest of the court down into the sea after casing a protective spell on us so we wouldn't drown. He showed us his city and introduced us to his people. The mer-people are not monsters or demons. They are very much like us, like all of you even. They are talented people and we can learn a lot from each other! They have farm and harvesters, they work hard, and they are kind, just like any of you. Our people are not so different."

The mob erupted into chatter and whispers, some people started to turn away but the elderly gathered in front of the walls. "Then why is it that mermaids and mermen have killed our fishermen and sailors?" cried an elderly woman. The crowd stopped and turned back, looking for answers.

"_Those murderers were not my people! Mer-people are peace lovers, we despise fighting and bloodshed."_ Everyone looked to Yugi in surprise of his sudden outburst, his voice sounding as it did before, with wisdom and authority, yet it sounded rough with slight anger and frustration._ "The monsters that you speak of are the old clan of Sirens. They looked like humans with legs, but possessed silver skin and were extremely beautiful. They sang to sailors to lure them to their doom by rocks or into deep waters where they would attack. They were enemies of my people for thousands of years, and my Grandfather, the last King of my people, was responsible for raging war and killing them off."_ Everyone stood in silent surprise and astonishment.

Seth looked to Atem with a questioning glance; Atem just shrugged meaning "this is news to me". Encouraged by the silence, Yugi went on._ "The Sirens were the true demons, and my Grandfather tried to stop the wars between humans and mermen by killing them, but the rumours had already taken over many minds and you humans saw Sirens and mer-people as one and the same when you couldn't be more wrong! Mer-people are pure souls whereas Sirens are corrupt and blood thirsty. Now your fishermen and others around the world hunt my people for crimes we didn't commit!"_

Every soul was left speechless. The elders looked amongst themselves. "So…your people have nothing to do with the murders of our men?" The old woman spoke again.

"_No, my Grandfather killed the clan that was living in these waters and made sure none would come near Egypt to help Pharaoh_ _Aknamkanon as the two were close friends__ , but the other Sirens around the world were furious at my Grandfather for protecting humans and attracted sailors from other countries more than usual so humans would hate my people as well. That's when the rumours started that it was mermaids instead of sirens killing humans." _The crowd was left speechless, baffled by the young Princes Godly beauty and his pleading words that promised truth.

The elderly looked amongst themselves again, looking around so see the people in awe at this new figure. "How do we know if you're telling the truth? Why should we believe you?" An elderly man yelled, waving his walking stick in the air at Yugi.

"_Because I speak the truth, and if anyone doubts me then I will gladly lead you all to the cave where the Old Siren Clan of Egypt's waters once lived and show you their graves where my Grandfather left them." _Yugi declared.

Whispers and murmurs like one loud hum came from the crowd, sounding like a swarm of bees. The men and women seemed calmer and convinced by the Prince, but the elderly were more sceptical, obvious as their eyes darted to Yugi often as they spoke and often shook their heads.

"You never told me about the Sirens." Atem whispered to Yugi, not taking his eyes from the crowd.

"_It is a dark part of my peoples past, a painful part to remember...even for me. My Grandfather and father fought in that war, both severely hurt when they finally came home. I was about 2-mermen-years old at that time. I was sickened my all the blood and scars. I remember my mother and women of the city weeping for months after. As I said, Mer-people hate violence and bloodshed, so fighting the Sirens who love such action was hard on my people." _Yugi replied, also not taking his gaze from the gathering under them as he explained, but then looked up to Atem with a blank face and sad eyes. _"No merman or woman has talked of the war since that grave time, it brings sorrow and pain to my people to remember. I had hoped that you would never have to learn about it."_

Atem softened at Yugi's words and the obvious pain he was trying so hard to hide. The young king wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist to hold him to his side, and Seth squeezed his shoulder softly, hearing the sad story also.

"Fine then!" An elder called. "Take us to this cave boy and show us the truth of your words." As the elders spoke, some men and women stepped forwards, obviously also wanting to see this mysterious cave. Yugi nodded, turning for the stairs.

"We're also coming Yugi." Atem said, catching up with the smaller. Yugi stopped his walking and turned half way to see Atem and Seth hot on his heels. "It's an important part of your past, no matter how dark and painful, and we'd like to hear the full story." Yugi nodded once again. At reaching grounded level before, Seth went off to order the guards to open the gates while Bakura and Marik came rushing over as well.

"We're coming too." Bakura stated. Atem raised an eyebrow at the two in question, making Marik grin like he belonged in the loony bin again.

"Malik, Ryou and Joey won't come because they don't want to remember, but asked us to come." The blond explained.

"_Why?"_ Yugi asked curiously.

"They want us to help keep an eye on you, they don't trust the people and are afraid they may try to kill you." Bakura stated.

"And I just want to see a dead body!" Marik yelled, hair suddenly seeming more spiky than usual and eyes becoming bigger while his iris shrunk slightly. Yugi leaned back in shock and fear, suddenly rushing behind Atem and peaking over his shoulders at the strange man.

"Marik please don't scare my fiancé like that." Atem muttered sarcastically, turning and taking Yugi's hand to lead him over to Seth. Bakura followed after them, chuckling mockingly at Marik when I pouted.

"So where is this cave anyway?" Seth asked, the court behind him.

"_To the east, about an hour's walk on foot following the beach to the rocky cliffs." _Yugi answered in a matter of fact tone. _"We'll need to make a quick stop so I can grab a bag of things from my Palace."_

The gates where lifted and the large group walked out into the city, Yugi and Atem holding hands in front of the group. The elders and others walked forward to meet them. Yugi nodded to them, then turned left to walk along the Palace walls, heading towards the sea.

As they came to the pebbled beach, Yugi dropped Atem's hand and walked out alone onto a rocky platform that reached out far into the water almost like a pier. Yugi knelt down to the water, reaching out to run his figures of the surface, gently moving the water. After a moment, he withdrew his hand as hair, a head, neck and shoulders suddenly emerged from the water. The figure bowed its head in respect and held up a bag in both hands. Yugi took the bag and smiled, then the figure turned towards the sea and dived back under, a slim body and green tail flashed as the figure returned to the water. Yugi straightened, placing the bag over his shoulders and walking back to the beach.

"_Let us begin then."_ Yugi said softly, walking ahead with his bare feel over the small rocks, heading to the large cliffs with the group closely following.

* * *

><p>Egypt: there hope that was to your satisfation ^-^ this chap was partly inspired my my favourite fiction book about ancient egypt called "The Hetric Queen", the follow on story from "Nefertiti", if anyones interested in learning about those books then just ask cause i recoment them to everyone! they're are AWESOME stories!<p>

*clears throat* anyway, hope u liked it!

review if you want

see ya soon!...hopefully...


	16. Past flames

Egypt: hey

yugi: oh no she's depressed again, what is it this time?

Egypt: im single again after over 5 months and i didn't want it to end :(

Atem: ouch...

Egypt: worst yet, he dumped me by text T_T

so im sorry if this chaps bad but im upset so give me a break

anyway, here it his, hope u like it

* * *

><p><span>[16] Past flames<span>

* * *

><p>The group didn't get far before the elderly were either panting or wincing in pain from old muscles and bones. Yugi watched as the old group who had at first been leading the gathering of civilians, now fell to the back of the group and no one seemed to be slowing down for them. The boy frowned at this, pausing often so the elders could catch up again. A few of them nodded to him in thanks after a while, realising the stops were for their benefit. His actions didn't go un-noticed by the others either.<p>

"Prince Yugi?" Karim, a tall, dark skinned man with short black hair and a gold band around the top of his head, a white kilt on with gold lining, called to the small boy walking in front. Yugi slowed to walk by the tall muscular man. "Why do you wait for them when they are responsible for rallying that mob?"

Yugi gave small smile and shrugged. _"Because it's the right thing to do."_ Isis, who was walking beside Karim, smiled at this.

"As kind as that is Prince Yugi," Mahad spoke up, walking beside Isis's side. "How much longer is it to the cave?"

Yugi looked ahead, narrowing his childish eyes to strain them so he could see the peaks of the rocky cliffs. _"Up ahead, but it's still some way away."_ Mahad looked behind him and raised an eyebrow, looking back to Yugi.

"I still can't see the rocky cliffs, and at this rate we won't make it there before nightfall." Yugi frowned again, looking behind to see the elderly farther behind than before.

The boy sighed and stopped walking, running a hand through his hair, thinking over how to help the elderly but also move faster. After a moment, the sound of the waves breaking on the beach beside them caught his attention. The court watched as cheeky smirk spread over Yugi's lips.

Yugi strode past the group to the water's edge, walking into the water and only stopping when the water just reached his hips. The group watched curiously as Yugi rested his hands on top of the water's still surface. His back to the others, no one could see his eyes glow as he slowly lifted his hands up, the water staying against his skin, barely touching him. Suddenly, Yugi shot his hands up above him. The water rose up and shot out in front of him at the same time, gathering in front of him in a ball, the currents just visual, swirling and twisting within its shape, thick strands of the liquid raising, snaking their way in the air to the ball to feed it and make it grow above the water. Finally, Yugi swiped his arms down to his sides again in a cutting motion, and the water ball thrashed like waves above the water's surface to slowly form into horses and a large chariot.

The group stared in astonishment and wonder as the horses, seeming alive even though they were clearly made of water, whinnied and stamped their hoofs on the water to make ripples, their mains weaving strands of liquid, their eyes the lightest blue and seeming to glow. The chariot was large and sturdy looking, stands of water plated to become sturdy and secure bonds. Smiling, Yugi petted one of the horses then grabbed onto the chariot bar and pulled himself up, taking the rains.

"_This should work."_ Yugi grinned, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Atem broke from a gasping mouth into a wide grin, walking through the water easily to take Yugi's offering hand and stand at his side at the rains. _"Come on, it's perfectly safe."_ Yugi urged. After a moment t of persuasion and the entire court making their way onto the chariot to prove it was safe, the villagers and elders finally climbed on. _"Ok, now everyone hold on tight...even I don't know how fast these guys can run." _ And before anyone could protest, Yugi snapped the rains and they were off, flying over the water as the horses galloped perfectly in time with each other over the Sea's surface, always staying by the shoreline.

Atem stood next to Yugi, holding onto the railing of the chariot for dear life as his hair blew behind him. The young King looked to the boy beside him and was astonished. Yugi's arms were tensed up to show small muscle, his hands having a firm grip on the water rains, a peaceful smile over his lips and a sparkle in his eyes that Atem had never seen before. The young man had to admit, having rode a chariot himself and knowing how hard and dangerous it could be, Yugi was an excellent driver with obvious fast reflexes, a quick eye, and great strength. Atem realised that Yugi looked almost as beautiful as that night in the Great hall, his hair swaying and blowing in the wind, joy spread across his childish features, and skill in how to control his movements.

It took only a few moments for the group to then reach the rocky cliffs. Yugi pulled the chariot onto the pebbled beach and let the water drop slowly so the horses and chariot sank into the stones then ran back down to the sea over and around the stones beneath their feet. Before them, the cliff face stood tall and proud as the Sea lapped gently against its face. The cave was clearly visual as the tide was low, a black hole in the centre of the cliff face, uneven rocks like stepping stones with difficult distances. Yugi bit his lip and thought, then smiled and clicked his fingers together with a triumphant smile.

Atem watched as Yugi crouched by the water's edge, extending a single finger out to the surface of the water and gently touched the liquid to cause a ripple. The young Pharaoh watched as the ripple stretched out across the water, growing and growing, bouncing off rocks until the ripple faded after reaching every section of the bay. Yugi stood and offered his hand to Atem.

"_You trust me?"_ Yugi asked seriously, all traces of that childish joy and mischievous glint in his wide violet eyes was gone, and Yugi looked older like before, like a king. Smiling, Atem slid his hand into Yugi's and squeezed it.

"Always." Yugi's seriousness dropped away immediately and he smiled charmingly .

"_Then let's go!"_ And without any other warning, Yugi leapt off the pebbled beach with Atem in toe, both heading for the water. Yugi landed first, and as soon as his skin came into contact with the water, the surface glowed with a bright light all across the back and the water seemed to freeze. Atem landed a second later to feel the surface of the water as not wet, but dry and smooth.

Yugi giggled happily at the pure amazement on everyone's faces as they all slowly touched the stilled water. The surface was almost like a mirror, so still and solid, and yet the surface was uneven, waves were still visual on the surface and the currents looked as if a skilled hand had carved it all from a blue stone.

"Yugi this is incredible." Atem breathed, moving his feet over the surface to feel it, then looking out to see that the water outside of the bay was still moving. Smiling, Yugi headed straight to the cave, climbing in himself then sat to wait for the others to slowly join him.

"_The spell will last until we leave this place," _Yugi informed them as the group finally approached. The pale boy jumped to his feet suddenly and strode to the side of the cave were a there was a crevasse carved into the rock with black liquid inside it. _"This is oil, whale oil to be exact, extracted from dead Whale carcasses. Burns well." _The young teen lifted his hand to the crevasse and chanted in a strange language as a blue light formed around his hand, slowly growing bigger so it touched the oil. Yugi pulled away suddenly as the oil caught fire, the flames a striking icy blue colour, quickly shooting down the crevasse to light the way.

The group gasped. The cave wasn't very deep but was wide and tall in size with various levels. The group watched as the blue fame continued to catch fire to the rest of the oil covered crevasses, slowly revealing engravings.

"What is all this?" Isis whispered. Finally the cave was fully lit, there were no dark corners and the light was bright enough for everyone to see, even those with poor eyesight. The carvings and crevasses formed images and lettering.

"Amazing...these are like our own carvings in temples and upon walls." Seth muttered in wonder, touching one of the faces of the carved people.

"_My Grandfather had this all done to tell the story of my people after the Great War."_ Yugi stated, his tone was emotionless and his face was impossible to read. Everyone turned to the boy and gathered around him, but Yugi wouldn't look at anyone, his eyes were still glowing slightly and seemed captivated by the images and writings before him, almost hypnotised. _"I already told Atem the story of the beginning,"_ Yugi said softly, walking past everyone to stop in front of an image that stretched to the roof. The group slowly followed him to stand in front of the image also, seeing the swirls and curves of wave like marks form a tall, strong looking figure without a face, people all around it coming towards him and below, by his feet, a carving of a small boy wearing a crown and grand robes.

"_This part tells of the Sea spirit and how he chose certain people from earth, blessing them with gifts and abilities, and how the spirit was embodied himself into the purest heart amongst them, a young boy."_ Yugi turned and walked to the other side of the cave.

On his carving there was engraved a palace that Atem and the court recognised as Yugi's palace, the people around it seemed to be farming, casing magic to make fire, swimming with spears after fish or singing. Above the palace stood a tall figure with the crown and robes, facing a woman with a tiara and equally grand clothing. _"This one tells of our culture and how we sing to find our true loves, the birth of the Heart Song."_

Yugi walked down that side of the cave and stopped in the middle of what seemed to be strange writing. _"This is the royal family tree, the first King and his partner, the entire line of those who have sat on the throne. Each royal- as part of the ceremony- comes here to carve their name `and their loved ones name into this line so that they are remembered and honoured forever, so our people never forget."_ Yugi ran a hand over the last two names._ "My father was King for only a year in my time... Just long enough to find his Queen and have me..."_ Yugi slowly stepped away from the wall and let his hand drop once his fingers could no longer touch the cold wet surface of the cave wall. He turned again to a new image. _"And this, Village elders, is what you have been searching for."_ Upon the wall were human like figures with sharp teeth, climbing into boats and devouring men or singing in rocky areas, men sailing their boats into the rocks only to be eaten by the monsters.

The Villages all gathered around the image and gasped at the horrors of the art piece. _"Marik..."_ The said young man looked from the image to the young Prince. Yugi shivered at the pleasure and entertainment in Marik's eyes. _"You said you wanted to see a dead body?" _The man smiled crookedly and nodded. _"Then look there."_ Yugi stated plainly, pointing to the back of the cave. Upon coming to the end, Marik realised that there was a large rocky ditch at the back, kneeling down by the black water, Marik tried to see what Yugi was trying to show him. Yugi took a deep breath before standing my Marik, using a blue light around his hand again to form a fire ball, then dropped it into the water. Marik gasped and smiled in sickening awe as the fire ball lit up the pit to show silver skinned beauties, men and women with limbs missing, eyes open, mouths open in silent screaming. Yugi shut his eyes tight and turned his head away from the horror in shame.

"I have to say I'm impressed, from what you and Malik have told me I would have thought that you mermen were two soft to do this." Yugi frowned in disgust at the man, striding away from him and the trench.

As he passed the elders, Yugi finally opened his eyes and looked at them and the women of the human group. _"I suggest only the young men look." _Then continued on his way to the cave mouth.

A few moments later there was a scream and the sound of running feet before a young woman appeared beside Yugi throwing up outside of the cave. Yugi sighed, stepping up to the woman slowly to rub her back soothingly. _"I tried to warn you."_ He muttered softly. The woman looked up at Yugi from her hunched posture. Yugi raised his hand over the water, allowing the water to move again in that small area so her sick was washed away. After it was gone, Yugi lifted a small amount of water in a small ball up to the woman so she could cup some in her hands and wash her face.

"Thank you." She said weakly. Yugi smiled and nodded to her, before staring out at the Sea like he had before he interrupted him.

By the time the sun was setting, the group had made it back to the pebbled beach and the water around the bay was back to normal, Yugi had summoned the horses and chariots again and they were off once more, quickly making it back to the city.

"We all apologise deeply to you Prince Yugi." An elderly man spoke, standing in front of his group to address the young Royal. "We misjudged you and your people. In the morning we shall tell the city of our finding today and inform them all of your story and the demon Sirens." Yugi smiled and nodded to the old man. The villagers then turned and felt, heading back home after a long day.

The court all had small smiles on their faces after the day's events as they all entered the palace.

"Well that was an exhausting day." Sighed Shimon. Isis smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It seems each day we learn something new about the mer-people." Isis observed, watching as Atem and Yugi walked ahead of the group holding hands with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and it seems the more these two feel for each other as well." Shadi added, smirking to Karim who rolled his eyes.

Up ahead, just outside of the garden, Ryou was pacing, head hung and fiddling with his fingers absentmindedly, while Malik was sat on the floor with his legs out and resting his back on a pillar watching Ryou with an amused smirk, and Joey was stuffing his face with bread and fruit. The three looked up when they heard the familiar contagious giggles of their youngest friend, smiling widely when they saw their small spiky haired friend heading towards them, closely followed my Bakura, Marik, Atem and Seth. The rest of the court bowed to Atem and excused themselves for the night, retiring to their rooms.

"_So how did it go?"_ Ryou asked, taking Yugi's hand and looking at him for any injuries, seeming to calm down once he found none.

"_Did anyone give you any trouble?"_ Malik growled, hand slowly creeping to the dagger on his belt.

Yugi giggled and held up his hands in surrender. _"It went fine, the villagers won't be bothering us anymore, and I have a good feeling the fishermen of Egypt will stop their attacks on us too."_ The three mermen sighed in relief.

"_Well das a great start bud, good job!"_ Joey cheered, ruffling Yugi's hair playfully. Yugi giggled and swatted his hand away, letting out a large yawn. Atem chuckled at the adorable sight, not able to stop himself from comparing Yugi to a kitten when he yawned like that.

"Come on then little one, it's been a very long day." Yugi only hummed in agreement, eyes slowly drifting closed, holding his arms out to Atem in a silent "carry me". Chuckling again, Atem swept Yugi up bridal style, heading to his room for the night.

* * *

><p>Egypt: there Yugi i updated, happy now?<p>

Yugi: Yes

Egypt; can i go curl up and die now?

Yugi: no

Egypt: EVIL BABY PANDA!

Atem: O.O ok~ err please remember to review


	17. Say it

Egypt: yo whats up amazin viewers! ^-^

Yugi: and ur happy again -_-'

Egypt: i have 85 incredible reviews from amazin people who have been very kind to me and a lot of popel like this story so yes im very happy baby panda ^-^

Atem: when are me and Yugi goin to get married anyway?

Egypt: good things come to those who wait Pharaoh...

speakin of which, i am so sorry for the long wait but iv had a lot goin on lately -_-' whoever said bein a teen was the highlight of life must have just skipped that section of their life -_-#

anyway, to make it up to u amazin people out there to say im sorry, here's a long chap to make it up to u, chock full of fluff so i hope u enjoy it

Yugi&Atem: hope u like it as much as we do ^-^ (hugs)

Egypt: aaww so cute ^-^

* * *

><p><span>[17] Say it<span>

* * *

><p>Atem sighed peacefully as the light in his room became too uncomfortable and gently awakened him from his slumber. With a light moan, the young King stretched his arms and legs out then sighed again as he relaxed into the comfy mattress. In response, something gave a tired groan, turning and snuggling up to his side. Already knowing what he'd see, Atem smiled as he gazed down at the sleeping Prince beside him. Yugi's cherub face was so peaceful Atem's heart clenched pleasantly at the adorable sight.<p>

But the young man couldn't help but notice how Yugi's skin seemed paler than usual and the skin around his eyes looked slightly blue like the young Prince had suffered a sleepless night. He must still be exhausted from yesterday...I better let him sleep. I'll send Mana up with some food for him at lunch.

With a soft smile, Atem gently kissed Yugi on the forehead before carefully slipping out of the bed and quietly padding his way to his bathing chambers. After he was washed and freshly clothed, Atem grabbed his crown and sandals, silently making it to his door and easing the wood shut behind him so it only made a whisper.

As a servant passed by, Atem asked her to make sure that anyone working near his quarters would stay as silent as possible so Yugi would not be disturbed. With a deep bow the servant girl ran off to spread the news, so Atem headed to the Great Hall to meet with the council and start the day's duties.

As Atem walked down the hall to his meetings, he passed the garden to see the three mer-boys with Bakura and Marik standing at the entrance. As his footsteps were heard, the group looked up and smiled...well, Bakura just grunted and gave him a nod and Marik broke out into his usual sadistic grin. As Atem approached, Ryou stepped towards him.

"_Good morning Pharaoh." _The white haired boy said with a kind smile, bowing at the hips politely.

"Good morning to You Ryou." Atem replied with an equally warm smile.

"_Where is our Prince?" _Ryou asked, looking down the hall from where Atem had just come.

Atem smiled. "He's fine; he's just a little tired from yesterday, so I left him to sleep." At this, Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"_He used a lot of powerful magic yesterday didn't he?"_ Ryou asked lowly, like he already knew the answer.

"Well between almost causing a storm before lunch, rising those horses and chariot and stilling the water at the bay...I'd say so yes." Atem answered, looking down the hall, thinking of Yugi again and how the small boy had such wondrous powers.

Ryou sighed, hanging his head and rubbing his temples. _"I guessed as much."_ Atem's head turned to Ryou quickly with a concerned frown.

"_It's nothing to worry about Pharaoh." _Malik intervened, stepping beside Ryou to rest a reassuring hand on the smallers thin shoulder. _"Yugi probably already told you, but the full extent of his powers has not yet been unlocked, and won't be until the two of you are joined. Until then, any magic Yugi uses comes from his own energy and whatever magic he has now which can weaken him."_

"What do you mean?" Atem's eyes narrowed slightly in interest and growing concern.

"_Yug's fragile."_ Joey spoke up. Atem looked at the blond to see him staring at the floor with a slight scowl. _"As a kid he'd get tired easily and dis body was weak so he couldn't go through military training like he was suppose' to, he had ta wait till he was older and stronger. Yug's always been careful wid 'is health and as he got older 'is condition became a lot less serious, but we still like ta keep an eye on 'im, make sure he doesn't push 'imself too far."_ The blond explained. Atem nodded in understanding, his eyes dropping to the floor to think things over.

"_Well, we'll let him rest." _Ryou spoke up, sounding and seeming brighter this time. _"Shall we see you in the garden for lunch Pharaoh?"_

"Just call me Atem, and yes I would like that." Atem said, offering one last smile before carrying on his way to the Great Hall. Yugi put himself at risk yesterday to help everyone else...as valiant and kind as that is, too much would be reckless on Yugi's part...I better keep an eye on him from now on, make sure he doesn't go too far. Atem pondered to himself as he walked his mind full of his spiky haired angel.

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a soft, weak grown as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that registered was that Atem was nowhere in sight and he was alone in the Pharaoh's room. Second, was that the light in his room was painfully bright, informing him it was close to mid-day if not that time already. Finally, Yugi realised that he was awakened by that something, and that something was determined, rapid gentle knocks on the door.<p>

With a yawn, Yugi threw the covers off of him and sat up. _"Come in!" _ He called. A moment later, Mana came bouncing into the room with a tray of fruits and bread. _I should have guessed it would be Mana_. Yugi thought with amusement. _"Good morning Mana... Where's Atem?"_

Mana giggled as she sat down on the bed in front of Yugi, placing the tray in between them. "Actually sleepy-head, it's good afternoon, and Atem went to fulfil his duties for the day. He said you looked tired so he left you to rest and asked me to come and have lunch with you seen as though we haven't spent much time together lately." Yugi smiled at that and nodded, picking a grape and popping it into his mouth. "So how are you doing?"

"_I feel well rested but I'm very hungry." _Yugi observed, tarring the bread and chewing happily on the fresh loaf. _"What about you Mana?"_

The girl sighed and pouted. "Master Mahad is working me to the bone." The teen whined, making Yugi giggle. "It's not funny!" Yugi pretended to clear his throat to stop his laughing, but he struggled to keep away a smile.

"_Sorry Mana."_

"It's fine. Anyway, how long is it until you marry Atem? Soon right?" Yugi giggled at Mana's eagerness.

"_I wish it was closer. It's still over 4 months before the ceremony." _ Yugi sighed, looking to the open balcony doors as a sea breeze wafted into the room, lifting and swaying the thin silk curtails like loose sails.

"Any ideas on what you want to wear?" Mana asked teasingly. Yugi chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.

"_I will be keeping to tradition. Each Mer-king or Queen has robes of a certain style and design made, I will be given the crown of my people after the Marriage, and I will travel to the cave of Sirens once more to carve my and Atem's names into the Royal tree."_ Yugi stated with a slight smile.

Mana smiled widely. "Wow, I can't wait! I bet it's going to be beautiful." Yugi smiled in bliss and nodded. "So has Atem said it yet?" Mana asked, eager and exited again, leaning forward in anticipation.

"_Said what?"_ Yugi asked innocently, looking up at the taller teen.

Mana frowned disapprovingly. "That he loves you? What else?" Yugi sighed and hung his head, shaking it softly. Mana frowned sadly and patted Yugi's shoulder. "Well it's clear that he does...I'm sure he'll say it soon."

"_You think so?"_ Yugi asked in a small voice, looking up at Mana, his eyes glistening slightly with threatening tears. Mana smiled widely and nodded. Yugi smiled at this and returned to eating.

"Maybe you should do something romantic together like...go for a midnight swim under the stars or something like that." Mana offered. "I know Atem really well, he's like an older brother to me, and I know that given the right moment he'll say it."

Yugi hummed at this, thinking over the idea._ Anyone can go for a midnight swim... I can do better than that._ Yugi smirked to himself as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>Atem sighed in relief after shutting his bedroom door behind him. It was early evening and the meetings had drowned on for what seemed forever to the young man. <span>I swear I've never yawned so much in my whole life! Mental note: new method of torture- prisoners stuck in a room with my Visors for a day. Result- criminal's driven mad and beg for mercy.<span>

Atem had never been too grateful for an interruption before. Atem smiled remembering Mana striding into the room like she owned the place and said that Atem was needed elsewhere. After the two had escaped the Great Hall, Mana had instructed Atem to return to his room and that Yugi was waiting for him.

Atem looked around for the young teen, pushing off from the door he had been resting his back on as he did so. Atem froze when something was thrown into his face. Pulling the white cloth from his face, Atem looked at the old silk to see it was one of his old training kilts that he kept aside for days off when he was away from the palace to relax.

Ruby met violet as giggles came from the balcony doors. The doors were open to see the sky starting to darken and stars only slightly visual, a breeze blowing the thin silk curtains around, and a pale skinned beauty who had to be the son of the Goddess Isis leaning on the door post with a small violet kilt on and no jewellery. Atem let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Even with simple clothing Yugi looks as stunning as a God, and that small tight little kilt of his...

"_Rough day Pharaoh?" _Yugi asked teasingly. "_Put that kilt on then come and join me."_ The boy said slyly, winking to the young Pharaoh as he shut the baloney doors behind him.

Atem blinked rapidly to wake himself from his stunned state, suddenly rushing into his wash room to change, taking off all his gold and only wearing the kilt Yugi had thrown at him. Atem went straight to the balcony doors, taking a few deep breaths to calm his speeding heart before he gently opened them and stepping outside, stopping when he was standing behind Yugi.

Atem rubbed his hands over the boy's arms then wrapping them around him in a peaceful hug. Yugi sighed, resting his head back onto Atem's chest, and the young King couldn't resist snuggling into the boy's soft silky hair, breathing in the sweet perfumes. Time seemed to still for two, minutes seemed like seconds and soon Ra had finished his journey across the sky and the colour on the horizon faded away to leave only the blackness of night, the stars glistened up in the heavens and the moon glowed surprisingly bright for only a half moon. Yugi smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him.

"_To humans the sea seems like a black mysterious mirror stretched out in front of them at this time of night."_ Atem pulled away slightly so he could see Yugi as the young teen spoke. _"But that is not what I see. I see a beautiful living soul, and my heart sings at such a sight."_ Atem stared in wonder at Yugi's words, looking from the boy with his eyes seeming hazy with their usual silver glow and sparkling in awe.

"I wish I could see the world you see Yugi, it sounds beautiful." Yugi looked up at Atem and smiled.

"_When we are married you will see what I see, and you shall have powers of your own. But for tonight," _Atem gasped as suddenly a dark smirk covered Yugi's lips, showing his sharp teeth to the young Pharaoh, but before another sound could be made from Atem, Yugi smashed their lips together in a passion filled kiss. Atem immediately kissed the boy back, their lips moving perfectly together, Yugi's arms wrapped tightly around Atem's neck while the young man's larger arms were wrapped securely around the boys small waist. After a moment, Yugi's tongue ran against Atem's bottom lip, the young man quickly caught the tongue in his mouth and sucked while Yugi explored.

As Yugi did so, Atem hummed as warmth that seemed to be radiating from Yugi flowed into him, hitting his nerves, muscles and senses like waves breaking on the sand, the warmth lapped at his body which seemed to accept the warmth without question. It was a tingling sensation with a slight sting but not painful and after a moment, Atem felt the same warmth growing in him and his chest- especially around his heart- felt comfortably warm. After a moment of this, Yugi pulled away with a cheeky grin, licking his lips. _"You will use my own power as your own."_

Yugi put his hands on Atem's shoulders and turned him to face the sea again, smiling softly when Atem gasped. Before the young King, the sea that's waters had been black and empty a moment ago, now shone and glistened in different shades of blues that seemed too moved with the currents. The water seemed to glow so bright that the blue beams shone out of the water also, and reaching his hand out Atem was amazed that the light reflected off of his hand and fingers. Looking closer, Atem could see the bottom of the sea, all the colourful fish and corrals, even to Yugi's Kingdom to see it rather dark with the fading time.

"Yugi...it's so beautiful." Atem managed to say, but his voice sounded breathless, making Yugi giggle.

"_Like the Northern Lights."_

"The what?" Atem asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. Yugi giggled again.

"_I'll take you one day. That's the good thing about being a merman, I can stand the cold...though you may struggle a little." _Yugi went on, but Atem just continued to stare at the young Prince with confusion and a questioning look. Yugi rolled his eyes. _"I'll tell you another time."_

Atem nodded at that and turned back to the sea. "So did you just transfer some of your power to me? Is that what that warmth was?" Yugi giggled childishly and nodded with a sweet smile. "But...shouldn't you be careful using your magic like that?"Yugi looked up to Atem with a blank look so the older couldn't read his emotions.

"_Ryou and the others told you of when I was a child, didn't they?"_ Atem nodded, still looking concerned. After a moment of gazing at each other, Yugi smiled slightly, jumping up onto the balcony railings and sitting down, swaying his feet childishly. _"Normally, when a new member of the Mer-royal family is around 5 or so, the parent's pass on some of their magic to that child as a blessing so that they may become good Kings or Queens. My parents were dead so they couldn't pass on to me any of their magic, so instead my Grandfather passed on some of his powers to me. But because my Grandfathers magic was strong and older, it took me longer to hack into it, so I was weak in my early years of life, but as I became older I understood the old magic better and now I can use the old magic of my Grandfather with my own young one. Do you understand?"_

"I get that the blessing gives you strength to help you through your young life, but I don't quite get the whole "old and young" magic thing." Atem admitted, resting on his arms and standing close to Yugi. The boy nodded.

"_Magic, as you will know because your court uses it and you use shadow magic, is a tricky thing. Magic among Mer-Royals is strong and can take on the characteristics of its host. So an old, wise, powerful King, passing some of his magic into a weak, innocent child who was too young to understand the world...how can that child understand or use that magic?" _Atem nodded in understanding.

"So as you got older you understood things better and could hack into the magic of your Grandfather." Yugi nodded and smiled.

"_So there's no need to worry about that any more, my friends still see me as the small boy who needed protection, but I have matured and grown, I'm much better at magic now and a lot stronger than back then. I know my limits and won't risk pushing them."_ Atem smiled and nodded, knowing that he could trust Yugi's word.

"So, what are we doing anyway?" Atem asked, pushing off from the railing and standing straight. Yugi smirked at the young man making him shiver, the boy's eyes seeming dark despite their silvery glow, the boy's usually large innocent eyes seemed narrow and sexy.

"_Come and see."_ Atem looked at the hand that Yugi offered, taking it with little hesitation. Yugi pulled Atem up with him onto the railing so they were both standing on the stone, then without warning, Yugi leapt into the air, pulling Atem along so they missed the rocks completely and landed in the water. From his last experience, Atem knew it was ok to breath straight away, and he was grateful for it, because under the water was even more stunning then the view from his balcony. The lights were stronger; the water seemed warmer and more vibrant than usual, like there was electric spark, the feeling made his skin tingle pleasantly- and also because his heart was hammering against his ribcage from adrenaline, fear and excitement. He looked around for Yugi to see the boy watching him with a content smile. Atem smirked, swimming over to the boy and wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist, kicking his feet lightly to keep the two close to the surface. Yugi smiled widely at this, happily wrapping his arms under Atem's to hold his shoulders so their chests came together and their faces only inches apart. _"Come on!"_

Suddenly, the two were heading for the surface with great speed, so much so that the two shot out of the water into the air, but before they could fall back into the colourful waters, a small wave appeared under their feet, wrapping around their legs to hold them securely as they started to move forward at a running pace. Yugi smiled, taking Atem's hands in his, standing in front of him closely then leaning forward slightly.

Atem asked and smiled brilliantly. "It's like we're flying!" He called over the loud swishing and splashing sounds the wave under them made.

Yugi laughed happily. _"That's the idea!"_ Yugi answered, tensing his legs in silent command for the wave to move faster.

The two stayed like that until the moon was in the middle of the sky, flying on the wave along the coast line and out to sea. Finally, Yugi commanded the wave to lift the two onto the balcony and the two retreated inside for towels to dry off and clean clothing for the night before snuggling up together in Atem's bed.

Atem laid on his side with Yugi in his arms, one arm under the boys head to cushion him and its hand resting on his back while his other hand lightly ran up and down the boys back, arm or sides soothingly, while Yugi laid there with his arm against the bed curled to his chest and the other playing with Atem's golden bangs around his face. The two lay their staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and yet no time at all, each wishing the night never had to end and Yugi willing Atem to say those words.

Eventually, Yugi sighed and smiled slightly, reaching up to kiss Atem once on the lips quickly before snuggling into him more. _"Goodnight My Jolly Sailor Bold."_ He whispered before yawning and closing his eyes.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes again when he felt a gentle hand on the side of his face tilting it up. Atem kissed Yugi for longer and with slightly more pressure before pulling away to look into the boys curious violet eyes.

"Goodnight Yugi, my love." Yugi gasped and blinked a couple of times. _Am I dreaming? Did Atem really just say that? _"Yugi? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Atem asked concerned.

"_W-Wha-?" _Atem whipped Yugi's cheeks with his finger to show that they were wet. _I'm crying?_

"Did I say something wrong?" Yugi sniffed and laughed softly.

"_Why yes actually, you did."_ Atem opened his mouth to ask what but Yugi smashed their lips together in their most passionate kiss yet. All questions and concerns vanished as Atem became lost in Yugi's touch, all the young man could think about was how his blood ran hot and seemed to sing for the angel in his arms, the boys soft and hungry lips and his beautiful form pressed up to his own. Atem didn't know how he came to be on top of Yugi but he wasn't about to protest, Yugi's soft, silky smooth skin felt amazing against his, he loved having Yugi's hands run through his hair, he loved everything about the boy under him. After a few moments of kisses, Yugi pulled away and smirked cheekily like a child who had just got what they wanted. _"You didn't say it right."_

Atem chuckled as he knelt over the boy. "Very well then my little one, I love you. Is my angel happy now?" Yugi giggled with a cute blush dusting his full cheeks.

"_Very!"_ Yugi cheered, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck in a hug.

* * *

><p>Egypt: i dont know about the rest of u but i just love that ending ^-^ i just HAD to put it in ^-^<p>

Yugi: Egypt, im sure u didn't _have_ to-

Egypt: u dont understand me at all,trust me i **HAD** to put it in!

Yugi; ok ok! (runs and hides behind Atem) Ra she's scary when she wants to be

Atem: (chuckling) please be polite and review, u'll make Egypt's day

Egypt: see ya later!


	18. Planning

Egypt: hey hey!

Yugi: late with updates again Egypt, what was it this time

Egypt: my parents dragged me off to the Dales for a week so i had no internet -_-'

Atem: shall we just get on with it then?

Egypt: fine by me, so here's chap 18, hope u like it, i'll try and update again as soon as i defeat my writters block but i'll be startin 6th form again on monday so i'll be busy, just a warning

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[18] Planning<span>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yugi work up first, the young Prince got up carefully from the bed so as not to disturb the peaceful Pharaoh, heading to the wash room to clean himself up for the day ahead, stopping at the balcony to retrieve clean clothing along the way. Once Yugi was fresh and presentable- in long violet silks that trailed along the floor behind him and thin enough so they were light and elegant around his legs, held in place by a silver waist band and 3 silver bangles around each wrist and ankle so they made music as me moved- he crawled on the bed to sit by Atem's side.<p>

With a mischievous grin, the boy lent over the young King's sleeping form, resting a hand on his chest and kissed him softly. Atem hummed in approval, kissing Yugi back with heat, moving his lips to encourage Yugi's.

Yugi giggled and pulled away. _"Good morning my Pharaoh."_ Atem smiled, stocking the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"Good morning my Prince." Atem lent up and kissed Yugi again, a short, sweet kiss that Yugi smile happily.

"_Come on, we should get going." _Atem nodded, getting up to have a wash before coming back in a kilt with a blue sash and gold waist band, gold bands around the tops of his arms, wrists and ankles, his crown, golden ankh earrings in place, and a navy blue cape held in place by a ruby broach.

Yugi blushed when he saw what Atem was wearing, marvelling at how his fiancés toned chest and stomach were on show. Atem looked down at himself and grinned, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist. "Like what you see?" Atem teased.

Yugi nodded. _"You look really good today. Trying to catch someone's eye?"_ Atem chuckled, pulling Yugi tighter to his side.

"Oh I think I already have." Yugi blushed deeper and smiled shyly.

At the garden entrance, Atem kissed Yugi sweetly then left for the Great Hall to fill out his duties for the day while Yugi entered the garden and the sea to dive down, transforming as he swam to work in his own palace for the morning.

Yugi worked quickly, speaking to farmers for updates on the harvest and food supplies for the city, offering condolences and morning with the families who had lost loved ones lately to fishermen, speaking to his Generals and calming their anger and desire to attack the humans, and conversing with the Lords and Ladies in the palace. Everyone was surprised and proud of their Prince when they heard how he had taken the Royal court and Pharaoh of Egypt, along with villagers, to the cave of Sirens and told them their story, encouraged that now at least Egyptians would no longer hurt their people.

After discussions were over, Yugi took his scrolls to the surface to work in the garden with Atem and his friends through lunch, only...lunch wasn't as quiet as he'd hoped it would be.

"Do you have to eat like that mutt? It's putting me off my food."

"_Shut the hell up you stuck up, cocky son of a-"_

"_Joey don't you dare finish that sentence!" _Ryou commanded with a stern glare. Joey gulped his mouthful and edged back a little from his white haired friend.

Bakura chuckled, wrapping an arm around his small innocent look alike and nuzzled his hair. "You're so damn hot when you're angry."

"_I think I'm going to be sick."_ Joey muttered, rolling his eyes.

"_Joey and Seth aren't getting on very well." _Yugi whispered to Atem worriedly.

Atem chuckled. "It's rather amusing. It's clear there's interest on both sides but both are just too stubborn and proud to make any kind of move." Atem whispered back as he watched Joey and his cousin argue.

"_You think?" _

"Little one, I _know_." Yugi giggled and nodded, looking back to his best friend and the young Priest.

"_So what do we do?"_ Yugi asked, looking up at Atem with wide, curious, innocent eyes. Atem chuckled at the adorable sight, hugging Yugi closely.

"Oh we'll think up of something love, don't worry about that." Yugi nodded, smiling and snuggling into Atem's embrace.

Marik and Malik sat on the grass by the fountain laughing at Seth and Joey's verbal battle, neither showing any signs of giving up. Eventually Yugi sighed and stood up from the fountain, hands on his hips.

"_Alright you two that is quite enough. Stop acting like children already and at least _try _to act civil?"_ Yugi commanded, and though he looked like a mother scorning her children, Seth and Joey had never been more scared of the youngest teen.

Bakura leaned back and chuckled lowly. "The kids got some spunk hasn't he?"

Ryou giggled. _"He will defiantly make a good parent one day." _At that comment, all the humans froze and turned to the white haired teen.

"What do you mean bunny? The midget's a boy, how can he have kids?" Bakura asked, a single eyebrow raised and a confused frown in place.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at his love. _"First off, do not call Yugi a midget; he is the closest thing to family I have left. Secondly, all mermen can have children if they marry a male."_ Bakura and Marik's faces paled at that while Atem slowly started to smile.

"S-S-So c-c-can you-" Bakura stuttered, for once in his life looking truly scared.

"_Have you and I married?"_ Ryou replied shortly. Bakura sighed and shook his head. _"Anyway, what's wrong with having children?"_ Ryou demanded. Malik pulled away from Marik and folded his arms, glaring at his lover in a silent "you better answer as well".

"Nothing's _wrong _with it Ry, it's just surprising news. Besides, do you honestly think that I'd make a good Dad?" Bakura explained calmly, Marik nodded along with him in agreement.

"_Aw Kura, don't worry about that."_ Ryou cooed, hugging Bakura. Atem rolled his eyes and looked up at Yugi, smiling. So Mermen can have kids...me and Yugi can have a baby... Atem smiled widely at the thought, but then sighed. Why do I have to waist over 4 damn months?

"_Well come on guys."_ Atem looked up to see Yugi praying Ryou away from Bakura and Malik and Joey standing by their Prince. _"We should get back and start getting ready for tonight's feast."_ Atem frowned.

"Why do you have to go back?"

"Yeah?" Bakura and Marik chorused, both pouting. Yugi giggled, skipping over to Atem to lean down.

"_I have an idea, make sure Seth looks good tonight ok?"_ Yugi whispered into Atem's ear. The young Pharaoh nodded. Yugi kissed Atem once before straightening again and leading his friends to the water's edge, all diving in to head to their home.

"So what's going on Kingy?" Marik asked, still looking at the spot where his little lover had dived into the blue ocean.

Atem shrugged. "Nothing, Yugi just wanted to go and get ready with his friends. Really if you think about it, they haven't spent that much time together as a group." Seth nodded in agreement, standing and dusting himself off.

"Well I guess I'll go and get ready too." Atem stood.

"We all should." Seth nodded again, turning on his heels and quickly exiting the garden. Atem was about to follow but a hand covered his mouth and an arm constricted around his waist, pinning his arms to his side so he couldn't move.

"Oh no you don't, now why did the boys leave? What are you and that little Prince up to?" Bakura asked, eyes narrowed and standing in front of Atem while Marik held him, strongly enough so he couldn't move but not tightly enough to hurt him. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok fine. Myself and Yugi have noticed that there seems to be something going on between Joey and Seth, Yugi says he has an idea on how to get them together." Marik dropped Atem, standing next to him and chuckling darkly.

"So you two noticed as well?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and eye bugging out slightly. Bakura pushed him away when the loon started to lean closer to Atem.

"I and Ryou noticed a while ago, and Malik's been trying to keep an eye on the two for us." Bakura explained.

"Hey! Me to!" Marik whined.

"No Marik, all you did when you were watching one of them was stalk Malik and grope him in dark corners." Atem and Bakura shuddered as an evil, crooked grin cracked across Marik's face. "I wonder what the kid has planned."

Atem shrugged again. "No clue, but we really should be getting ready." Bakura nodded, taking Marik's ear to lead him out of the garden with the taller Egyptian whining behind him as they went. Atem chuckled at the sight, smiling to himself as he made his own way to his room. Who would have thought that I'd actually become friends while those two?

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled excitedly as the group made it to the palace. Pushing the doors open himself, Yugi nodded to the Lords and Ladies in the Hall as they bowed respectfully to him, heading for the left set of doors to move to his rooms. After opening the large, elegantly carved doors, the three mermen gasped at how their friend's room had changed.<p>

"_Wow, the Kings room. I don't like I've ever been in h're except when he was yellin' at us off for causin' trouble 'round the palace, remember Yug'?"_ Joey asked, stepping into the large room and spinning as he did so to take everything in. Yugi giggled and nodded.

In the middle of the room against the wall was a King sized bed, golden bed posts shaped like seaweed, curving and weaving up to hold up the fine baby blue silk curtains, the bed head and foot board also gold with dips and rises like great waves, with four large plush pillows covered in light blue silk, along with matching covers.

The walls were painted a turquoise green with curves and waves, the furniture made up of different coloured and shaped corrals, an open window and balcony on each side of the bed, the floor made of blue marble. There were doors on each side of the room; on the right was an open doorway that leads to a large walk-in wardrobe and the one on the left lead to the wash rooms where perfumes and soaps were held.

"_It's all very grand Yugi, beautiful." _Ryou complimented, offering his friend a happy smile. Yugi blushed slightly and smiled back, giving a simple nod in agreement.

"_It's good to be back here, remember everything, reminisce, and see our old home."_ Malik thought out loud, walking around the room to take in all the detail and decorations.

"_I guess the Pharaoh's palace is our new home now." _Ryou muttered with a smile, thinking back to the group in the garden and how relaxed and happy Bakura seemed to be. _"I honestly think it's better for us, especially Kura. I remember when we were living in that cave in the Thief's Valley, how he'd stand guard by the entrance most nights, always so restless. But now, he laughs more, he's relaxed and calm."_

Malik smiled and nodded. _"Same with Marik. Believe it or not he's actually saner than he used to be, I think being with Bakura's helped him a little and I can tell the Pharaoh's a good influence on him."_

Joey chuckled, diving onto the King sized bed and snuggling into the soft sheets. _"You've caught one hell of a catch there bud I'll get ya that much."_ Yugi giggled and nodded.

"_Well let's get ready! I want us to know those humans off their seats tonight."_ Yugi declared, swimming into his wardrobe to go through his clothing.

"_What do you have in mind?"_ Malik asked with a sly smirk.

"_I'm thinking we show them the true beauty of Mer-people."_ Yugi replied, looking up at his friends from under his eye lashes with a wide grin that spelled trouble.

Joey smiled his cheesy grin, knowing where Yugi was going with this, Malik smirked with a dark glint to his eyes in anticipation, and Ryou giggled smiling slyly in excitement.

* * *

><p>Atem emerged from his room a short while later in a crimson kilt, gold sash, gold waist band to hold the silks in place, a large gold and crimson beaded collar that covered his shoulders, most of his chest as well as most of the tops of his arms, golden bands around the top of his arms, wrists and ankles and a black cloak that rested partly on his shoulders and held in place by a ruby incrusted golden chain, kohl around his eyes to make them stand out more, his usual crown and golden painted sandals.<p>

Walking down the hall, Atem stopped when he saw Bakura with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning on a pillar while Marik was scrawled out on the floor looking board. Coming closer, Atem noted that Bakura was wearing a white kilt with a crimson sash with gold lining, golden wrist and ankle bands with a sleeveless crimson robe with gold lining that stopped half way up his calves. Marik was dressed in something a little similar, wearing a sleeveless navy blue robe with gold lining, a white kilt with a navy blue sash, also lined in gold, golden wrist and ankle bands with also a long gold chain around his neck.

"Well you two clean up very nicely." Atem said smirking, tone sarcastic and teasing. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"We're not daft Pharaoh; we haven't forgotten that it's the harvest dinner tonight." Bakura shot back, giving the young King a knowing smile.

Marik chuckled lowly, a creepy sound and very eerie. "Plenty of dancing girls to make my pretty little kitten jealous, resulting me in getting lucky tonight. Hello dirty Malik."

Atem and Bakura both made sounds of disgust. "You're sick Marik." Bakura growled.

"Keep your sexual life with Malik between just you two and do us all a favour." Came a new voice. The three looked to the hall way to see Seth coming down, his usual priest hat off for once. Seth wore a gold and blue beaded collar that covered his shoulders and dipped to cover only half of his bare chest, a blue kilt in place with a gold waist band, two gold bands on his wrists and ankles, gold lined blue shoes with a navy blue cape hanging just off his shoulders, held on around his neck lightly with a sapphire broach in the shape of the ankh.

"Hey, Priest boy's not got his large hat on for once...I think I'm taller than him..." Marik said smirking with his usual deranged look on his face. Atem and Bakura chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you lunatic, let's just get going already, the feast will have started by now."

The four moved through the palace easily entering the Great Hall together, Atem in front with Seth close to his right side, Bakura and Marik walking side by side behind them. The festivities stopped as the four came in, everyone bowing in respect. The four looked ahead as they entered, not noticing how many girls watched them intently, many with hungry looks, some biting or licking their lips. Once Atem was sat on his throne and announced the festivities to continue, he looked around for the mermen, but couldn't find them anywhere. Looking to Seth, Bakura and Marik, he says they to where looking for the boys and also couldn't spot them.

As food was brought out for people, Atem noticed that girls from the palace had moved forwards in the crowds, some even edging towards his friends table or near the bottom of the dais. Atem rolled his eyes as he registered this but continued to enjoy the festival, only politely smiling when a servant girl battered her eyelashes at him.

As the feast came into full swing and the party was at its best, Atem was becoming board. The dancing girls in revealing colourful silks did not impress him, the music was too dull. The young King managed to conceal his yawn, but it seemed Bakura and Marik were not so polite, making it clear to the girls by sending them death glares that they weren't interested, and yawning openly to show they weren't enjoying this night of celebration.

Suddenly, the double doors of the Great Hall opened; the figures in the doorway were dark as they weren't in the Halls light. As they stepped forward and were finally revealed, the whole Hall seemed to gasp as one.

In front was Yugi, wearing a light line of black kohl around his eyes, silver eye shadow, his silver and amethyst encrusted tiara in place with silver diamond shaped late with a small diamond shaped amethyst stone in the centre, a silver neck band matching his tiara around his neck, silver bands around the tops of his arms, his hair glittered and shone. For his clothing, starting from the upper silver bands on his arms, violet baggy silk sleeves hung loosely, tightening on his elbows where a silver clasp held the cloth then loosened around his lower arms to then tighten on his wrists where a small silver band held the silk to then flare out around his hand. This left Yugi's slim shoulders bare and in clear view, low on his hips was a silver band to hold his violet silk kilt, silver bangles around his ankles to make music as he walked.

Behind him on each side was Malik and Ryou, the later on Yugi's right while Malik stood to his left. Ryou was wearing a white tunic, tight around the bodies to flatter his slim figure and small waist, with a crimson sash lined in silver held by a sliver waist band, on his usually bare feet were silver ribbons, wrapped around the centre of his feet then wrapped around his legs, all the way to the bottom of his tunic, wearing silver bangles similar to Yugi's around his wrists. Malik wore a similar tunic but little longer, silver bands around his wrists and ankles, a navy blue sash held by a silver waist band with silver lining, and a few black and gold paintings on the tops of his arms like tattoos of waves, wind and jewels.

Joey was behind the three, wearing a tanned tunic with a light blue sash, held by a silver waist band and decorated by silver lining, a silver band around his wrists and neck, a silver ring in his left ear, his arms decorated extensively in blue and silver pains to wave and wind patterns, swirling curving lines all over his biceps, lower arms and even overlapping onto the back of his hands. The paint was skilfully done, glittering in even the lowest light, some of the patters even under and on the corner of his eyes to draw attention to his golden irises.

"_I apologise for us being late._" Yugi said loudly so the whole Hall could hear him. _"But it seems you started the party without us."_ Many people smiled or chuckled at Yugi's teasing tone, one of which Atem, who sniggered when Yugi gave him a sly wink. _"No matter." _

Atem stood from his throne, walking down the steps of the dais to offer Yugi his hand. The boy smiled charmingly at the Pharaoh, slipping his slender hand into his so Atem could lead him to his seat beside him. As Yugi and the others sat, the music played again and food was brought out for the couple.

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Atem whispered to Yugi. The young teen smiled at the relief clearly heard in Atem's voice, squeezing his hand gently.

"_I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world."_ Atem smiled, leaning over the arm of his thrown to give the young merman a quick but meaningful kiss.

"Well your plan seems to be working so far." Atem observed, looking to his friends table to see his cousin eyeing Joey when the blond wasn't looking. Yugi giggled when he saw Joey look at Seth a few times as well.

"_It took some talking but I finally git him to agree to the paint and tunic...though from what Seth's wearing maybe I should have made him wear a kilt. Besides," _Yugi straightened his shoulders and gave the young King a mischievous, cheeky look with a matching smile. _"This is only phase one of my plan."_

"What else are you planning?" Atem asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the teen with a smirk.

Yugi giggled feverishly, his smile beaming. _"You'll see."_ Yugi teased, giving the older another wink with a sweet, dazzling smile.

* * *

><p>Egypt: there u all go, hope u liked it<p>

i'll try to update again soon


	19. Mission Ago!

Egypt: wow has it really been over 3 weeks since i updated this story? im so sorry! *bows a lot to readers!* but im back! ^-^

Yugi: finally!

Egypt: aaww did ya miss me baby panda?

Yugi: *snorts* yeah u wish

Atem: can we got on with this already?

Egypt: *pouting* oh fine

well thanks to _samcattorne_ and _Supastar45,_ i broke through my writers block, and _Fangirl4ever_ specially requested the Puppyshipping and trouble so this chapter is dedicated to her! so u can all thank those three for this chapter!

so here it is! hope u all like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bloods Melody<strong>

* * *

><p><span>[19] Mission Ago!<span>

* * *

><p>The party picked up after everyone was seated but not everyone was ready to get back into the swing of the celebration. Girls glared at the mermen sitting next to the men they admired and young men seemed to have a hard time keeping their eyes off the spoken for boys.<p>

Yugi was smiling triumphantly as he watched Joey and Seth, feeling proud of his work. Seth hadn't taken his eyes off of Joey since the young man entered the Great Hall, and in no time at all, inched closer to the younger merman once he sat down, even striking a conversation with the blond and so far neither had raised their voices even once.

"I'm just shocked that their not fighting...or threatening each other's lives like they usually so." Atem observed. Yugi giggled and nodded.

"_Yes it does make a nice change from all the yelling."_ Atem chuckled in agreement.

"Well this "Phase 1" of yours seems to have worked, what's phase 2 may I ask?" Atem asked, giving the boy his signature grin in hopes of persuading the boy, only it had the opposite effect. Yugi's lips slowly curved up into a mischievous grin, his eyes darkening slightly and Atem found himself gulping at the sight. A little scary, but insanely sexy…how the HELL does that even work?

"_No you may not Pharaoh, because that is a surprise for you also."_ Yugi answered lowly, giving Atem a wink. Atem frowned in confusion at this, but before he could ask, Yugi turned back towards their friends to "observe" the High Priest and merman closely. Spy is probably a better description. The young man thought to himself in amusement.

Eventually, the band finished their song, and a man stood from his stool, careful of his instrument on the floor at his feet. The man clapped his hands three times to gather everyone's attention. The murmurs and chattering died down for the man to speak.

"And now, with you great Pharaoh's permission, it is time to celebrate another successful Harvest under our Kings rule with a dance!" There were exited giggled from the Ladies and young women of the Hall, obviously seeing this as a chance to try and move in on the men they admired while the young Lords and old men sighed and rolled their eyes.

Everyone watched as Atem stood from his throne and turn to offer his hand to the young, mysterious Prince beside him. The girls growled at the child-like boy beamed up at their King happily, gracefully lifting his arm to slide his hand into Atem's, standing and moving to the young Kings side.

Giving Yugi a smile, Atem turned back to the Great Hall. "Then let the dancing begin." Atem's voice rang through the call, the musicians happily obeying the command. Atem smirked as he stepped down two of the stairs of the dais, then turned back to Yugi and offered out his hand again. "Will you honour me with a dance my love?" The young Pharaoh asked softly.

Yugi giggled and nodded, gratefully taking the young man's hand and let him lead him to the dance floor. As the Royal couple descended, Yugi looked to his friends and smiled; meeting Joey's nervous gaze and gave him a nod. Atem noticed Yugi nodding to someone and followed his gaze to see Joey jumping up from the bench suddenly, grabbing Seth's hand and leaning down to his cousin so their faces were inches apart.

"_Wontcha come and dance with me?"_ Joey asked, his golden eyes locking with Seth's crystal blue ones, his voice low and soft. Seth sat on the bench, for the first time in his life, speechless and in shock. S-since when did he look so damn…well…cute? Seth yelled in his head, mentally kicking and slapping himself silly to answer the gorgeous blond before him.

Bakura sniggered from beside the Priest. "Well, go on then!" He yelled into his ear to wake him, slapping the brunet on his back to knock him off his seat. Sending the white haired male a grateful glance for the push, Joey proceeded to lead the high Priest to the dance floor, following Yugi and Atem as they headed to the middle of the room.

Yugi had a hand in Atem's as the other spun him before bringing the boy close, causing the younger to blush as both their bare chests met. Suddenly a little shy, Yugi looked to his left to smile widely. Atem, who had been staring down at the boy in his arms, followed his gaze to almost fall over in shock.

There to his left, was his cousin dancing. Seth can dance? Atem stared on in astonishment, looking almost as shell shocked as Seth did. Yugi burst into giggled.

"_You'll catch flies." _He taunted playfully. Atem slapped his jaw shut again and looked back to the Prince.

"Oh you're very good. I've never seen Seth dance in public. He always refused to dance at festivals, he must seriously like Joey." Yugi grinned at this and nodded in agreement. Yugi followed Atem's lead in the dance for a while as they stepped and twirled together, and while he tried to keep a watchful eye on his friend, the young boy was having a hard time not staring at his dance partner. _By the Gods he's good looking!_

Joey spun and stepped with the High Priest perfectly, the two matching the other couples without problem.

"Joey's quite a dancer isn't he?" Atem asked as he watched the blond dance away in front of his struck-dumb-cousin as if he danced every second of his life, looking perfectly natural and skilled. The young king had to admit, Joey, surprisingly, was a very graceful and talented dancer. Yugi smiled and shrugged.

"_Ryou and I have always been better at music whereas Malik and Joey have always been better dancers."_ The boy explained, chuckling at a childhood memory that flashed in his mind. _"I remember how I would play a harp and Ryou a flute while Joey and Malik would dance, the four of us in the garden."_ Atem chuckled at the image his mind created of the innocent looking mermen as children and playing in the strange, beautiful garden of Yugi's underwater palace.

"Well now we just have to hope that Seth snaps out of this _Mummy_ mode and make his move." Atem muttered, an amused smile playing on his lips as Seth moved stiffly with the blond, unable to look away for even a second. "He looks about ready to jump him." Atem chuckled.

"_Well, that would work too…"_ Yugi said slyly, his dark smirk gracing his lips and sharp teeth glistened in the torch light, making a girl who had gathered the courage to approach the couple and ask her King for a dance quickly turn away and hide in the crowd. Atem chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Atem mocked teasingly. Yugi hummed and looked thoughtful.

"_Oh I can think of a few things."_ Yugi's smirk grew into a dark grin that sent shivers down Atem's spine. I still can't decide if that smirk is sexy or scary…

Yugi snapped out of the "innocently evil" act in the blink of an eye, a cute smile taking its place and a light, happy giggle. The two spun with the crowd again, and Atem's jaw dropped to the floor once more.

Not far off from himself and Yugi, was Bakura and Marik dancing with their lovers, and dancing, and dancing _WELL_. Wha? Those two too? Really? Now I've seen everything! Yugi followed his fiancés speechless expression to the two couples and smiled.

"_I'm not surprised. Ryou and Malik have their ways of getting what they want from those two."_ Yugi giggled childishly.

"I would have thought the world would end before those two actually acted like gentlemen." Atem answered honestly, sounding still in shock.

"HEY!" The two complained, glaring at the King.

"Wha! How the hell did they hear that from all the way over there?" Atem scowled.

"Easily! King of Thieves remember? What kind of king would I be if I couldn't hear a little thing like that?" Bakura shot at him, managing to dance his way over with Ryou to the Royal couple.

"And I was the King of Pirates of you've forgotten…and technically still am, so I have to be good at stuff!" Marik cheered, looking like a happy kitten which, in Atem and Bakura's opinion, was even creepier than when he was acting like a lunatic.

"Well, well, well." Bakura muttered, spotting Joey and Seth dancing. "Looks like this plan just might work…hehe not bad work kid." Bakura teased, ruffling Yugi's hair. Ryou giggled at Yugi's pout after his lover pulled away, the teens hair now even messier than usual. Atem was chuckled as well and helped Yugi straighten his hair out again.

"_Bakura, just a word of warning…"_ Yugi said softly, but then looked up at the older man with his evil grin. _"Touch my hair like that again and I'll let you feel the power of the Seven Seas."_ Yugi threatened, his voice filling with deep power and a new dark undertone to the boys angelic voice, like someone older and powerful was talking with him perfectly in time, his eyes glowing silver. Bakura jumped back and shivered.

"Ra that's scary!" Bakura complained, stepping being Ryou and holding his lover in front of him, knowing the midget wouldn't hurt his own friend.

Atem, Marik and Malik almost fell over laughing. Sexy, it's defiantly a sexy look! Oh Ra Bakura looks like a scared little girl!

The white haired man growled. "And what are you laughing at?"

"You, acting like a scared whimp!" Marik barked out. The Thief King growled at the two men, then raising an eyebrow when Yugi turned back to innocent and started giggling.

"_I'm sorry Kura, I was only kidding."_

"Don't call me Kura you little shrimp!"

"_Aw love you too Kura."_

"Why you-!"

"_Ku~ra~." _ Came a warning tone from his side, Bakura looked slowly to see Ryou with a dark smirk on his lips and moving his finger from his to side. The man growled but shut up.

Still chuckling at the whole thing, Atem took Yugi's hand and waist again to join the dance, smiling down at Yugi.

"_So, if I had told you when he met the second time that in a month the Thief and Pirate King would be living in the palace with you and be your friends…what would you have said?" _Yugi asked playfully.

"Cry with laughter and called you mad." Atem answered honestly with another chuckle.

* * *

><p>The night was deepening, the air outside the Hall grew close to freezing as the winds blew from inland, carrying sand and dust with it from the deserts. But the people in the city were oblivious to the cold as they danced in the streets, drank and ate to their hearts content, children running, playing and dancing with them in celebration of thanks to their Gods for a bountiful harvest. In the hall there was a similar atmosphere, the air was electric and contagious, everyone was smiling and laughing, the night seemed young and never ending.<p>

"_NO!"_ the call cut through the air and music like an arrow through the air. Everything stopped and turned to see a drunken guard pinning Ryou to a pillar and trying to kiss him.

"_Where's Bakura?"_ Yugi asked in confusion and worry, knowing his best friend wouldn't be in this situation of his lover was nearby.

"Right here!" Came a furious growl from nowhere. Before anyone could blink, the tall tanned white haired man was in front of Ryou, holing the drunken soldier up in the air by the throat, his red eyes flaring. "How dare you touch Ryou. He's MINE!" The young man growled lowly, reminding many of a furious lion.

"_Kura."_ A soft, weak sounding voice called in a whisper to him, a white, gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Bakura turned to see teary eyes Ryou pleading him with his big brown eyes. The young man grunted, turned back to the man to give him one last threatening growl before throwing him back, glaring at him until his friends came to take him back to his room.

"I do believe that that is a good sign to end the night." Atem called loudly. There were mumbles of agreement from the old who were also tipsy and everyone filed out until it was only Atem and Yugi, Marik and Malik, Joey and Seth, and of cause Bakura and Ryou.

The white skinned boy's legs shook from nerves and fear,obviously startled and in shock from the drunken mans actions towards him, the boy looked ready to faint. Bakura turned to him slowly.

"Ryou, are you alright? Did he hurt you? He didn't actually kiss you did he? Did his grip hurt? Do you want to go to bed?" The young man's questions had started slow and patient, but obviously his anger and desire of the answers got the better of him and the questions flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. The tanned man held Ryou up by the arms and looked into his eyes with intensity.

"_I-I-I'm alright Kura, just a little shaken. And no he didn't hurt me, and I kept turning away before he could kiss me. I just want to go to our room." _Ryou answered softly, his voice shaking. Bakura nodded at this, scooping the boy up bridal style to cradle him affectionately and carry him out of the Hall.

"_You know…"_ Everyone else turned to Yugi as he spoke. _"Despite the circumstances…that was very sweet and cute on Bakura's part." _Joey chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"_Our buds clearly in good hands." _ Joey grinned happily.

Yugi yawned and turned to Atem, holding his arms out cutely. The young Pharaoh laughed, swooping down and scooping up the little teen similar to how Bakura had and headed to their room. Marik and Malik left shortly after, holding hands as they went on their way, leaving an awkward silence to fall over Seth and Joey.

"Well…I'll escort you to your room." Seth finally spoke up, leading the way through the halls silently. At the blonds door, the brunet stopped.

"_Yo Seth, what's u-? Hhmm!" _Joey had begun to ask before the brunet had suddenly stepped forward and smashed their lips together. Joey turned into a statue as Seth held him firmly but gently by his upper arms before slowly pulling away. Gold met icy blue, staring into each other for what felt like eternity to them both, before Joey suddenly broke into a huge smile, flung his arms around the High Priest's neck and gave him a kiss of his own, gentler but just as meaningful.

* * *

><p>Around the corner, Atem and Yugi peaked out to watch the new couple share a second kiss. And for the third time that night, Atem's jaw dropped to the floor when Seth opened the blonds door and shuffled them both inside. Yugi blushed and straightened up.<p>

"_This isn't fair! Everyone's paired up and mated before us!"_ Yugi whined. Atem chuckled, feeling the same frustration but hiding it well.

"Soon my Little one. Just 4 more months."

"_But that's ages away!" _Yugi whined again, whimpering, stepping up to Atem to rest his head on the older's chest. Atem grinned and encircled Yugi in his arms for comfort.

"Well you're the one who set the date." Atem taunted playfully. Yugi looked up at him and have him a scowl, but it actually looked like an angry pout.

"_No fair!"_ Atem rolled his eyes, scooping the boy up again, causing the young teen to blush at the sudden romantic action.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Egypt: review!...if you dare! mwhahaha!<p>

Yugi: *rolling his eyes* ur weird

Egypt: yeah i know ^-^ well see ya later!

please review!


	20. Romance is key

Egypt: YAY chapter 20! *looks at reviews*...oh...*faints and falls backwards*

Yugi: wow, over 100 reviews...not bad

Egypt: *sits up suddenly* iv just had the best dream! i dreamed that i got over 100 reviews!

Atem: err...that wasn't a dream...

Egypt: ... AWESOME! -

Yugi: Egypt! ur becoming annoying

EGypt: oopps sorry :) well thank u all again and heres chapter 20! devoted to Superstar45 as she really helped out with my writers block :)

also, iv desided that if anyone wants to see more of a couple other than Yugi and Atem, like Ryou and Bakura, Marik and Malik or even more Joey and Seth and if u request it then i just might put it in! also, Mana, i hope everyone still remebers her, is still single so if there is anyone out there who wants to see some of Mana then let me know! so make some requests!

*clears throat* anyway, on with the chapter! hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>[20] Romance his key<span>

* * *

><p>The room that looked golden during the day when bathed in sunlight looked grey and silver, the moon the only light source, the still night held peace and silence within its grasp. Not that anyone noticed this. No, the only occupant of the room that was actually awake was Atem, and he was too busy staring down at the sleeping face of Yugi.<p>

Tomorrow is my rest day; maybe we should do something special… Yugi will want to spend as much time with his friends as he can, and I doubt anyone will want to be away from their partner cause I sure don't want to be away from my little one...so something together…and something romantic seen as though we're all paired off… Then an idea hit Atem and the young man grinned in the dark.

Slowly Atem slid out of bed, carefully not to wake the sleeping Prince, grabbed his cloak and crown, and then silently opened the door to slide out, shutting the wood in a whisper.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi woke very slowly, fighting against the light that leaked through his eyelids and failing, groaning in annoyance and turned over in the bed. Or at least tried to. The small teen got half way so he was facing the mattress when arms suddenly tightened around him and stopped his movements, effectively stilling so his face was buried in the soft silks. Yugi managed to lift his head to look over at what had snared him, only to come face to face with his sleeping fiancé.<p>

The boy rested on his elbow and watched the older sleep in fondness and amusement. _He looks so young when he sleeps. No one would ever be able to tell he's the Pharaoh if they saw him like this, he's just too cute!_ It was a while before Atem actually began to wake up, not that Yugi minded, but when he did, a huge smile spread over his face.

"Morning."

The young Prince giggled. _"Good morning sleeping Cutie."_ Yugi said teasingly, leaning forward to rub his nose against Atem's before pulling away and smile._ "Good dreams?"_ Atem smirked, tightening his arms around Yugi so the boy was pulled right up to him, turning over so he was on his back and Yugi was lying on top of him. The boy yelped in surprise and blushed.

"They were filled with you, so of cause they were." Yugi's blushed deepened to an impossibly bright crimson, giggling shyly, Atem leaned up to trail his lips softly along Yugi's jaw, leaving a line of butterfly kisses up and down the boys neck.

"_Quite the charmer aren't you?"_ The teen teased his voice a little shaky from the Atem's romantic actions.

Atem shrugged. "Actually no, I've never had to be."

"_Well you're very good at it when you try."_ Yugi complimented.

The young Pharaoh grinned sheepishly. "Why thank you." He replied, giving the young Prince a short but sweet kiss. "Let's get up."

And with that, the two took it in turns to wash and change, holding hands as they made their way to the gardens, Atem wearing his usual gold arm, wrist and waist bands, earrings and crown, a simple white tunic with a light blue sash, leather sandals with a belt and sword hanging loosely at his waist just in case, and his usual navy blue cape at his shoulders billowing around him.

Little Yugi wore violet silks hanging from a silver waist band, slits from the hips all the way down his legs so they were revealed in every step he took, wearing silver bands around his upper arms, wrists and ankles, a silver ribbon wrapped around the middle of his thigh with violet glass beads on the bottom of the materials, and his small silver crown in place.

"_Yo Yug', hey Pharaoh!"_ Joey called as he spotted the two approaching; jumping up from being wrapped in Seth's arms to bound over to the smallest teen and ruffles his hair, making Yugi giggle.

The blond wore a simple short sleeved tanned tunic with a gold waist band, while the brunet went with a light blue kilt with gold lining, gold waist band, leather sandals and a white cape on his shoulders, his Priest hat once again out of sight as it was also his day off.

"Hey! How come you're not threatening him?" Bakura demanded, giving the small teen a half pout and half scowl. Ryou giggled but rolled his eyes at his lover.

The rougher white head was wearing a white kilt with crimson lining and a long sleeved red robe that came to his feet, open with white lining, wearing white pump like shoes. The gentler white head was wearing a modest white tunic with a silver waist band, sleeveless and plain with silver arm bands around the upper of his arms.

"_I told you last night I was only joking Bakura." _Yugi smiled. Bakura grunted and went back to nuzzling Ryou's hair. _"How are you feeling Ryou?"_

"_Just fine, I'm over it. It's not like it's the first time someone's treat me like that." _Yugi nodded sadly in understanding.

"My Pharaoh?" The group turned to see a male servant kneeling on the ground some passes away from them.

"Speak." Atem commanded softly.

"My King, everything is prepared as you asked."

"Very good, we'll be there after we've eaten." Atem said, waving a hand to dismiss the man. The man stood, bowed then left quickly.

"_What is prepared?"_ Yugi asked softly. Atem turned to the group and smiled.

"Oh I've just planned a little something for us that's all." Atem said plainly, shrugging like it was nothing.

"Spill Kingie, what's going on?" Bakura barked, his eyes narrowed slightly at the young King as if trying to pierce him with his intense gaze.

"Ok, ok! I've just organised a day out of the palace for us, I thought it would be nice to hang out now that we're all couples." Atem replied, looking pointedly at Seth and Joey. The blond ducked his head and blushed while Seth just smirked.

"_I like the idea!" _Yugi cheered.

"_Me too."_ Malik smiled, jumping up from the floor and pulling Marik along with him.

The tamer of the blonds wore a simple tanned kilt with a gold waist band, a white sleeveless robe with gold lining covering his shoulders, open to show his outfit. Marik wore a tanned kilt also, leather sandals on his feet with a billowing black cape hanging from his shoulders.

"We should get breakfast then head out." Atem suggested. The group nodded in agreement and headed to the Great Hall as a group. As always, Yugi and Atem sat on top of the dais while their friends sat at their tale at the bottom, all nibbling- or in Joey's case, scoffing down- bread and honey with fruit.

* * *

><p>After Joey his finished stuffing his face- Seth shaking his head at him and muttering something about teaching him manners by <em>any <em>means necessary which turned Joey an apple red and had Bakura and Marik pretending to gag- Atem lead the group out to the stables.

The stables was a building with a low ceiling but wide base completely made of wood and very open, there were simple pillars to hold up the roof so the horses and straw stayed dry, then the wide stalls so the majestic animals could shift and move comfortably, but what they were after was based just outside the stables. There, in front of the wooden building, were four chariots ready and waiting, horses rained and shifting in anticipation.

The chariots were all the same, sturdy and strong, made from wood painted gold, large wheels and carriages so maybe three people could stand in one. Ryou shifted nervously, eyeing his lover whose brownish red eyes looked redder than usual and was sparkling with mischief. _Oh my, the Sea's help me._ The thought in dread.

Malik was worst off though, Marik looked like a child that had just been offered an entire shop full of sweets; he looked completely deranged with excitement.

"_I'm bettin' on Ryou." _Joey whispered to Yugi after watching Marik's reaction to the chariots. The boy giggled.

"_Then in that case I guess I'll bet on Malik." _Yugi giggled.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Seth asked with raised eyebrow, wrapping one arm around Joey's waist and playfully flicked the small bang against Yugi's forehead, making the boy pout at first, but then smiled and rolled his eyes at the tall Priest.

"_You'll see."_ Yugi replied teasingly, smiling smugly and moving to a chariot with white horses.

Atem was smiling proudly as he followed Yugi's lead and stepped up onto the same chariot as him.

"Well my Little One, shall he head out?" Atem asked, smiling wickedly.

"_Where are we going?"_ Yugi asked in confusion, but the young King shook his head.

"I told you, it's a surprise." The young Pharaoh teased, winking at the smaller before looking over his shoulder to the others. "Everyone follow me alright?"

Bakura and Marik whined like children at Atem's words. "But I wanted to race!" Marik protested. Malik rolled his eyes at his lover and gave him a slap around the back of his head to stop his childish behaviour.

Giggling as Marik pouted, rubbing the back of his now sour head, Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem as they took off, horses galloping out of the open gates, turning sharply to the right to run alongside the palace walls, staying out of the busy city streets and headed towards the desert. After clearing the last of the houses within his city, Atem turned to the left to head towards the cliffs of the coast. At seeing the cliffs in the distance, Bakura started to grin, catching on to Atem's plan. But why not have a little fun on the way? He thought deviously.

Ryou squeaked as the chariot he was sharing with his lover suddenly jerked forward as the horses sped up. In no time, Bakura was alongside the Egyptian King and the Sea Prince.

"Seen as though we have this empty stretch of land before us, how about we have that race?" Bakura called to Atem over the pounding of the animal's hooves against the gravelly ground.

Atem looked to Yugi to see what he thought, only to stare wide eyed and gulp out of nervousness when he saw Yugi was sporting his dark grin again. The boy shrugged at the older.

"_Oh why not, might as well have while we're out here."_ Yugi reasoned.

"Well...alright. You're on Bakura!" Atem called back to the white haired male.

"Good." The thief king then turned to Marik to shout that the match was back on.

With a whoop of excitement, Marik pulled up next to Bakura. Seth rolled his eyes but smirked, pulling up beside his cousin, nodding to their group in silent agreement to join in.

"Alright then, on the count of three!" Atem announced.

"One!" Seth called with an amused smirk. Why is it that whenever I'm with this lot, I'm like a child again?

"Two!" Marik called with a wickedly hostile grin, insanity dancing in his eyes like the flames of a fire. Time to kick some ass!

"Three!" Bakura roared, smirking widely as he snapped the rains hard and his chariot took off. "Eat my dust losers!" He bellowed.

"Fat chance thief!" Seth shot back as his chariot pulled ahead.

"Damn it!" Bakura cursed as the young Priest over took him.

"You ok Yugi?" Atem called to his passenger over the thundering of hooves galloping and the wind blowing past them.

When the boy didn't answer, he looked to Yugi to see the boy was holding onto the railing softly, head titled back like he was looking at the sky, and yet his eyes were closed, a soft smile on his lips, his wild hair blowing out behind him, shimmering and waving like the waves the boy commanded.

Looking ahead and around, Atem noticed that the other mermen were acting similarly, seeming very relaxed and at peace, even as their partners bickered and fought for first place. Where's the finish line anyway? Atem asked himself suddenly, realising that no one had mentioned a finish line and face-palmed. Oh great.

"_Atem?"_ The young King jumped slightly and looked to the boy beside him. _"Are you alright? You're not even trying..."_ Atem smiled down at Yugi.

"Do you want to race Yugi? Or just enjoy the ride."

"_Hmm..." _Yugi hummed to himself in thought, and then smiled. _"Let's show them what we've got."_ Yugi said giddily, winking up at him. Atem chuckled, putting both rains into one hand, wrapping his free arm around Yugi, taking the rains in both hands again so Yugi was in front of him in between his outstretched arms, and gave the rains a gentle whack so the horses moved faster.

Yugi grinned, putting his hands over Atem's, leaning into the older as the horses sped forward, yet it took a little time for the two to catch up to the others.

Yugi looked to his friends and giggled; the others had also snapped out of the trance of speed and were now clinging to their lovers.

Ryou was standing behind Bakura, his arms coming from under his arms and held tight to his shoulders, grinning as he looked ahead and laughing. Joey was standing beside Seth with one arms wrapped around the taller's waist and with his other holding to the railing as he too was looking out ahead. Malik however, was also in front of Marik like Yugi was; only he alone was holding the rains while Marik was grinning and hugging Malik tightly to him, seeming happy to let his merman race for him.

Yugi threw his head back and laughed. _I won again._ The thought happily.

The landscape seemed to fly past them. Along the Nile the land was covered in grass, trees and palm trees stood tall and proud around open areas, the reeds along the water swayed lightly in the soft breeze. Out past this lush haven, the grass became dryer and rare, the dust and sand became thick and enveloping, but the hills and mountains became closer and closer, and before the group new it, they were on top of the cliffs.

Reaching the top, Yugi and Atem coming first, the group laughed as Bakura and Marik wrestled on the ground over who came in third place, seen as Seth and Joey were close behind the Royal couple.

"_Well Joey I won the bet!"_ Yugi called over the two men's squabbling.

"_Damn! Why can I neva win ya at anythin' Yug'?"_ Joey whined.

"_Don't take it so hard Joey, you of all people know my love for games." _Yugi comforted, giving the blond a gentle pat on the back and a cheeky grin.

"So what was this bet anyway?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Which out of Ryou and Malik would lose themselves first to speed and take over the rains."_ Yugi explained cheerfully.

"_Yeah and Ryou let me down."_ Joey mumbled, throwing the white haired boy a mock glare. The doe eyes boy smiled sheepishly and shifted on his feet, giving Joey a soft shrug of the shoulders. _"Ya usually love speed so w'at happened der bud?"_

"_I was happy to just ride with Kura."_ Ryou muttered with a blush, dropping his head a little. Yugi giggled and smiled at his shy friend.

"So what do you win Yugi?" Atem asked in curiosity, already sat down under a tree with a basket full of food and drinks beside him for their meals.

"_Well, we like to wager secrets, things that the others don't know about."_ Yugi explained.

"_It's embarrassing but fun, especially how it's usually Malik or Joey who loses." _Ryou added with a light chuckle.

"_Well you've lost plenty of times as well Ryou."_ Malik shot back with a knowing smile, making the innocent white haired boy glare at him.

"What about you Yugi?" Atem asked, watching the mermen laugh and tease each other with a smile.

"_Are ya kiddin' me? The day dis guy loses at any kinda game is da day de earth stands still!"_ Joey exclaimed, gabbing a pointed finger into Yugi's ribs playfully to make the boy blush and squirm away from him. The spiky haired boy looked down sheepishly with a shy smile as the humans looked at him with open curiosity.

"_I'm not that good Joey. And stop trying to pin the attention on me!" _Yugi complained, pointing at him with a mischievous glare. "_You lost, so spill!"_

Joey sighed, flopping down to the ground, somehow keeping his grace, and shifted nervously. _"Err...well... W-what about?" _Everyone sniggered at the clear dread in the blonds' voice.

"Is the Priest a screamer!" Marik blurted out immediately. Ryou couldn't help but giggle as Joey's face turned bright red from hair line to his neck, and Bakura watched with unhidden amusement as Seth glared furiously at Marik.

"You don't have to answer that." Seth told Joey, not taking his death glare away from Marik who was trying to hide behind Malik.

"_Actually..."_ Everyone looked to Yugi who had spoken up, only to shiver in fear and worry as Yugi smirked devilishly, his eyes covered by his blond bangs, his full cheeks shadowed by the lighting shaped fringe. _"I like that idea. Is Seth a screamer Joey?"_

Everyone stared in shock at the youngest of the group. Bakura turned to Marik with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't we supposed to be the dirty minded ones?" He asked lowly, but everyone heard and Malik sniggered.

"I think Kingy might have his hands full with him." Marik answered, smirking evilly and looking at Atem as he said it. Atem scowled at the Pirate with a glare that said you're-so-dead that made Marik's smile falter and Bakura chuckle.

"_I'm still waiting Joey..._ Yugi taunted.

Joey growled. _"Y-yes Seth's a screamer! Happy?"_

"_Very!"_ Yugi chimed happily, smiling like an innocent child.

"As I recall puppy, you were much louder than me! Not to mention thanks' to you I have scratch marks all over my back!" Seth growled.

"_SETH!"_ Joey squeezed in embarrassment.

"I agree with the mutt Priest! SHUT IT, you're making me sick!" Bakura barked out, Marik gagging behind him.

"_Hey, Atem?" _Atem looked to Yugi to see he was tugging cutely on the edge of his cape to get his attention as well as whispering. _"This was a very sweet idea and I'm having a great time. But...maybe next time you want to plan a romantic day...make it just us?"_ Yugi asked, looking pointedly to their group of friends who were arguing playfully- but very loudly- together.

Atem chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I'll bare that in mind."

So Atem and Yugi- and eventually Ryou who ran and hid behind Yugi- sat and watched as Bakura, Marik, Seth, Joey- and Malik when he wasn't rolling around on the ground laughing like his mate- as they argued, teased and fought...well...Bakura and Marik fought, the others would then take a break to eat or have a drink with the two men wrestled it out.

Suddenly Yugi gasped. _"Everyone! Look!"_ Yugi pointed past the cliff edge to the horizon so see the sun slowly sinking behind the deep blue ocean, flares of pink, orange, red and blues layered out as the sun kept falling, stars starting to come into focus across the sky.

"_Wow..."_ Ryou sighed, staring in wonder. Bakura and Marik had even stopped fighting to look.

Quickly the group moved.

Atem sat in front of the tree with Yugi sat on his lap, arms wrapped around the smaller's thin waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and every now and then kissing his pale neck softly. Yugi just sat there with Atem smiling peacefully, arms crossed to hold Atem's arms.

Bakura sat on the edge of the cliff with Ryou between his legs and their legs dangling off the edge, arms wrapped around each other, snuggling happily. Marik and Malik were actually laying down side by side watching the light slowly fade away together, Malik resting his head on Marik's shoulder and in turn Marik resting his head on Malik's gently. Joey and Seth, after they finished arguing and glaring at each other, Seth sat with Joey in front of him and his arms half draped half holding the pale boy's body to his own.

They all sat silently as the sun sunk under the line of blue sea, different colours lighting the sky until they too drained away as the night crept closer and closer forward, the stars that had been only just noticeable as the sun began to set now had their won small glow, the moon glowing behind them.

"_Wow, that was so beautiful."_ Yugi sighed dreamily, hugging Atem's arms as they headed back to their chariots and horses to return to the palace.

"Good job Pharaoh." Bakura said with a smirk, giving the young man a not too gently slap on the back.

"Thanks Thief. It was a good day wasn't it?"

There came murmurs of agreement before a few soft kitten like yawns from Yugi and Ryou, Malik yawned lowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I think that's our queue to end the day." Seth muttered.

"Agreed." Atem nodded, taking Yugi's arms and gently leading him to the chariot, putting him between his arms again so he could keep an eye on the sleepy teen while he rode them back to their home, the others all in toe.

* * *

><p>Egypt: well, thats it for now!<p>

im sat watching the Olympics about to start and about to update Heart of the words so for anyone who's reading them, thats about to be updated as well so see ya then!

but for the rest of u for now, see ya! hope ur sunner is goin well so far!


	21. Planning Protection

Egypt: _**im sorry for the long wait everyone!**_ i sent this chapter to my Beta reader but shes very busy so she still hasn't sent it back, but i cant leave all of u in suspense any longer so here's chapter 21! ^-^

Yugi: yay! are we getting married?!

Egypt: not yet, but you'll be happy to know we're getting close ^-^ but before that, i have a few...tricks up my sleeves ;) and i already have plans for after the wedding...

Atem: oh ra no -_-'

Egypt: this chapter actually has some history to it! i watched an awesome documentry on tv a while ago so i just had to share a bit of it with you all! ^-^ _so this is for all of u who love Ancient Egyptian history like me_! **so the story Atem tells Yugi is based on facts!...**i just hope i spelt the names right... anyway! theres a LITTLE bad language...but i think thats all thats "bad" in this chapter...

so i hope u like it!

review if u think its any good

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yugi woke slowly with a tired groan, lifting his head weakly from his comfy pillow; he saw that the room was alight with sunrays and the fiery orb already sufficiently high in the sky. With a half sigh-half groan, the boy forced himself to shuffle to the side of the bed and throw his feet over the edge, shivering when they touched the chilly marble.<p>

Standing on slightly shaky legs and rubbing his tired eyes, Yugi headed to the balcony, willing a fresh set of cloths and his work for the day to be brought up from the sea by the water itself, offered up to him by a podium of the salty liquid that twisted and turned in itself.

By the time the young teen stepped into the bedroom, having washed and dressed in a fresh violet and amethyst silk skirt which was held on his hips by a silver waist band, Atem was sitting up in his bed. The two smiled at each other.

"Morning." Atem said as he slid out of bed, stretching with a groan.

"_Morning."_ Yugi replied quietly, watching the young Pharaoh with heated cheeks as the muscles in Atem's back flexed and rolled as the older stretched his arms above his head.

"What do you have there?" The young King asked as he eyed the scrolls tucked neatly under Yugi's arm.

"_Oh, well as you know, for a royal there's always work to be done."_ The pale skinned boy said, smiling widely, his white, sharp teeth showing but this time, Atem didn't shiver at the sight of them.

"Well I have another day off, so I'll help you." Atem assured smiling at the innocent smile on the adorable boys face, walking up to Yugi to raise a hand and gently brush his thumb over the merman's full pink cheek.

"_You don't have to do that Atem. I mean, I'm sure Bakura and Marik would be more than happy to do something today with you-" _Yugi gushed, worried that the young King was sacrificing his own time for him, but Atem just smirked and shook his head.

"Yugi," The young teen shivered at how the young man said his name, just a soft, gentle, ghosting whisper. "I want to help. And just think, now is as good chance for us to learn more about how we handle our duties. After all, there is still a lot the both of us don't know about each other." Atem smiled.

Yugi grinned and nodded. _"Well then, let's get to work."_

With that said Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and led him down the well known halls to the garden. The two sat under a small willow tree that leaned towards the sea, providing a private, quiet shaded area for them both.

"So why do you like working in the garden so much?" Atem asked curiously, watching as Yugi unravelled the first scroll and laid it out on the ground in front of them.

Yugi looked up at him from the corner of his eye and smiled softly. _"Because I can hear and see the sea easiest from here, it helps me relax." _Yugi explained, turning back to the scroll.

Atem peered over and frowned. "It seems I'm going to have to learn how to read your language." The young man mussed, his eyes scanning the carefully painted curvy symbols. Yugi giggled as the Pharaoh looked on at the scroll with a clueless expression that seemed just too cute on the older teen's handsome face.

"_Don't worry; our writing is actually a lot like yours. I'll teach you myself, I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly."_ Yugi assured, pointing out a symbol that almost looked like an ankh. _"Like you Egyptians, we like to use pictures and shapes for lettering. But ours tend to be more based around different sized and shaped swirls or waves. This symbol means life like it does in your writings. I learnt to speak and write in a lot of languages like Nubian, Libyan, even Hittite, all from a young age."_Atem nodded in understanding.

"You're Grandfather was a wise King to teach you so much." The young man complimented. "So, you know my language and how my court works, what about yours?"

"_Well like I said before, I don't have a court as such, but the Lords and Ladies do have jobs and responsibilities within my kingdom that gives them a certain amount of authority. _

"_For example, the Generals are Lords with talent for fighting in either weaponry or magic. They keep me updated on how my army is doing, like their numbers and how well training is going, who's falling behind, record how much food the hunting mermen bring in per week and so on. _

"_Then there are Lords who are gifted healers, they tend to the health of my people, poor or rich. My Great Grandfather made it law that no healer could charge for his services, therefore everyone would be able to receive treatment. These Lords let me know if there are any plagues, illnesses that are spreading, who is ill and off work, or who dies. They also record all the names and number or mer-people that are killed by humans. _

"_Mostly the Ladies of the court tend to the health of the reef and plant life in the sea, as well as making sure there are plenty of every bread of fish and mammal, so that marine life can stay healthy and balanced. _

"_And as for politics I tend to ask Ryou's father, to keep an eye on things for me; he always lets me know if there is anything wrong. He's actually the only man down there I trust after my Grandfather passed away. He's a good man; I'll have to arrange for him to come up one day so you can meet him. And I'm sure he would appreciate some time to catch up with Ryou as well...I wonder how he'll react to Bakura." _Yugi trailed off at the end, sounding thoughtful but there was the faintest trace of an amused smirk. _"He's probably not going to be too thrilled... I bet that's why Ryou still hasn't introduced the two yet." _Yugi chuckled to himself, picturing the tall white haired man red in the face glaring daggers at the white haired Thief-turned-Spy.

Atem nodded in understanding. "And these Lords and Ladies discuss everything with you?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"_Yes, like you with your court, we talk together to sort out our problems. We find that that way we come up with fast and easy solutions." _Yugi said, sounding cheerful.

"I suppose I'll have to meet all of them as well." Yugi nodded with a smirk.

"_Maybe I should have a Ball so that you may meet them."_ Yugi said thoughtfully, but his eyes were mocking.

"I won't have to deal with any jealous mer-women will I?" The two chuckled at that. "Ok, what's the first order of business?" Atem asked after they both calmed down.

"_Well, the largest problem we have at the moment is humans killing our people. Most of the victims are the Hunters as well which is starting to cause trouble. Because so many are dying barely any young mermen wish to choice hunting as their profession, and if the humans keep it up, our meat storage will quickly run out then there will be little for families to eat."_ Yugi frowned sadly, reading over the scroll then sighed. _"It says the Hyksos and Hittites are the worst culprits, they each have over one hundred murders on their hands."_

"Sounds about right for those barbarians." Atem growled, glaring at a small break in the leaves above.

"_Why do you Egyptians hate Foreigners like the Hyksos so much?"_ Yugi asked softly, his head tilted to the side in innocent curiosity.

Atem sighed. "Egypt has always been strong, rich, above most other empires, and of course this created hatred and jealously. At one point in the Old Kingdom a foreign ruler sent an assassin who killed a Pharaoh. Ever since Egypt has been cautious of foreigners. And it doesn't stop there...

"I guess I should tell you the story, after all it was a key time in Egypt's history." Atem leaned back into the truck of the tree and opened his arm, an open invitation. Yugi smiled widely and immediately shuffled closer to the young monarch, resting his head on his chest and looking up at Atem, waiting patiently for him to continue. "It was just before the beginning of the Golden Age, before the beginning of the New Kingdom.

"See, the old Kingdom was over, Egypt was divided and for the first time in our history, foreign Kings lived on our lands. Egypt was on the verge of extinction. In the north of Egypt, where we are now, the Hyksos ruled the rich Nile Delta and in the south the Nubians reined and threatened invasion of what little was left of Egypt. The Hyksos invasion was the biggest shock, it was the first time a foreign King had managed to successfully take Egyptian land and live there. He even announced himself Pharaoh for Ra's sake!

"What was left of the Egyptian royal line lived with its people in Thebes which had always been the heart of Egypt and the centre of her power. Thebes was in hard times, but one family was determined to restore Egypt, the Pharaoh and his two sons- the Princes Carmos and his younger brother Prince Akhmos. They held in their hands the fate of not only Thebes, but Egypt herself. The two Princes hated the Hyksos on a personal level as their father had tried to rebel against the invaders, but the Pharaoh was slaughtered brutally, butchered by foreign soldiers mercilessly. To Carmos, the next in line for the throne, the death of his father at the hands of primitive invaders was humiliating as well as tragic.

"Carmos was determined to defeat the invaders, but the people of Thebes were mostly farmers and they were happy with things as they were. After all, they had rich fields and decent lives, so he had little support. But then one fateful day, the Hyksos sent a messenger on a secret mission that turned out to help Carmos. Carmos's men intercepted the messenger and took the letter to Carmos. The Hyksos King had intended to send the letter to the King of the Nubians before Carmos's spies got it, and it was an invitation for the two Kings to join forces to concur what was left of Egypt. The Hyksos King was willing to divide what was left of Egypt between them both in return for the Nubians support. They wanted to kill Carmos as he was the son of Egypt's Pharaoh, but they had given Thebes the reason to unite and fight, and so work began on weapons.

"But even so, Hyksos has more advanced weapons, they were fighters as they came from harsh homelands. But the two Princes were seen by Thebes as the Freedom fighters, they were Egypt's last hope so failure wasn't an option for the young Pharaoh. At 20 summers old, Carmos lead his army into Hyksos territory, they successfully took control of a protected town and had in their sights the foreign Kings capital, Avaris. But Carmos was defeated. We do not know what happened exactly, only that he died failing to regain Egypt.

"Back in Thebes, Akhmos was only 10 summers old and with the news of his brother joining his father in the afterlife, began to train to be Pharaoh. After 10 years of lessons from his mother and advisors, Akhmos was ready to take on his enemies. Akhmos succeeded where his brother and father had failed, accomplishing a great victory and after the fall of the Hyksos the Nubians soon left Egypt as well. The whole country rejoiced, calling Akhmos a hero, crowning him Pharaoh, the first of the New Kingdom and calling him the son of Amun."

"_Wow."_ Yugi whispered. All throughout the story Yugi smiled in wonder at the clear respect in Atem's voice, he could see the pride in the young monarch's eyes.

"So I've got a question." Atem said lightly, shifting so he was leaning more into Yugi and could look down at him.

"_Shoot." _Yugi grinned.

"How would we handle court once we're married?" Atem quizzed with a raised eyebrow. Yugi just smiled and snuggled into Atem's side, resting his head on the broad shoulder and looking up at him.

"_Well my Lords and Ladies will come here to join your court in the Great Hall."_ Yugi said simply, with a smile and shrug.

"So can any merman or woman turn human for any length of time?" Atem asked curiously.

"_No, just those with a high level of magic. And as for staying on land...well, that depends really." _Yugi looked up at Atem to see if he was following. The genuinely interested look on the young Pharaoh's features encouraged him to continue. _"See, mer-people draw power from being close to water or by staying close to me...as if there is energy in the air either around water or I and mer-folk can absorb that energy. That's why Joey was able to stay in his human form for so long at the quarries because the Nile was below him and Ryou because the mountains are beside the sea. " _Yugi explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah." Atem nodded in understanding. "Well seen as your Lords and Ladies are so important, I think my court should accompany me to this ball of yours so they can also meet these mermen and women." Atem sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of Yugi's in a tired manner. Yugi hummed in agreement, also closing his eyes and smiling contently.

The two rested peacefully for a while, each taking in the information that they had learned and also trying to think of a way to deal with the Hittites and Hyksos.

"_Ball..._" Yugi whispered to himself, a thoughtful frown on his face. _"Atem?"_ Yugi asked softly.

"Yes love?" Atem answered, pulling away slightly so he could look into the curious amethyst eyes of the young teen.

"_Do the other King's know of your engagement yet?"_ Yugi asked, not looking up at the Pharaoh but staring out at the sea.

"Not unless they have spies in the court, which is impossible. So the answer is no...Why? What are you scheming?" Atem asked teasingly.

Yugi raised his head to look at the young King, giving him a sly smirk. _"I think it's time to throw a party to announce our marriage."_ Yugi mussed.

Atem watched as Yugi's eyes danced with a determined violet flamed fire, then smirked as well as he caught on to the boys plan. "I see, it would be foolish for any of the foreign Kings to attack your people once they know we are uniting our Kingdoms..."

"_Unless they want a war on their hands with two powerful empires."_ Yugi finished with a wickedly cocky smirk.

"You can be very devious and cunning when you want to be love." Atem teased again, squeezing the boy's waist gently, his fingers dancing on the bare skin of the mer-boy's side.

Yugi giggled and shrugged. _"We're royals, it is our duty to protect and honour our people."_ Atem nodded with a smile.

"You'll be a great King Yugi." Atem said softly, smiling as he watched the breeze play with the boy's hair and make it sway, enjoying the delicious pink hue on his pale cheeks.

"_And you are a wonderful Pharaoh."_ Yugi whispered shyly, giving the young King a loving gaze. The Pharaoh grinned and kissed the boys cheek.

They were quiet again for a while, Yugi read through the rest of the scrolls, writing responses, then began teaching Atem his alphabet with a blank piece of papyrus. That was of course, until the others arrived.

"_I told ya DON'T call me a bloody DOG!"_ Came a very loud, very annoyed Joey, storming into the garden with Seth hot on his heels, Bakura smirking, and Marik laughing so hard he was read in the face. The other two mermen however, walked slowly with pouting expressions that screamed "we're so sick of this argument! Make them stop!"

"But you are a puppy! My puppy! So stop your whining and slow down already!" Seth ordered with a scowl.

"_Aw HELL no you evil son of a-!"_

"_Joseph Wheeler!" _The said teen flinched and froze where he was, his blood running cold at the tone his Prince was using._ "If you dare finish that sentence I swear to the Sea Spirit himself, I will put you back into guard training!" _Yugi threatened with a disapproving frown.

Slowly, the blond turned towards the sound of the voice to see his Monarch and his fiancé sitting under a shady tree with scrolls scattered around them. Though the blond wanted to smirk at how cute the two look-alikes looked sitting their together working away, the look on Yugi's face only made his blood run like icebergs through the sea.

"_H-Hey there Yug', d-didn't see ya there." _The blond stuttered, smiling weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

Yugi just rolled his eyes and turned back to Atem and the papyrus in response. Ryou and Malik giggled together as they bypassed their lovers as well as Seth and Joey to sit with the two teens under the tree, the other four seeming paralysed by the cold glare Yugi had sent their way.

"_You really can be scary when you want to be Yugi."_ Malik mussed with a smirk, sitting across from his Prince and observing his lover from the corner of his eye, seeing the Pirate King paler than usual which only made him want to burst out laughing.

Yugi gave the pale blond a dark grin then a shrug.

Slowly, colour started to return to the four young men and they sat down with their friends, listening as Yugi taught Atem the very basics of the mer-peoples alphabet, the mermen sometimes pitching in to help. The other humans looked at Atem with raised eyebrows, clearly asking "what the hell?" Atem just chuckled at their clueless expressions and kept writing.

Once Yugi had read all of the scrolls and filled everyone in on the latest news from the mer-Kingdom, the group sat back and drifted into friendly chatting with the occasional sly remark to annoy their fellow friends...Joey was the key victim for the playful banter.

"_I swear the next person what calls me a Ra damned dog is going to get kicked right in da-!"_

"Yugi!? Yugi?" the group turned to look at the entrance to the gardens, seeing none other than Mana running their way. "There you are! C-Can I talk to you alone for a sec? It's really important! I need your help!"

Bakura frowned. "And who the hell are you?" He asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

Mana sent him a glare before raising her chin slightly in pride. "I'm Mana, Master Mahad's assistant Magician. That's who Thief King."

With curiosity and worry etched onto his childish features, Yugi stood and made his way to Mana, taking her by the hand and leading her through the thick bushes and trees to the shore line. There, they climbed over a few rocks and made their way to the small rough platform.

There, Mana sat on the water's edge, taking off her pumps before dangling her feet in the water, pouting at the waters clear, pretty blue surface as it sparkled like a gem under the sun. Carefully, Yugi sat beside her, keeping his legs out of the sea so he wouldn't turn, keeping his eyes on his friend.

"_What do you need my help with Mana?"_ Yugi asked his voice as soft and soothing as possible, his hand raising to rest comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Oh Yugi!" Mana suddenly cried, rushing forward to wrap her arms around his thin waist and bury her face in his soft chest. "I-I don't know what to do! I-I...I think I'm falling in love!"

* * *

><p>Egypt: <em><strong>ok i NEED ur<strong>** help!** _see, i dont know who to pair Mana with!

so should it be:

(A) Mahad

(B) Serenity

(C) any other ideas?!

Yugi: **PLEASE **tell Egypt ur choice, either by review or by private message otherwise she wont be able to post the next chapter for a **LONG **time... **and i wanna get married** *puppy eyes on the verge of tears*

Egypt: so please let me know who to pair Mana with, i just cant choose!

hope u liked the chapter! ^-^


	22. Confessions

Egypt: hello all my amazin readers!

well i have collected your opinions of whom to pair Mana with and counted up the votes! here are the results!

For A) Mahad: 5

For B) Serenity: 7

And for suggestions: 1- Valon

so there you have it! :) im sorry if you're not happy with the results! but DON'T WORRY! Isis will have someone...very much like Mahad... can anyone guess who im talking about? ;)

Yugi: oh just get on with it! im still waiting for my wedding day!

Egypt: are so so keen to have your "honeymoon" with Atem?

Yugi: *blushing terribly* s-shut up!

Egypt: well i was actually** thinking** of maybe puttin in a **lemon** in a chapter soon...**should i?**

Atem: well how about we begin this chapter while u mull over that thought?

Egypt: on with the story!

* * *

><p>Atem frowned as he watched Yugi and Mana walk away heading to the beach, feeling a mix of slight jealousy as his childhood friend asked for Yugi's help instead of his, and worry for his old friend. With a sigh, the young man turned to Seth and told him of Yugi and his plan to help the Mer-people.<p>

Seth hummed in thought then smirked. "Well, I suppose it's about time we make it official anyway. I'll speak with the other Priests this evening at the meeting and have the invitations sent by tomorrow, then preparations and planning for the ball can begin." Atem matched his cousin's smirk and nodded.

Atem smiled and nodded once to his older cousin. "Thank you Seth. And make it clear on the invitation who Yugi is if any refuse to show, though I doubt they will."

"_I just hope it works."_ Malik scowled, Ryou nodded in agreement, both looking solemn.

"_Ah come on guys, have a li'le faith! I'm sure Atem h're and Yug' will get us through it!" _Joey cheered, grinning and sending Atem a wink.

"My only worry is those Hittites; they always want to course trouble for us." Seth mused, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you forgotten me and Marik already Priest?" Bakura smirked, his eyes darkening into a dangerous red, and Marik's grew lighter with eerie promise.

Atem smiled at the blond then turned back to stare after the two teens, gawking at the spot the two had disappeared. Though he was very curious about what Mana had wanted to discuss with his fiancé, he respected his friend's privacy and trusted Yugi with her care, so he turned back to the group to rejoin the conversation.

* * *

><p>The small Mer-prince was in utter astonishment. As the two had made their way to the usual meeting spot, thoughts of what Mana could want had run through his head, but Yugi hadn't even considered love as a possibility. And yet, through his shock he felt a sense of joy for his first human friend.<p>

"_Why Mana that's wonderful news, so why are you crying?"_ Yugi asked softly, placing his small white hands on her tanned slim shoulders, gently pushing back to arms length distance so he could look the girl in the eyes.

"Because I don't know what to do!" Mana wailed, rubbing her dark greenish-blue eyes.

"_Well can't you just tell this person how you feel? Or maybe show them with a romantic act of some sort?"_ Yugi reasoned, making sure his voice was gentle to try to sooth the distressed young woman before him. Truthfully, the young Prince was taking a shot in the dark with offering romance advice; Atem was really the most romantic in their relationship. _If only Atem was here to help me..._

"But what if she don't feel the same?!" Mana rejected, looking and sounding at that moment like a frightened child.

Yugi smiled fondly at his friend, understanding clear in his jewel like eyes. _"Mana, that's the risk everyone takes in starting a relationship. Why, for all you know this person could be harbouring feelings for you and are unsure how to approach _you _about them." _Yugi went on.

Mana's sniffling quieted and the young woman seemed to calm slightly at Yugi's words. The girl straightened and turned towards the sea to look out at the horizon, looking more rational and stronger than before.

"_Ok now?"_ Yugi asked gently. Mana turned to look at him, managing a weak smile and a nod. The young Prince smiled soothingly in return, rubbing the girls back in circles for comfort. _"So, do you want to tell me who this person is so I can help you?"_ The young merman said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood, but his usually bubbly friend just bit her lip and looked to him with unsure eyes.

"Y-you have to promise not to tell as _soul_ if I do! This has to be our secret!" Mana stated sternly, her eyes narrowing slightly and her lips formed a pout as she stared at him. Yugi would have laughed at the uncommonly strict expression on the girl's pretty face, but the seriousness of the situation enabled him to stay solemn. Though the idea of keeping a secret from Atem wasn't appealing.

"_But I can't keep it from Atem! Mana he's your friend, you've known each other since you were children! He will want to know what is wrong with you, and I can't keep a secret from my fiancé!" _Yugi reasoned. _"Besides, Ryou Joey and Malik will want to help you too." _The young merman smiled, trying to brighten his female friends down mood.

Mana bit her lip again and turned to stare at the sea again. The Sea Prince waited patiently for the young woman to come to her decision, understanding how emotional she was because of her clearly strong love interest.

"T-they won't tell anyone will they? Your friends, if they help?" Mana asked quietly.

"_I promise you, they won't tell anyone...besides their partners, and they won't say anything unless they want to go without getting 'lucky' for the next couple of months ..." _Yugi could see the young girl wasn't convinced. The young mer-boy sighed and took his friend's hand. _"Mana, I give you my word as a Royal and as a merman, with the Sea Spirit as my witness, I swear that no one but our friends will know of your secret, and everyone will do what they can to help you."_

Mana smiled the young Prince, hugging him quickly before pulling back to give him her brightest smile. "Thanks Yugi, I knew I could count on you."

Yugi gave her an equally bright smile in return. _"Of course you can. Now, where my ears correct when I heard that you said this were a '_she_'?"_

Mana hummed in agreement, nodding her head. She turned back to the Sea again, letting her long brown hair fall over her shoulders to hide her blushing cheeks. But Yugi spotted the familiar colouring as she turned and grinned.

"_Well?"_The young Mer-Royal urged.

"W-well...sh-she's like you...a mer-girl I mean and-" Mana stuttered, playing with her fingers on her lap as she spoke.

"_Do I know her?"_ The small Prince asked curiously. Mana twisted her feet in the water, her eyes watching the water move as she nodded her head. _"What's her name?"_ Yugi asked eagerly.

"S-Serenity..." Mana said quietly, her voice weakening towards the end, but Yugi's sensitive Merman ears caught the name easily.

Silence consumed the two. Nervous, Mana looked to Yugi from the corner of her eyes, not willing to face him just yet. But Yugi seemed to have magically turned into a statue, his eyes wide as they stared at her in disbelief, his chest wasn't even raising and falling as far as she could see, and even the wind and sea had lessened into almost complete stillness.

With a worried frown, Mana turned to face Yugi fully, shifting onto her knee's as she watched her disturbingly still friend. With a pout, Mana waved her hand in front of Yugi's face. "Hello? Earth to Yugi? Is anyone home in there?" She asked as she lightly knocked on Yugi's forehead.

Eventually, Yugi started to blink and the young woman let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you haven't gone into shock."

"_Oh I'm in shock...and Joey will be too." _Mana frowned innocently and tilted her head to the side, reminding Yugi of a palace kitten. _"You weren't aware that Serenity is Joey's younger sister? See, Joey and Serenity's father was an alcoholic, and when Joey and Serenity were children, their mother took Serenity with her and they left to live in one of my eastern Kingdoms. They two would always write, but they haven't seen each other in many years..."_ The young Royal frowned. Mana shook her head then looked down sadly.

Everything was quiet between the two for a moment, but gradually the sea's waves picked up pace once more and the wind began to blow gently once more."Will your friend be mad at me?" She asked her voice shaky.

Yugi hummed then folded his arms over his chest as he thought. _"To be honest...I don't know how Joey will react... I' know that if it was a guy with Serenity he'd most likely hate his guts and be over protective of his little sister...but you? I have no idea..." _

Mana made a whining sound in the back of her throat like a frightened puppy, and then covered her face with her hands. "Oh what am I going to do?!"

Mana looked up when Yugi stood and offered her his hand. _"We're going back to the group and you are telling Joey how you feel for Serenity."_

"WHAT? I can't do that! W-what if he hates me? What if he orders that I never see her again? What if-"The teen ranted on, but Yugi sighed and took old of her shoulders, kneeling on one leg in front of her so their eyes were level.

"_Mana! I know Joey, he is a good man, he would never hate you if you are honest with him, and he would never ask anyone to do such a thing. Now granted you will be taking a risk with his reaction, but _what if _you don't take that risk and you don't try? Think about it Mana if you don't try '_what if_' will haunt you for the rest of your life, because you will never know what could have happened if you had taken the risk, because you let this opportunity slip. Now," _Yugi stood again and put his hands on his hips. "_Do you love Serenity?"_ He asked sternly.

"Y-yes." Yugi wanted to smile as his human friend stuttered again and blushed, but he kept a straight face.

"_Are you willing to fight for her?"_ The young Merman asked.

"Yes." Mana responded stronger, making the young Prince mentally smile.

"_Do you want to be with her?"_

"Yes!" Mana replied boldly, standing up also, her expression determined.

"_Then let's go tell Joey." _Yugi smirked slyly.

* * *

><p>Yugi was smiling sweetly as he held Mana's hand, leading her to the laughing group of boys, practically skipping as Mana trudged behind him, her head hung to hide her bright blush and worried gaze.<p>

The group looked up as the two approached, Atem and the other young mermen eyeing Yugi's too-sweet-to-be-a-good-thing smile. The others of their group just raised an eyebrow at the childish teen then looked to Atem as if seeking an exclamation, but all Atem responded with was a shake of the head. The two young teens who had disappeared moments ago stopped when they finally reached the group, Mana still staring at the ground with a blush colouring her cheeks and Yugi released her hand to hold both behind his back, making him look like a child asking for honey.

"_Joey..." _Yugi called sweetly with a grin.

"_Err, yeah Yug'?"_ the tall blond responded carefully, standing up from his place beside Seth.

"_I have two pieces of wonderful news for you!"_ The young Prince cheered. At this, the shaggy blond gave his small friend an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, a signal for the young teen to continue. _"Well, Serenity is no longer in the eastern oceans and has returned to our Kingdom!"_

"_Really?! I have to go see her!"_ Joey gushed, grinning from ear to ear as he made his way carefully out of the circle to rush to the water.

"_But that's not all!"_ Yugi interrupted as the tallest Merman came closer to him and Mana. Joey stopped and looked at his Prince, eager for more good news. The young teen looked to Mana, but she just hung her head lower and looked at him with pleading eyes. Understanding that his friend was scared, the merman gave her and nod then turned back to his childhood friend. Yugi gave a happy, sweet smile, as bright and innocent as a child's. _"My friend Mana here has met her and fallen in love with her!" _Yugi replied in a sing-song voice, closing his eyes with his smile on place, looking like a toddler who had just given good news to its parents and was awaiting praise.

But there was just silence. _"Hu?" _Yugi opened his eyes and blinked. His oldest friend hadn't moved at all, the golden blond wasn't even blinking. The young merman then looked to the group to see more open mouths and wide eyes. Yugi hummed and frowned in disappointment, then turned to Mana and gave her a shrug. _"They're in shock... We're going to need a lot of water..."_

* * *

><p>Egypt: <strong>ok now an important question... <span>should<span> i add a lemon?!  
><strong>

Atem: EgyptsBlackRose would like to thank you all for reading and supporting her story

Yugi: and please review and order her to make my wedding come sooner!


	23. Developments in partnerships

Egypt: hiya all u awesome people out there! ^-^

Yugi: o.0 she's so happy

Egypt: iv got 2 of my exams out of the way so im very happy! ^-^

Atem: is that why it took u so long to update

Egypt: -_-' well that and my teachers are out for my blood

Yugi: can we just get on with the story now? please?

Egypt: yes baby panda, and ur gonna love this one, prepare for some scheming! :P enjoy!

Yugi&Atem: please review

* * *

><p>It was close to lunch time and the group still hadn't woken up from their shock. Yugi sat cross-legged in front of the group, his head resting in his hand with a bored pout on his face. The young male had sent Mana away to the lunch hall to get her something to eat, instructing the young woman to eat as much as she could then to return to her room and take a nap. The young Royal had done so after the girl had spent an hour pacing and ranting on about how Joey probably hated her now and it was pointless. The teen had looked on the verge of a breakdown.<p>

Ryou and Malik were the first to snap out of their shock, both blinking rapidly, and then glancing at each other, then nervously at Joey, then looking back at Yugi with mixed expressions.

"_Well of all the news you could have given, that _has_ to be the most surprising." _Malik finally let out, shattering the silence that had been in place for the past hour and a half.

"_How do you think Joey will take it once he snaps out of it?" _Ryou asked timidly.

"_You mean _if _he snaps out of it." _Malik joked, eyeing Joey's open jaw and bugging eyes.

Yugi hummed at his pale blond friends comment, looking worriedly upon the shaggy haired young man before him. Bakura and Marik were next, their open shocked mouths twisting up into crooked smiled.

"Interesting...new torment material." Marik growled darkly, his iris's shrinking in excitement.

Yugi's head snapped to the right sharply to send the pale blond and white haired men such a serious threatening glare that even Ammit would have coward in fear. _"You will do no such thing. In fact, you both will be helping me and the others to bring them together. And if ANYONE outside of this group finds out about Mana's feelings, I will hold the two of you responsible and DEAL with you both myself."_ Yugi snarled, his eyes lighting with their mystical glow in promise.

Bakura and Marik gulped thickly and nodded weakly to show they understood. Seth came around soon after them, his expression becoming mutual, neither rejecting nor keen. The tall brunet Priest simply hummed thoughtfully then sat back patently in waiting for Joey to wake up too, but there were hints of planning in his eyes, which made Yugi hopeful. _If anyone can come up with a sensible, good plan to get the girls together, he's the one._

Everyone glanced at Atem, expecting him to wake up next, but after a moment it was clear that the Pharaoh was still very much in shock so they gave up waiting and fell into planning.

"_So, has anyone got any ideas?"_ Ryou asked shyly. There was a chorus of silence from the group as people thought over what to do.

"How did they meet anyway?" Bakura grumbled.

"_Mana said that it was after she met me. She said she was restless one night so she ventured outside of the palace walls and walked on the beach for a while when she heard Serenity singing."_ Yugi explained in a mumble, his mind only paying half attention as he spoke, the other half of his mind trying to conduct a scheme to help his two friends.

"_Well at least we know its true love." _Malik smirked, giving Ryou a sneaky look. The white haired merman nodded and giggled happily.

"But that doesn't help us get them together, that confirms our task…" Seth mussed.

After a few moments more of silence, Atem began to show signs of life. Although still all he could manage was moving his lips, opening and closing them as if he was trying to say something.

Malik sniggered. _"He looks like a guppy fish." _Ryou managed to shift a giggle, but the comment even made Yugi smile.

The young Royal shook his head sternly and blinked a few times. "Well…that was the last thing I thought I'd ever hear… But I suppose that explains why she's never showed any interest in men beyond friendship." The Pharaoh looked down at his lap and smiled. "Mana, in love." He chuckled to himself. "It's finally happened."

"_So,"_ Atem looked up at Ryou. _"Y-you're ok with it?"_ The white haired teen asked timidly.

"Ok with it? I'm thrilled! I've been so worried about her because she never seemed to notice anyone like that. I'm happy she's finally found someone. Now how do we get them together…?" Atem grinned. Yugi smiled brightly, leaping up to his feet, skipping gracefully over to his Fiance, to then sit down on the young man's lap.

"_Maybe we should go see Serenity and see how she feels for Mana."_ Yugi mussed as Atem wrapped his arms around his loves small waist.

"_Err; maybe we should wait for Joey to snap out of it first…"_ Malik muttered with a frown, pointing at the still stunned blonde.

"Should we pour water on him to wake him or something?" Marik mussed, a smirk growing as ideas popped into his head…like _boiling_ water. His lover saw this, so the smaller pale blonde gave the larger teen a snack around the head.

"_Idiot, you don't torture friends."_ Malik corrected in a growl.

"Malik-baby don't hit daddy." Marik whined. Yugi watched in amusement as Malik's cheeks colored bright red.

Bakura paled and he made a gagging gesture. "I don't want to hear about your sex life Marik."

"And you to stop your antics and help us come up with something to help Mana please?" Atem growled in annoyance.

"And what are we to do without the blonde mutt's approval?" Bakura barked back with a questioning look, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll snap him out of it." Seth smirked, leaning into the lean blonde, whispering into his ear. There was something private and intimate in the way Seth did it that made Yugi blush and look elsewhere.

"_WHAT!?" _That was until Joey woke up. The blonde was flushed, very much so. The Mer-teen was red from his neck line to his hairline.

Seth leaned away with a satisfied smirk, sniggering. "See."

Atem shook his head at his cousin, but then smiled gently at the teen. "Joey?" The blonde returned to his usual pale colour and looked over to Atem. "So, are you ok with Mana loving Serenity? And will you help is get them together?"

The lean boy sighed and looked down at his hands, fiddling with them absentmindedly. _"Well…I don't know Mana tha' well…I'd feel be'er 'bout it if I got to know her as a person, so I knew my li'le sis was going to be ok wi' her… But if Mana was drawn to Serenity's singing, then really I have no say, they're meant to be…so yeah, I'll help. Anything for my li'le sis's happiness."_ Yugi smiled fondly at Joey. The small teen had always admired his old friend for his love and devotion to his sister, it was one of the blondes many admiral qualities.

"_Well now we're all awake and accounted for…what do we do about the love birds?" _Malik asked, crossing his arms.

"How about setting them up on a date or something?" Bakura asked.

"How about pretending to kidnap them!" Marik smirked. "Then, we lock them in a room together, make it seem like their lives are in danger and-" The insane member of the group was cut off when his lover hit him hand on the head.

"_Honestly, if you can't give a rational response then don't bother." _ The lightly tanned Mer-man growled, his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"But baby!" The fully grown young man whined.

"Getting back on topic, please?" Seth sighed sarcastically.

"_Well…" _All eyes turned to the timid member of the group._ "We could let them keep seeing each other in secret, then…do something at the ball to help then get together…like get them to dance together."_ The shy boy suggested, his face colouring as everyone stared at him.

Atem smirked. "That's a great idea Ryou!" The white haired teens cheeks turned from nervous pink to embarrassed red.

The group turned when there was a polite cough from the path and spotted Mahad standing, smiling at the scene. "I'm sorry to disturb you all, but Seth mentioned a ball to announce your engagement your Highness. I was wondering if you and Prince Yugi would be willing to come with me now to discuss plans."

"_Can Ryou come too? He's got good taste and is really organised."_Yugi asked with a kind smile. Ryou sat up straighter, a smile growing. He loved to organise and plan events, and the flattery from his Prince made him feel important.

"Of course he may." Mahad smiled, waiting while Atem, Yugi and Ryou stood. The small white haired boy stopped in front of his lover.

"_Don't go getting into any trouble while I'm none. I'll meet out in our room to get ready for dinner tonight, ok?"_Now normally the Thief King made it clear that wherever his Ryou went, he went, but the young man could see that Ryou wanted to go, and the boy's sweet, innocent smile disarmed him completely. The white haired man sighed and nodded. The boy giggled and kissed him on the cheek before running to catch up with the three who were already leaving the garden.

* * *

><p>That evening at the feast, Yugi and Ryou excitedly told their fellow mermen what was planned so far and about the different ideas for the celebration. Atem couldn't help but smile at how happy and enthusiastic Yugi looked.<p>

"_I've already written a letter to the Lords and Lady's telling them of the date and time."_Yugi smiled, sipping his wine slowly.

"_So, when's it gonna be?"_ Joey asked eagerly.

"_In two weeks' time, then the wedding will be three days after, so the royals from the other countries will be staying here in the palace with us."_Yugi grinned.

"_But I thought your wedding wasn't planned for another few months."_Malik frowned, taking a sip of his beer.

"_It was going to be,"_Yugi nodded._"But because some of the royals live so far away we've decided to move the wedding forward to make it easier. Not only that, but the situation with the humans is becoming worse, we need to act now."_Yugi said strongly, his tone taking on a second whisper, the boy's authority and power shining though for a moment. The sudden change was still odd for the humans to witness, but the mermen seemed used to it because Joey began to smirk.

"_Are you sure it's not because you're getting tired of waiting?"_Joey smirked, winking at his small friend. Yugi's cheeks flared brightly.

Marik turned to Atem with a wicked grin. "You still haven't pulled the shorty." Bakura and Marik sniggered, and even Seth had a small smirk.

"I love and respect Yugi, so I am more than happy to wait for our wedding night thank you very much." Atem shot back, his tone stern and robust, and his crimson eyes becoming heated flames.

Yugi's blush increased as he watched and listened to Atem defend him, a small smile starting on his lips. _Atem's so sweet._ Sparkling amethyst met fiery red as Atem looked too the small teen, and the pale boy's cheeks flared once more as his breathing came to a melting stop, as he watched the fire in his loves eyes turn into soft, smooth, gentle cherry silk. An unfamiliar shiver ran down his spine, but it bad the boy smile wider. _Not long now._

* * *

><p>Egypt: there we go :)<p>

how be honest...is anyone gettin bored with this story? should i end it soon or keep it going? let me know what u think

hope u liked the chap, sorry not much happens, but the next one should be better :)

please review!


	24. Our Bond

Egypt: Hi-

Yugi: WHERE THE HELL HAVE U BEEN?!

Egypt: AH SCARY BABY PANDA!

Atem: *shaking his head* u two need to stop screaming and get on with the chapter

Egypt: *shaking and trying to recover from a heart attack* o-ok im sorry this is late but the lemon was harder to write than i thought, thats right **THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON AT THE END **just to warn people who dont want to read it...though iv had no complaints about adding one...

Yugi: *rolling his eyes* ok...uv written them before, what too u so long this time?

Egypt: i wanted to make this one different, something...sweet, loving, romantic, passionate...is that so wrong?

**oh and i may add another lemon** on** the wedding night **cause this ones more romantic, the wedding night would be more...well... ...passionate...if u get what i mean...

Atem: *sighing* we hope u enjoy and please take the time to review

**Warning: this chapter contains mature themes, dont like? wait for the next one!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with Atem, Yugi and often Ryou working with the court in planning where the visiting nobles would sleep, discussing decorations for the Great Hall, debating on the menu for the celebrations, conversing over plans for a possible honeymoon, and of course the mermen and their mates spying on Mana and Serenity.<p>

"Your highness the guests will be expecting to stay in the palace with you." Mahad warned.

"With all due respect to the foreign royals I would rather have my home relatively quiet for the build-up to the wedding." Atem replied strongly. "Besides, I would like some distance between us and the Hittites…and the daughters of the kings."

Yugi looked up at Atem with a curious look, his head tilting sideways. _"Why the Kings daughters?"_ The teen asked, sounding like an innocent child asking an adult a question.

Seth sniggered and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, sending his cousin a mocking look. "Ever since Atem turned 16, girls have been more interested in him and visiting royals would try sucking up to him, offering their prettiest daughters up for him to have, hoping he'd pick one for a wife so they would have a claim to the Egyptian throne."

Atem scowled. "They're all sly and scheming, I don't trust any of them."

Yugi frowned slightly. _"So that's why you want to give each royal a villa on the hills instead of a room here?"_

"It will work," Atem sighed, sitting down and resting his head on his hand, elbow on the arm of his throne. "The villa's belong to the palace and are very extravagant, with beautiful views of the sea and Egypt due to their place on the hills behind us. They're close enough so the journey there and back is short, but far enough for us to see if they try anything. That way we can give the rooms in the Palace to the Mer-Novels if they wish to stay."

"_Oh that won't be necessary Pharaoh." _Ryou spoke up. He was sat in the chair beside Yugi, casually making notes on materials and supplies he would later have brought up from the sea for the celebrations. _"The journey is not a long one, and we will be staying in the palace on the night before your wedding anyway with Yugi, so there's really no point staying on land."_

"So you mermen have similar traditions as us? Such as the bride and groom to be spending the night separate before the wedding?" Isis asked, smiling at Ryou.

The white-haired young man smiled back, politeness and kindness there. Isis and Ryou got along well together, and worked well in organizing decorations. _"No, but we do believe strongly in traditions so we will stick to yours as well as our own."_

"Well, it's almost time for lunch; we'll call this meeting again tomorrow to go over the last details." Atem sighed, standing and taking Yugi's hand, leading him and Ryou- who followed behind them along with Seth -out and to the garden. When they got there, all of their friends but Mana was there, obviously seeing Serenity in secret again as Joey had a small pout on his face. The look made Yugi giggle. _Even though he's come to know Mana and realises that she's a good person, he can't help but be protective of Serenity_. The two mer-teens sat down on the grass, but the humans didn't. Instead, Atem and Seth looked to Marik and Bakura. "Could the two of you come with me and Seth for a moment or two? We'd like to talk to you about plans for the upcoming celebrations. We need to discuss security measures and such."

The two strong men shrugged and stood, following the young King through the halls to find somewhere private to talk.

Joey watched them leave then sighed and stood up. _"Sorry guys, but I can't take it anymore! I need ta go check on my sis!"_ Joey whined. Malik rolled his eyes but smirked.

"_Well then I'm going with you. The Sea Spirit only knows what kind of trouble you'd cause if you went alone." _Malik teased, but placed a reassuring hand on the blonds shoulder. The two nodded to each other than headed for the beach, determined on finding the brunet.

"_And then there were two." _Ryou smiled. Yugi smiled shyly then blushed, dropping his head slightly. The actions confused Ryou and the teen frowned worriedly. _"Yugi? Are you ok?"_

The small innocent looking teen bit his lip before sighing and turning to his friend. _"I-I…I want to ask you something… Something personal…"_

Ryou nodded, taking Yugi's arm and leading him to sit in the shade of the tree then sat in front of him with his arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face. _"Now, what's wrong?"_

"_Well…_" Yugi took a deep breath to steady himself. _"I'm a little jealous of you, Joey and Malik…and also curious." _The small teen looked up and met Ryou's questioning chocolate-brown eyes. _"I'm jealous because you all have mated with your partners and I haven't yet. And…I-I want to know what it feels like…what you're supposed to do exactly…"_

The confession knocked the breath out of Ryou, but the white-haired young man gave his younger cousin figure a soft smile, shifting to sit beside him and wrap an arm around the boys pale shoulders. _"That's perfectly natural Yugi, when you have feelings for someone its usual to feel this way." _The brown-eyed teen soothed. _"And you know, it was kind of a shock to me when it happened too… Kura had only just rescued me, and he took me back to his cave in the Thieves Valley. I remember I was still very much in shock so when he set me down I scooted as far from him as I could, but he was so kind. He gave me a bowl of warm water and a rag to clean myself with, leaving it beside me then edged away so I could have some space…_

"_I tried to stay away from him, but as the night went on I felt the pull of the connection between us grow stronger. I was able to resist…but he couldn't." _Yugi looked up at his older friend as the young man chuckled to himself. _"The night was cold and I was shivering in my corner, so he came over, scooped me up in those big arms of his then put me down on his furs with him, wrapping me in a blanket and held me tightly. I still get shivers when I think of his hot breath on my neck._

"_I remember feeling a soft, soothing kiss on my shoulder and his hands firmly but gently holding me." _Ryou's cheek's colored darkly and he looked down embarrassed for a moment before smiling at Yugi again. _"The first time it's painful, but after the pain fades, which eventually it does, then there's a whole lot of pleasure to enjoy."_ Yugi sat silently, thinking, looking out at the sea. _"You can if you want to you know." _The smaller teen looked up at the white-haired male from the corner of his eyes. _"It's allowed in his and our cultures, in fact encouraged in his because it boosts chances of pregnancy."_

Yugi blushed but gave a small smile at the thought of his belly round with Atem's child. _"I know…but…I don't know how to…err…start it."_

Ryou smirked. _"Just trust your instincts Yugi, and you'll know what to do, believe me."_ The white-haired male whispered, giving the younger a wink that made his cheeks turn pink and brought forth a giggle.

* * *

><p>Ryou's words stayed with Yugi throughout the rest of the day, and Marik's teasing from the nights before didn't help steady his mind. Even as everyone returned and the group chatted normally, all throughout getting ready for dinner, and then sat eating with Atem with their friends.<p>

"Yugi?" Said teen gave a small jump when he heard his name and turned to see the concerned ruby eyes of his minds focus. "Are you ok? You seem a little distracted…"

"_I-I'm fine, just a lot on my mind I guess." _Yugi blushed shyly, smiling in apology. Atem smiled softly and stroked his cheek.

"I understand, it's a big step." _You have no idea. _Yugi thought sarcastically.

"More wine my King?" Came a sweet, high voice. Yugi and Atem looked to see a black-haired beauty in servant wear, her hair done in long sausage curls, her skin darkly tanned from long working hours, her body slim and her eyes brightly decorated.

"Thank you." Atem replied emotionless pushing his glass to her to poor. The girl smiled brightly and battered her eyelashes at him.

Yugi felt something in his throat, it rumbled and grew in intensity until he realized it was a growl, a warning one, low and deep to threaten her. It worked though, the girl squeaked, poured the drink as quickly as she could with her eyes down, and then quickly shuffled away.

Joey and Malik watched the scene with amusement. _"I think Yugi's a little…'frustrated'." _ The blonds teased. Yugi sent them a glare to shut up, but his cheeks were red so they knew he wasn't angry at them.

Atem eyed Yugi worriedly, his mind still astonished from the feral growl that came from the sweet boy.

* * *

><p>Atem was the first to enter their rooms, the young man having a hug smile on his face as he stretched his arms out wide, letting out a large sigh of relief. But the young Sea Prince stayed where he was, his back resting against the cold wooden door he'd just locked, his head slightly hung as he watched the Egyptian before him.<p>

Yugi watched from under his bangs how the muscles in the young man's back rolled as he stretched, his fingers twitched in response, the need to feel the others warmth under his touch awakening. Atem, oblivious to his loves intense observing, spun on his heels and collapsed onto the huge bed, his arms spread out and his legs hanging of the side of the bed so his feet were still planted on the floor.

"What a long day." Atem sighed casually, a warm smile on his face at the thought. "And to think, the ball is ready for next week, and then only three days and we'll be wed."

Yugi was listening with only half of his attention; his other half was more concerned with rather…intimate thoughts. The boy started to walk towards the young man on the bed, his head still hung slightly, and yet Atem was none the wiser. "What do you think of having a honeymoon? Maybe...escape to a small village further down the coast and stay there for a month or so? It's possible, and would give the Mer-Nobles and court a chance to work together..."

"_I think a honeymoon would be lovely."_ Yugi replied softly. Atem frowned at the sound of his little Prince's voice; it was more of a feral growl like before, the sound a dangerous predator makes when he spots his pray, not the sweet innocent melody of his mer-boy.

Atem sat up only to come face to face with said Prince, the young teen having a wicked smirk and a dark glint in his eyes. But what the boy did next was what shocked Atem the most. Yugi confidently sat himself on the young Pharaoh's lap, a leg on either side of the young king's hips. The boy's shapely legs nestled themselves on the bed, his pale, elegant arms slowly wrapping themselves around Atem's neck as Yugi leaned into the shocked Egyptian, skin meeting skin. _"But I can't wait any longer."_ Yugi whispered into Atem's ear.

An exciting shiver ran down Atem's back and his mouth suddenly became as dry as the deserts outside his city. "Are you sure Yugi?" The young King asked worriedly.

Atem's mind quickly became a battlefield. It's not like we can't... I mean it's perfectly acceptable for a Pharaoh and his future wife to have sex before their wedding, and Yugi said that it was accepted in his traditions too...but is he doing this just for me, or because he wants to? Yes Atem wanted this, he was a gentleman, but a man all the same and like the young, maturing man he was, he had desires just like any mortal, and while he was in control of those desires easily a few months ago because there was no one serious in his life, those needs had become stronger since he met his Prince once more. But Atem was happy to wait till his wedding night...yet maybe he didn't have to...

Atem observed Yugi's young features closely, finding that the boy's eyes had indeed darkened with want and need. But the face was so young and angelic, his body seeming so fragile and immature that Atem felt somewhat uneasy. It's not fair… He's just so…young…innocent…

But Atem new that neither of these things were really true, while the boy before him looked young and innocent in facial and body features, Atem new the real Yugi and from experience, he knew Yugi could be anything _but_ innocent when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>*~* Ok if you don't like lemons stop reading now! If not, I hope you enjoy *~*<strong>

* * *

><p>With a devilish smirk, Yugi rolled his hips, pressing down as he did so to rub his and Atem's crotches together. The result was heavenly. Atem moaned at the sudden body roll, loving the pressure put on his organ, his hands latching themselves to hold the boys curved hips, his eyes darkening. Yugi gave a half gasp half squeak, surprised at how much pleasure came from such a simple action yet oh so pleased with it.<p>

The two eyes locked, amethyst waves met crimson flames, before both eyes snapped shut and their lips locked in passionate, needy embrace while arms wrapped around limbs and their bodies were crushed together. Lips moved and morphed as one greedily, Yugi's hands grabbing and holding Atem's hair to pull the young man closer to him in desperation, Atem's arms constricting around the smaller waist at first to press the pale lean body to his deeply tanned and toned one, then slid down and round so he was holding the boys curvy hips again. Atem smirked into the kiss as he thrust upwards, rubbing them together again. The smirk grew as Yugi's lips left his and the beautiful boys head tilted back as he gasped. Atem took the chance to attack the boy's neck, sucking and scrapping his teeth against the boy's spotless white neck, pressing hard to make sure to leave his mark on the stunning creature in his arms, make the boy his and his alone. That thought made the Pharaoh's smirk turn into a dark grin, sending a delightful shiver down his spine.

Yugi released Atem's hair and settled for the older teen's neck as Atem suddenly stood, the young man's tanned, large hands cupping his bum as the King turned and crawled up the bed to lay the Prince down on the pillows. Atem sat up and looked down at Yugi, making the boy squirm slightly at the hunger in his ruby eyes. The younger teen would have attacked Atem again, but the Pharaoh had wisely saddled the boy hips, pinning the boy to the bed under him.

A whine escaped the sea creature as heat coursed through his blood and images of his first kiss with Atem flashed behind his eyelids. The boy bit his lip so stop the moan that threatened to sound as the same electricity that had sparked the heat in his veins during the kiss now flamed mercilessly in his petite body, all of it heading south to cause such need Yugi had never even dreamed off.

A similar effect was happening to Atem as he watched the young mer-man between his legs squirm adorably, his body twisting and his legs clenching in desperate need, causing his own want to heat tenfold. With a breathless growl, Atem leaned down and kissed the small teen, laying his body completely on top of the pale, almost feminine boy.

Yugi groaned, his hands latching into Atem's hair once more while his instincts kicked in and his legs wrapped themselves around Atem's hips to hold them together. Atem smiled at the action, hooking his hand under Yugi's knee to stroke his rough fingers over the sensitive, heated flesh, before running his hand under the boys, plump, firm thigh. Atem's tongue invaded Yugi's mouth, the kiss becoming desperate, needy, and carnal and Yugi responded with matching fiery passion, then Atem's hand slipped up further, under the boy's silk kilt to cup and squeeze his bum cheek.

Yugi gasped and blushed furiously, making Atem pull away slightly. "Are you ok?"

If Yugi hadn't known better, he would have said the voice just then belonged to someone else. This was not the honey smooth baritone he was used to; this was a rough, deep, aroused voice of a sex God, and it drove Yugi's already hazy senses wild.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi nodded before managing to free himself from Atem's legs, and knelt before the young King with a dark, shy, innocent blush. _"I-I-I'd like to u-undress y-you...if you, err, don't mind."_ The teen's voice was small and timid, but his words made the young man kneeling in front of him smile.

The Pharaoh lifted the boys chin with a single finger so they were eye to eye, before kissing the boy once, softly, and sweetly. When he pulled away, he gave Yugi a nod and lent away once more, allowing the boy free rein.

Yugi beamed a smile at him before shifting closer, nervously lifting his hands to remove Atem's crown from his forehead, placing it on the other side of the bed before raising his hands once more to allow his fingers to ghost over the tanned, handsome face of the man he loved. Yugi smiled to himself, his eyes following his hands, drinking in everything about the man before him, like how Atem had a small pale scar horizontal on the left side of his jaw, and his oh so tempting dark lips and how they parted under his feather light touch. His hands moved to the neck, hesitated for a second before reaching for the back to unfasten the gold and red shoulder collar Atem was wearing. Again Yugi rested to jewellery beside him then moved back to the neck, sliding to the shoulders to undo Atem's tunic slowly and the clasp of his cloak so Atem's top half was left bare for him to admire.

Yugi marvelled at how muscular and toned Atem was, so much like the stunning statues of Ra and Amun that decorated the halls of the palace and temples. Yugi's hands skimmed their way to the young man's biceps to remove the gold arm bands, sliding them down with his fingertips stocking over the Pharaoh's dark, strong skin. After removing the gold wrist cuffs also, Yugi ran his hands up once more Atem's arms, then down the centre of his chest in the dip, his small, pale hands drawing out the toned stomach before stopping at the navel. Looking up shyly, Atem smiled and took the boys hands, kissing each finger.

"My turn." He whispered. Yugi blushed once more but nodded, allowing his hands to rest on his thighs, closing his eyes as Atem reached for his forehead where is silver band rested.

A sigh left Yugi's lips at the feel of the Pharaoh's warm fingers stocking his skin affectionately, taking of the silver band on his forehead before returning to trace his features, as if admiring him, committing him to memory, worshiping him. Atem's fingers made their way from his lips, down his chin softly, stroking his neck and shoulders, before coming to his silver upper arm bands. Electricity and intense heat seemed to follow Atem's gentle hands, leaving a trail of tingling skin in his wake.

Atem's hands slid firm but softly down from his chest to his naval before stopping. In confusion, Yugi opened his eyes to see the young man offering a hand. Curious and innocent, Yugi took it and Atem edged to the side of the bed, lifting them both to stand at the same time. Yugi gulped but kept his eyes on Atem's as he heard the fabric of the young man's tunic fall to pool on the floor around the young royal's feet.

Slowly, almost shyly, Atem took a step towards Yugi, exaggerating his actions as he reached for the violet silk around Yugi's slim waist so the young teen had time to stop him and change his mind. But Yugi just kept eye contact with Atem. Calm, excited waves of amethyst stared determined into the glowing, ready fires of red. Atem smiled and nodded, undoing the knot that was keeping the cloth in place, and then let the garment slip from his hands to land almost silently to the floor.

Yugi shivered slightly, his hands timidly reaching up to hold Atem's face, then reached up on his tip toes to kiss the other, a soft, loving, simple kiss. Atem moaned at the contact, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist to bring their bodies together gently, before scooping him up in his arms to carry him bridal style back to the bed, keeping him in his arms until they were in the middle, before laying Yugi down on the pillows once more. But he didn't stop, he left the bed to gather something from underneath, and when he returned, Yugi saw it was a tub of body oil.

Their eyes met once more, a silent conversation passing and Atem knew Yugi was nervous but ready, and the young mer-man knew his love would be careful and take it slow. And so, Atem sat between Yugi's legs, dipping his fingers in the oil, making sure to cover them heavily, before resting his other on the boys knew, pushing gently so his pale, thin legs were spread out and he was exposed.

Yugi blushed but gave his fiancé a shy smile, nodding to begin, and so Atem did, circling the tight entrance muscles with his pinkie, starting small to lessen the pain. He eased the finger in slowly, waiting patiently as Yugi wiggled slightly, confused by the strange feeling. Circling the pinkie a few times, Atem withdrew before swapping it with his middle finger, stretching before adding another and scissoring the boy carefully then adding another when he was ready.

Yugi winced as Atem scissor the three fingers, stretching him as much as possible. The pain was a sting, stronger than he had anticipated, but he tried to focus on relaxing. Soon the sting eased and the pain subsided enough for the pleasure to begin, and Yugi found himself moaning quietly.

Taking it as a sign the younger teen was ready, Atem withdrew and smiled up at his soon to be lover as the boy whined at the loss. Wordlessly, Atem lathered up his length before positioning himself at Yugi's entrance. Yugi opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and looked up into the young Kings royal crimson eyes. They smiled and shared another sweet, soft kiss, as Atem began to ease himself in. Yugi broke the kiss with a gasped and held his breath, his eyes tightly shut and his teeth clenched as Atem began to fill him. The tanned young man didn't stop until he was fully inside his love, letting out a breath, panting slightly as he forced himself not to move and enjoy the wonderful warm tightness around him. Instead he looked down at Yugi to see the boy was panting as well, trying to push away the pain that caused his eyes to water.

Worriedly, lovingly, Atem carefully leaned down to kiss Yugi's eyelids, then forehead, then cheeks, and finally his lips, moving his lips gently, soothingly against the boy's own to coax him into participating, taking his mind away from the pain somewhat. Eventually, Yugi relaxed as the pain eased, and the boy innocently shifted against the Pharaoh above him, causing them both to gasp at the delicious friction it caused.

Atem braced his hands on either side of Yugi's body as he eased out slowly, before gently thrusting gradually back in. They both groaned, and Atem did it again, this time a little faster, pushing in a little deeper, and it made Yugi gasp and moan louder. A smirk twitched on Atem's lips as he repeated the action, and Yugi responded with a growl like moan. _"Atem, f-faster, please."_ The boy panted. Atem nodded, picking up the pace carefully, making sure his movements pleasured the boy, made Yugi feel the love he felt for him.

Yugi moaned louder, his hands grasping handfuls of the bed sheets as the pleasure pulsed through him, sending wonderful waves of electricity up his spin, relishing in the feeling of being filled. The pleasure kept building, sending him higher, the electricity filling his body to the point his skin tingled completely. And he could feel it, the bond between them, the chains that bound their soul's together, invincible iron chains that gave him hope and assured him of their love.

Yugi's back arched as the wonderful burning pleasure built, his breathing turning from pants and moans to ragged gasps as he tried to hold out a little longer. He opened his eyes to see Atem watching him, his own face filled with pleasure and love. They both smiled and shared a kiss, the heat and electricity the both of them were feeling making their skin all the more sensitive, making the kiss as the more mind-blowing.

Yugi broke the kiss. _"A-Atem!"_ The boy called in a groan as he through his head back and released, his muscles tightening and sending Atem spiraling in to his own release inside the boy, whispering Yugi's name in the boy's ear.

* * *

><p>Egypt: and scene!<p>

ok so please review, hope u liked it, and see ya next time :D


	25. The Mer-folks court

Egypt: im back! miss me?

Yugi: am i getting married?

Egypt: ...not yet...

Yugi: then no XP

Atem: *chuckling* any warnings or notices?

Egypt:...except for the obvious being that I dont own yugioh no and a little bad language from our favorite two crazys no

Yugi: then lets get on with the story

Egypt: Ok :D hope you all like it!

Atem: please remember to take the time to review

* * *

><p>The week that passed since that night seemed to fly by to Yugi; his days were filled with planning, helping organize assisting in decorations, and his nights were filled with Atem, both cuddling close and kissing or…<p>

"Yugi why is your face all red?"The small teen jumped and faced Mana. The brunet had her hands on her curvy hips and her pretty eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you thinking of perverted things about you and Atem again?"

"_M-Mana! Keep your voice down!"_ Yugi whispered harshly.

"Oh yeah like you were _whispering_ last night?" She teased slyly.

Yugi hated the burning on his cheeks. _"We didn't do it last night." _He grumbled with a pout.

"Well you were sure as hell up to something." She smirked, leaning back into the tree. Joey and Malik were sniggering away as their new brunet friend teased the young prince, though Ryou- much to Yugi's relief- simply smiled and gave him encouraging glances and understanding frowns.

"_So how's it going with you and Serenity?" _Yugi asked quickly to change the subject.

Mana sighed dreamily, her cheeks coloring just slightly. "Well right now we're only friends, good friends…she's just so cute!" Mana squealed happily, making the group laugh. "She has the most amazing smile, and her giggle is just adorable." Mana smiled to herself, eyes drifting closed.

Joey rolled his eyes. _"Yeah well keep ya thoughts innocen' Mana cause if I fin' ou' otherwise-"_

"_Joey." _Ryou's tone was warning, cutting the blond off shortly which only made Marik snigger.

"_Yeah, and what are you laughin' at psycho boy?" _Joey growled, punching the most tanned merman's arm.

"_You, silenced by little Ryou."_ He grinned.

"_Excuse me?" _Came an emotionless reply and warning glare from the albino. The pale blond seemed to lose his slight tan and gulped.

"_As I was saying, Ryou is to be respected and obeyed."_ Marik said sternly, nodding. Yugi and Mana couldn't help but giggle, though that laugh turned into a gasp on Yugi's part as two tanned strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Guess who." Came a breathy whisper in his ear, hot breath blowing across his skin. Yugi turned bright red and bit his lip.

"_Hi." _The young Prince muttered, refusing to meet the amused gazes of his friends.

"Hi yourself." Atem chuckled, sitting behind the pale boy and pulling him against him.

"_You ready for tomorrow?" _The wide violet eyed teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Atem groaned. "Did you have to remind me?"

"Tomorrow?" Mana curiously.

"The nobles and royals of the foreign lands arrive tomorrow morning." Seth interjected, coming to side beside Joey and gave the blond a peck on the cheek.

"That means spying time." Came a feral growl before Marik was pounced on by Mariku, the taller wrapping the mer-teen in his arms and pulling him into his lap roughly to nuzzle the pale bronze neck.

"And keeping the guards in order." Came a hard voice before Ryou was wrapped in a pair of large arms and pulled to the bare side of Bakura. His eyes were hard when he mentioned the guard, the incident where Ryou was grabbed during the harvest festival still fresh in all their minds.

"_I was thinking about asking a few of my personal guard to join us for the next few days, just to be sure there'll be no trouble." _Yugi admitted.

Immediately Marik perked up. _"You mean your guardians, the Magicians?" _

Yugi nodded. "The Magicians?" Atem asked with a confused frown.

"_Highly skilled mer men and women having a born gift for the art of magic. The heir to the throne trains with these warriors, Yugi included, to defend the city in case of War. The last time they were put to use was in the war with the Sirens." _Ryou explained matter of factly, trying to keep his eyes away from his lover's bare chest and the colour out of his pale cheeks.

"_They're different from other mer-folk as well, like the Royals and nobles they age very slowly. The Magician of Black Chaos was first introduced to the guard during the beginning of Yugi's Grandfathers rein." _Marik added a hint of wonder in his tone.

"_They're legends to the people, heroes, loyal only to the royals like Marik's family."_ Ryou put in.

"_And that means only I can control them." _Yugi finished. _"I would like for them to attend the ball and wedding, they are a part of my people's history, and I wish for them to be more active in its future, like your court is with Egypt." _Yugi mussed.

Atem looked to Seth and the two seemed to have a silent conversation before they both nodded and smiled at Yugi. "Then we would be honored to have them attend." Atem smiled.

Yugi's smile grew as the young King spoke, turning as dazzling and bright as god in the sun. _"Thank you." _Yugi said earnestly to them both, grinning widely.

Marik stood suddenly, jumping from Mariku's arms to grin. _"Do you want me to go and get them now so you can tell them?"_The pale blonde asked eagerly.

"_Well, I suppose that would be alright-"_ The young Prince didn't even get to finish his sentence as the young mer-man bolted for the sea, leaving behind a teary Mariku with his large arms out stretched towards his retreating lover, hands twitching in a grabbing motion as if he could grab him back. The sight made Bakura snigger with a mocking smirk while Joey rolled his eyes.

"_Looks like someone's still a fan of the guardians."_Joey smirked, sniggering to himself.

"_Well he did always dream of being one when he was a child, remember?" _Ryou reasoned.

Yugi smiled fondly. _"How could I forget? The four of us as children in the gardens, you and me playing the captives and Joey the villain as Guardian Marik fought to free us."_Yugi giggled as he spoke, Ryou joining him while Joey broke out into a huge grin.

Ryou laughed harder as his memory played out in his head. _"And how they'd wrestle for almost an hour to try to determine the victor. Marik would always pull a quick trick to gain advantage and win."_ The white-haired teen laughed.

Joey frowned at that and growled. _"Damn sneak, cheatin' ta win."_

"_Cheating Joey?"_ The group turned to see a soaking wet Marik grinning from ear to ear as he approached the young men. His hair was dripping, his red tunic turned crimson from the wet and clinging tightly to his skin, his slightly pale tan glistening with water droplets. Bakura quickly shot his hand out to grab the back of the neck line on Mariku's tunic as the taller maniac jumped up and tried to grab his mate.

"Cool it ya freakin' psycho." He tanned white-haired young man growled. Mariku whined.

"But my Marik looks so good." The crazy tanned pale blonde pouted which only made Bakura frown in disgust and shake his head.

"Keep it in ya kilt ya bloody freak." The once thief king warned with a deathly glare. Marik just rolled his eyes and walked over to Joey, ruffling the blonde hair. The tallest merman had gagged at the conversation between the two once outlaws but then turned a playful glare to the pale blonde.

Yugi, seeing the look in his two blond friend's eyes, knew an argument was brewing and decided it was best to change the topic before they had two young mermen wrestling around in the dirt. _"So where are the Guardians Marik?"_ The young royal asked in a sweet tone. Marik looked to his smallest friend and smiled.

"_On their way, I caught them in the middle of a training exercise. I'll admit I'm surprised the Dark Magician Girl's improved so much, though it's clear she's still as clumsy as ever."_ The young Princes personal guard chuckled.

"_Hey! I'm not that bad!" _The group turned again to see seven strange beings emerging from the water.

Three men were in front, on the right a man in dark blue armour lined with gold and light blue skin, with dark grey hair, his fringe covering his forehead, light grey eyes with no iris, black vertical lines starting from his eyes and scaring his cheeks, holding a bladed magician staff in gold and dark blue, two emerald gens embedded in the metal.

Yugi stood and smiled at the group, approaching them with his royal grace as they stepped onto the grass. _"Dark Paladin."_ The Prince greeted the man with a nod, who fell into a respectable low bow.

"_My Prince."_ The magician welcomed, raising swiftly. The voice was that of a mature young man, a deepness that was not too heavy, giving away his youth.

The one in the middle was dressed in purple armor lined in violet, slightly smaller, a dark purple tunic over the top that had slits over the right and left side so the cloth hung between his armored legs, his hair purple with creamy pale skin and warm purple eyes. The young man held a green magician staff with an emerald gem tight in his grip as Yugi looked to him and smiled.

"_Dark Magician." _The pale merman said warmly, his tone light to indicate the two's familiarity.

The young man smiled and bowed. _"Prince Yugi."_ He spoke as he raised from the hip bow, nodding to the teen. This voice was clearly younger than the last spell caster, and yet was low and smooth to show his maturity.

Beside the purple dressed Magician was a man dressed in black armor lined in amethyst, his black hair wild and flaring around his sky blue skin, amethyst strips on his arms and legs, his shoulder guards larger than the others, his staff black and amethyst with an emerald stone. His hat was a different form, his eyes a piercing dull amethyst, eyes almost glassy.

Yugi nodded to the darkly dressed man. _"Magician of Black Chaos." _Respect was clear in the royals tone as he said the name.

"_Prince."_ The magician bowed lowly, rising slowly. His voice was deeper than the others to show his higher age. He had three black markings coming from his eyes, curving in over his cheeks.

The three stepped aside to reveal four more magicians, in front two, a young woman and another young man, taller than the others. The female skipped forward with a happy smile, her feet barely touching the ground as she approached, creamy pale skin and golden blonde hair down under her hat. She wore a baby blue and pink armored outfit, the blue plating lined with pale gold, the pink cloth flaring from her shoulder pads and sides of her hips.

She made a quick bow before hugging the small teen. Yugi laughed. _"Hi Dark Magician Girl."_

"_Hello Prince Yugi." _She cheered a bright smile on her face as she looked down at the young beautiful Prince. Suddenly she started to glow and was picked up then dropped beside the Dark Magician, who was shaking his head at the young women. The girl pouted and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking away from her tutor.

Yugi smiled and shook his head at the young woman's actions before looking to the tall young man who stepped forward and bowed. He was dressed in emerald colored armor lined with gold, a ruby in his dark green and gold staff, his skin a pale green with black markings down the sides of his face.

"_My Prince."_ The young man's voice was not so deep but rich and smooth.

Yugi nodded to the green wearing magician as he raised. _"Chaos Command Magician."_ The Magician managed a small smile before moving to stand beside his tutor, the Magician of Black Chaos who stood with his arms crossed.

The last two magicians stepped forward, one another young woman with reddish ginger hair, wearing sea green plating lined with gold, purple cloth faring from the hips, her skin creamy pale with wide baby blue eyes, her purple staff thickening and curving into a hook at the top as she held it delicately.

She bowed respectfully and raised with a friendly smile. _"My Prince."_

"_Magicians Valkyria." _Yugi greeted with a bright smile. The young woman's smile warmed and widened slightly as she nodded then moved to stand beside the Dark Magician Girl.

The last one left was a small form, about half the size of Yugi, floating to be eye level, wearing a white armor style tunic over deep blue padding with blue Atlantian patterns over the front holding a small white staff in both hands tightly with two sapphire stones, one on top and another at the bottom. The child like magician had white skin, wore white gloves and had large amethyst eyes.

The small form bowed lowly and gave a shy smile to the young Prince, who nodded and smiled friendly to the boy. _"Silent Magician."_ Yugi welcomed. The small boy nodded and moved to stand close to Dark Paladin, his own tutor.

Yugi's gaze moved over each Magician as he smiled. _"Thank you for coming to speak with me. As you each know my marriage to Pharaoh Atem is fast approaching." _Yugi turned to gesture towards Atem, who stood at being mentioned. The Magicians watched as the two shared a warm smile, Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician and Magician Valkyria smiled at this as the others watched observantly, all secretly pleased which was clear by how all their body languages relaxed from straight and stiff to softer, more at ease. _"It is my desire to have you all here for the engagement ball and wedding."_The spell casters looked shocked so say the least but nodded in acceptance.

"My fiancé was also hoping that you would all help...keep an eye on the visiting guests." Atem spoke up, standing next to Yugi, the smaller instinctively taking the tanned young man's hand in his own.

"_Are these visitors a threat?"_ Valkyria spoke up, looking a little worried.

"A potential threat." Atem soothed, looking to the ginger female before looking around at the group as he continued. "Egypt is the strongest country in the word, and that comes with its own threats such as jealous rivals, and arranging to marry the Prince of the mer-people they kill will create tension. We don't know how the royals will react, so we are preparing for the worst just in case." Atem explained. The elder magicians nodded in understanding.

"_There's more." _Yugi added, looking at each magician in turn. _"I have been here for almost two months now and have learnt much from the way Egyptians rule over their kingdom. My fiancé relies not only on his own abilities but on those of people close to him. A court, a group of trusted men and women of high ability who help assist him in his ruling, advice him in actions and keep an eye on things for him around his country. I wish for the Guardians to become more involved with the people of our kingdoms, which is why I propose that once I am married and crowned, to offer each of you a place at my side as court members along with my friends."_

Atem looked down at his husband to be with a knowing look, recognizing that undertone of power from before as the Spirit of the Sea, becoming stronger as the young Royal spoke on. Once the young Prince finished there where intakes of breath from both behind and before him, Yugi had kept his thoughts of this matter to himself, so the shock was not only shared by the Guardians as the three mermen realized what their friend was asking of them.

"_I realize that this will be a big change, but I strongly believe that it is what is best for our people. We have kingdoms scattered throughout the sea, they need a strong leading force to defend and rule them. I know that with your help this can be achieved to a higher level than ever before, surpassing my ancestors and give the people a stronger sense of safety. That is what our people need after the pain they had endured at the hands of the humans, it will give then a sign of the peaceful years to come."_ Yugi went on.

Silence fell over the gardens as the mermen and women considered the offer. Finally, Dark Paladin stepped forward. _"My Prince, what of the nobles?"_

Valkyria stepped forward also. _"They have duties to you that assist you in ruling already."_

"_I only wish to make my ruling more efficient." _Yugi soothed,_ "Yes the nobles have jobs that they fulfil that help me rule such as acting as physicians to the people, gathering data and information for me and that will continue to be, but at the end of the day the choices are left to me, but how can one person represent so many? I want a court to not only offer advice but to be representatives of the mer-folk as well as their defenders. The trails we hold now are not as efficient as they are here in Egypt, and I feel having a court would improve that, as well as have a positive effect on the people." _The young Prince reasoned. _"I wish for strong people at my side as Atem has people who will not only defend me but will stand with me through any difficult situation." _Yugi hung his head. _"I know of the people's doubts towards me."_

The Dark Magician stepped forward. _"My Prince, the people trust and love you-"_

Yugi looked up and offered a sad smile, halting the young man from speaking further. _"That may be, but it is undeniable that there is a shadow of distrust of me from not only the people but the nobles. I will be the youngest King to take the throne and the first to marry a human. Because my husband to be walks on earth I must also, and the absence of my constant presence gives the people uncertainty, and my lack of mature age to them means I have little wisdom and knowledge of ruling. I want my people to feel secure and in good hands. Bringing you Guardians, legends to them, out into the public by my side will do that, I know it."_

The two groups were speechless. Atem was shocked by this new discovery but understood immediately. The magician's expressions turned thoughtful as they considered the offer. Moments passed and no one moved or said anything. Yugi's gaze was unfaltering, despite the unsure looks from his Guardians.

Joey watched the scene and expressions of his peoples hero's carefully before sighing and standing. _"You can count me in."_ He declared. Everybody's eyes turned to the blonde who grinned, looking to Yugi to give the teen a wink. _"I promised ya when we were kids tha' I'd always stand wit' ya, no matta wha'. I ain't breaking tha' promise now buddy, so you got your first court member right 'ere." _The shaggy blonde nodded, giving his small friend a thumb up.

Marik smirked at this and stood as well. _"Then I'll be the second. You need someone to watch your back and keep an eye open."_ Marik crossed his arms, a serious, promising look in his eyes.

Ryou sighed and stood. _"In that case I better join too. After all, you'll need someone to help with the laws and political side of things." _The white-haired teen smiled brightly.

Yugi grinned widely at his friends and nodded, then looked to the magicians hopefully. Silently, as always, the youngest magician floated to hover in front of Yugi. His childish face was serious as he looked into the Princes eyes, then broke out into a wide smile and nodded enthusiastically, dropping to the ground then kneeling with his head slightly lowered in front of the young Royal.

With a giggle, Dark Magician skipped forward to give Yugi a quick hug, and then knelt beside the Silent one. _"I'll help you however I can I Prince."_ She vowed.

Valkyria and the Dark Magician looked at each other then smiled and nodded, floating beside the two kneeling magicians and joining them on the ground. _"I agree with you my Prince, and believe that I will do everything in my power to help you. It will be an honour to stand by your side." _The young man announced, bowing his head slightly.

The remaining magicians looked to each other then Dark Paladin and Magician of Black Chaos. The two older spell casters looked into Yugi's eyes, which held their gaze flawlessly. After another silent moment, they two stepped forward and knelt in front of the pale teen.

"_Then we will join also. We swear to protect you and the people of both our Kingdom and your fiancé's and to assist you both however we can."_ Dark Paladin promised.

Seth stood and smiled at his cousin's fiancé. "And you can count on the court of Egypt to help you as well Prince Yugi, after all, your kingdoms and ours will be united into one with this marriage."

Bakura and Mariku jumped up with wicked grins. "And you got us squirt to keep an eye on things. No one's hurting you or Atem with us around." Bakura smirked.

Yugi looked around the garden as his friends and defenders, touched by the devotion and belief in him. The hand holding his squeezed gently, telling him silently that he also had his future husband to help also. Yugi smiled softly, closing his eyes. _"Thank you, all of you. It means a great deal to me know I have all of you at my side."_

Mana jumped up and grinned. "Forever." She promised with a sure nod. Everyone nodded in agreement, smiling at each other.

The hand in Yugi's was gone, replaced by arms wrapped around his small frame, holding his small figure to a stronger one. "Forever." Atem swore, kissing his ear.

* * *

><p>Egypt: yep thats right iv added duel monster characters!<p>

Atem: well thats a twist I didnt see coming

Egypt: thats because even i didnt know it was coming, the idea just came to me one night when i was writing

Yugi: so when the hell am i getting married?!

Egypt: well its the ball next chapter, then the wedding...

Yugi: so not far?

Egypt: nope, happy now?

Yugi: YES!

EGypt: good, and dont worry anyone who likes this story, im FAR from done with this! i have a few more things planned for our belived Pharaoh and Prince ;D

Atem: should we be scared?

Egypt: terrified

Atem: oh good god no

Egypt: haha! well see ya next time!

be nice and review?


	26. Engagement Ball

Egypt: hey-

Yugi: im going to kill u!

Egypt: what did i do now?!

Yugi: ur late with updating again!

Egypt: in my defense my laptops broken so im having to switch between the family laptop that my dad hogs and my brothers who hates me using it, so iv had to re-write all this from scratch! And iv had exams, AND iv had to do a LOT of research for this chapter, And because i didnt want to be any later posting this I was up at 2:30am adding this to the Doc Manager ready for editing because i only finished the writing that time last night!...or this morning...

Yugi: ... no comment

Egypt: thank u, on the plus side this is the engagement party

Atem: why are u grinning evilly?

Egypt: cause i added some villains who will try make things hard

Yugi: i hate u

Egypt: aw love u too baby panda!

Atem: *rolls his eyes* Egypt doesnt own Yugioh, if she did i never would have felt and me and Yugi would have gotten married-

Yugi: which im still not!

Egypt: im getting to it! please review and let me know what u think, next chapters the wedding!

* * *

><p><span><em>[26] Engagement Ball<em>

* * *

><p>The heat of the mid day sun started to cool as evening began, the sun was only just visual over the Palace walls as the Pharaoh stood tall and proud on the steps of his sea palace, dressed in his finest. The young man wore his crown, freshly polished and glistening under the sun, a golden neck-band with a grandly decorated collar which started at the nap of the neck, draping over his shoulders and covered half of his toned chest. The wore a golden waist band with a white kilt, a gold sash hanging down the center with red and violet patterns sown in for decoration. He had a large old cuff on each wrist, both holding beautiful carvings, golden ankhs hanging from his ears and his finest leather sandals.<p>

Close behind him stood Seth, wearing his formal Priest wear-hat included- along with Mariku and Bakura- both wearing white kilts with golden waist bands, Bakura with a red and gold robe open over, Mariku with a gold and dark purple robe tied loosely shut- then behind them the Egyptian court.

The heat was no longer over powering and fan bearers worked lightly. The crowd of Egyptians stiffened some however as the gates to the palace opened. In came the bearers the young King had sent to collect the visiting foreigners, large strong men in groups of six carrying four people at a time on their shoulders, as they brought in the curtained seats. Other royals came in on chariots, their heads high, all dressed finally.

As the nobles and royals stepped down from their transport and onto Egyptian soil, Atem stepped forward along with Mariku and Bakura, both staying close to his sides, the two men having watchful eyes.

"Welcome." Atem spoke to all, his voice as loud and strong as thunder in a summer storm. It was not the voice of a 19 year old but a wise, grown King. Behind the court the nobles and advisers who lived in the palace stepped out to look over their visitors, but they were mostly ignored as the royals from the neighboring countries as they came up the steps to shake hands with their Pharaoh.

"Wonderful to see you Pharaoh, and how nice to see you finally tie the knot." Came the booming voice of Libyan Head Tribal Leader Temehu*. The dark-skinned man wore a white tunic with a bright sash around his round belly, a colorful robe around his shoulders. "This Prince must be something special to have caught your eye."

Atem smiled fondly at the jolly Chief, a man he had known from his father's rule and spoke to often when in meeting, a man of nature and simple joys. "That he is old friend." The young King grinned, taking arms with the taller man before dropping it and looking to the young, slim man beside the Tribe leader. "And this must be your son I've heard so much about."

Atem held his arm out and the young man took it, holding arms as his father hand done. The man must have been at least 23, eyes almost a black blue, dark-skinned like his father, with a square jaw and strong arms from hard work, his black hair long and tied back at the nap of his neck, no facial hair like his father's large beard. "I am Sahu, a hunter for my Tribe and warrior for my father, the eldest of 7 sons."

Atem chuckled and patted the older man's stomach in light mockery. "Why Temehu, you have been busy."

"Fortunate my young friend, 7 seven healthy sons and recently a 5-year-old daughter to my sixth wife." The elder grinned back, his shoulders rising slightly in pride.

"You must bring your family to visit us one day; we would love to have you." Atem nodded. Temehu and Sahu bowed to the young Monarch before stepping past him to talk to the court.

"Pharaoh Atem," The next King in line said loudly, an almost announcement. The hosting young man forced a smile as he looked at the tall, wrinkly man before him, the dark-skinned visitor with his sharp featured facial features and emotionless look in his eyes. The man's arms were covered in gold, his body loosely covered with a fine linen crimson tunic and bright red robe, a tall crown on his head. Behind the Royal were giggling young women of all heights, hour-glass figures, dressed in thin silk with their tunics low on their chests, gold decorating their flesh, each young and fluttering their eyes at the young King.

Atem mentally winced at the treatment, but forced his smile to stay in place. "Chief King Nobat* of Numbi, I'm glad you could make it to my celebration." Atem held his head slightly higher, looking only to the tall man before him.

"Yes, a celebration." The tall man looked among the group behind the short Monarch standing in front of him, even Atem's long, anti-gravity hair couldn't obscure his view. "I do not see this fiance of yours though young King."

Atem's smile faltered at his guest's cold, sour tone but he kept his cool. "He is waiting for us to join him." Atem then gestured with his arm, "Please, if you would like to step aside and speak with my Council for a moment."

The tall man nodded slightly, not even bothering to look down at the young Pharaoh as he walked past, his daughters trailing behind him, all waving and giggling as they passed to the golden skinned King.

Kings of cities were next to approach the Pharaoh, all rather fat and sweaty, some stuttering and others over complimenting the boy King due to nervousness at being close to such a powerful and youthful ruler. Atem brushed them off rather quickly, the King of *Maghara with his young daughter and her twin brother, the royals of Philistia and Palestine and their guards, the Monarchs of Gaza and Gezer with their daughters who looked five or six years older than Atem –ripe with in their prime with mature beauty.

Another elderly gentleman who stepped forward was a rather light-skinned man, very aged with little hair on his head and none on his chin, but a good amount under his nose, the wrinkles around his eyelids seemed to hide his dark observant eyes from the world. He wore a small amount of gold and only a fine white tunic with a decorative purple sash around his thin hips.

"Why, good to see you again young Atem. I must say it was a relief for my old eyes to see the wedding invitation last week." The wise King spoke up. His voice matched his appearance, aged and weak, and yet it held so much elderly kindness and wisdom that anyone who heard it could not help but be reminded of the ancient whispering wind. Atem smiled happily at the old King.

"King Ottomanah of Mitanni, you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you." Atem bowed slightly out of respect for the wise King.

"You are to kind to this old crow young Pharaoh. I look forward to meeting this Prince of yours." The small, aged man replied, holding out a hand which Atem took gently.

"Aren't you going to introduce me father?" Came a voice from behind the light figure.

"Oh yes, Atem this is my step daughter, Vivianah*." As her step father spoke, the young lady stepped forward to bow her head only slightly to the smaller King, looking down at him with her head high. The woman wore her black hair in two buns, one on their side of her head, flowers from her country threaded through the bunches. From her shoulders her light blue dress hung gracefully, a golden belt hugging just below her breasts to emphasis their size, another around her hips to show her thin waist. Two slits, one on their side, both starting from the second gold belt, showed off pale, long, shapely legs that had the palace guards having a hard time keeping their eyes ahead, her mature face looking young with light make-up.

"Nice to meet you Vivianah." Atem greeted flatly, slightly angry at her cold attitude towards him.

"And you Pharaoh. Come father, we should move to the shade before you collapse from the heat." The tall young woman sighed, already moving past the royal before her.

"I apologize for her manners my young friend" Atem looked to the elderly man who was smiling weakly up at him. "I married her mother when she was 16, she's always been like that towards me and everyone else."

Atem smiled and placed a comforting hand on the elderly mans shoulders. "No need to apologize, but your daughter is right about moving into the shade." The elderly man chuckled as he slowly made his way to the side of the palace.

Atem looked to his next guest and groaned under his breath. "King Anittas* of Anatolia and the Hittites, how nice of you to come."

The said man smirked crookedly down at the young Pharaoh. Anittas was a beats of a man, standing over 7 feet tall with large arms and legs, with muscle that stood out so much his veins were just visual even in a relaxed posture. His face was hard; his nose big and eyes close together, his hair long and wild-looking. His cloths were not as extravagant, much more suitable for horse back with a dusty kilt, though his fingers and ears were completely covered in gold and jewels.

As the man approached, he had his arms stretched out as if to hug the young man. "Ah the boy King of Egypt, finally taking a wife...or should I say husband?" The loud voice boomed.

Atem laughed bitterly to himself but forced his smile to stay in place. "Not that it matters." Atem replied firmly. Anittas's smirk grew as he barked out his laughter.

"True, it's your rein that's will to end with you." The huge man sniggered. Mariku chuckled darkly beside Atem, causing Anittas to glare at the slightly shorter male. "Is something funny?"

"My friend finds it amusing how assume you know everything about the Pharaohs fiancé when clearly you don't." Bakura spoke up, his dark eyes afire as he glared up at the intruding King.

The guest Royal let out a shaky breath through his nose angrily, his face turning slightly red as he took a threatening step forward. "Father!"

The four men turned to see a rather tall young woman with short chestnut-brown hair, large electric blue eyes and place skin, wearing a simple long white tunic with a high neck line, and a transparent pink silk sash hanging over her arms. The girl was pretty, her bust not too big with a small waist line and curvy hips, kind eyes with a simple gold waist band in place and a gold hoop in each ear.

"We are guests, and they are right, we know nothing of Pharaoh Atem's partner to be." The young lady reasoned, softly, placing a calming hand on the man's shoulder before looking down to Atem with a shy smile. "I am Anzat*, Princess of Anatolia." She curtsied low to the young man before her. "Thank you for the invitation and welcoming us into your home, we are honored to be here."

Atem smiled politely and nodded to her. "The honor is mine." He replied, though his tone was still off, clearly weary of the girl. Quickly he turned half way to address the crowd. "Now if you would like to come inside for some refreshments while I have the servants ready to take you to your designated quarters, the you will all have your chance to freshen up for the ball tonight. Remember eat and drink well my friends, but in moderation, my marriage will take place in the morning after all." Atem grinned.

A few people chuckled at the hosting Kings little joke, the girls of Nobat giggling like a pride of hyenas though there was a falter in their smile at some point during. Atem smiled politely before leading the group into the throne room and taking his seat at the top of the dais. Beside his large gold throne was a slightly smaller one, decorated beautifully in engravings of waves, both calm and crashing mixing and blending together. This seat was empty, which didn't go unnoticed by the visitors. Atem himself was confused.

All he knew was that when he and Yugi left their room together, hand in hand, a flash of bone and white appeared out of nowhere and took this Prince to the garden, shouting something about seeing him at the ball that night. Later, still looking very confused when he joined his court on the steps to greet the nearing guests, Isis just smiled and said it was a surprise. Even Bakura, Seth and Mariku had no idea what was going on with their mermen, though the two psychos found it hilarious when the young King told them how his Little One had been dragged off by their mates.

After a drink and a bite to eat, Atem led the guests to the back of the palace where chariots and bearers were ready to take the visiting Royals to their villas.

"What is this?" Anittas boomed, a scowl on his rough features.

Atem turned to the guests with a civil, but stern smile. "The villas you can see on the hills behind me will be your homes for your stay here in Egypt. You will all be supplied with a number of servants to give you what you will need. I have chosen the Villas for you so that you may all enjoy a much vaster, exquisite view of the sea and Egypt, as the palace views do not do justice. Each home is decorated as grandly as the palace, and I am sure will be to your liking. Your things have already been taken to your assigned villas; I will see you all here in an hour to begin the ball." With that the young Pharaoh gave a small bow before swiftly leaving the group and heading to his own room to get ready.

Behind him Atem could hear the annoyed cursing of King Anittas, then the soothing mumbles of his daughter Anzat. The racket was easy to ignore as he was too concerned with escaping the hungry eyes of the Kings daughters. Once inside his room he let out a shiver, being in the company of Princesses was never an enjoyable affair for him, he found the young women too lustful and power-hungry. But an image of his merboy flashed through his mind and all the tension melted away, and the resent meet with his guests was a distant memory as he smiled, heading for his wash rooms to begin preparing for his engagement party.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Atem was stood at the back of the palace once more, standing with a royal red cape over his shoulders, held in place by a golden beetle broach with rubies as the eyes. Upon his body was a golden collar which overlapped his shoulders and covered his broad chest, around his hips was a golden band to hold his pristine white kilt with its blood-red sash. On his wrists was a single gold cuff with embedded rubies and black stones, and on his feet black leather sandals that wound up to his knees. Upon his ears were simple gold studs, and around his eyes a thin layer of kohl around his eyes for decoration.<p>

The young royal and his court stood slightly straighter at the sight of the chariots returning, Bakura and Mariku however, let their hands fall from crossed over their chests to resting casually, but readily, on the handles of their weapons at their sides.

"Think they'll be any trouble?" Mariku asked quietly, a hopeful edge to his tone.

"I'd doubt it." Seth, who had stood close to the three, replied. "They may not be sure who Yugi is yet, but once they see he is from the ocean they'll think twice. After all let's not forget that the sea is a force not to take lightly, they won't risk war with Egypt and the sea itself unless they're incredibly foolish."

"I'm hoping that Anittas guy is that dumb. I'd kinda like to see the pip squeak kick his ass." Bakura smirked. Despite themselves the four couldn't help but chuckle at the image of the little Prince defeating such a large, dangerous man.

Finally the chariots stopped in front of the Egyptians and the visitors stepped down to show their new attire. The clothing and jewelry was all the more extravagant, the smell of perfumed oils subtle but noticeable in the air, mostly from the young ladies. Seth looked to his cousin, waiting for a signal to go on. Atem didn't have to turn to know the stare he could feel was coming from the tall brunet, and knowing that he was waiting for his permission, nodded.

Needing no further instruction, Seth stepped forward, forcing a pleasant smile onto his face as he bowed and gestured down the hall. "If you would all like to follow the Pharaoh and his court then we will lead you to the ball site." As the tall young man finished, Atem turned and walked past him, sending him a smile as he went. Seth quickly returned it and followed him, Bakura and Mariku at his side, the rest of the court, led by Isis and Mahad, following closely.

It soon became clear to the guests that the ball was not going to be held in the Great Hall as usual. "Pharaoh, may I ask where it is that we are going?" Ottomanah spoke up, his voice a crackle through the hall.

"You'll see soon my friend." Atem called back with a smirk. A moment later, the group of royals were at the garden entrance. The Egyptians immediately took the steps down into the open space, the guests, however, who had not had the pleasure of seeing the newly done out green before, stood for a moment in stunned silence.

The garden had been done out by workers for the evening. Oil lamps put in the trees to make them almost glow, the light beaming through the gaps in the leaves and flowers, highlighting the bright colors. Tall torches lined the stone paved path to light the way to the beach, the fire light gently lighting the darkened plants as the sun was just disappearing behind the horizon of sea ahead, revealing the vibrant pinks and reds. In the pond on the lily pads little candles were carefully balanced and lit to reflect and dance over the small waves, illuminating the lilies and casting shadows inside the flower from the vast number of petals, making the lovely flower all the more stunning.

The stars began to brighten now that their competition with the sun was done, the new moon shining down to offer a silver touch to all it touched. Eventually the beautiful scene sunk in enough for the new comers to start down the steps and path to catch up with the Egyptians.

"Atem this garden, it's nothing like I remember from my last visit here..." Temehu said his deep voice in wonder.

Isis looked back to the royal with a smile. "The Pharaoh's fiance did it for his return to this palace. Spectacular isn't it?"

"Yes." The large bellied man replied, his son nodding in agreement beside him.

"Yugi is a very gifted young man." Atem smirked, obvious pride in his voice that did not go unnoticed by everyone else. His friends and court smiled at this, though the Lords and Ladies of Egypt, who had now joined the group, and a few of the visitors, did not have such a pleasant reaction.

On the way to the beach, in the grassy openings, a band and table with food and drinks was set, ready to begin the celebration. Stepping onto the sand, some of the young woman moaned about getting sand between the toes, those complains quickly died away as figured suddenly appeared, walking out from the ocean.

First came the Silent Magician and Magicians Valkyria, then Chaos Command Magician and Dark Magician girl, and next the Dark Magician, Dark Paladin and Magician of Black chaos. All magicians in their usual attire with their staffs in hand, but upon their bodies were decorative paint added to the lines on their faces that made each individual and declared their power. They all moved with grace and precision, even the silent Magician the youngest. The paints swirled and pointed sharply, forming detailed patterns of waves and currents, the darkness and light in their outfits enhanced and seeming to glow in the fire of the torches.

After the last magician made it to the sand they stood in a line, half on either side facing their audience making an almost V shape. The Dark Magician stepped forward, staff in his right hand which he crossed over his chest so the clenched fist gently touched the left side of his chest and bowed his head.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, guest Royals, Egyptian Court, Pharaoh; we are the court of Mer-folk Prince Yugi."_ He spoke loudly, his expression, like all the Magicians of the underwater world, was serious and weary.

More figures emerged from the water. First a tall blond in a light blue tunic with a gold sash around his hips, extensive decorative body paint starting from the back of his hand, reaching to the top of his neck, and drifted down to his feet. The patterns on this male displayed powerful currents but few breaking waves, silently conveying a message of strength. The male smirked and cheerful grin as he emerged from the now black waters, a confident swagger in his movements as he stepped onto land to reveal bare feet.

Second came a head of wild pale golden hair and sure purple eyes, skin somewhat more golden than the first boys. He wore simply a turquoise kilt with a golden sash low on his hips with gold ankh's hanging from his ears, his body paint over his chest, stomach and upper arms and legs. These patterns had more breaking waves, especially over his six-packed stomach, again with strong currents. This male kept a deathly serious face on as he neared the group, his eyes darting between humans and sizing up potential threats. Again as he stepped onto the sand it was revealed he too wore no footwear.

The third figure had white hair that seemed to glisten in the light of the moon, his pale skin having a similar effect from the orbs silver haze. This figure had gentle light brown eyes, wearing a long deep sea blue tunic that went just past his knees with a silver sash around his hips, his body paint over the back of his fingers, hand, all round his arms and lower part of his legs, all gentle waves with no end. The patterns spoke of his gentle mature, unlike his two friends before him, and his face held less emotion, but his low gaze told those who knew him that he was nervous.

Once the three were stood with the Magicians, Marik stepped forward. _"We are also members of his Highnesses court for the Mer-people, Thank you all for attending this joyous occasion, now please welcome Prince of the Sea, Bearer of the Sea Spirit, 185__th__ ruler of the Kingdom on the Oceans floor, Prince and soon to be King of the Mer-folk, and recently fiancé to Pharaoh Atem. It is my honour to introduce, Yugi."_

The crowd seemed to hold their breath as a speck of violet appeared from the black waves. Eventually enough emerged for the people to see a boy, looking no older than twelve, emerge from the waters with their white swaying and dancing tips from the moon and stars reflection. Yugi's hair was free and wild, swaying carelessly in the gentle wind, his skin almost glowing in the moons silver beams, his yes alight with their mystical glow as he allowed his powers to show through. The boy wore a violet kilt, a silver sash around his hips with a silver neck collar in place, silver dangle earrings dripped from his earlobe and jingled softly with moon stones, his usual silver band around his forehead with the single smaller bang hanging against it, a silver silk ribbon tied around his right thigh just below his kilt line. Almost his entire form was decorated in waves, both calm with gentle currents and string, crashing, breaking waves with overpowering flow. They covered his hands, arms, feet, legs, body, back, all but a small V on his chest. His neck was bare of the pattern, only to have swirls and curving designs around his eyes along with kohl and blue sparkling eye shadow.

To the new comers the boy looked inhuman, his grace alienating him from the rest, his flow of movements unnatural to mortals, and his beauty as wild and untamable as the sea.

The boy smiled softly as he stepped onto shore, his shoulders relaxed and his gaze at peace as he had already found his focus. Yugi did not stop until he was in front of his friends and spell casters, and then bowed gracefully before raising and giving the crowed a beaming smile. _"I am Prince Yugi, I am so happy to meet you all."_

Atem was impressed by the confident, cool, almost happy aura the young Prince gave off in both action and speech. Even himself, who had felt the muscles in his back tighten and clench uneasily since the arrival of his unwanted guests, was relieved of all burden just by the boys entrance. With a large smile of his own, Atem strode forward to wrap an arm around the boys waist. "Hey." He whispered. Yugi looked up at him and have him a blinding smile as a reply. The young king turned to look at the other mermen casually over his shoulder so he was able to whisper to his young love "You look stunning", which resulted in a faint hint of pink to color the Princes cheeks.

From the group of humans, two young women were more dazzled than anyone else, one having long jet back hair done up in a neat bun with golden clasps decorated with jewels, the other having short brown hair and a bright pink blush to her rather pale tanned skin, both eyes on the young Prince.

The evening moved on rather quickly, Yugi was introduced to all visiting Royal families by Atem, who constantly kept a possessive arm around the pale skinned boy. To Atem's anger, a few of the Kings made subtle moves towards his fiancé, either standing too closely, holding his hand for longer than necessary, or lustful looks as they observed the young teens body. Yugi had to grim and bare as the daughters of these overly flirty Royals looked him up and down with criticizing eyes, looking down at him with looks of discontent and in some eyes disgust.

The one of the worst meetings, however, was when Yugi was introduced to King Ottomanah of Mitanni and his daughter Vivianah. The tall young woman had taken a rather big step towards the short young man so her rather profound chest was in his line of sight, battered her eyelashes at him and spoken softly. She had then offered her hand out for him to kiss, which he had done so, but then she had held onto his and tried to prey him away from Atem, asking the young Prince to join her in a walk through the garden so he could tell her about how he had made such a paradise. Atem had calmly, but sternly, replied that they still had many people to speak to and her tour would have to wait, and then quickly lead the pale teen away.

When it came to a short haired brunet and her mountain of a father however, the King had looked at Yugi with a fire of violet desire which scared Yugi to his core, but his daughter had blushed and could barely even utter her own name to him. Again Atem was fast in their escape of his guests and the two quickly joined their friends with a sigh of relief.

By the time the night was over the two hosting royals were royally tuckered out and in need of a long rest for morning, and so Yugi politely excused himself, cheerfully declaring he needed sleep for his wedding day. Atem soon followed him to his own chambers in the palace, lonely without his love but finding comfort in the fact that it would most likely be the last night he would have to sleep alone without him. And with that thought in mind, fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

* * *

><p>In case u were wondering:<p>

* * *

><p>*Temehu was actually the name of a large and rather famous Libyan Tribe in the time of Ancient Egypt, I used that because I couldn't find a better name, sorry :

*Nobat was what the Egyptians called people from Numbi, as they were nomads, a reference used during the New Kingdom for tribes past the southern boundaries of Egypt. Numbi was the name of the land south of Egypt, it included settlements such as Karmah, Meroe, Napata, Kanisa, Punt, and Butana which in some time spans belonged to Egypt

*the cities mentioned here actually existed, some belonged to the Mitanni Empire and others to Egypt, depends on the time

*that's right Vivian is in the story, I had to change her name slightly to make it seem for fitting...sorry if you like Vivian.

*Anittas was actually an early king of the Hittites, don't ask me about when because I've got no clue

*Yep Anza's joining the cast as well, other yugioh characters may appear later :)

* * *

><p>Egypt: ok how was that? good? bad? terrible? do u wanna kill me?<p>

Yugi: i do

Egypt: why do u hate me?!

Yugi: because i want to marry Atem and u wont let me

Egypt: u get ur wedding next chapter! happy?!

Yugi: yes :)

Atem: *chuckling* please leave review


	27. Wedding Day

Egypt: im back!

Yugi: FINALLY!

Egypt: *bows a lot* i know u must all be mad that uv had to wait so long...but in my defense my parents too me on holiday for a month and didnt let me bring my laptop and iv stayed up till after 12 in the morning to update this!

Atem: thats fair i guess

Yugi: am I getting married?

Egypt: yes

Yugi: then i forgive u! *tackle hugs*

Atem: *pouting* how come she gets a hug? anyway, heres the new chapter

Egypt: *shouts from teh floor in a strained voice* hope u like it!

* * *

><p><strong>[27]<strong>

**Wedding Day**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm nervous." <em>Yugi whispered to himself.

"_That's natural and to be expected." _Ryou's soft tone penetrated the young Princes butterfly-in-the-stomach moment.

The mermen were in tail form, in the bedroom of the Monarch-to-be, the newly formed court rushing around or observing against the wall as their royal was prepped and readied for his wedding.

Yugi himself was in a special form; his tail was split in two and shaped like his human legs and feet, but over the limbs were his silvery violet scales instead of skin, and between his toes he had violet see through fin, and lining the outside of his feet.

He was stood on a stool in front of a polished copper plate to act like a mirror, while his friends and the young servant girl Cashel clothed him, the Guardians who where now also part of his court, stood around watching with smiles on their faces, Dark Magician girl and the Silent Magician sat on Yugi's bed, watching with fond, bright smiles.

Yugi's breathing was unsteady as he watched his thin form decorated in fine silks of the deep, an outfit that every King had worn on his wedding day...tailored to his size of course. The style was loyal to Mer Tradition. The young male wore a long tunic, which hugged his form beautifully. The white fabric overflowed into the surface before his feet, hiding his tale-legs, and lengthened out behind him so it would trail as he walked. There was no slit in the clothing like the young male usual had, and starting from under his chest to the top of his hips; four silver bands hugged his form, each in the centre having a different symbol.

Ryou looked at these symbols with a look of wonder and curiosity, _"The four oceans* represented in each symbol."_ The white haired teen looked to the first that was a jagged line that rose and fell sharply. _"The Antarctic Ocean, there I was raised before I came here." _Ryou looked to the second, a large curl swirling inside itself so many times it looked from afar like a dark circle- the inelegant young mer-man knew this one as the Indian Ocean. Looking to the third which was a circle, but the line was wavy all the way around, and the circles on the insides matched, getting smaller until the very centre was empty, the symbol for the Atlantic Ocean. The final image on the centre of the last band was of a finally carved powerful storm wave, a curved-in on itself V with lining to show direction of the water, the Pacific Ocean.

The palest merman looked to his youngest friend; the boy didn't look like he held the power of the earth's water within him, nor like he was the ruler of all mermaid Kingdoms in the seas around the globe. _But after today he will._ He thought with a tender smile.

"_All part of my Kingdom."_ Yugi carried on from his friend. There was something in the young royal's voice, something that sounded like hesitation.

The Dark Magician pushed off from the wall to approach his Prince. _"You're Highness?"_

Yugi looked at him and gave him a nervous smile. _"I'm just trying to get used to the idea, that's all."_

"_You've been ruling for a while now though haven't you Yugi?" _Dark Magician girl spoke up.

Yugi looked down slightly. _"Well yes...but taking the throne officially is different...already I can feel the weight of this duty on my shoulders and I haven't even received the crown yet."_

"_What do you mean Yug'?"_ The blonde spoke up with a raised eyebrow as he held his arms out, holding the robe to the King-to-be's ceremonial outfit.

Yugi sighed and stepped down from the stool, stopping at the window of his room to look out at the city. _"All the past rulers have been so great, the people will never forget them...my Grandfather was so loved...my father and mother...I just want to live up to those expectations, I want to do them proud."_

The members of the council looked at each other with understanding. Marik stepped forward slowly, placing a string, comforting hand on his young friends shoulder and giving it a squeeze. _"Yugi...Yugi you won't remember your parents because you were just a baby when they died...but I was 4 and living in the palace, so I watched them with you often, and Yugi, they loved you, dearly." _Yugi looked up at his second oldest friend in surprise. Marik gave him a bright smile. _"I remember watching your mother hold you so close by this very window, your father beside her and both of them watching over you as you slept. Yugi they may not have had as much time with you as they or you would have liked, and yes you have a big legacy to live up to, but they believed you could do it, your grandfather believed you could do it and hell Yugi so do we!" _

Yugi looked around the room with wide eyes, each member inside nodding in agreement, even shy Cashel looked strong in her mind set. Yugi felt his eyes water slightly. _"You guys..."_

"_Aaahh no! Not yet!" _Joey complained, waving his hands out in front of himself looking almost fearful. _"Today's a wedding, it's already bound to be full of tears so don't start yet!" _

The mermen and women had to laugh at the blonds reasoning; even the silent magician's small shoulders were shaking. Yugi stood back on the stool and held his arms out, this time he had a bright smile on his face. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the bright glow around his youngest friend, and carried on with dressing his Prince for the big day as the sun shone brightly through the water, flooding the room with blue shimmers dancing on the floor.

Carefully working with the Dark Magician, Ryou managed to settle the robe of Royals on his small friend's slim shoulders and settle around the tunic. The robe sat delicately on the edge of the small frame, opened to show the young princes front then came together just below the last silver band, and split down the middle past the hips. The Robe was a navy blue, beautiful and fine yet heavy, decorated with gold and silver lining entwining along the edges. The piece was elegant, finely made and modest.

Yugi stepped down to look at himself more clearly, shocked at how well it fit. _"The tailors must have had a lot of work to do with this, shortening it down to fit me."_

Ryou giggled. _"They admitted it was a challenge," _The white haired teen brushed and tugged at the robe and tunic one last time before stepping away. _"But they all said it was an honour...apparently you were the exact same size as your Grandfather when he wore this. And it looks so amazing on you."_

Joey and Marik nodded in agreement. _"You look_ _so great bud."_

Marik frowned. _"Great? He looks wonderful!" _The teen grinned, throwing a lazy arm over the smallest young man's shoulders and giving him a wink.

The King to be sighed as he looked at himself. _"I wish he could have been here today."_

Dark Paladin shared a look with the Chaos Command Magician before stepping forward. _"My Prince,"_ Yugi looked at the strong magician through the mirror, the hero of his world had an uncharacteristically soft smile on his lips as he stepped forth again. _"We all know this day will be hard because of the absence of your family, but have courage. I know that wherever they are right now they are looking down and smiling in pride."_

Yugi smiled and nodded, then noticing the Dark Magician Girl sneakily approaching the older Mage. The girl giggled as she poked his side. _"Aw who knew Paladin had such a soft side?"_

The said Mage glared mockingly at the young apprentice. _"You know I can ban you from the wedding and make you stay here doing more practise right? The Sea Spirit only knows you need it."_

"_W-What?! NO!"_ Yugi and his friends laughed at the terrified look the lovely blonde girl sported, and how she clung to Yugi's arm desperately. _"Don't leave me behind Prince! PLEASE?!" _

Yugi gigged and grinned from ear to ear. _"I won't Dark Magician girl; I have to have all my friends with me today after all."_

"_Yay!"_ The girl squealed as she jumped up and down excitedly, causing the males in the room to laugh again.

Ryou looked in the mirror, straightening out his tunic once more before turning to the group. _"It's time."_

Ryou, Joey and Marik wore simple white high neck line tunics with came to their knees, with violet and silver sashes around their waists with the tassels hanging on their right sides, a silver band on each wrist and ankle, with violet ribbons tied just below their knees. There was no body paint this time, and Yugi was the only one wearing make-up – eye liner and silver eye shadow- but the mermen all looked as stunning as always in their natural beauty. The Magicians where in their usual wear, with their facial markings and armour in place, staffs in hand.

Leaving the room that belonged to all Kings of the past, the group made their way to the surface. Yugi was on the lead of the group as he first stepped on the sand. No one was around the beach or garden, but that was to be expected. Yugi and the Court were to meet everyone in the courtyard outside the palace to get into litters to be taken to the docks at the Nile, there they would all board a barge as key in tradition to be taken to the temple of Amun, the Pharaoh of the Egyptian Gods.

The barge would then travel downstream to Karnak, home city of the biggest tribute temple. There the boat would dock and Yugi, Atem, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seth and Joey would have to walk through the crowd to the temple while the others would take chariots. Then once inside the temple the ceremony would begin.

Yugi took another deep breath as he headed up the stone path he himself laid, the others close behind him, but he was stopped at the fountain.

The young Prince stopped in his tracks when he saw a pretty brunet sat at the fountain, dressed in a lovely modest pink dress with a golden collar and waist belt on, her sandals in her hands as she dipped her feet into the cool water.

Yugi looked closely at the girls face before it clicked who she was. _"Princess Anzat?" _

The girl gasped and looked up at the sound of her name, and when her eyes met Yugi's she instantly blushed and looked away. "O-Oh Prince Yugi, you startled me."

Yugi smiled softly. _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."_

The brunet stood and looked to the ground shyly. "T-that's alright. I was just, enjoying the garden...it's quite hot in the courtyard and I wanted some place quiet to think." Yugi have her a small bright smile which only served in causing her cheeks to redden more.

"_Well I'm glad you like it here." _Yugi cheered genuinely.

Marik observed the girl, how she flushed so easily around his young friend and she looked at him from under her eye lashes, as if to shy to raise her head and look at him properly. _"Well we should all get going to the courtyard; the procession through the streets will start soon." _

Yugi nodded and offered the girl his arm. _"Shall we Anzat?" _Yugi offered his smile friendly and eyes open. The girl flushed brilliantly and took it slowly. _"After today we should talk some more Princess, I'd like for us to be friends." _

Anzat gasped and looked at Yugi with wide eyes, surprised, her blush returning as Yugi have her his signature innocent, bright-as-the-sun smile. The girl smiled weakly and nodded, letting Yugi lead the way through the garden to the stairs.

"Oh Yugi..." The group stopped again when another human appeared, this one tall, with her long black hair free, platted and decorated with glass beads, her arms covered in gold, her dress low cut and short, tight around her bust and waist. The white garment was thin; almost see through, with a large gold band around the waist and hips.

"_Your Vivianah are you not?" _Yugi asked, feeling Anzat shifting uncomfortably beside him. The King to be couldn't blame her, the way the dark haired girl looked her up and down before raising her head made even him feel small, and he wasn't the centre of her glaring.

"You remember me?" The young woman looked back to him and gave him a charming smile, with a light giggle. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time Yugi... I know you need to get to the courtyard soon but I won't keep you long, your..." Her icy gaze flickered back to Anzat again. "_Friends_ can go on ahead and I'll walk there with you myself."

Yugi watched her for a moment, eyes unwavering when the Princess met his gaze head on with an alluring smirk. Yugi looked to the Magicians and friends, nodding for them to go on ahead, and dropped Anzat's arm, but not before giving her a gentle, assuring squeeze.

The brunet looked back at him as she walked away with the group, unease clear in her expression, but Yugi's eyes never left Vivianah. The young male gave her a polite smile _"What can I do for you Princess Vivianah?" _the merman asked kindly.

Vivianah giggled as she stepped closer to him, her hands behind her back as she moved. "You're so cute Yugi..." She stepped closer, a hand reaching out and brushing one of his bangs out of his face. "Your my kind of man..."

Yugi took her hand and held it politely. _"I'm flattered Vivianah-"_

"Call me Vivian." She smiled, leaning closer.

Yugi took a step back, kissing the back of her hand before dropping it. _"Vivian, but I am to be married to Atem today."_

Vivian shrugged, smiling alluringly again. "But a King has a right to a harem...I'm already talking to my father about giving me as a present for your next birthday." The young woman leaned forward again, aiming for Yugi's lips.

"_I'm sorry I'll have to decline Princess." _Yugi protested, carefully putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back.

Vivian pouted. "Why now?! Do you understand how many men would kill to be in your position right now?!"

Yugi frowned. _"Then I suggest you take one of them, because a MerKing has never had a harem, because we only love our mate. My mate is Atem, my heart song calls to him only, I'm sorry." _Yugi stepped around the woman, only to be stopped by her grabbing his arm.

Turning, Yugi's eyes widened in fear at the glare the woman held. "I always get what I want Yugi, and I want you. So one way or another I'm going to have you!" Before Yugi could utter another sound, the woman's plump lips where on his.

Yugi squeaked and pushed back, not bothering to wait to see her reaction, but ran through the familiar halls to the front door. The young man stopped before the opening, taking a deep breath and whipping his mouth, smoothing himself out before stepping out into the sun.

No one could tell of the panic the boy had just felt, to the crowd the young MerKing looked stunning in his ceremonial wear, the sun making his healthy hair shine and his skin flawless. Atem turned and smiled up at his husband to be as the young male stood there, and when their eyes met, the older male's heart skipped a beat. Yugi grinned as he descended, standing in front of Atem when he reached the bottom. The young Pharaoh looked the Prince up and down with a smirk, causing the boy to blush and smile shyly.

"Hey." Atem smirked, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist to pull him to his side. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

Yugi felt his cheeks burn. _"Thank you, you look great."_ The younger man looked over his husband to be again. The Pharaoh wore a crimson kilt held in place by a golden waist band, with black leather sandals, a golden collar adorning his shoulders, his usual crown in place on his forehead and golden bands on his wrists. His muscles seemed larger in the bright sun and the shadows it caused on his body. Yugi had to tear his gaze away, but the feeling of eyes on him from the top of the stairs made him step closer to Atem.

The action didn't go unnoticed by his love and Atem looked behind them to frown. "Why does Vivianah look like she's about to pounce on you and eat you?"

The comment made Yugi shiver in fright and hug Atem. _"P-promise you won't get mad and do something drastic?" _

Atem frowned and returned the embrace, his gaze on the Princess that was now glaring at him with hatred. "I can't promise I won't be mad...but I promise I won't do anything...why? What did she do?"

Yugi bit his lip for a second before going up on his tip toes and whispering in Atem's ear. _"S-she kissed me." _ Yugi flinched when he heard Atem take in a sharp breath, and pulled back to look worriedly at his love, only to see his eyes closed and his face in an angry expression. The young Prince frowned sadly before going up on his tip toes once more, this time placing his lips gently on top of Atem's holding the young man's face in his hands as he dropped. The Pharaoh couldn't resist holding Yugi's waist and kissing him back. For a precious moment the two stayed like that, lips together, letting the world slip away, focused only on each other and how their blood heated as their connection continued. After that moment, Yugi pulled back and looked seriously into Atem's stunning ruby red eyes. _"YOU are my Sailor Bold, YOU are my mate. I love YOU, no one else, never forget that."_

Atem's eyes widened by the determined look on the boyish face, but he smirked and pulled the angelic boy closer to himself. "Good, but I'm never leaving your side now, you realise that?"

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, smiling brightly. _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_ Yugi pecked Atem's cheek, before pulling away, grabbing his hand and pulling him to their personal chariot.

The chariot was led to the front of the procession all ready in place, made up of guests, court members and friends in litters- boxes decorated with curtains, pillows and soft linen held up on strong workers shoulders. Once in place the gates to the palace were opened and the roaring of the crowds began. Chants of "YU-GI, A-TEM" rose in the air like a phoenix; the call of the city was so loud surely the Gods themselves could hear.

Atem and Yugi looked at each other and laughed, smiling brightly and waving at the crowd as they began their journey. Children ran along their chariot, women threw flowers and the men cheered loudly while having their hands in the air. Yugi beamed and waved happily when he spotted the elders from his journey to the cave of history, and they waved back. The elder male stood and smiled, raising his hands and calling for "Long live the Kings", the crowd soon following. Yugi bowed his head to them as he passed, grinning.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the docks where the barge was prepared, white silk with Egyptian pink lilies entwined on the railings and masts. Yugi and Atem went up the gang plank first, taking their seats on the thrown on the deck. The courts where next then the guests, once everyone was aboard the sailors rushed around untying the ropes and releasing the sails. The barge left the docks as the people neared, the flowers continued to fall, and now into the Nile as the ship passed by, people shouting blessings to the new couple, everyone running alongside the ship, children laughing and dancing on the river side, following the ship.

Yugi giggled watching them have fun, still hand in hand with Atem. The young Pharaoh watched the MerPrince with a smile, and like he did before when he found out Yugi could bare his child, the image of his little merman holding their child in his arms flashed in his mind. A Little Yugi would be so adorable... Yugi looked to Atem with a raised eyebrow. _"Why are you staring at me with a grin on your face?"_

Atem smirked. "I was just thinking of what a beautiful mother you'd make." The young King's smirk turned cocky as Yugi blushed brightly and turned away.

"_Well after the temple me and you have to journey back to the cave, carve our names into the stone, and then I'll be able to." _Yugi grinned, squeezing Atem's hand. The older male nodded, his smirk turning into a bright grin.

Across the boat Ryou was watching his Prince and the Pharaoh, smiling at how happy they both looked, how bright their smiles where. Looking around the ship, Ryou frowned to see Princess Anzat standing alone, also watching the two, looking saddened. Checking to see that Bakura was busy- fighting with Malik- he made his way over to her.

"_Are you alright Princess Anzat?"_ He asked gently.

The girl looked at him with her bright blue eyes, managed a weak smile and nodded before looking to the water. "I-it's just...I'm worried about my father and Vivianah...neither of them like Atem and both can be very sly..."

Ryou stood silently, watching the girl before offering her a gentle smile. _"You like Yugi don't you?"_

Anzat blushed brightly and ducked her head. _"It's ok, I may be Yugi's friend but I also like to help people..."_

"I-it's just a little girl's crush; I'll get over it..." The Short haired brunet looked to the Sea Prince again and sighed. "I-I've heard rumours...but I never expected him to be so...attractive... I already knew he wouldn't feel anything for me, the way he and Atem are together...it's so perfect, they're meant to be even I can see that. I didn't expect Yugi to want to be my friend though..." Anzat looked to Ryou and gave him a bright, genuine, happy smile. "I would love to be his friend if nothing else."

Ryou grinned at her and put a hand on her shoulder. _"You're a good person Anzat."_

The girl grinned back and put a hand over his. "Call me Anza or Tea, their my nick names." Ryou nodded but then frowned.

"_So do you really think your father and that other Princess would try something?"_ He asked worriedly.

Anza sighed and dropped her head once more. "I wouldn't put it past them. My father has wanted Atem's thrown for years and Vivian...she's power mad, it's clear in her eyes." Ryou thought over this with a worried expression. Anza looked at him with a sad smile. "But I don't want them to succeed...so I'll help you, I'll tell you if I think something is going on."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. _"You'd betray your own father?"_

The gentle blue eyes flared in anger and sadness for a moment. "The only reason he admits I'm his daughter is because none of his wives could give him a son, so because I'm well bread he shows me off like one of his racing horses. I already know he wants me to marry into a wealthy powerful family so he has more land to claim. Franky I don't care what happens to him, not after he cast my mother out and forbid me from seeing her so he could have me all to himself."

Ryou tried to wipe away his horrified expression, taking Anza's hand and squeezing it in assurance. _"Then in return we'll help you, Yugi will want to when he finds out what you've been through, and Atem will when he learns of this as well. But let's leave this for another day, let them enjoy themselves first. Instead, come meet my lover and friends."_ The white haired young man offered, gently tugging the Princess along, who, for once, had a happy smile on her pretty pale face.

The boat docked at Karnak in the hour, and once again Atem and Yugi where the first, this time running together, laughing and rushing through the crowd while the others took chariots the short way. As the royal couple made their way the crowd reached out for them, desperate to touch one so that they too may live forever with the Gods. It was only minutes before they were inside the palace, the two panting and still laughing from the thrill and excitement. The inside of the grand structure was dim, the two were lead through the hall where people began to gather, generals and high ranking soldiers joined the nobles and guests and court members as the two were stopped at the sacred lake beside the temple, the crowd stood at the side to watch as the two young men stood on the edge with their arms crossed over their chests, then entered the water and thus anointed by the High Priest of Amun.

Once done the two re-entered the temple to sit at the top of the dais on the two thrones, both handed the crook and frail of Egypt. The Priest then stood between the two with his arms out wide as if to embrace the God King himself.

"Behold," He boomed loud enough for the crowd outside to hear, though Atem and Yugi didn't even flinch, both looking ahead with their heads held high, looking like true rulers. "Amun has called us together to exalt Atem the young before the land, Amun and Ra has appointed Atem to be Chief of Lower and Upper Egypt and to administer the laws of her people for all of his days. The people have united to celebrate the new Pharaoh and his Protector Ra*. From east to west there will be rejoicing, from north to south there will be celebration. Come," The High Priest held up a gold vessel filled with oil, and poured it over Atem. "Amun pours his blessing on you Pharaoh of Egypt." The Priest then turned to Yugi and proceeded to pour on him as well. "Amun pours his blessing on you Queen of Egypt." Yugi didn't even flinch as the old liquid dripped from his hair and ran down his face top his clothing. He was Emperor of the Sea, and now Queen of Egypt as well. "Amun takes you by the hand and leads you to the sacred waters that shall wash you clean and make you anew." The Priest then continued, his leopard skin trailing the floor as he led Atem and Yugi once again to the water's edge, this time the two laid down in the water, and when they returned to the shore, Atem the Nemes Headdress- the blue and gold striped cloth with the serpents head- and Yugi the vulture headdress- the official headdress of the Egyptian Queens.

With that the ceremony ended and everyone returned to the barge, Atem and Yugi once again holding hands with beaming smiles. Upon reaching their home it was almost sunset, the mernobles were already on the shore awaiting the arrival of their King. The guests and court members returned to the palace while Atem and Yugi wondered to the cave. Shivers ran down Atem's spine as he remembered the last time he was there, but he followed Yugi to the wall where the teen went on to use his magic with water to carve his name and Yugi's in an almost cartouche shaped anointment, there the names then set alight with blue fire and enveloped the new King.

Atem watched in fascination as Yugi closed his eyes and allowed the fire to envelope his entire being, before the flames seemed to fold in on themselves and dissolve into the boy himself. When Yugi opened his eyes he gave Atem a bright smile. _"I am officially Emperor of the Sea, now we must return so my newly formed court may give me my specially designed crown."_

Atem frowned as he took Yugi's hand and they left the cave. "I thought you said you'd wear the crown your ancestors always wore."

"_I will, this but I have requested another be made to...fit with it so to speak, so I wear not only my heritage but show that I am also a civilian to Egypt and loyal to her."_ Yugi shrugged. Atem smiled at this and nodded in understanding, it was a statement for the people and other rulers, a statement of who Yugi was.

When the two reached the palace once more the two were greeted with a crowd of their guests and court members, and atop the stairs the Magicians of the merfolk stood tall and proud, the Magician of Black Chaos holding a silver band in a wavy form with beautifully detailed waves and spray decorating the metal, and in the centre a shimmering blue crystal with silver flakes, a stone the colour of what could only be described as the sea, and if you looked closely into the gem you could almost swear you could see the sea moving inside it. Beside him stood the Dark Magician who held a golden band also wavy, this one decorated in waves of sand and reeds, with the vulture head sitting in the centre.

Yugi took off the crown given by the High Priest, and knelt in front of his Magicians as first the Magician of Chaos placed the silver crown, then the Dark Magician sat the golden band on top. They fit perfectly, the vulture seemed to sit atop the gem, her claws curving around it as if protecting it. The two looked immaculate together, and when Yugi stood it was as if a new man was standing there. His shoulders were straighter and more square, his head higher. Atem stood beside him, surprising everyone with a cheeky smirk, before scooping Yugi up in his arms to carry him bridal style into their home. Once through the door, Atem stole a quick kiss, making Yugi blush as the crowd- mostly Bakura and Malik- cheered and whooped at them.

Atem sent the crowd a wink before rushing through the halls.

"_Was that really necessary?"_ Yugi pouted with a very red blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, I couldn't help it I just had to snatch you up." Atem teased, nuzzling Yugi's neck, making the boy bite his lip.

"_I guess I can forgive you."_Yugi mocked, but squeaked when Atem dropped him on their bed, then went back to the door to lock it, licking his lips and his eyes afire as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>please note:<strong>

* * *

><p>*I'm keeping the names of the oceans the same just so u all know what im talking about, im sure in the ancient times they had their own named for the oceans but to be honesty I can't really find anything<p>

*traditionally its Amun who is the pharaohs protector, but I wanted to keep some of the original plot as well so...yeah we're having Ra instead

*yeah the High Priest of Amun would say something along those lines when appointing the new Pharaoh... there u go another history lesson :P

* * *

><p>Egypt: did everyone enjoy that?<p>

Atem: someone else kissed yugi?! *millennium eye shining*

Egypt: *runs away screaming with Atem shouting curses at her following*

Yugi: *giggling* please review, they give Egypt moral support and work harder on the chapters


	28. Morning After

Egypt: ok im not gonna give u a list of everything that's been happening since I last updated cause that would be along as long as this chapter and I don't want to bore anyone, so please everyone accept my sincerest apologies for the late update

Yugi: so whats happening now?

Egypt: *shrugs* well me and a fellow author were discussing and we thought about another lemon, but then I had a few people say they didn't want one

**so if you want to read the "wedding night", go to my other story, Heart of the Words and make a request, sorry to those who wanted one!**

but for now in this chapter theres the usual: lovey-dovey moments, funny friend moments, *mumbles* plotting enemies

Yugi: oh that sounds nice-wait what? plotting enemies?

Atem: *glaring* Egypt...

Egypt: *squeaks and runs away* if Atem doesn't kill me for endangering his precious Yugi then I'll be updating in a number of weeks because im in the middle of a 10 week exam! *runs leaving a trail of dust*

Atem: ur not getting away that easy!

Yugi: *sighs* Egypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, beware of bad language

* * *

><p><strong>[29]<strong>

**Morning After**

* * *

><p>Yugi opened his eyes slowly, only to have them slide shut once more, feeling a wave of exhaustion, hunger and aching pain from his lower half greet him from his slumber. Yawning and rubbing his eyes much like a child does after a long nap, the pale skinned young man carefully turned himself over in the soft silk sheets- which were somewhat damp and uncomfortable due to his actions last night with his husband. At that a strong tanned arm- that the young male had failed to notice in his sleepy state- tightened around Yugi's small waist, and gentle lips softly pressed against the boy's neck, making said amethyst eyed male smile widely.<p>

"Morning." Came a rough whisper in the small pale ear, shortly followed by a shiver through the graceful slim frame.

"_Morning."_ Yugi whispered back, blushing slightly as he felt the older male behind him move closer, their naked bodies pressed together on the large bed with the noon sun flooding their room, the sound of the waves faint as they weakly broke against the shore.

Atem couldn't stop grinning to himself, last night, his wedding night, had been the best night of his life, sharing such an experience with Yugi had made his heart beat rapidly all through their activities that were none too innocent, and the tell-tale evidence was still on their bodies and sheets.

Atem sighed blissfully as he sat up and slipped off the bed. "We should wash and have the sheets changed." The king spoke softly, though his voice was still rough from his heavy sleep. Yugi simply nodded, slowly sitting up before flinching, the action not going unnoticed by his husband. "Yugi? Are you alright?"

"_Just a little sore."_ The boys rosy cheeks turned bright red as he looked away so speak the next part. _"Guess we went a little too far."_

The young Pharaoh instantly knew what Yugi meant and frowned at himself, quickly walking around the bed to very carefully lift up his lover into his arms. "I'm sorry Yugi I was too rough. I should have been more careful with you."

Yugi looked up into the ruby eyes of the Egyptian, his blush darkening again as a shy smile stretched his full pink lips. _"It wasn't your fault Atem." _The newly crowned king ducked his head. _"I-I asked for more…and I really liked it… and I…"_ Amethyst eyes closed in embarrassment as he remembered his brave behaviour with his husband just a few hours ago.

Atem chuckled, a smirk on his face as he own memories flooded his mind. "Yes you weren't too shy last night little one, I never expected you to mount me, though I'm not complaining." Smirking mischievously, the older teen nuzzled the pale neck, his eyes softening at the sight of the red love bites dotted on the white skin. "I loved it."

Yugi blushed and shivered once more, but he couldn't help a happy smile at the man's words, it truly made him happy to know Atem had enjoyed their night as much as he had. _"I think I may need a little rest for a while before any more though Atem."_

Atem smiled as he gently lowered himself and Yugi into the water, placing the angel like being on his lap and began stroking his hair tenderly. "I agree."

The two stayed like that for a while, Yugi with his head resting against Atem's broad chest, listening to the male's heart beat with a smile gracing his lips, while Atem rested his cheek against Yugi's soft hair, his eyes closed as he allowed his body to savour the feeling of holding his beloved close.

Sighing in comfort, the wind from the open window gently rustling their hair and bringing a refreshing smell from the waves, Atem kissed Yugi's forehead once. "At least we're leaving this evening for our honeymoon." Yugi looked up curiously, his amethyst eyes sparkling like the water around them. Atem smirked and rested his chin on Yugi's head again, holding the small form slightly closer as his fingers lightly danced against the white shoulder exposed to the room. "A horse ride into the desert, taking the minimum, leaving the busy palace and royal life for an entire week, to a beautiful small home in the middle of nowhere while only three servants. No politics, no duties, just you and me, living a simple and quite lifestyle at a mirage."

A sigh and delighted moan accompanied a shuffling Yugi as he turned in his husbands arms, his slim back against the elders firm body front, the small teen taking Atem's wrists in his small thin hands to rap the large arms around his chest, head resting on his shoulder and legs straightening in the water to turn into their beautiful original form of silvery violet tail. _"Sounds like paradise my Pharaoh."_

Atem smirked in a pleased manner, squeezing the boy gently, being careful of his delicate frame. "We can thank Seth for the break, him and our joint courts worked really hard to pull together, I've been giving them little jobs to handle alone among themselves since you formed the Mer-court in the garden the other day, and they've been doing excellently."

"_Seth does a lot around the palace doesn't he, he's not only an adviser or court member, but a chief priest, that means he handles politics as well as religion…" _Yugi mused. _Almost as much work as the Pharaoh himself._

"As my cousin and my most trusted adviser, Seth is my Successor." The Pharaoh sighed, a frown shadowing his handsome face as the last word.

Yugi tilted his head to the side cutely. _"Successor?"_

Atem nodded and ran his fingers through Yugi's silky hair once more with a blank look. "It's something I chose to do in case the worst should happen… Usually if a Pharaoh does suddenly there's a power struggle, top generals are in line for the thrown or relatives of the deceased King, sometimes the transitions can be violent…so to save confusion I declared when I took the throne after my father's burial, that should my time on this earth end before I can produce an heir, Seth will take the throne after me."

Yugi shivered at the idea of Atem being gone from him, taken away to the world beyond and gone from his reach. But them something occurred to him. _"So…if you died before I could give you an heir… I would go back to my Kingdom?"_ Yugi asked in a small voice.

Atem was silent, frowning darkly. Yugi leant away and looked to him worriedly in response. All Atem could do was smile and take Yugi's youthful face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs soothingly. "Seth would give you a choice…but it's typical for the 'Queen' of the deceased King would have to marry the new King to make his place on the throne official." The young mermaid froze, the Egyptian could see the colour draining from his already pale skin. In a worried panic, Atem wrapped his strong arms around Yugi and made soothing hushing sounds as he kissed his cheek, ear, neck, forehead, eyelid, anywhere but the boys panting lips. "It's ok Yugi." The Pharaoh took hold of Yugi's face once more and made his cloudy purple eyes meet his crimson. "I SWEAR to you, I'm not going anywhere, I made a vow to you remember? Together forever."

Yugi nodded, the movement small but fast, his thin arms immediately wrapping around the broad neck and shouldered of his tanned husband.

"_Together forever…forever doesn't sound long enough." _Atem chuckled.

"I agree Yugi." The Pharaoh soothed, rubbing circles into the smooth back of the young man.

"_If anything happens to me, everything goes to you seen as you're my husband, and my people continue to help you, though once your rein ends the throne will then fall to the next chosen carrier of the Sea Spirit…" _Yugi spoke honestly, _"But I'd want you keep the gold part of my crown, I had that made to show I was not only a ruler of the Sea but a ruler for Egypt as well…it was a symbol of our unity and I'd want that to stay with you-" _The young King was cut off when his lips where suddenly taken by his husbands in a careful but persistent kiss.

Starting slow, with simple lip movements, Atem held Yugi into the kiss by having his hand on the nap of his neck. Only when the younger male started to heartedly responding did he pull away. "No more depressing talk," He flashed a smirk. "It's our honeymoon."

* * *

><p>Tea was sat with the Mer and Egyptian court in the garden, shielded from the hot sun by the canopy the trees provided, talking casually, occasionally laughing at the boy's antics, and other times shaking her head along with Ryou and Seth at the often odd remarks. The Guardians-turned-court members were looking on in interest, Magician girl and Silent magician seeming the keenest to join the group full heartedly, the small one in his usual quiet way of floating about, but the elder members insisted on the Youngers keeping to their proper form as warriors.<p>

This was the scene that Yugi and Atem were welcomed to, the smaller holding a bowl of fruit to enjoy for breakfast with his husband, the taller glaring as himself and his young lover were greeted to the circle by wolf whistles from Mariku, Bakura and Marik and Joey. Anzat, Ryou and Seth proceeded to glare at the four along with their Pharaoh, and young Yugi blushed, looking down in embarrassment, much to Dark Magician Girls amusement.

Joey slung an arm over Yugi's shoulder and leaned his face close to Yugi's hair, so his lips we to the slim boys pale ear and breath ghosting over his neck. _"Judgin' from how you were walkin' just now you've had a pretty eventful night pal. Congrats lil' buddy, you're officially a man!"_

The result of the teasing led to Yugi's blush from not only tingling in his cheeks, but turning his pretty face red, from hair line to neck line, even his ears burnt in embarrassment. _"Joey you big meanie!"_ Yugi cried out as he buried his face in his husbands chest, his small hands clinging to the older males tunic.

Atem smiled and stroked Yugi's silky hair as many of the crowd laughed loudly at the young Princes innocent reactions.

The group sat to chat and enjoy the morning, sometimes the visitors would pass and bow (or in the Princesses cases giggle and wave at Atem which bugged Yugi to no end and made the male pout in annoyance – resulting in loving kisses on the cheek from Atem), but more than anything Anzat took it as an opportunity to speak on the developments she'd observed of her Father and Viviannah.

"The Princess was hinting that she could get Yugi on her side, and she could use that to her advantage to then get my father closer to the court." The young woman admitted, her voice and expression void of all emotion. It hurt that her own Father had betrayed her, but now using dirty tricks to ruin other people's lives for his own gain? "They both disgust me with their selfish ways.

The young Princess gasped softly as two pale gentle hands too hers and held them up, and her eyes were captured by nurturing amethyst eyes. _"Anzat, you don't have to worry about them. I can handle Vivian, after all, I only belong to Atem, so she can't effect me."_

"And there's no way that my people would accept anyone who wasn't of Egyptian blood as a ruler so I'm not worried about your father." Atem put in, looking deathly serious. Seth observed his cousin for a moment and nodded his head in approval, the brunet had noticed ever since his cousin was young, how serious and determined he was when it came to his beloved country and its people.

Bakura leaned back and looked smug. "Well me and the loon have eyes on the two of them anyway, they so much as sneeze and we'll know about it." There was a dark promise in the blood red eyed of the Thief King, one that made Yugi shiver in fright. How many poor souls had seen that silent promise before their own blood had been spilt? How many knew of the frightful power the white haired young man wielded in his large tanned arms before been sent before the Gods for their judgement with Anubis? The young King was too afraid to even consider the large figure. _I'm sure glad he's on our side._ The amethyst eyed boy thought to himself as he snuggled deeper in Atem's arms for comfort.

Anzat looked somewhat more relaxed by the comment. She had already learnt it was better not to look too deep into those killer eyes of the once criminal, so she was not stricken with a moment of pity for her father like she probably would have. The young brunet looked among the group and smiled. She had only known then for a day or so and already she felt so comfortable around them, already she felt she had a place in this merry band of young men.

And that's how the young princess spent her time, observing her new friends and discovering her role among them, which turned out to be the mother-like figure, who scolded the bruits and babied the innocent…meaning Ryou and Yugi; the others felt her wrath after playing a prank on some of the visiting princesses-as in tripping them into the sea with wires.

So when the sun reached its highest point in the sky, and lunch was declared ready to the Kings and guests, the young lady felt a pang of dread; as after lunch, the time for the visitors to leave would arrive, and her new friendships would come to a bitter end.

* * *

><p>"I said let me handle it!"<p>

"You're method takes too fucking long just get out of my way woman!"

"And you're way is too barbaric! You risk hurting Yugi too and I won't have that he's mine!"

"Damn that mermaid, damn all of them! I'll send them all to the depths of the sea in body bags!"

"Keep your voice down you fool!"

"I'll do as I please! In exactly one hour I will be Pharaoh of Egypt, and if you have any sense you will name yourself MY queen!"

"In your dreams. As I said, Yugi's mine."

There was a sneer and a flash of metal. "Oh no, we're doing this MY way. I WILL have everything I desire, one way or another."

* * *

><p>Egypt: dun dun DUN!<p>

Atem: *even more annoyed*

Egypt: EEP! *runs again*

Yugi: *head in his hands* why do I put up with u two and ur antics?


	29. Pained

Egypt: *waves* yo

Yugi: *watching her carefully* whats wrong?

Yami: yeah its been forever, whats going on?

Egypt: life...really...sucky life...

Yugi: ... what?

Egypt: *whispers to him*

Yugi: *teary eyed* or Egypt im so sorry! *hugs*

Yami: *surprised* ok, u guys read the story and...im goin to find out why these who are all weepy

Egypt: idownownwugeoh (translated "I don't own YuGiOh") pweezenjdoy ("please enjoy")

* * *

><p><strong>[30]<strong>

**Assassin**

* * *

><p>Yugi and Atem entered the grand hall arm in arm, Ladies, Lords, Advisors, visiting Royals, all made a pathway for the happy couple as they made their way to the dais where their thrones awaited them, along with a long table covered extravagantly in both decoration and food. Anzat watched silently from beside her father, a soft smile of wonder at how graceful the two were and how good they looked together, but her eyes were seas of sorrow.<p>

"What a depressing expression." The beast of a man grumbled beside her, taking a large swig from his goblet as he watched the two young men gracefully climb the stairs.

Anzat squared her shoulders and lifted her head, forcing a bright smile. "I will miss Egypt, the way the sun warms the earth is very comforting, and its people are all so generous." Anzat gave a sideways glance to her father before swallowing the bile and looking ahead once more. "It reminds me of my dear mother."

The young woman new she was playing a dangerous game, but it was worth it to see the brute's jaw clench and his fist tighten as he was reminded of the woman who had escaped his grasps. But that pleasure she'd won was lost as a knowing smirk spread across the man's thin lips. "Well my **precious daughter**, freight not, we should be staying in Egypt for a very long time."

The short haired brunet frowned and looked up at the tall male with dread creeping over her. "What did you do?" She whispered softly, the sound so quiet as if too afraid of the answer.

The only reply she received was a devilishly wicked grin from the bulk of a human. The young woman looked terrified at the monster beside her, her body suddenly cold and heavy with dread and fear. Her thoughts began to race, she needed to warn her friends, but before she could even make a move, a large hand landed on her shoulder, pressing her down into her seat as he also took his seat. The hand did not move from her body as everyone else sat and began to eat joyfully, instead it tightened painfully against her pale skin as the man's grin grew.

"Now it's time for the real show." He cheered, downing the rest of his drink.

* * *

><p>Yugi beamed happily as he looked over the hall with pride and hope, seeing so many people getting along with his visiting nobles from the deep, and his friends smiling joyously with their lovers and friends. In the corner, he could even see Mana and Serenity smiling and laughing together as they ate. It was all so perfect, even his dreams of this day didn't compare to the real thing, and the strong tanned hand holding his so tightly, the thumb rubbing circles into his palm, reminded him of just how complete this moment was. Not only was his people finally been accepted by the humans on land, but he was married to his love, the one his heart song belonged to. Everything was so complete, he could almost cry for joy.<p>

Maybe it was his focus on the feast that made him so distracted, basking in his moment of bliss which meant he missed all the signs until it was too late. For moments after he sat down to dine with his beloved beside him, his heightened eyesight didn't see the flash of light reflect on metal not did his ears pick up the high pitched whistle that zoomed through the great hall, un-audible to his less than effective hearing over the sound of the laughter and eating of the people inside. But silence struck the grand hall as a cry of pain rang through the marble room.

Yugi's blood seemed to turn as cold as the ice waters of the far north at the cry, and slowly he turned to see Atem hunched over in pain, with an arrow through his chest. Immediately the small young man was to his feet.

"_ATEM!"_ His voice rang with heartbreak, shattering the silence. All at once there were screams and shouts from people, until Seth, Bakura and Malik took charge of the situation and started barking orders at the guards and soldiers. The young King ignored all of it, however, he knelt by his husband, holding his head close and stroking his hair and cheek. _"Y-you're going to be ok, you hear me Atem. Open your eyes and look at me." _He urged, his tone practically begging.

Slowly the Egyptian complied, his eyes opening slowly and locking with his newly wed husband above him. "Yugi…" He managed, smiling. He looks so beautiful, even when he looks so distraught. That sadness and pain for me… It's wrong of me to be so happy about that, but…

Yugi panicked as he saw blood start to leak from the corner of his lover's mouth. _"RYOU! ISIS!" _

* * *

><p>The large man only just managed to hide his grin with a poker face, standing and gathering with the others in the middle of the hall as soldiers and guards gathered at all exits, some leaving to search the palace for the one who attacked their Pharaoh.<p>

Bakura and Malik didn't react as their lovers rushed to their Kings side, instead they kept their gazes on the group in front of them. Seth joined them after confirming that the situation atop the dais was been taken care of, sure that Prince Yugi, Isis and the others would do all they could so save his cousin. So instead, he directed his attention to finding the culprit to the attack. Never before had he been so determined of a task in his life, and with the new appointed guardians from the mer-race and the Millennium item bearers behind him, all looking grave and just as serious, he was sure he wasn't the only one with the goal of justice.

* * *

><p>Both his friends rushing to his side, along with Joey and Marik behind them. Yugi looked up at them with watering eyes, his face was even paler then usual and so stern and serious, so much so he almost looked like a different person. <em>"Help me…help me save him, I can't live without him."<em>

In a second of him speaking, Ryou knelt on the other side of the King and began examining the wound, his mind working overtime. _"Yugi,"_ The white haired male's tome wasn't panicked or grave, but calm, an idea forming in his mind. _"Yugi there's still time to save him, the arrow seems to have missed his lungs and heart, but broken a few of his ribs. I'm going to have to pull the arrow out carefully to ensure no damage to his internal organs, which will hurt him, but it needs to come out so you can save him." _

It took a moment for those words to sink in and for the small teen to understand what his friend meant, but eventually he nodded, wrapping his arms carefully around his lover in a tight hug, Marik and Joey helping with the arms and legs to be held down in case the young King thrashed around. Ryou began slowly and cautiously, ignoring the rest of the calls from the hall as he gave his undivided attention to the Pharaoh in his care.

* * *

><p>I don't like it. Thought Bakura, his red eyes shifting and glaring at all the people in his line of sight. My gut's telling me the big brainless one from the Hittites, the horrified, pale look on his daughters face confirms it, and especially how she's distanced herself from him and shaking like a leaf. But the big guy looks too calm. I have a real bad feeling about this.<p>

* * *

><p>Atem ground his teeth together and closed his mouth to stop any sounds from leaking out, holding his breath sometimes or panting to keep any distressing sounds hidden from his little mer-man, who was holding him tight and whispering <em>"I'm sorry"<em> into his ear repeatedly. Why is he sorry? He didn't shoot the arrow. I'm just grateful to the gods that it was me and not him. Ra if it was Yugi in this state… I'd be going crazy right now.

Finally the arrow was removed, and Yugi held the muscular man he loved so dearly closer to him, leaning over his wound as he let out all the tears he'd been holding in. One after the other, the salty droplets landed on the damaged skin and bleeding gap, instantly sinking into the tanned skin of the young royal. Atem hissed as he felt his wound and body burn, the droplets almost felt like acid, and as he dared to look, his jaw dropped to see that the tears of his love were mending his wound, encouraging the tissues to speed up their mending process, and soon after, he was left only with a pain in his chest and a little blood left dried on his healed skin.

Atem stared in awe at the amethyst eyes of the boy he loved, smiling soothingly as Yugi continued to cry. _"I-I-I was so scared…Atem…I-I…"_

"Sshh." Atem hushed, sitting up and wrapping the boy in his arms, cradling him to his chest. "You and Ryou saved me, its ok my love, so no more tears." The King of the sea nodded and hugged the male back carefully. The young King of the land thought back and remembered the time with Yugi in the gardens, when Yugi had explained the powers the mer-race held within their body, how tears could heal wounds. Smiling, ignoring the pain he felt, Pharaoh Atem wrapped Yugi tighter in his arms. "Thank you Yugi." He looked to the young male beside him with soft white hair. "And thank you too Ryou."

The albino simply smiled. _"No need to thank me my King, it was an honour help you as your friend."_

Joey let out a huge breath. _"Well that was a close one." _He huffed, falling backwards onto his bum.

Marik smiled. _"That was one hell of a fright, you handled it well Pharaoh." _The pale blonde complemented, standing and nodding in approval.

Atem gave a stiff smile. "I'll admit it hurt like Amit was eating me alive, but I'd rather have been forgotten for eternity then distress Yugi anymore than he already was." He muttered, petting the boy's soft hair, trying to stop him from shaking.

"_Y-you almost died…Y-you could have died…" _Large watering fear filled eyes looked up at ruby red. _"I almost lost you, I couldn't think at all, I forgot about my own abilities and all I could think was how you were getting paler and colder. Atem…" _The tears finally fell as the small pale skinned young man buried his face in Atem's chest. _"I can't live without you! I never want to experience the feeling of losing you ever again!"_

Atem smiled lovingly at the boy, holding his face in his hands and kissing his forehead gently, holding him tightly once more. "How could I ever leave you Yugi? You already have my heart, soul and entire being, they all belong to you." The young Pharaoh smirked, standing and pulling the younger King up with him, holding the boy up in support with an arm around his waist as he turned them to the steps and head forward so they could be clearly seen by all.

There were cheers and cried of joy from many of the people in the hall, prayers were quickly said by some, and both the Mer and Egyptian court smiled in joy. Seth smirked at his cousin, pleased to see him well and on his two feet, though a little worried by the clearly shaky state of his newly wedded husband by his side.

Bakura and Malik didn't break their gaze from watching the people of the crowd, they didn't even crack a smile as they observed every person's reactions. Anzat smiled wide and cried tears of relief, bowing her head and clasping her hands in prayer in front of herself. Clearly innocent. Her father, however, was shaking, letting out heavy puffs of breath as his clenched fists shook. The ex-Thief King and Pirate captain narrowed their eyes at the Hittite King. Guilty. He may not have shot the arrow himself, but he was defiantly the cause. But they needed more proof. Bakura looked to Malik with a meaningful look before backing away into the shadows and disappearing to begin his own thorough investigations.

Seth saw the little display also, noting his own suspicions of the Northern Tribes King, and also how Princess Vivianah was absent, even as they all gathered for the feast. The young priest's eyes narrowed in caution, his shoulders tense as he felt an air of danger encircling them.

"I think it's wise to call it a night and allow our Kings to return to their rooms to rest." The brunet young man muttered discreetly to his fellow council members, who all nodded.

"_We shall escort them if you would care to continue with tonight's festivities."_ The Dark Magician replied.

Dark Magician girl frowned worriedly. _"Is it wise to continue the party? Wouldn't it be better to send everyone home?" _

"If this was a regular feast then I would agree with you," Isis stepped forward, putting a comforting hand on the floating girls shoulder. "But this is a wedding feast, a blessed and joyous occasion that links heavily with our people's beliefs and traditions. To stop the festivities would only spread unrest and panic, some may seized the opportunity to start pointing the finger."

"Leading to the possible beginning of a world war on our hands." Mahad muttered, eyes sweeping the crowds also.

The Dark Magician moved forward towards the two Royals and lowered to his knees. _"My Pharaoh and my King, please allow us to escort you to your chambers so that you may rest a moment, so that we may clear up this confusion, and have this feast restored to your standards." _

Atem opened his mouth, thinking to refuse so show he would not run from his attacker, but before he could make any comment it registered that he could feel his partner shaking beside him, and his small legs failing him. Atem instead tightened his grip around Yugi's waist carefully, taking all his weight as he nodded to the magician, allowing the group to encircle them as they made their way through the palace halls.

* * *

><p>The beast of a man gritted his teeth and growled, a low rumble in his throat that mist wouldn't detect, but to the ex-Pirates well trained ears, it was like a roll of thunder, and to him it spelled trouble. The tall, well-built male hiding in the shadows of the pillar watched as the Hittite King slunk back from the crowd, grabbed his daughters arm and headed for the hall doors. The brunet- who had slightly gained her colour at seeing her two new friends well and alive after the attack- once again became as white as alabaster, as she numbly allowed the brute to drag her along, clearly knowing struggling would be a waste of time and would probably pain her more than him.<p>

At the large double doors, an averaged height soldier stood forward. "Honoured guest, please return to your seat and enjoy the festivities while our Pharaoh and King rest themselves." He asked politely, but there was a seriousness to his tone. Soft brown eyes narrowed at the tall male and how his grip tightened on the frail arm of his daughter, who- he notices- flinched. The male wore the tunic and gold of a high ranking general, his brunet hair pointed to the front, his hand resting lazily on the sword tied to his hip.

The tribal king glared dangerously at the young man in his way. "My daughter needs air, she's in shock from this ordeal, now step aside _guard_." The mountain build man spat.

The male narrowed his eyes more into his own glare, holding an equal amount of fire in them. "I am no guard, I am Commanding General Triskan* in my Pharaoh's army, the eldest son of the high Nobel Ali, and I have direct orders from the court not to let anyone out of this hall. So forgive me _your highness_, but I refuse your command. If you have a problem with that, then go talk to Priest Seth." Triskan shot back, stepping forward slightly, and his hand tightening on the hilt of his blade. The foreign king huffed at the smaller man, pushed his daughter away and stormed away in to the crowd. Triskan glared after him, but then carefully approached the shaking young woman. "Hey, you're ok right?" Anzat looked up into the kind light brown eyes of the smiling General, feeling her cheeks heat slightly as she nodded, smiling shyly. "You're Princess Anzat right? I saw you arrive with your father, and with the Pharaoh and his King," The young man bowed politely, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles with chaste kiss, before straightening and grinning brightly. "It's an honour to meet you your majesty."

Tea's eyes widened, her blue eyes shining at the males innocent, kind charm before her cheeks set fire in a bright red blaze. "A pleasure to meet you General Triskan." She replied, curtsying slightly and looking down as the tanned male let go of her hand. She marvelled at how her skin tingled slightly where his warm touch had been, and how her hand had fit into his, so perfectly it seemed. The young royal blushed in shame of her embarrassing thoughts, bowing her head.

"Can I escort you back to your seat my Lady?" The young General asked smoothly, offering his arm this time. Instead of answering verbally, Anzat nodded shyly, threading her arm in his and resting her hand lightly on his forehead. The princess jumped a little when she felt the male cover her hand with his, as he lead the way.

Ryou watched this from across the room and smiled happily, giggling to himself, watching as the young General pulled out the princesses chair for her, then pushed her in, proceeding to take the empty beside her.

Marik followed his albino friend's gaze and smirked. _"Well, well, will you look at that?"_

"_W'at?"_ Joey asked in confusion, looking also and giving out a loud whistle. _"Good lookin' couple them too…hey wouldn't it be cool if Tea married 'im? Then she could stay!" _The blonde grinned cheekily, his eyes sparkling with a promise of mischief.

Ryou giggled. _"I think that would please Yugi also."_

Marik smirked and nodded, making mental plans himself.

* * *

><p>"Yugi."<p>

"_No."_

"Yugi please."

"_No!"_

"I'm fine now-"

"_I said no!"_

"I need to use the bathroom."

"…_1 minute."_

Atem chuckled, rubbing the youngers hair affectionately as he lifted the smaller male from his lap and set him on the bed easily, kissing him on the his pale forehead. "Everything's fine now my love." The young ruler soothed, standing and heading to the large bathroom. Yugi, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around his tucked up legs, resting his forehead on his knees as he counted mentally the seconds.

As soon as he was out of sight, Atem winced as he rubbed his sore chest, the spot where the arrow had hot him was still red, and breathing was still painful despite Yugi's amazingly rapid healing ability. The young King sighed, throwing cool water on his face and dabbing himself dry with a silk cloth. Of course he couldn't tell his little one about the pain, it would only cause him to worry, and there were more important matters to attend to. Like his attempted assassin.

Thoughtful, the tanned male left the marble room and re-entered his chambers. At the sound of feet padding on the floor, Yugi's head shot up and the pale teen sighed in relief, smiling up at his husband as he waited for him to sit down. Once settled, Yugi carefully crawled back into the Pharaohs lap, to rest his soft spiky hair against the broad shoulder of his lover, arms gently wrapping around his neck and hands settling in the taller's equally spiky hair as he ran his slim fingers soothingly through the silky locks.

Both sighed in content, the sound of the waves lulling and the faint hum of music from the hall in the distance made a warm accompaniment. The open balcony doors let in a soft, warm breeze that tickled over their skin like a velvet blanket.

"_Such a perfect moment…"_ Yugi whispered with a smile.

Atem smiled softly, one arm around the frail shoulders and the other holding the slim waist of the angelic boy on his lap. "I've never experienced such blissful peace before."

"_...I wonder if we ever will again."_ Yugi mussed.

"Yugi, what happened before-"

"_I know,"_ Yugi began, cutting off Atem, knowing what we was going to say already. _"I am a Royal myself Atem, I am well aware that assassinations are a rare event, and I have every faith that this case will be solved quickly. However…"_ Yugi sat up in the elders lap, hands still in his hair, eyes wide and watery. _"Just moments ago you were in my arms, bleeding heavily, barely breathing, turning cold and pale…"_ Yugi hung his head as a sob racked through his small frame.

Atem's expression changed into a pained frown as he took the boy's face in his hands and brought it closer to he could rest his forehead to his. "I know Yugi, I know. The pain in my chest was nothing compared to the pain I felt seeing you so upset, your lovely face stained in tears. Right then and there I would have made a deal with Anubis if he would have just let me wipe your tears away and made it so you would never have to feel like that again."

Yugi managed a little smile as he rested his head into Atem's shoulder once more, breathing in the males intoxicating scent of incense, gentle spice and earthy musk.

"Just think, in a few hours, we'll be in the small villa in the middle of nowhere to enjoy our honeymoon." Atem soothed, massaging the boys shoulders with one hand as he ran his other through the lovely locks, causing the younger boy's tense body to relax and melt into his own.

* * *

><p>I can smell blood, but who's blood? Something's definitely not right with this… The culprit was so sloppy and unclean, and it's so easy to track…a trap then? Or a diversion? But something…shadows…dark shadows…it feels familiar…what the hell? Bakura opened his eyes to glare at the red stains on the marble floor, his keen eyes following the trail down the hall. Whatever it is, it's in the palace with Ryou and the others, and I'll be damned if it's left to love and tries again. The well-built males white hair looked rich silver in the shadows of the hall and his tan darker, helping him blend into the dark. "Time to hunt."<p>

* * *

><p>*it's Tristan, duh! XP<p> 


End file.
